Mundos Distantes
by hedwig-theme
Summary: Hermione regresa a Hogwarts a cursar su 7mo año. Pero no es la única, Draco Malfoy también ha vuelto. Una dramática historia de amor, sobre lo que pasó después de la batalla de Hogwarts y ANTES del epílogo, pero al estilo Dramione.
1. La familia Malfoy

**Capítulo 1**

**-La familia Malfoy**

-¡Ni hablar, no pienso permitirlo! –así había comenzado la primera discusión. El grito de Narcissa Malfoy, acompañado de un fuerte golpe en la mesa, que sacudió las copas, hizo que Lucius Malfoy se sobresaltara, y cerrara los ojos, para calmarse-. ¡Ya has perdido todo un año escolar, al ser tan estúpido como para negarte a presentar esos Éxtasis! ¡No nos estás dejando otra opción más que enviarte de nuevo al colegio!

-Soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir que quiero hacer –contraatacó su único hijo. Draco se levantó de la mesa, pero el nuevo grito de su madre, le impidió caminar.

-¿Y ya está, no? Te niegas a terminar con la educación mágica que tu padre y yo nos hemos preocupado por darte…

-Ejem… -La fingida tos de Lucius Malfoy se escuchó levemente, pero solo había bastado eso para que su esposa se callara, y lo mirará-. Creo que desde el principio, la única que quería que Draco estudiara en Hogwarts, eras _tú._ Siempre he dicho que Draco debería de haber estudiado en Drumstrang…

-¡Eso ya había quedado claro! ¡Ni hablar! –volvió a gritar su madre, pero Draco ya había tenido suficiente. La pelea ya no era ni siquiera por él. Tomó su servilleta y la aventó contra la mesa, y se alejó caminando a grandes zancadas-. ¡Draco! –gritó su madre, viéndolo alejarse hacia el otro extremo del salón-. ¡Draco, vuelve aquí!

Pero el chico tenía los puños demasiado apretados (tanto que se lastimaba así mismo encajándose las uñas en las palmas) y la frente demasiado en alto, que dar media vuelta en ese momento, habría significado herir su propio orgullo.

Salió del salón, pisando fuertemente, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación, en el segundo piso. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo, y se aventó con fuerza en la cama, mirando el techo, con aire vacío y aburrido. ¿En verdad pensaba su madre, que le interesaba en lo más mínimo la idea de regresar al colegio a re-cursar séptimo? No le interesaban los títulos académicos, no le interesaba graduarse y trabajar en algo pomposo e importante, como su padre. Sabía que la riqueza de su familia bastaba y sobraba para que el pudiera vivir con lujos, sin tener que trabajar ningún solo día de su vida. Pero no, no era por eso por lo que no quería volver a Hogwarts.

-San Potter, doña repipi y la rata –dijo con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Apenas Harry Potter y sus dos compinches eran algo que le molestaran, aunque era cierto que ellos eran la punta de iceberg.

Hacía dos meses que la Batalla de Hogwarts había tenido lugar. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquella noche. Aquella noche que su padre lo había perdido todo. El Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, y pese a que muchos mortífagos habían huido, su familia se había quedado, sentada en un rincón del Gran Comedor, observando los acontecimientos.

Era cierto que nadie les había dirigido siquiera la mirada, pero Draco podía haber estado seguro, de que los seguían considerando el enemigo.

Se dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, y empezó a golpear a sus almohadas.

Tan solo un par de días después de la batalla, habían intentado llevarse a su padre a Azkaban, sin juicio. Y si no hubiera sido por San Potter, así hubiera sido.

-Ese imbécil –se dijo al pensar en el chico Potter. ¿Quién le había pedido que intercediera ante sus padres? Había quitado la condena perpetua que se cernía sobre su padre, y también había abolido el juicio contra su madre. Y contra él mismo, contra Draco, no había dado posibilidad si quiera que se le llevara ante el Wizengamot.

Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo. Tomó una almohada y la arrojó con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación, donde chocó contra la pared, y cayó al piso, sin hacer ruido.

-No pienso hacer lo exámenes –se dijo-. No volveré a Hogwarts. No me obligarán…

Y con esto, dio por sentado el asunto, y se dispuso a tratar de dormir un rato.

Sin embargo, abajo en el comedor, el asunto no estaba dado por sentado. Narcissa tenía aún los nudillos blancos, por la presión que ejercía contra la mesa, y Lucius seguía sentado en la cabecera de la misma, mirando a su plato, a medio terminar. Sintió la mirada penetrante de su esposa, pero aún así se negó a mirarla él.

-Draco tiene que terminar la escuela –espetó ella-. Y eso no está a discusión. Tiene esta oportunidad única que la Directora Mc…

-No pronuncies su nombre en esta casa –le interrumpió su marido, mirándola por fin a los ojos-. No quiero oír nada de ellos.

-Ellos que justamente han perdonado tu trato y apoyo con el Señor Tenebroso. Ellos que han impedido que ambos fuéramos a Azkaban y dejáramos a nuestro hijo desamparado. Ellos que…

-¡Suficiente! –Lucius se puso en pie, mirando con coraje y miedo a su mujer. Pero Narcissa también levantó su tono de voz.

-No me interesan tus discusiones con el grupo que se hace llamar la Orden del Fénix, o cualquiera, que en este caso son todos, de los que estaban en contra del Señor Tenebroso. Nos han dado la oportunidad de seguir siendo una familia, una familia unida, y no voy a permitir que volvamos a cometer errores como los del pasado. Sangre limpia, sangre sucia, ¿hasta dónde nos ha llevado todo este odio y rencor?

La voz de Narcissa se había vuelto casi un susurro. Lucius abrió enormemente sus ojos, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos.

-No pienso cometer el mismo error –dijo ella nuevamente, ahora retorciendo sus manos-. Draco va a volver a Hogwarts este año. Y después, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Vaya, ¡qué nervios! Esta es la primera historia que subo aquí, y es el primer Dramione que he escrito en mi vida. Así que estoy muy nerviosa. Espero y este poquito haya sido de su agrado. Acostumbro a escribir capítulos muy largos, así que siento que esto y apenas ha explicado algo. ¡Pero era lo que tenía en la cabeza! Espero y no se aburran X_X<em>

_Y en verdad espero que les guste, y también espero sus reviews =)_


	2. La Madriguera

**Capítulo 2**

**-La Madriguera**

Hermione suspiró profundamente, mientras se miraba en el espejo, y trataba de peinarse. Entonces, se escuchó un ligero "toc toc" al otro lado de la puerta, y la voz de Harry sonó a continuación.

-La señora Weasley dice que han llegado carta de Hogwarts para nosotros. Te esperamos en la cocina –y entonces, se escucharon los pasos del chico, bajando las escaleras.

Hermione volvió a suspirar. Hacía una semana que ella y Harry habían llegado a la Madriguera a pasar las vacaciones, y en todos esos días, no había visto ni una sola vez a Ron.

En realidad, no lo había visto desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, y Hermione tenía la idea de que la estaba evitando.

-Seguramente está muy ocupado en la tienda –le había dicho Harry, aunque por su tono de voz, no parecía nada convencido-. Supongo que George no podía mantener el negocio solo…

Se cayó al instante, al ver como se ensombrecía el rostro de Ginny, ante la alusión de la pérdida de Fred, y se apuró a abrazarla.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y se levantó del sillón, diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, mirándose al espejo, fingiendo que se acomodaba el cabello. Suspiró nuevamente, pensando en Ron.

-Ese idiota de Ronald Weasley –se dijo cuando ya no se escuchaban los pasos de Harry en la escalera.

Aunque no era culpa de Ron (al menos no del todo), no podía evitar estar enojada con él. Era cierto, ella había sido quien lo había besado en la Sala de los Menesteres, y también era cierto que no habían dejado nada en claro entre ellos dos, por lo que Hermione estaba segura, ahora sí, que aquel beso no había significado nada para su amigo.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera espantar moscas, y se apuró a abrir la puerta del baño. Bajó las escaleras, y entró a la cocina. La señora Weasley le puso su carta con el estampado de Hogwarts entre las manos, y lo miso hizo con Harry y Ginny.

-Parece ser que este año me esperan muy pocos libros nuevos, mamá –había dicho Ginny al terminar de leer su carta-. Será una visita muy rápida al Callejón Diagon.

-¿Y qué dicen las de ustedes? –preguntó entonces viendo a Harry y Hermione.

-La profesora McGonagall dice que "debido a las circunstancias del año pasado" podemos repetir nuestro séptimo curso.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –exclamó la señora Weasley-. Me pregunto si Ron habrá recibido también una de esas –y salió corriendo a buscar una pluma y pergamino, mientras gritaba "¡Errol!" para que la lechuza se apareciera.

La carta que llegó de parte de Ron, a la mañana siguiente, había respondido de manera afirmativa a la pregunta de su madre. Sin embargo, lo que agregó después, hizo que Molly Weasley le enviara de vuelta un vociferador.

-¡Mira que piensa que está por encima de los logros académicos! –le gritó a su marido en la cena, con la carta de su hijo en la mano-. ¡Ese niño cree que puede darse el lujo de no estudiar su último año en Hogwarts!

-Pero Fred y George tampoco terminaron Hogwarts. Supongo que Ron ha decidido quedarse con George a cuidar la tienda ahora que Fred no está… –puntualizó Ginny en voz baja y quebrada. La señora Weasley estaba por replicar, pero el escuchar el nombre de Fred hizo que temblara, y se desplomó en la silla.

-¿Tú qué piensas hacer, Hermione? –se apuró a preguntar Harry.

-¿Yo? Pues claro que pienso volver.

-Al menos alguien tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros –dijo la señora Weasley, y se apuró a mirar a Harry-. ¿Y tú, Harry querido?

-Pues… -Harry la miró, algo preocupado-. Yo no pienso volver, señora Weasley.

Los señores Weasley, Ginny, Harry y Hermione habían ido al Callejón Diagon a la semana siguiente.

-Podemos darnos una vuelta por Sortilegios Weasley –dijo Harry en voz baja, para que nadie más que su amiga lo escuchara-. Si quieres, claro.

-A mi no me importaría –dijo Hermione con tono despreocupado, fingiendo que no sabía que Harry se refería a Ron al hablar de Sortilegios Weasley.

Así que Hermione terminó de pagar unas cuantas plumas nuevas, Harry tomó los tarros de tinta, dijeron a los señores Weasley y a Ginny que no tardarían en volver, y ambos salieron de la tienda. Caminaron por delante de un par de locales, hasta que llegaron al estrambótico y llamativo puesto de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry se apuró a abrir la puerta, y Hermione entró, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Harry, Hermione! –se escuchó el grito de George, pocos segundos después de que hubieran entrado -. ¡Hey Ron, mira quienes han venido!

La larguirucha figura de Ron se asomó por detrás de un estante. Sonrió al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, y se acercó a saludarlos. Aunque parecía que más bien sólo se fijaba en Harry, ya que rehuía de la mirada de Hermione, y si tenía que dirigirle la palabra, solo pronunciaba monosílabos, y siempre mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Harry ven, quiero que veas esto! –dijo en ese momento George. Harry se encogió de hombros (miró velozmente a Hermione) y lentamente, siguió a George, quien se dirigía a la parte posterior de la tienda.

Entre Hermione y Ron se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Escuché que volverás a Hogwarts este año –dijo el pelirrojo después de un rato. Hermione asintió lentamente-. Me alegro por ti.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo.

-¿Y tú por qué no? –preguntó la chica.

-Prefiero quedarme con George, ayudando en la tienda.

Ambos miraron a diferentes lados.

-Ron –dijo ella, visiblemente nerviosa-. ¿Sobre lo que pasó en la Sala de los…?

-Amigos, Hermione –se apuró a decir Ron-. Amigos nada más.

Hermione asintió bruscamente, se dio la media vuelta, y salió del local. Se quedó afuera, sentada en los escalones, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, esperando a que Harry apareciera. El chico llegó pocos minutos después, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Se han peleado, ¿verdad? –Hermione asintió sin decir palabra-. ¿Entonces…? Lo que pasó entre ustedes…

-Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada –dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con querer recorrer sus mejillas-. Y tampoco va a pasar. Somos amigos, eso es todo.

Harry se levantó de los escalones, y extendió su mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

-Vayamos de vuelta a la Madriguera-. Hermione tomó su mano, y se puso en pie.

-¿Me visitarás de vez en cuando? Aunque sea en las salidas a Hogsmeade –de repente, Harry la abrazó.

-Para qué son los amigos.

Hermione se sorprendió por el gesto, pero lo abrazó de igual modo. Y sin poder contenerse más, rompió a llorar.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estamos de nuevo =) Esta vez estamos viendo lo que paso con Hermione, y ella también regresa a Hogwarts =O Me pregunto que clase de cosas pasarán sin Harry o Ron cerca. Y hablando de Ron... se que lo he pintado un poco malo, pero era algo necesario, espero y me perdonen n.n<em>

_Por cierto, gracias por los reviews de ayer. ¡Me sentí muy emocionada! Así que espero y se den un tiempito y me dejen otro, aunque sea peque. ¡En verdad se los agradecería! n.n_


	3. andén 9 y 34

**C****apítulo 3**

**-Andén 9 y 3/4**

Cruzaron la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez, como quien no quiere la cosa. En un parpadeo, se encontraron mirando ahora a la locomotora escarlata, que arrojaba cantidades considerables de humo, y provocaba en el andén un efecto de neblina.

Los tres Weasley, Harry y Hermione caminaron por todo el andén, buscando algún vagón que estuviera algo vacío. Encontraron uno, casi al final, y Harry se acercó a ayudar al señor Weasley, con lo que pronto, los baúles de las dos chicas estaban ya acomodados en el porta equipajes.

-Esperamos verlas en Navidad –dijo la señora Weasley, abrazando primero a Ginny y después a Hermione-. La familia entera se reunirá a cenar. Hasta vendrán George y Ron –y le lanzó una pícara sonrisa a Hermione. La castaña intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero sentía que la boca le colgaba en un ángulo extraño, por lo que desistió prontamente.

Entonces, Hermione sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca, y un par de segundos después, se encontraba casi en un rincón del andén, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué todos creen que entre Ron y yo hay algo? –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Supongo que, parecía que en verdad se querían –respondió Harry, algo nervioso.

-Si claro, y es por eso que no le he visto en el pelo en los últimos 3 meses. Creo que debería decirles que Ron y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Adelante –la incitó Harry. Pero Hermione no se movió. No podía. Decirlo delante de los demás, decirlo en público, significaría que ella lo creía. Que ella también tenía que creerlo. Y simplemente no quería, porque no podía.

-Ya volverá a aparecerse otra Lavender en la vida de Ronald –dijo Hermione, con un tono de voz algo severo-. Y en mi vida volverá a haber algún otro…

Pero alguien acababa de empujar el hombro de Hermione, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, por lo que Harry tuvo que abrasarla para que no cayera. Hermione se apuró a mirar quién la había golpeado, y sus ojos (y los de Harry) se abrieron como platos al ver una cabellera rubia platinada.

-¿Malfoy? –dijo Harry, apretando los puños.

-¡Vaya, pero si son la sangre sucia y San Potter! –dijo fingiendo que acababa de verlos-. Con todo este humo es imposible ver a los perros. Ah, y a ustedes tampoco. ¿Besándose a escondidas? –preguntó con una sonrisa malvada, mientras volvía la vista hacia donde estaban los Weasley, que al parecer no se habían percatado de nada-. Que no te vea tu noviecita, porque seguramente llorará.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Hermione, desafiante.

-Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes –respondió el rubio, mirándolos de arriba abajo, como si los evaluara.

-No es asunto tuyo –Harry sacó la varita. Draco hizo lo mismo. Hermione sostuvo el brazo de su amigo, intentando que lo bajara.

-¡Draco! –se escuchó entonces el grito de una mujer. Narcissa Malfoy se acercaba a ellos. Miró primero a Harry y después a su hijo, y observó las dos varitas en el aire. Rápidamente, le arrebató la varita de la mano. Harry bajó su brazo, con lo que Hermione finalmente lo soltó.

Miró entonces a Harry, y dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, al que el chico respondió de igual modo.

-Vámonos, tenemos que meter tus cosas en el porta equipaje –y tomándolo del brazo, Narcissa y Draco se alejaron sin más.

-¿Ha dicho… porta equipajes? –se extrañó Hermione.

-Parecer ser que no eres la única que volverá a Hogwarts este año –le respondió Harry.

-¡Vamos, chicos, el tren está a punto de partir! –el grito del señor Weasley los hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Se acercaron corriendo hacia los Weasley, y ambos padres abrazaron de nuevo a su hija y a Hermione.

-No olviden escribirnos –dijo la señora Weasley.

-Espero que tengan un buen curso –agregó el señor Weasley.

Harry tomó a Ginny de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego, se separó de su novia, y se acercó a Hermione.

-Ten un buen curso –le dijo mientras la abrazaba -. Y si algo malo pasa debido a Draco Malfoy, quiero que me lo cuentes.

Ambas chicas subieron al vagón, el señor Weasley cerró la portezuela, y él, la señora Weasley y Harry empezaron a agitar sus manos, en señal de despedida.

El tren empezó a avanzar. Tomó velocidad, poco a poco, y segundos después, las siluetas de los señores Weasley y Harry, se perdieron al tomar el tren una curva.

Las chicas se despidieron, ya que Hermione tenía que presentarse en el vagón de los prefectos.

* * *

><p>El compartimiento de los Prefectos se encontraba hasta adelante del tren. Dentro del vagón, había muy poco estudiantes, y se encontraban sentados en pequeños grupos. Varios Gryffindors platicaban con Ravenclaws y algunos Hufflepuffs. Sin embargo, eran los Slytherins los que se encontraban sentados en un rincón, como si pretendieran no ser vistos por nadie.<p>

Hermione se apuró a caminar hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría de los Gryffindors, y pese a que no conocía a ninguno, se sentó con ellos.

-Muy bien, tranquilos todos –dijo en ese momento una chica de Gryffindor, que se había puesto en pie, y a la cual todos miraban ahora-. Para los que no me conocen, me llamo Eleonor Quirke, y soy la jefa de Prefectos este año. Tanto para los que ya conocen las reglas, como para los que no, aquí van de nuevo…

Los chicos y chicas escuchaban atentos a lo que Eleonor les decía, en especial aquellos que acababan de pasar a quinto y lucían por vez primera, su insignia de prefectos en el pecho, con orgullo.

-Ahora –continuó Eleonor-. Tengo el honor de presentarles a los dos Premios Anuales de este año, Hermione Granger, y Neville Longbottom.

Los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Los Slytherins por cortesía. Hermione se vio entonces siendo apurada por los chicos que se encontraban sentados junto a ella, para que se pusiera de pie, y cuando lo hubo hecho, vio como de un rincón se alzaba la figura tímida de Neville.

-Nuestros compañeros vuelven a Hogwarts este año, bajo circunstancias especiales dictadas personalmente por la Directora McGonagall. Al ser Premios Anuales, deben de considerarlos sus superiores. Bueno –Eleonor se apresuró a terminar-. Creo que esto es todo lo que deben saber. Ahora, es tiempo de que vayamos a patrullar por los pasillos.

Todos los prefectos se pusieron de pie, y empezaron a salir del vagón. Hermione caminaba contra la corriente de cuerpos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, buscando a Neville.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó el chico cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca-. No sabía que volverías a Hogwarts este año –la chica se limitó a sonreírle.

-¿Has visto a Luna? –preguntó Hermione, mientras Neville sujetaba con fuerza a su sapo Trevor, para que no escapara.

-Supongo que Ginny estará con ella. Vamos.

Y ambos salieron del vagón.

* * *

><p><em>Omg omg omg! He hecho a Neville premio anual =O! pero es que después de haber matado a Nagini, como no hacerlo =P Aún no se si haré a Eleonor Quirke un personaje importante, creo que más bien ayudará a no tener a todos los extras como personas sin nombre xD. Pero aún así... pues ya veremos =)<em>

_A ver, que más... Harry se ha portado sobreprotector con Hermione, me gusta porque creo que su amistad es muy fuerte, y con ese pequeño gesto lo demuestra. Veamos como reacciona despues *jojojo*_

_Espero y les haya gustado ^^! El encuentro entre Hermione y Draco fue algo tenso, veremos que pasa después. Y como siempre, gracias por leerme! X3_


	4. Gran Banquete

**Capítulo 4**

**-Gran Banquete**

Los cuchicheos en las cuatro grandes mesas del Gran Comedor, no se hicieron esperar. Los alumnos se volteaban a comentar lo que acaban de escuchar, visiblemente sorprendidos, aunque quizá, no tan extrañados. Pero aún así, ¿hablaba en serio?

La fila de alumnos de primer año se encontraba aún de pie entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, mirando sorprendidos a los otros alumnos, y ellos también, comentando lo que acababa de decirles la profesora McGonagall.

-Silencio –exclamó la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, con lo que los cuchicheos terminaron al instante-. Esta decisión es inapelable. El Consejo Escolar ha estado de acuerdo en esta nueva reforma, por lo que, de ahora en adelante, los alumnos no serán sorteados hasta su tercer año en Hogwarts. Así que, nuevos estudiantes, siéntanse libres de sentarse en la mesa que más les guste.

Los alumnos de primero se miraron asustados. Parecía que ninguno se atrevía a moverse delante de todo ese público. Pero, poco a poco, algunos comenzaron a separarse de la fila. Los más tímidos se sentaron en la mesa que tenían más cerca, mientras que otros, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, caminaron con aire decidido, aunque asustado, hacia las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, las más alejadas. Y mientras tanto, todo el Gran Comedor volvía a llenarse de cuchicheos. Pero entonces, la profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, y las conversaciones volvieron a cesar.

-Este año, en Hogwarts, tenemos dos cambios de profesorado. Como su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, está la profesora Emerald Merrythought. Y el profesor Iván Karstoy, que a partir de este año, será su profesor de Transformaciones.

Los alumnos aplaudieron respetuosamente. La profesora McGonagall terminó su discurso, e invitó a los alumnos a cenar, con lo que las conversaciones se reanudaron por tercera vez. Neville, Hermione y Ginny se apresuraron a entablar conversación.

-¿Cómo crees que sea la profesora Merrythought? Se ve demasiado joven –preguntó la chica pelirroja.

-Bueno, es hija de Venice Merrythought, quien fue profesora de esa misma materia, hace casi 50 años.

-¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas? –le preguntó Neville.

-Está escrito en Historia de Hogwarts.

-¿Y Karstoy? Su nombre suena muy extranjero como para pertenecer a Hogwarts.

-No tengo ni idea, pero estoy segura de haber escuchado ya su nombre antes –dijo Hermione, y se apuró a meterse un pedazo de pastel de carne y riñones en la boca.

-Claro que te suena conocido, Hermione –se escuchó una voz soñadora a sus espaldas, y los tres Gryffindors se apuraron a dar media vuelta-. Es el líder de la Conspiración Rotfang. Ya le había hablado a Harry de ella. Seguramente el te la mencionó. Tenía tantas ganas de convertirse en auror…

Luna se encontraba comiendo una pierna de pollo con aire soñador, de pie detrás de ellos. Hermione y Ginny contuvieron una risita.

-Parece ser que este año será muy movido –dijo la Ravenclaw, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Además de muy interesante –dijo Ginny, haciendo que Luna la mirara de nuevo-. Es decir, Hermione y Neville estarán en el mismo curso que nosotros, ¡y podremos ir a nuestras diferentes clases juntos!

Este último comentario alegró a los cuatro chicos. Luna se apuró a sentarse a un lado de Ginny. Los Gryffindors la miraron sorprendidos.

-Si los de primero pueden sentarse en la mesa que les plazca, ¿por qué nosotros no?

Ninguno de los tres pudo rebatir ese argumento.

* * *

><p>La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie cuando las conversaciones hubieron disminuido su tono. Los alumnos estaban ya bien comidos y cansados, por lo que el sueño los iba venciendo poco a poco. Dio un poco más de instrucciones y posteriormente los mandó a la cama.<p>

Luna se levantó rápidamente, y entonces, un pequeño brillo llamó la atención de Hermione: en el pecho de Luna, relucía una insignia de Prefecto.

-¿Luna? –se extrañó la castaña -¿Eres prefecta?

-¿Yo? –preguntó Luna con aire soñador, y miró a su insignia, como si no supiera que la llevaba puesta-. Oh, sí.

-¿Por qué no estabas en el vagón de prefectos? –le preguntó Neville.

-Estaba algo ocupada limpiando las cabezas de varios alumnos de primero. Tenían Tortosoplos revoloteando por todo su alrededor.

-Por cierto –Ginny interrumpió en ese momento-. ¿Alguien sabe dónde dormirán novatos?

-Se les ha asignado un dormitorio especial –dijo en eso una voz. Los cuatro se apuraron a voltear. Eleonor Quirke los miraba, con una sonrisa-. No podemos obligarlos a permanecer en el dormitorio de alguna casa en específico, por lo que se ha montado un nuevo dormitorio, en el tercer piso. Sigan por el pasillo izquierdo, hasta el final del corredor, y cuando lleguen al cuadro de los monjes jugando cartas, entren por la puerta de la derecha. La contraseña es Pico de Cavar. ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme, prefectos y premios anuales?

Luna, Hermione y Neville se apuraron a asentir. Eleonor se alejó entonces, dirigiendo a un pequeño grupo de novatos, y salió del gran comedor.

-Los acompaño –dijo entonces Ginny, y los cuatro llamaron a los novatos que se habían quedado rezagados. Los pequeños niños se apuraron a seguirlos.

Se encontraban saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor, cuando alguien empujó a Hermione, haciéndola tropezar.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, Malfoy! –le espetó Neville.

-Vaya, parece ser que he puesto el dedo en la llaga –dijo con tono burlón-. Es que acaso el gordito también es tu novio, ¿eh Granger? ¿Qué dirá san Potter?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto? –se apuró a decir Ginny.

-Ah, pues que tu querida amiga se estaba besuqueando con Potter en el Andén nueve y…

-¡Eso es mentira! –gritaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Neville se apuró a sacar la varita.

-Malfoy… -se escuchó entonces la suave voz de Luna.

-¿Y tú qué quieres, Lunática? –le espetó el rubio.

-Son cinco puntos menos para Slytherin –respondió ella-. Y mejor corre hacia tu sala común, que una bandada de Tortosoplos te están revoloteando por la cabeza.

-¿Qué…?

-Que si no te vas, serán diez puntos menos –le dijo Neville.

-Tú no puedes quitar puntos, no eres prefecto –le respondió Draco.

-Oh, no. Ni Neville ni yo somos prefectos –Hermione intervino-, pero somos Premios Anuales, lo cual equivale a decir que si te niegas a limpiarme la suela del zapato, perderás cincuenta puntos. Que tengas buena noche, Malfoy.

Y los cuatro chicos siguieron su camino, seguidos por un grupito de novatos que los miraban con la boca abierta.

Malfoy se limitó a escupir en el piso.

* * *

><p><em>Wii, otro capítulo terminado =) Me pareció que sería interesante eso de que los novatos no sean sorteados =O! Le tomé la palabra al Profesor Dumbledore (RIP) acerca de que "a veces sorteamos a los alumnos demasiado pronto". Así que McGonagall le ha hecho caso y voilá =)<em>

_Eleonor Quirke ha vuelto a salir, aunque debo admitir que no se si sea relevante, aún no lo decido xD es un bonito extra =)_

_Y me he burlado de Mafloy, soy malvada xD! Pero es que ya son dos empujones en un solo día, así que supongo que ya era justo *jojojo* Además amé que fuera Luna la que le metiera la primera reprimenda xD_

_Y como siempre, gracias por los reviews, me harán llorar de felicidad TTuTT *- eso es llorar de felicidad xD*_


	5. La Sala Común

**Capítulo 5**

**-La Sala Común**

Se alejó, en dirección a las mazmorras, dando grandes zancadas. Tenía los puños firmemente cerrados, y el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando llegó frente al tapiz que ocultaba la entrada a su sala común, pronunció la contraseña (_serpensortia_), con lo que el tapiz se hizo invisible, y un hueco en la pared se formó. Draco avanzó con paso decidido, y entró por él.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba algo vacía. Sin detenerse a saludar, o siquiera ver a alguno de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en ella, Draco se apuró a cruzar la habitación rectangular, y llegar a las escaleras que bajaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Cuando hubo llegado a su puerta, la abrió con brusquedad.

Dentro de la habitación había colocadas sólo 3 camas. Vio su baúl a los pies de la cama del rincón más alejado de la puerta, y se apresuró a aventarse en ella. No tardó en golpear sus almohadas con sus puños.

Los odia, los odiaba a todos.

Primero que nada a sus padres por obligarlo a ir a Hogwarts, cuando el ya no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico. Odiaba a San Potter, a esa tal Granger y a la rata pelirroja. Si bien, hasta hacía un año, se la había pasado disfrutando de fastidiar a aquellos tres, ahora, después de haber visto a Potter sólo un par de segundos en Kings Cross, entendió que humillarlo a él y a sus compinches ya no le provocaba tanto placer.

Potter había evitado que su familia se hundiera y se desmoronara. Y lo odiaba por ello. ¡Potter debía odiarlo! Él, Draco Malfoy, había tratado de matar a Dumbledore, había aceptado grabarse la marca tenebrosa, los habría matado en la Sala de los Menesteres… Y sin embargo, San Potter lo había salvado a él. Le había salvado el trasero de morir calcinado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Le había retirado la condena perpetua a su padre en Azkaban. Había hecho lo mismo por su madre, y por él mismo. Y era por eso que lo odiaba, porque a pesar de todo el daño que el Slytherin le había provocado a él y a sus amigos, el Gryffindor, no lo detestaba.

Y ahora, el debía de pasar todo un año encerrado en el castillo de Hogwarts. Entendía la actitud de su madre, ahora dispuesta a ser un poco más tolerante con los sangre sucia, y hasta cierto punto su padre compartía esas ideas, y bajo el nuevo régimen que sin lugar a dudas se estaba implantando en el mundo mágico sobre la porquería que era clasificar bajo estatutos de sangre, le parecía imposible burlarse de esa tal Granger.

Y aún si pudiera hacerlo, ¿lo haría? Era Potter el principal victimario de todo su odio. Weasley y Granger eran solo piezas secundarias. Entonces, si Potter no estaba en Hogwarts, ¿importaría Granger? No, claro que no. Y ahora esa tal sangre sucia tenía por amigos a los retrasados de Hogwarts. La tonta de Weasley, el tarado de Longbottom y la despistada de Lunática.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Trató de serenarse. El nuevo orden se estaba imponiendo en el mundo mágico. Solo bastaba con ver a los pocos Slytherins que se habían dignado a volver a Hogwarts. Una rápida mirada al gran comedor, le había dejado contar no más de 30. Y aún así, todos aquellos chicos o chicas que usaban corbatas verdes, tenían en sus ojos una mirada de temor.

Si por ellos hubiera sido, no hubieran vuelto a Hogwarts ese año. Quizá no hubieran vuelto nunca más.

Estaba cavilando sobre todas esas cosas, cuando la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse. Entraron dos chicos, uno muy alto y musculoso, con un tono de piel muy moreno, y detrás de él, un chico bajito y gordito, que se apuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Durante unos instantes, ambos chicos y Malfoy, no hicieron otra cosa más que mirarse. Después, el chico gordito dijo:

-Así que tu eres Malfoy –Draco asintió lentamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en esos momentos, y mucho menos con ellos dos-. Yo me llamo Nigel Pragett.

-Y yo soy Zack Rozailer –agregó el moreno.

Draco simplemente asintió. Sabía que no tenía porqué presentarse ante ellos, todo mundo en la casa de Slytherin lo conocía, y los que no, simplemente tenían que preguntar a alguien, y lo sabrían de inmediato.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió el baúl y se apuró a sacar su pijama, dándoles la espalda a los dos chicos.

Zack y Nigel se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Draco terminó de cambiarse, subió a su cama, y corrió el dosel verde botella, que dejó su rincón sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Después de un par de minutos en los que podía escuchar con claridad el ir y venir de los otros dos chicos por la habitación, finalmente escuchó el crujir de sus camas, al soportar sus pesos. Luego, un par de fríos "buenas noches" y la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad.

Draco empezó a agarrar a golpes a su almohada, como si quisiera ablandarla.

Las cosas en la casa de Salazar Slytherin habían cambiado considerablemente. Todos aquellos alumnos de Slytherin que habían vuelto, eran hijos de personas que no tenían nada que temer. Ninguno de ellos estaba relacionado con mortífagos, aunque, seguramente, uno que otro tendría aún ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y el desprecio de los sangre sucia, pero era obvio que nadie se atrevería a mencionar nada.

Era como si todo en lo que creyera se hubiera derrumbado, y ya no valiera nada. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo, aunque no podía ver nada debido a la penetrante oscuridad.

Había pasado quince años de su vida bajo la creencia de que los sangre pura eran lo único decente en el mundo. Un año preguntándose si en verdad aquellas creencias eran correctas. Un año lamentándose por el camino que sus padres habían tomado, y que de cierto modo le habían obligado a tomar también. Y ahora, pasaría el resto de su vida lamentándose, por cosas que ni siquiera él mismo entendía.

Debía odiar a los sangre sucia, ¿no era así? ¿No era lo que sus padres hacían? ¿No era lo que todo Slytherin debía hacer? Pero ahora, ¿era lo que todo Slytherin hacía? ¿No era acaso eso lo que sus padres evitaban?

Se dio la vuelta para acostarse sobre su costado. Ya no sabía lo que era el bien, o el mal.

* * *

><p><em>Awww, esto no tiene cara de Dramione, verdad? Pero es que en verdad creo que este acercamiento a Draco es necesario. Supongo que este es un capítulo de "transición". *Lo bueno empieza en el siguiente, promesa de lechuza xD* Supongo que este capítulo sirve para explicar varias cosas en esta historia. Primero que nada, porqué Lucius y Narcissa no están en Azkaban. Todo gracias a Harry D:! Y ahora que Draco sabe que gracias a Potter el no tiene que esconderse por haber sido partidario de Voldemort, no sabe si debe odiarlo o no. Y esto conlleva a no saber si odiar o no a Ron y a Hermione *aunque yo me inclino a pensar que a Ron si lo odia xD*.<em>

_Así que tengo un Draco perturbado, igual que yo! xD. Pero bueno, al estar tan confundido, muchas cosas pueden pasar. Ustedes qué creen?_

_Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Siento como si estas últimas líneas ya no fueran una explicación que me hago en alto a mí misma xD. Abrazos y besos =)_


	6. Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

**Capítulo 6**

**-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

-Mira, ahí está Luna –les dijo Neville a Hermione y Ginny, y los tres se sentaron junto a la chica, en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Buenos días, Luna –dijeron los tres Gryffindors. La rubia se limitó a alzar la cabeza y sonreírles, y después, siguió prestando su total atención a la tira de tocino que tenía en el plato.

En ese momento, el profesor Flitwick pasaba por la mesa, acomodando los horarios.

- Así que, señorita Weasley, usted tomará Encantamientos y Transformaciones, ¿no es así? ¿Y también, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Mientras Flitwick acomodaba el horario de Ginny, Hermione dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, y desvió la mirada hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

En ese momento entraban un pequeño grupo de novatos, y detrás de ellos, un trío de Slytherins. Hermione reconoció a Draco enseguida, y se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza al ver que él también la veía.

Pero había sido algo demasiado fugaz. Draco parpadeó, y apenas un segundo después, se encontraba platicando con un chico alto, fornido y moreno, que caminaba junto a él.

-Entonces, señorita Granger, ¿Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología? Tiene el horario muy completo.

-Gracias profesor Flitwick –respondió casi sin darse cuenta de lo que le decía.

-Bueno, esto ya está –dijo Flitwick con su acostumbrada voz de pito. Dio un ligero toque con la varita a la hoja que tenía delante de él, y el horario de Hermione apareció. Luego, se lo entregó, y continuó con el horario de Luna.

-Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en seguida –le dijo Ginny en ese momento. Hermione asintió, y las dos chicas se apuraron a terminar de desayunar.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se despidieron de Neville y de Luna, y salieron del Gran Comedor, rumbo al tercer piso.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas que se encontraban de pie, fuera del salón. Hermione pudo ver a Eleonor Quirke, la jefa de los prefectos, así como a dos Gryffindors que no conocía. Y sintió como se le apretujaba el corazón cuando vio a unos cuantos Slytherins allí.

Contó a dos chicas, a Draco Malfoy, y a los dos chicos que lo habían acompañado esa mañana al Gran Comedor.

Hermione vio como Draco abría la boca, seguramente para decir algo hiriente, pero en ese momento, la puerta del aula se abrió, y por ella salió el profesor Karstoy. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

El profesor Karstoy era muy alto. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, así como sus ojos, mientras que su piel era demasiado pálida, y le producía un efecto de vampiro. Miró a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que lo miraban de vuelta, aguantando la respiración, y después, se retiró de la puerta, haciendo un ligero movimiento, invitándolos a entrar al aula.

Los alumnos entraron lentamente, en fila india. Hermione y Ginny se apuraron a sentarse hasta atrás. Los Slytherins se sentaron lo más adelante que pudieron.

Entonces se escuchó cómo se cerraba lentamente la puerta, y a continuación, los pasos del profesor Karstoy.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible-. Nivel Éxtasis –sus pasos retumbaban por todo el salón, mientras avanzaba-. Quedaron atrás los tiempos en los que podían realizar Riddikulos para confundir a los boggarts, o que podían engañar a los kappas para que se debilitaran.

Karstoy llegó al frente de la clase, y se dio la media vuelta, para poder mirar a sus alumnos.

-Nivel Éxtasis –repitió aun en susurros-. Están por conocer lo que verdaderamente son las "Artes Oscuras". Y no crean que intento asustarlos, si no, más bien, prevenirlos. Las Artes Oscuras son precisamente eso, oscuras. Tan cambiantes, tan poderosas, tan mortíferas, que deshacerse de ellas es prácticamente imposible. Es por eso que, a lo máximo que podemos aspirar, es a defendernos de ellas. Y eso, señores, es precisamente lo que haremos este curso. Nos enfrentaremos a la magia más terrible y peligrosa que hayamos tenido nociones de su existencia. Y aún así, sobreviviremos…

La clase entera contenía el aliento. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que sus susurros, le recordaban a la manera de hablar de Snape. Como las Artes Oscuras eran peligrosas y perfectas. Y entonces recordó a Harry, y sintió como Ginny le apretaba la mano…

-Aunque, claro está –esta vez el tono de Karstoy sonaba normal-, que para poder defendernos de algo, este algo tiene que atacarnos primero. Ahora, este primer trimestre, trabajaremos en equipos. Gryffindors contra Slytherins. La primera mitad de ustedes, serán magos tenebrosos. La segunda mitad, serán los defensores. ¡Primera tarea!

Gritó alarmándolos a todos.

-Gryffindors, una redacción de lo bueno de conocer las Artes Oscuras. Slytherins, una redacción sobre el por qué es importante mantenerlas a raya. Quiero un pergamino de 30 centímetros, para el próximo lunes. Pueden irse.

Y Karstoy se alejó en dirección a su oficina. Entró a ella y cerró la puerta antes de que los alumnos siquiera se dieran cuenta de que tenían permiso de irse.

-Esto es lo más raro que he escuchado en mi vida –dijo Ginny, mientras tomaban las mochilas y se las echaban al hombro-. Mira que por primera vez los Slytherins serán los buenos y nosotros los malos.

-Ya sospechaba que con todas estas reformas, sería extraño que los profesores no las implementaran en sus clases –dijo Hermione, mientras salían del salón.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ginny, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Bueno, es obvio que los profesores tienen la idea de que no todos los Slytherins son malos. O al menos eso quieren creer, y hacérnoslo creer a nosotros también. Es decir, están tratando de que nos pongamos en los zapatos de ellos. Aunque sería más correcto decir, que intentan ponerlos a ellos en nuestro lugar.

-Es como si finalmente estuviéramos hablando de una unidad entre las cuatro casas –Ginny y Hermione acababan de llegar a la escalera de mármol, y se detuvieron en seco-. Aunque va a ser algo difícil, no creo que a los demás les sea tan fácil olvidar lo que acaba de pasar el último verano.

Hermione se quedó callada. La Batalla de Hogwarts había tenido serias repercusiones, tanto en el mundo de la Magia, como en el mismísimo Hogwarts.

Todos los muros destrozados, las estatuas hechas añicos, y todos los daños que había sufrido el castillo, habían sido reparados, y no quedaba rastro alguno de la horrible y épica batalla que había tenido lugar allí. Pero el cambio que se había quedado en Hogwarts no era algo material.

El cambio se encontraba en todas las personas que ahora vivían nuevamente bajo ese techo. La unidad entre Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se había estrechado aún más. Y si bien aún había cierta distancia con los miembros de Slytherin, al menos parecía ser que ya no había peleas.

Pero, aún así, después de lo ocurrido en la Batalla, ¿en verdad creía el profesor Karstoy que los chicos podrían ponerse en los zapatos de un mago tenebroso?

La simple idea hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Entonces, sintió como la mirada de alguien se clavaba en ella. Miró hacia lo más alto de la escalera de mármol, y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy, y a los nuevos sustitutos de Crabbe y Goyle.

Sintió su mirada fría, como si estuviera llena de odio. Le dio miedo, y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Son crueles –se dijo así misma en voz baja-. Crueles y despiadados.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo negarlo, mientras escribía al profesor Karstoy he pensado en Snape =X Creo que tiene cierto aire de misterio, pero no creo que sea una persona mala. Ahora, todos los profesores en Hogwarts quieren tener unidad entre las cuatro casas, y Karstoy está haciendo lo que puede. Aunque sí, vaya tarea más rara D:<em>

_No culpo a Hermione y a Ginny por no saber qué hacer. Es como si les dijeran "ponte en el papel de Voldemort" *miedooo* pero pues bueno, tarea es tarea. A ver como la resuelven, sobre todo Hermione... Pero sólo eso dire *jiji*_

_Y como siempre, gracias por los reviews, me ponen en apuros cuando me dicen que le busque personita a Luna (es que sólo me la imagino con Neville D:) y pues aunque no me guste, Harry es de Ginny =/_


	7. La Biblioteca

**Capítulo 7**

**-La Biblioteca**

La única clase que compartían los cuatro chicos, a medio día, era Encantamientos, y ese día tenían dos horas por delante. El profesor Flitwick los había reunido en equipos de dos para practicar encantamientos para dormir. Hermione practicaba con Ginny, mientras que Luna lo hacía con Neville. El profesor Flitwick les había proporcionado cojines para que pudieran caer en ellos, aunque algunos como Neville, no siempre lo hacían y terminaban golpeándose en el piso, lo que hacía que se despertaran al instante. En esos momentos, Luna siempre corría y se hincaba junto a Neville, para asegurarse de que no se hubiera hecho daño, tuviera algún chipote en la cabeza, o se le hubiera metido un tortosoplo mientras dormía.

Poco antes de que terminaran las dos horas, el profesor Flitwick les dijo que ya podían guardar los cojines y recoger sus cosas, con lo que todos los alumnos salieron del aula.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la Ravenclaw al final de la clase.

-Claro –dijo Neville, sobándose el trasero, que era donde había caído todas esas veces.

-Que bien –y Luna le sonrió, con lo que Neville se puso colorado.

Ginny carraspeó disimuladamente, y ambos chicos fingieron mirar hacia otro lado.

Un par de minutos después, Luna y Neville se retiraron a su clase de Adivinación, y Ginny dijo que tenía clase de Estudios Muggles, por lo que Hermione se fue sola a comer al Gran Comedor, y después se fue la biblioteca, a comenzar la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando hubo llegado, se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón, sacó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, su tintero, y escribió el título de su redacción.

-Ventajas del Buen Conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras –dijo mientras la pluma rasgaba el pergamino. Y entonces, se quedó en blanco.

No se le ocurría ninguna ventaja acerca del conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras. Después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, le parecía imposible que hubiera algo bueno en ellas.

-No existe ninguna –dijo mientras fingía que lo escribía.

-Demostrando el cerrado cerebro de los muggles y de los sangre sucia –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se apuró a mirar quién le había hablado.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie, con la mochila al hombro y un trozo de pergamino en la mano. Miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa burlona, por lo que la chica se apuró a ponerse en plan de defensa.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Parece ser que no tienes ni la menor idea de qué hacer con esta tarea. Te han sacado del nivel, ¿no es cierto?

-Veo que tú tampoco lo llevas bien –respondió la chica. Podía ver que en el pergamino del chico sólo estaba escrito el título, aunque no podía ver bien lo que ponía.

Draco aventó su pergamino a la mesa, sobre el de la chica.

-Bueno, si tan lista eres, ¿por qué no haces tú mi tarea y me dices las maravillas de pertenecer a los buenos?

Hermione bufó.

-No le hago la tarea a las serpientes.

-A menos que la serpiente te hiciera la tarea a ti. Tengo muchísimas ideas que me gustaría poder poner en ese pergamino tuyo. Ya sabes, la raza superior de los sangre pura y…

-¡Basta! –dijo Hermione firmemente-. Por más que quieras convencerme de que haga tu tarea, no lo haré. Aunque eso signifique sacrificar la mía. Ya encontraré que escribir.

Quitó el pergamino de Draco, y estaba por tomar el suyo y retirarse de la Biblioteca, cuando vio, asombrada, como Malfoy se sentaba en su mesa, delante de ella.

-¿Así que tu no crees en toda esta cursilería de la unidad entre las casas? –le preguntó lentamente-. Dudo mucho que hayas solicitado la firma de algún profesor para poder revisar la sección prohibida, y dudo aún más que en verdad lo hagas. Así que, por qué no aprovechar mis conocimientos, mientras yo aprovecho los tuyos…

-Ya dije que no pienso hacer tu tarea, y tampoco dejaré que tú hagas la mía.

-No me has entendido –dijo Malfoy, conteniendo una risita que sonaba sarcástica y cruel-. Sería más bien como una especie de entrevista. Yo te puedo decir todo lo que necesites saber, empezando por acomodar esas ideas estúpidas que tienes en la cabeza.

-¿Qué…?

-¿No es lo que Karstoy dijo esta mañana? –le interrumpió Malfoy nuevamente-. Te puedes defender de algo que no te está atacando, pero cuando ataque, ¿sabrás como lo hace? Entonces, ¿no deberías saber primero a qué te enfrentas, de qué te estás defendiendo? ¿No sería entonces, conocer las Artes Oscuras, en modo de defensa?

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida, que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Malfoy continuó con su perorata, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

-Todos en su vida tienen un acercamiento con las Artes Oscuras. Aunque es cierto que no todos las aceptan, y muchos les temen. Conocerlas no significa apoyarlas, y es obvio que existen diferentes niveles de dichas Artes.

-¿Y tú las aceptas? –preguntó entonces Hermione. Malfoy la miró directamente a los ojos, y la chica pudo sentir que el muchacho la evaluaba, como si estuviera midiendo si era digna de una sincera respuesta, o no.

Pero al final, Malfoy desvió la mirada de los ojos castaños de Hermione, y miró a su pergamino.

-Vamos, Granger –dijo mientras tomaba la pluma de la chica y la mojaba en su tintero-. Dime porqué debería de despreciar las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

><p><em>¡Que horror! Siento que no he manejado del todo bien esa pequeña conversación entre Neville y Luna X_X Es solo que siento que son una pareja que se entiende sin tener que decir palabras, y que las miradas entre ellos son más que suficientes. Por eso hice que Ginny interrumpiera con tan poco tacto, son demasiado tiernos para mi u.u<em>

_Y luego tenemos a Hermione =O! Se ha ido sola a la biblioteca, a hacer tarea (esta chica no pierde ni un segundo) y se ha topado con Malfoy ((omg!)) y a pesar de que se ha portado igual de pedante y presumido y sangre limpia como siempre, la ha ayudado con la tarea... Bueno, porque a él también le conviene, pero le ha ayudado a fin de cuentas._

_¿Podrá ser esto, un avance hacia el amor? *lol, frase de telenovela barata xD* Pero si, ya por fin estamos llegando al meollo de este asunto. Al Dramione, para variar xD._


	8. En el pasillo

**Capítulo 8**

**-En el pasillo**

Hermione hubiera querido sacarle todas las respuestas a Malfoy en esa tarde, pero parecía que el chico solo quería que ella respondiera las suyas. Era una guerra de preguntas, en la que los dos querían terminar el trabajo primero, para no tener que seguirse viendo y hablando. Pero al final de cuentas, se hizo de noche, y la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, los terminó corriendo.

Hermione estaba por pedirle a Draco que volvieran a verse para poder terminar su escrito, pero el chico se había "despedido" diciendo que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber, y se alejó de ahí, sin decir siquiera gracias.

La chica suspiró, contrariada. Le faltaban cinco centímetros de redacción. Así que se subió la mochila un poco más al hombro, y se fue directo a su sala común. Extrañamente, se le habían quitado las ganas de cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Se vistió a toda velocidad, y bajó al Gran Comedor sin esperar a nadie. Pero cuando llegó, Luna ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, por lo que se apuró a llegar con ella.

-Buenos días, Luna –dijo cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, Hermione –respondió Luna, mientras acomodaba sus tostadas con cuidado en su plato-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Pues no, la verdad no –fue la sincera respuesta de Hermione. Luna la miró abriendo sus grandes ojos, como si estuviera sorprendida-. Traigo una tarea que me ronda la cabeza –se apuró a aclarar Hermione.

-¿Es de la que me platicó Ginny? ¿De Defensa?

-Sí, esa exactamente.

-Estoy segura de que en la Sección Prohibida encontrarás algo de utilidad. Ginny dijo que hoy iría a pedirle una firma a Slughorn.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, y se apresuró a tomar unas tostadas. Así, las dos chicas desayunaron en silencio. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, Ginny y Neville se aparecieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor, y se apuraron a sentarse junto a sus amigas.

-A primera hora tenemos Herbología –dijo Neville mientras miraba el horario-. ¿Qué harán ustedes? –les preguntó a Ginny y Luna

-Tengo dos horas libres, así que estaba pensando en ir a la biblioteca a ver qué puedo hacer por la redacción de Defensa –contestó Ginny, mientras untaba con mermelada su tostada.

-Yo también tengo dos horas libres –dijo Luna-. Pensaba en terminar los mapas de Urano para la profesora Trelawney.

-Vayamos juntas a la biblioteca, entonces –le propuso la pelirroja.

Mientras luna y Ginny se encontraban en la biblioteca, Hermione y Neville se encontraban trasplantando lazo del diablo en el invernadero 7. Dos horas después, se reunieron con Ginny y Luna, frente a la puerta del profesor Flitwick, la cual se abrió de repente, y varios alumnos de Hufflepuff y de Slytherin salieron por ella. Hermione pudo distinguir entre los Slytherins una cabellera rubia platinada.

Malfoy se detuvo delante de los cuatro chicos, con sus dos guardaespaldas, uno a cada lado. Miró a los Gryffindors y a la Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza, y sonrió de manera despectiva.

Estaba por decir algo hiriente, cuando Ginny sacó la varita.

Nigel y Zack se apuraron a sacar las suyas también.

Entonces, se escuchó la voz de pito del profesor Flitwick desde dentro del salón.

-Pasen, pasen, la clase ya va a empezar.

Malfoy miró a Ginny, con suficiencia.

-Será mejor que guardes eso, Weasley. No creo que estés a la altura de un Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy? –dijo Neville.

-Nada, nada. Solo que debería de guardar su palito de madera si no sabe cómo usarlo. ¿Progresando con la tarea? –Ginny apretó con fuerza la varita-. No aprenden de los niños buenos.

-¿Bueno, tú? –dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro, yo ya tengo mi informe casi terminado.

La mirada de Draco se desvió hacia Hermione. La chica lo miró sorprendida, pero el Slytherin se limitó a alzar una ceja, y alejarse por el pasillo.

Zack y Nigel guardaron sus varitas, y se apuraron a seguirlo.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber hecho up ayer. Ya tenía el capítulo totalmente redactado, pero tuve un día muy pesado en la escuela, y llegué a mi casa ya muy noche y sólo llegué a dormir u.u<em>

_Pero como sé que no importa, olvidenlo xD._

_Muy bien, a ver. Hermione y Draco han terminado realizando la tarea de Defensa juntos. Pero se siguen cayendo mal. Y parece ser que Nigel y Zack son los nuevos sustitutos de guardaespaldas que eran Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy le ha buscado pleito a Ginny y Hermione, y se ha ido sin decir nada._

_Pero claro, antes de marcharse le ha echado una miradita a Hermione. Y sólo eso diré *jojojo*_


	9. Redacción

**Capítulo 9**

**-Redacción**

No estaba seguro de si su indirecta había resultado lo suficientemente directa, más nada obvia. Draco se encontraba en aquella última mesa, en aquél alejado rincón de la biblioteca. Sacó su pluma, su tintero, y con mucho cuidado, sacó el pergamino en el que tenía escrito solo 20 centímetros de la maldita redacción que Karstoy les había pedido la mañana anterior.

Así que tomó la pluma y la balanceó entre sus dedos. Si en verdad había sido obvio, ella vendría.

Pero, ¿en verdad quería que viniera? Aún le parecía imposible que de cierto modo le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda, y sobre todo, que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y esa misma tarde, ¿a caso no había sido él quien había pedido que se volvieran a reunir? Y si es que ella se dignaba a acudir a la biblioteca, ¿qué pasaría si alguien los viera?

Aunque confiaba en que esa tal Granger no se apareciera, no podía evitar pensar que la necesitaba para terminar esa estúpida redacción.

Le faltaban solo diez centímetros, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que escribir.

Pasó cerca de cinco minutos en esa posición, mirando a su pluma en equilibrio sobre su dedo índice, cuando un golpe en el piso lo sobresaltó, e hizo que la pluma se le cayera.

Y ahora se encontraba mirando a Hermione Granger a la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella.

Draco se tragó un "esperándote" y dijo:

-Terminando mi redacción.

-Pues no veo que lleves nada –y Hermione se sentó delante de él.

-No se me ocurre nada que escribir, señorita repipi.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura y reprobatoria. Se inclinó a un lado para acercarse a su mochila, y se dispuso a sacar su pergamino, una pluma y el tintero.

-Te ayudo si me ayudas –dijo ella.

-Pero si solo te faltan cinco centímetros –calculó él. Hermione se movió de manera incómoda en su silla.

-Y a ti diez. Así que creo que sería mejor si aceptaras mi ayuda.

Malfoy bufó, y miró por la ventana. Pero un par de segundos después, miró a Hermione de reojo, y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero tú hablas y yo escribo. Y después yo te digo todo lo que quieras saber.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Si por Malfoy hubiera sido, habría salido de la biblioteca una hora después. Pero parecía que Hermione quería sacarle todos los detalles que pudiera, y cuando ella dijo "está listo" y puso el punto final, el pergamino de la chica tenía 45 centímetros escritos, y el reloj que Draco llevaba en la muñeca indicaba que eran las 6. El chico se estiró en el asiento, y posteriormente, se apuró a guardar su redacción en la mochila.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione, mientras guardaba su pluma y el tintero. Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y continuó guardando sus cosas-. ¿Irás a cenar? –le preguntó la chica.

Malfoy simplemente asintió. Se levantó de la mesa, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Te acompaño –dijo Hermione imitándolo. Pero Malfoy la miró de manera desaprobatoria.

-Claro que no –respondió secamente-. Estuvimos juntos solo por hacer esa ridícula tarea. No creas que tú y yo somos amigos.

Y se alejó dejando a Hermione sorprendida y enojada.

¿Pero qué se había creído? Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras caminaba directamente a su sala común. Ella lo odiaba, ¿no era así? Y estaba claro que él si la odiaba a ella. Hermione bufó. Se plantó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijo la contraseña. Cuando entró, se alegró de que Ginny y Neville siguieran cenando en el Gran Comedor, y pudo pasar de largo, directo hasta su dormitorio, donde aventó su mochila al piso, y se apresuró a aventarse a su cama.

Ella le odiaba, y él también a ella. Eso era todo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué habían pasado ya dos tardes muy amenas en la Biblioteca? Aunque Hermione no quería admitirlo, durante esas horas de trabajo, Malfoy había sido menos pesado y grosero que de costumbre.

Y entonces ella lo había arruinado diciéndole que si quería acompañarlo a cenar.

¡A él, a un Slytherin!

Se arremangó la túnica, y pudo ver aquellas letras, ya cicatrizadas.

Sangre sucia.

Eso era lo que era.

Eso era lo que toda la familia de él la consideraba.

Aquellas palabras grabadas con plata hirviendo, brillaron en la oscuridad.

Sangre sucia.

Ella, Hermione Granger, era una sangre sucia, y él, Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia.

-Soy una tonta –se dijo a sí misma, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-. ¡Y yo que creía que podríamos ser amigos!

¿Amigos? ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor?

Volvió a bufar. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, y aún pensando en todo aquello, procedió a dormirse.

* * *

><p><em>De nueva cuenta, pido mil perdones por no poder hacer up ayer. Tuve muchísima tarea de nueva cuenta, y además, sufrí un bloqueo al escribir. Necesitaba poder expresar bien lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Hermione, porque parece ser que la chica se acaba de dar cuenta de que Draco en realidad no es tan malo como parece. Pero claro, así como él, ella también tiene prejuicios, y los de ella quería transmitirlos en físico, con su cicatriz que le dejó Bellatrix.<em>

_Así que eso es todo. Sé que el capi me ha quedado peque, como todos los demás, pero no quería ponerle mucho relleno. Espero poder alargar un poco el próximo, y quizá también ponga un poco de Luna x Neville, pero claro, si a ustedes les parece que forman una bonita pareja._

_Por cierto, no he tenido oportunidad de responder a los reviews, pero les aseguro que sí los he leído. Y gracias por dejarme un mensajito, y leerme. Un abrazo y un beso ^^_


	10. Campo de Quidditch

**Capítulo 10**

**-Campo de Quidditch**

Hermione, Ginny y Neville se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny se encontraba ya untando de mermelada su tercera tostada, cuando Luna se acercó caminando lentamente hacia los chicos. Llevaba una considerable pila de libros, que le impedían ver muy bien por dónde iba. Neville se apresuró a levantarse y ayudarla a cargarlos. Los colocó en una silla vacía junto a él, y Luna se sentó del otro lado del chico.

-¿Qué es todo eso, Luna? –preguntó Hermione por encima de El Profeta.

-Estoy buscando información extra para mi tarea de adivinación –respondió la Ravenclaw, mientras tomaba una tostada y Neville le pasaba la mermelada -. Le he estado comentando a la profesora Trelawney que existen Willywingers en Júpiter.

-¿Qué es un Willywinger? –preguntó Neville.

-Son unos demonios de fuego –contestó Luna, abriendo desmesuradamente sus enormes ojos saltones, que le daban ese aspecto de chiflada-. Se parecen mucho a los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, pero estos no tienen cuernos.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron de reojo, y se apresuraron a mirar a otro lado. Ginny contuvo una risita, y Hermione volvió a esconder la cabeza detrás del periódico, mientras Neville seguía preguntando a Luna sobre los Snorkacks y los Willywingers, casi sin parpadear, escuchando muy atentamente.

-¿Te lo imaginabas? –susurró Hermione, mientras Ginny se inclinaba hacia su amiga, y se escondía detrás de El Profeta, fingiendo leerlo.

-¿Lo de Luna y Neville? –Ginny respondió de igual manera en un susurro, y Hermione asintió-. Lo sospechaba. Se nota que Neville la quiere mucho, pero Luna… Es más complicada.

-Bueno, debo irme –la voz de Luna las tomó por sorpresa, y ambas chicas dieron un respingo-. Tengo clase de Herbología y quiero ver si me encuentro alguna Gurdiraíz por el camino.

-No te olvides que hoy son las pruebas para seleccionar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor –le recordó Ginny-. Tú y Hermione prometieron que irían a ver, ya que Neville no puede...

-Lo siento –se disculpó Neville, en ese momento, apresurándose a ponerse en pie y tomar todos los libros de Luna. Parecía ser que pensaba acompañarla-. He prometido quedarme hasta tarde con la Profesora Sprout en el Invernadero 9. Voy a ayudarla a podar Lazo del Diablo.

-Su nombre correcto son Biblers Maravillosos, Neville –dijo Luna distraídamente, y se alejó rumbo al recibidor, con Neville detrás de ella. Hermione se apuró a doblar su periódico, se levantó de la mesa, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Yo también debo irme. Tengo dos horas de Pociones y no quiero llegar tarde.

La castaña se despidió de la pelirroja, y salió del Gran Comedor, rumbo a las mazmorras. Sabía lo que le esperaba en esos momentos. Hacía dos días, Hermione había comprobado con desagrado que ella y Malfoy compartirían Pociones ese curso. Pasaría cuatro horas a la semana, encerrada en una sofocante mazmorra sin ninguno de sus amigos, con la sola compañía de tres Gryffindors, dos chicas de Slytherin, un chico que según esto se apellidaba Rozailer y para variar, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Por lo que ese viernes, Hermione se dirigía con paso lento y cansado a las mazmorras, a tener dos horas de Pociones con los Slytherins. Cuando entró a la clase, distinguió a Malfoy y Rozalier quienes ya se encontraban sentados hasta adelante, y Hermione pudo ver cómo el chico rubio se volvía y le sacaba la lengua. Lo ignoró y se apresuró a sentarse hasta atrás.

-Muy bien, hoy vamos a trabajar con una poción bastante complicada–dijo el Profesor Slughorn-. Pero les prometo que será divertido. Así que nos acomodaremos en equipos. Gryffindors y Slytherins trabajando junto al calor de un caldero. Muy bien, veamos… Rozailer, si me hace el favor de ir con la señorita Quirke. Y usted Malfoy, ya que estamos en eso, recoja sus cosas y vaya con la señorita Granger.

¿¡Juntos! ¿¡Al profesor Slughorn se le había ocurrido ponerlos a trabajar en equipos para elaborar una poción para agrandar! Si, a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy, junto a un caldero, por dos horas…

¡Juntos! Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón, mientras veía a Malfoy arrastrar su mochila por el piso, y la aventaba junto a su mesa. El chico le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas de desprecio, y se sentó pesadamente junto a Hermione, mirando solamente al caldero que tenía delante de él. Trabajar dos horas, juntos. Era algo difícil de aceptar…

Aunque decir que habían hecho el trabajo juntos, era una gran mentira. Malfoy apenas y había leído las instrucciones, ido por unos cuantos ingredientes al armario de materiales, y el resto de la clase había dejado todo el trabajo a manos de Hermione, mientras tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y evitaba mirarla.

-¿Así es como piensas aprobar este curso? –le reprochó ella mientras trabajaba, pero Malfoy se había limitado a reírse entre dientes, y decirle que se le escapaba la sanguijuela. Hermione la tomó rápidamente, y se apuró a aplastarla con el cuchillo.

Así que después de dos horribles horas y una felicitación de Slughorn por su "excelente trabajo en equipo" Hermione salió de la mazmorra hecha una fiera, siendo alcanzada por Malfoy cuando ya iba llegando al recibidor.

-Ese viejo gordo no tenía por qué dejarnos trabajo si la poción era perfecta –se quejó el chico cuando la adelantó.

-¿Y tú de qué te quejas? –le espetó ella deteniéndose en seco-. No has hecho nada en la clase de hoy, por lo que estoy segura que tampoco tendrás ganas de voltear a ver siquiera a la tarea.

-Esta vez sí tenía pensado ayudarte –se quejó el deteniéndose también, y dando media vuelta para poder verla de frente-. Nos vemos el lunes en la biblioteca a las 4.

-No pienso ir –dijo ella con voz fuerte, pues Malfoy se estaba alejando de nuevo, con paso veloz-. Y si llego a hacer esa tarea, pondré solo mi nombre.

Malfoy se limitó a reírse. Levantó cuatro dedos y sin volverse, dijo lentamente:

-El lunes –y salió corriendo.

Slughorn había estado tan contento por el resultado de la poción del equipo Granger-Malfoy, que no se detuvo a pensar en el papel que le estaba firmando al chico. Draco se apuró a decir gracias, y sujetando su mochila con fuerza, salió de la mazmorra, donde aprovechó para importunar a Granger, y después, atravesar corriendo el recibidor para reunirse con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Se plantó frente a Zack Rozailer, quien se dirigía a una clase de Aritmancia, y le mostró el pergamino. La firma apretada y redonda de Slughorn se encontraba estampada en todo su esplendor en un elegante color turquesa.

-Bueno, ya tenemos permiso, no podemos decir que la fecha del aviso en el tablón de la Sala Común es falsa–dijo Zack, mientras Nigel los alcanzaba-. Solo espero y los Gryffindors no hayan reservado el campo.

Ginny había sido la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, desde el año pasado, y como todo el mundo sabía que era la novia de Harry Potter, había una cantidad considerable de alumnos que esperaban hacer las pruebas para los diferentes puestos en el equipo. Seleccionados ya se encontraban los dos mismos cazadores del año pasado, y en ese momento, dos muchachos muy delgados de quinto curso, se sumaban al equipo como los nuevos golpeadores.

Hermione y Luna se encontraban sentadas en las gradas, mirando como en ese momento, Ginny terminaba de evaluar a los golpeadores. Ambas chicas aplaudían de vez en cuando.

Ginny estaba por iniciar las pruebas de Buscador, cuando las miradas de todos, sumadas con murmullos, dieron la bienvenida al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Ginny se apuró a llegar con el capitán, Zack Rozailer.

-Tenemos la firma de la profesora Merrythought –dijo la pelirroja rápidamente, pero Rozailer se apuró a sacar el trozo de pergamino con la firma del profesor de Pociones.

-Y nosotros la de Slughorn –dijo mientras Ginny tomaba el papel-. Pero no se preocupen, solo venimos a hacer una práctica rápida.

-¿No harán selección?

-Desgraciadamente, lo que ves es lo que hay –le respondió Zack, señalando a los 5 chicos y a la muchacha que esperaban detrás de él-. Son los únicos que hicieron solicitud, así que no me queda de otra que decir que están todos dentro.

Ginny lo miró con desconfianza. Pero un par de segundos después, la pelirroja le devolvió el trozo de pergamino a Rozailer, y le dijo:

-La mitad del campo es de ustedes.

El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se encontraba practicando con una quaffle, una bludger y una snitch. Mientras aquella chica y los otros dos cazadores lanzaban la quaffle contra Rozailer (el guardián), Nigel y el otro chico se pasaban la bludger, golpeándola con sus bates. Todos permanecían dentro de su lado del campo, mientras el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor evaluaba a los aspirantes a Guardián.

Todos menos Draco Malfoy.

Y es que no era su culpa que la snitch decidiera recorrer todo el estadio. La correteaba durante un momento, y la atrapaba con facilidad. Luego, la soltaba de nuevo, y le daba algo de tiempo antes de volver a perseguirla. Y la Snitch se dejaba pasear por todo el campo.

En ese momento, un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello negro, se encontraba delante de los tres aros de gol, listo para su prueba de Guardián. Ginny se encontraba delante de él, preparándose para tirarle la primera quaffle.

La snitch se había ido a vagar entre las gradas. Hermione y Luna la sintieron revolotear a su alrededor, como si se tratase de un mosquito exageradamente grande. Malfoy se acercó velozmente con su escoba, y se dejó caer en picada. La snitch revoloteaba cerca de la oreja de Hermione, casi sin moverse. Entonces, el chico estiró la mano y frenó en seco.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos. Ya se imaginaba el golpe de Malfoy al estamparse contra ella, pero al abrirlos, vio que tenía su rostro a un palmo de distancia de la de él, y que el chico sonreía maliciosamente.

Su brazo derecho ya hacía extendido, sujetando fuertemente la snitch.

Ginny acababa de lanzar, y había sido un tiro demasiado fuerte. El chico parecía estar muy seguro de poder pararlo, pero parecía más preocupado en poder lucirse. Entornó los ojos, adoptando una expresión de total concentración, y giró sobre sí mismo, con todo y la escoba. La quaffle sintió el fuerte golpe de la cola de la escoba del muchacho, y con la misma intensidad, salió despedida lejos de él.

Voló por el aire a una enorme velocidad, y entonces se escuchó que alguien gritó.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, haciendo que todos los presentes se detuvieran a ver qué ocurría.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde. La quaffle había dado de lleno en la espalda de Draco Malfoy, quien, debido a la inercia, había sido lanzado hacia adelante debido al impacto.

Y no solo eso, el golpe le había sacado el aire y lo había tirado de la escoba. Y sin saber cómo había sucedido, ahora se encontraba besando los labios de Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em>Y así es como empiezo escribiendo capítulos más largos, wii! =D Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir esto ya! .! Es algo que sucedió de golpe, y es que si las cosas no sucedían así, nunca iban a ocurrir xD! Le he metido un poco de Neville x Luna, aunque debo admitir que también es algo sutil como Draco y Hermione. Es decir, a Neville le gusta Luna, pero ni siquiera él mismo se ha dado cuenta! Luna tampoco, porque ella es genial y tiene otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse... Y Ginny y Hermione, pues ellas están siempre en todo, no? xD<em>

_Gracias por sus reviews, y lo más importante de todo, gracias por leerme! ^^!_


	11. La escoba

**Capítulo 11**

**-La escoba**

El campo entero se quedó en silencio. Parecía que Hermione y Draco no podían ni respirar, o al menos a volver a hablar en toda su vida. Malfoy sintió cómo le temblaban las manos y las piernas, y no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos. La snitch se le escapó al no poder hacer fuerza en su mano. Hermione se quedó de piedra. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y no parpadeaba. Se quedaron así, labios con labios, con los ojos muy abiertos, por lo que parecieron ser horas, hasta que una pequeña vocecilla se escuchó, pegada a sus oídos:

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Luna en un susurro.

Malfoy se apuró a levantarse. Respiraba entrecortadamente, debido a que la quaffle le había sacado el aire por completo. Escupió en el piso, y se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica.

Hermione se apuró a parpadear y moverse nerviosamente en las gradas, y también se limpió los labios.

El chico le dirigió una mirada de odio y temor, e inmediatamente después, sin decir nada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para separarse rápidamente, tambaleando y casi caerse al chocar contra la fila de asientos que se encontraban detrás de él, y se alejó a grandes zancadas, hasta que llegó al final de las gradas. Dio un gran salto y bajó al campo. Los gritos de Zack y Nigel, tratando de pedirle que regresara eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el campo. Pero Malfoy siguió andando sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera nada a cinco pasos de distancia, y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

-¿Hermione, estás bien? –Ginny acababa de llegar volando en su escoba. Se bajó a toda velocidad de ella, y sujetó a su amiga de los hombros. Hermione la miró, aún con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque parecía que en realidad no la veía.

-¿Te ha pasado Malfoy algún tortosoplo? –preguntó Luna, tomándola de la mano.

-Perdón, perdón, no fue intencional –Kinnon, el aspirante a guardián que había lanzado la quaffle a toda velocidad, acababa de llegar. Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina, con lo que el alto chico le dio media vuelta a la escoba, y se apuró a retirarse.

-Vamos a la enfermería –dijo entonces la pelirroja, pero Hermione se apuró a negar con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respondiendo al apretón que sentía en su mano, de Luna.

-No me pasa nada –fue lo primero que pudo decir-. Estoy bien.

Se puso en pie de un brinco, y estaba por dar un paso, cuando sintió que su pie pateaba algo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que es la escoba de Malfoy –respondió Luna, mientras la tomaba-. Lo mejor sería que se la regresáramos.

Y sin que nadie dijera nada, Luna caminó hasta el final de las gradas, donde bajó las escaleras y se alejó rumbo al castillo, con la escoba entre las manos.

-Iré con ella –dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?

Pero Ginny ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que Hermione había salido corriendo a perseguir a la Ravenclaw. Entonces, la pelirroja se volvió de nuevo al campo, y pudo ver como todas las miradas se centraban en Hermione.

Los aspirantes al equipo de Gryffindor seguían mirando a su amiga, con la boca abierta. En cambio, todo el equipo de Slytherin miraba a la castaña alejarse, mientras apretaban fuertemente los puños, y fruncían el entrecejo.

-¿Qué están esperando? –gritó Ginny a los Gryffindors, mientras se subía de vuelta a su escoba y daba una fuerte patada para alzarse en el aire-. Si quieres estar en el equipo, Kinnon, tienes que parar cinco tiros. ¡Monique! –le dijo a una de las cazadoras -. Ve por la quaffle.

Los Slytherins se miraron entre sí, bajaron las escobas hasta tocar el piso, y se alejaron rumbo a los vestidores. Zack y Nigel susurraban con las cabezas muy pegadas, Ginny los miró de reojo. Tenía la impresión de que irían a buscar a Malfoy, y de cierto modo, temía por Hermione, pero debía terminar aquella selección antes de poder marcharse. Unos quince guardianes, más, y podría irse.

Hermione logró alcanzar a Luna cuando apenas estaba entrando al recibidor. Gritó su nombre, con lo que Luna se detuvo, y dio media vuelta para verla, con la mirada distraída.

-Qué bueno que llegas –dijo la Ravenclaw en tono tranquilo, mientras Hermione se apretaba el pecho tratando de respirar normalmente-. ¿Sabes dónde está la Sala Común de Slytherin?

-¿Eh? Pues, no, no la verdad, no, yo no, no sé.

-Vaya, pero que tonta –dijo Luna en un susurro, mirando la escoba tiernamente-. Tú compartes clases con Malfoy, lo mejor sería que la escoba la entregaras tú.

Y Luna le puso la escoba en las manos a Hermione.

-¿Qué? –Hermione sintió como la escoba caía entre sus manos y golpeaba su pecho. Luna le sonrió y se alejó dando brinquitos.

-¡Luna, espera! –pero la chica no escuchó, y Hermione se quedó sola en medio del recibidor.

¿Y ahora?

Después de lo que acababa de pasar, estaba segura de que Malfoy la evitaría.

A la hora de la comida, los cuchicheos en la mesa de Slytherin, de parte del equipo de Quidditch, siguieron a Hermione mientras se sentaba a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras comía, y cuando se levantó para ir a la Torre de su casa.

Esa misma noche, Ginny intentó hablar con ella respecto a lo ocurrido en el campo, pero Hermione se decidió a no contestar a nada. La pelirroja intentó hablar con ella en susurros, ya que no se atrevía a decir nada delante de Neville, pero Hermione se había decidido a no abrir la boca. A las ocho en punto, se levantó del sillón y dijo que se iría a leer un poco antes de dormir. Pero diez minutos después, cuando Ginny se despidió de igual modo de Neville, Hermione se encontraba acostada en su cama. Y Ginny estaba completamente segura de que su amiga mentía, y en realidad sólo fingía que dormía.

Hermione había pasado toda la noche en vela. Seguía pensando en aquel extraño incidente ocurrido en el campo. Se tocaba los labios de vez en cuando, aunque ni cuenta se daba, demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos. El sábado apenas y salió de su habitación para comer, y tuvo miedo de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. El domingo, Ginny la convenció de salir a dar una vuelta a los jardines, visitar a Hagrid un rato. Hermione acompañó a la pelirroja, a Luna y a Neville, inclusive comieron juntos en el Gran Comedor. Se atrevió a mirar de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero sólo vio a Rozalier y a Pragett juntos.

Y en ese momento, todo el miedo se le borró de la cabeza. Saber que Draco Malfoy la evitaba de cierto modo la había puesto furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era?

El lunes, Malfoy y Hermione recibieron una felicitación por parte de Karstoy por haber elaborado un excelente reporte, pero Hermione pudo notar como la mirada de Malfoy la evitaba. Sintió que se enojaba un poco, y cuando Karstoy les permitió salir del salón, Malfoy salió corriendo, dejando a sus guardaespaldas atrás.

A las cuatro en punto, Hermione se encontraba sentada en su mesa habitual en el rincón, en la silenciosa biblioteca. No había tenido el valor de sacar sus cosas, por lo que sólo tenía el libro de "Pociones del Mediterráneo" abierto por la página 21. Miraba, sin leer, el título de la poción para agrandar, de la cual Slughorn les había mandado deberes, escuchando el tic tac del reloj de la pared, esperando pacientemente a que Draco Malfoy se apareciera.

Pero pronto dieron las 4:10, y después las 4:20.

Hermione esperó hasta que dieron las 4:30, y entonces, se decidió a irse. Cerró con fuerza el libro, tomó su mochila y caminando rápidamente, salió de la biblioteca.

¡Mira que dejarla plantada!

Siguió caminando por los pasillos, sin saber verdaderamente a donde iba. El libro de Pociones se agitaba salvajemente en su mano, mientras caminaba dando grandes zancadas. Pensó en recorrer todas las mazmorras, hasta encontrar a Malfoy y reclamarle el que la hubiera dejado con la tarea de Pociones, pero entonces, al dar vuelta en una esquina, pudo ver delante de ella aquel conocido cabello rubio platinado.

-¡Hey, Malfoy! –fue lo único que pudo gritar. Pese a que tenía la voz temblorosa, en cierto modo había sonado firme. Malfoy se detuvo en seco. Parecía ser que se estaba planteando seriamente el correr lejos de ahí, pero entonces, se dio la vuelta lentamente. Pociones del Mediterráneo le sacó el aire cuando dio de lleno en su pecho.

-Se suponía que nos reuniríamos a las cuatro en la biblioteca –le dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

Malfoy se quedó callado. Torció la boca. Miraba a Hermione con odio y repulsión, pero la chica continuó hablando, sin darle importancia.

-Quita esa expresión de asco de tu cara, o tendré que quitarte diez puntos.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo él, mientras bajaba el libro.

-Que cumplas a tus promesas –respondió ella-. Dijiste que estaríamos en la biblioteca a las cuatro…

-Y tú dijiste que no irías.

Hermione se quedó callada. Después de todo, él tenía razón.

-¿O qué esperabas? –agregó el Slytherin-. ¿Qué escondidos en la biblioteca te diera otros besitos?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que adoptó una expresión de odio y asco.

-No ha sido mi culpa que lo hubieras disfrutado –respondió ella frunciendo los labios.

-Si serás una…

-Sólo venía a decirte que te toca a ti realizar el reporte para Slughorn –dijo la chica lentamente.

-No pienso hacerlo –gritó Malfoy.

-Oh, claro que si –respondió ella-, a no ser que quieras que le pase algo a tu escoba –y se dio la media vuelta.

Hermione estaba por irse, cuando sintió como la sujetaban por fuerza de la muñeca. Miró por encima de su hombro, y pudo ver a Malfoy, pegado a su espalda.

-Si querías unos besos más solo tenías que pedirlos…

Hermione se soltó con fuerza. Se volvió para mirar a Malfoy a los ojos, y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, le escupió en la cara.

-A esta sangre sucia le gusta su sangre así de asquerosa –le dijo con rabia-. No intentes limpiarla.

-Me alegro que al menos esté consciente de que siempre serás una asquerosa sangre sucia –respondió él.

Hermione lo ignoró completamente, y se alejó de ahí, mientras Malfoy se limpiaba la cara de la saliva de Hermione, murmurando pestes en contra de la Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, lo sé, después del capítulo anterior, esto ha resultado un poco aburrido. Buh! Generalmente, Draco y Hermione se evitaron todo el fin de semana, pero finalmente Hermione se ha plantado y ha decidido dar la cara (sobre todo porque hay tarea de por medio). Y bueno, de cierto modo, se han peleado nuevamente. Hermione acepta con orgullo que es una sangre sucia, bien por ella! Me gusta que no se deje mangonear por Malfoy n.n Y a ver que pase ahora, porque no creo que el beso sea algo que se olvide fácilmente.<em>

_Y como siempre, gracias por leerme! Y por sus encantadores reviews X3! Un abrazo y un beso para tods =)_


	12. Rumbo al Invernadero 7

**C****apítulo 12**

**-Rumbo al Invernadero 7**

-Esto es una broma –se dijo así misma mientras contenía la respiración. Tenía la mente bloqueada, de modo que no podía sentir como sus nudillos se ponían blancos por estar apretando fuertemente el borde de la mesa. Sentía la garganta seca y no podía ni parpadear. Ginny la miró de reojo, y después, la pelirroja desvió su vista hacia Malfoy. En ese momento, el Slytherin la miró de regreso, con una mueca burlona, y desvió la mirada de vuelta al frente de la clase.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, mientras aún miraba la espalda de Malfoy. Sintió la mano de Hermione apretando la suya, y miró el rostro de su amiga. La castaña parecía estar triste y enfadada.

-No creo que vaya a estarlo en todo el curso –respondió Hermione, pero miró a los ojos al profesor Karstoy, y asintió enérgicamente. Tragó saliva. Claro que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que el profesor acababa de decirle, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

-¡Esto es una estupidez! –gritó Ginny cuando hubieron salido del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-. Una completa y reverenda estupidez.

Caminaban lentamente por los pasillos. Ginny no podía dejar de despotricar contra Karstoy, pero Hermione no escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía. Estaba perdida dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

Primero el profesor Slughorn, ahora Karstoy. Si a la profesora Merrythought se le ocurría la misma y brillante idea, estaba segura de que no podría contener el gritar una palabrota. Apretó los puños fuertemente, pero no dio señales de debilidad.

Trabajar en parejas durante todo el primer trimestre.

En pareja.

Con Draco Malfoy.

Apenas y había sobrevivido dos sesiones en la biblioteca haciendo la redacción sobre las Artes Oscuras, y se había negado en rotundo a ayudar a Malfoy a realizar aquella redacción sobre la Poción para Agrandar, y ahora debería de pasar haciendo todas las tareas de esas dos materias con él.

Con Draco Malfoy.

Salieron de las mazmorras y caminaron casi sin darse cuenta por donde iban, por el recibidor. Ginny vio en ese momento como Neville y Luna se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Hermione? –preguntó el chico en ese momento. Acababan de saludar a Hermione él y Luna, pero parecía que la castaña no los había visto.

Ginny se apuró a explicar lo sucedido.

-Ah, qué bonito será construir una amistad después de un primer romántico beso –dijo Luna.

-¿Estás loca? –le espetó Ginny deteniéndose en seco-. No creo que Hermione quiera trabar amistad con ese zopenco, y en ese beso no hubo nada de romántico.

-¿Cuál beso? –preguntó Neville, pero nadie respondió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a Herbología –dijo Hermione ignorando como Ginny se ponía a despotricar contra Malfoy, y amenazaba con derrotarlos en el Quidditch, y jaló a Neville de la muñeca, para alejarse de ahí.

-¿De qué beso habla Luna? –preguntó Neville mientras miraba a la Ravenclaw y como se alejaba escaleras arriba.

Sintió que se tropezaba con las escaleras principales, y volvió a mirar al frente.

-No es nada, Neville. Ignóralo.

-¿Cuál beso? –repitió Neville. Sintió como Hermione apretaba fuertemente su muñeca cada que hacía esa pregunta.

-Neville, escucha…

-¿Te has besado con Malfoy? –Hermione estaba por responderle nuevamente que se callará, cuando una carcajada los hizo detenerse y volverse a mirar.

Draco Malfoy, junto con sus dos enormes guardaespaldas, Rozailer y Pragett, se acercaban en ese momento, provenientes de los jardines. Hermione se detuvo en seco, y Neville lo hizo también. El chico sintió como la mano de la castaña se resbalaba de su muñeca. Malfoy se detuvo también, y sus amigos se detuvieron, un poco más atrás. Se hizo un tenso silencio, hasta que Malfoy habló.

-¿Así que andas contando por toda la escuela que yo te he besado? –dijo en tono burlón. Rozailer y Pragett cruzaron miradas de burla.

-No le he dicho a nadie –se defendió ella, apretando fuertemente los puntos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que se han besado?

-Neville, cállate –dijo la chica enojada, mirándolo de reojo, casi sin mover los labios debido a lo tensa que estaba.

-Pero si ha sido un accidente –dijo Zack, intentando contener una risita-. No creo que Malfoy lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió el aludido, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirándola con altanería-. He besado bocas más limpias –y se rió con ganas. Hermione se mordió la comisura del labio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? –dijo ella con fiereza-. Si sólo has besado la mejilla de tu madre.

Neville se soltó riendo. Hermione le dirigió al Slytherin una expresión de triunfo, mientras Malfoy la miraba con odio. Se acercó a ella velozmente, demasiado cerca que parecía que estaba por volver a besarla. Zack, Nigel y Neville se pusieron tensos. Expectantes.

Pero Malfoy se limitó a sacar rápidamente las manos de sus bolsillos, y sujetó a Hermione fuertemente del cuello de la túnica.

-No insultes a mi madre, sangre sucia inmunda –le dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible. Hermione pudo ver de reojo como Pragett y Rozailer se movían nerviosamente, pero la mirada de Malfoy los había detenido al instante. Hermione no supo cómo, pero se armó de valor para contestarle a Malfoy, a sabiendas de que posiblemente el chico no tardaría en sacar su varita, y amenazarla con ella.

-Entonces deja de llamarme impura –le dijo con voz firme.

Un rayo azul se impactó en la mano de Malfoy, haciendo que éste soltara la túnica de la chica. Hermione también retrocedió, asustada. Ambos miraron al punto de donde había surgido el rayo. Neville tenía la varita en alto, apuntándole a Malfoy directamente al rostro. Pero en menos de un segundo, Zack y Nigel también sacaron sus varitas, sujetándolas fuertemente, y apuntaban al Gryffindor al pecho, con una mirada amenazante. No dudarían ni un segundo en atacar a Neville, pero al chico no le importó.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así –dijo Neville con firmeza-. Su sangre está muchísimo más limpia que la tuya, contaminada por estupidez e hipocresía.

-Ya basta –lo cortó Hermione, alisándose la túnica-. Son cinco puntos menos para cada uno –dijo mirando a los tres Slytherins-. Y ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos una clase a la cual ir.

Le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Malfoy, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para poner distancia entre ella y él. Entonces miró a Neville, el chico bajó su varita, y los dos se alejaron rumbo a los invernaderos.

-Ya no hay respeto de parte de esos malditos sangre sucia –dijo Malfoy, mientras se sobaba la mano debido al impacto del hechizo de Neville.

-Los sangre sucia se reproducen como doxys –dijo Nigel, mientras Zack los precedía rumbo al castillo-. ¿Vienes? –preguntó al ver que Malfoy no se movía.

El Slytherin tenía aún la mirada en el punto donde Hermione se había alejado.

-Tenemos Transformaciones, será mejor que nos vayamos –les gritó Zack a los dos.

Malfoy dio un respingo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que sus amigos lo llamaban. Entonces se dio media vuelta, y entró al castillo, sin esperar a Zack y Nigel.

Hermione seguía acomodándose el cuello de la túnica, alisándose de manera compulsiva la parte en la que Malfoy la había sujetado con fuerza. Ella y Neville habían recorrido lo que les quedaba de camino al Invernadero 7 en completo silencio. Entraron al invernadero y dejaron las mochilas en un rincón, junto a todas las demás. Aquel pequeño percance había hecho que fueran de los últimos en llegar.

-Longbottom –llamó en ese entonces la Profesora Sprout –ven a ayudarme a cargar estos sacos de abono. Señorita Granger –Hermione respingó al oír su nombre-. Pongase sus guantes y ayude al señor Corner a controlar aquellos brotes de branquialgas.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente, y metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, para buscar sus guantes de piel de dragón. Pero sus dedos se toparon con una sensación completamente diferente a la piel de dragón, dura y fría. Apretó su mano alrededor de aquel pequeño trozo de pergamino, y sin saber porqué estaba tan nerviosa, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía, y lo sacó a toda velocidad. Lo extendió y alisó rápidamente, y pudo ver una letra pequeña y alargada. El pequeño trozo de pergamino decía en letra apresurada:

_Mañana a las seis, frente al tapiz de Agston el sabio._

_-DM_

* * *

><p><em>Siento mucho no haber podido hacer up ayer, pero la escuela... Espero y entiendan =( Este capi, lo defino como de transición, aunque admito que hay partes importantes. Primero que nada, Hermione y Draco trabajarán en equipos durante todo el primer trimestre tanto en Pociones como en Defensa, esto significa que tendrán que hacer muchas tareas juntos, y eso implica tiempo a solas... jiji. Neville, que no sabía nada sobre el beso, se acaba de enterar, y ha ocurrido una pequeña pelea... Y al final, Malfoy le ha dejado una pequeña nota para que se vean en cierto lugar... Y sólo eso diré.<em>

_Gracias por los reviews, y espero y les haya gustado =)_


	13. Agston El Sabio

**Capítulo 13**

**-**_**Agston el sabio**_

-No pienso ir –se dijo así misma mientras se guardaba nuevamente aquella nota incriminatoria, y ahora ayudaba a Neville a recortarle las ramitas a una Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

-No voy a ir –se gritó en el pasillo, mientras quemaba aquel papel, y se apuraba a entrar al aula, esperando a pasar aquellas dos horas en la clase de la profesora Merrythought, y trataba de desviar su vista a Malfoy, quien fingía no verla.

-No pienso ir –se repitió así misma mientras miraba un punto fijo de su libro, apoyado en la jarra de jugo de calabaza, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y ella y sus amigos comían en el Gran Comedor.

-No voy a ir –se dijo en su mente cuando se encontraba en un vacío pasillo de la biblioteca, buscando un libro de referencia para Encantamientos, aunque no podía procesar todos aquellos títulos que pasaban delante de sus ojos.

-No pienso ir –se gritó así misma en su cabeza, cuando llegó a su sala común, aventó la mochila junto a Neville, y se dejó caer en un sillón, mirando la espalda de Ginny, quien se encontraba sentada en el piso.

-Ginny, ¿sabes cuál es el tapiz de Agston el sabio? –Espera, espera, ¿se había atrevido a preguntar eso? Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso.

-Claro –dijo la pelirroja, sin darle importancia, mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero, y continuaba escribiendo su redacción sobre las mantícoras-. Se encuentra en el tercer piso, cerca de la torre de los dormitorios de los novatos.

-¡Ah, sí! –dijo ella recordando de repente haber pasado por aquél enorme tapiz, cuando se habían burlado de Malfoy... Y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en Malfoy.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber? –preguntó Ginny, aun centrada en su tarea.

-Estaba segura de que había leído su nombre en algún lado –respondió ella, sin inmutarse, y se apresuró a abrir su mochila, fingiendo que sacaba sus cosas para hacer tarea.

-Sí, claro –dijo Neville conteniendo una risita y cerrando "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"-. En el escrito que pone "la inteligencia al nacer es suprema, todo lo que se aprende en vida, enriquece nuestra mentira". Vaya sabio.

Ginny y Hermione rieron. Neville volvió a abrir su libro, y siguió leyendo. Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, y abrió su libro de Herbología al principio del capítulo 5.

-Por cierto –dijo Ginny, separando la vista finalmente de su pergamino, y mirando a Hermione a los ojos-, ¿cómo vas con la redacción de Pociones?

-¿De Pociones? –preguntó Hermione, distraída, hojeando su libro.

-Sí, me dijiste que tenías una nueva redacción sobre el mal uso del Higgil, o algo así.

-¡Demonios! –gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie rápidamente-. Olvidé ir por el libro a la biblioteca.

-Puedo acompañarte –dijo Neville, cerrando su libro.

-No hay problema, volveré rápido.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo…

-Está bien…

Se despidió diciendo que no tardaría en volver, y salió corriendo de la sala común, dejando a Neville con una expresión desconcertada, y Ginny a con la boca abierta.

Caminó a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Mientras miraba por las ventanas que pasaba, podía ver como el sol se iba poniendo. Esperaba llegar a la biblioteca antes de que la Señora Pince hubiera cerrado. Pero extrañamente, cinco minutos después, no se encontraba en el segundo piso, frente a la biblioteca, sino en el tercer piso, a medio pasillo. A unos cuantos metros del tapiz de Agston el sabio.

Se retorció las manos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar? En su mente, había quedado eclipsado aquel viejo libro de Pociones, y sólo había cabida para Malfoy, y su extraña nota. ¿Qué motivos ocultos podría tener el Slytherin para atraerla a aquel olvidado lugar? Aunque hubiera muchos novatos por la zona, no podrían hacer nada para defenderla, si es que Malfoy se atrevía a usar algún maleficio o maldición. Tragó lentamente; algo en ese lugar no le producía confianza alguna. Sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

Y aún así, siguió avanzando.

El tapiz de Agston medía casi lo mismo que ella. Representaba a un alto y extremadamente delgado monje chino, o algo parecido, con una placa dorada a los pies. Lo que Neville había recitado en la sala común se encontraba escrito abajo, en letras doradas. Hermione lo leyó lentamente, como si le costara mucho trabajo entender lo que ahí estaba escrito. Se movió nerviosamente.

Su reloj dio en ese momento las seis en punto.

Sería mejor que se fuera, y rápido.

Pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, al menos no tan rápido como ella hubiera querido. Le parecía más fácil quedarse viendo el tapiz. Fue en ese momento, en que el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, la hizo respingar, y dar media vuelta.

Pero se trataba solo de un par de novatos, que se dirigían a su sala común. Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, y suspiró profundamente. Le dirigió una última mirada al tapiz, como si tuviera miedo de irse, pero finalmente decidió alejarse de aquel lugar de una buena vez.

Acababa de dar un par de pasos, cuando alguien delante de ella la hizo detenerse en seco.

Malfoy se encontraba de pie, solo, a medio pasillo. Como si intentara impedirle el paso. Se miraron un par de segundos. Hermione pudo ver como Malfoy apretaba fuertemente los puños, y sintió como su corazón latía desbocadamente. No podía negarlo, sentía algo de miedo, pero nunca se lo diría.

Entonces, repentinamente y sin avisar, Malfoy la tomó fuertemente del brazo, e ignorando sus quejidos, la jaló hasta la puerta más cercana. Abrió y la empujó adentro. La chica tropezó y se sujetó a una vieja mesa, para evitar caerse. Mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dedos contra la madera enmohecida, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. El pestillo girar. Y supo que estaba encerrada ahí, con Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. No demostraría que estaba asustada.

-No pensaba venir –dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –preguntó el, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared, y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Dime qué quieres –Hermione apretó con fuerza sus puños. No dudaría en pegarle un puñetazo, aunque quizá, utilizar la varita fuera más sensato.

-Pensé que te gustarían más besitos –respondió el chico con malicia.

-¡No me hagas reír! –gritó ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta para intentar salir, pero Malfoy se lo impidió, poniéndose en su camino-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –volvió a preguntar ella. Sintió como la voz le temblaba, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy le hizo comprobar que él también lo había notado.

-Mi equipo de Quidditch me ha dicho que mi escoba se la ha llevado Lunática, y ella me ha contado que la tienes tú. Y la quiero de vuelta.

-¡No quiero que la llames Lunática! –se escandalizó Hermione-. No tengo motivos para dártela.

-Es mía –respondió él, como si ese simple hecho bastara.

-Si vas a salir ganando tú, yo también debería de llevarme algo a mi favor –se apuró a rebatir ella. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Los dos tenían las miradas centellando con odio.

-No entiendo que es lo que…

-Trabajarás conmigo en Pociones y Defensa.

-Eso ya lo han decidido los profesores, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-No me has entendido –Hermione se cruzó de brazos-. Me refiero a trabajar, en serio. No permitiré que me obligues a realizar las tareas yo sola. No pondré tu nombre en algo que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver. No permitiré que mi año escolar se vea amenazado por tu ineptitud.

-No puedo prometer nada –dijo él mientras miraba a otro lado, dándoselas de interesante-. No es mi culpa que a mí no me interese aprobar este curso, y que tú seas un ratón de biblioteca.

-Tampoco será mi culpa lo que le pase a esa escoba tuya –respondió ella, volviendo a apretar fuertemente los puños.

-Devuélveme mi escoba –dijo el chico en tono firme, clavando sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella-. La necesito para jugar al Quidditch. Soy el único buscador del equipo, porque ya deberías de saber que no podemos darnos el lujo de tener sustitutos.

Hermione contuvo una carcajada, y en su lugar, lo miró con desprecio.

-¿La quieres? –le susurró mientras sonreía altaneramente-. Pues ven y dame unos besitos.

Draco lo sabía, se estaba burlando de él. Y también de su expresión, que se debatía entre el odio y el asco. Se separó rápidamente de la pared, bajando los brazos y estirando los dedos, como si sintiera las manos sucias. Hermione compuso una sonrisa burlona, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-Claro, ya sabía que no te atreverías –le dijo ella, mirando al techo.

-Tanto lo deseas que intentas atraerme con trucos idiotas –susurró él con intenso odio, mientras se acercaba a ella, mirándola con desprecio.

-Vaya –Hermione fingió sorprenderse al verlo acercarse lentamente-, pero si veo que en verdad te lo estás plantean…

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar. Malfoy había cerrado los ojos, y había tocado sus labios con los de ella. Hermione se congeló. ¿Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia, besando a la hija de muggles que más odiaba en todo el mundo, por una simple broma sobre su estúpida escoba?

Hermione se apuró a separarse de él, propinándole una buena cachetada.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, para alejarse de él.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú me lo pediste! –dijo él, mientras se sobaba la mejilla, y retrocedía de igual modo.

-¡Era una broma, idiota! –gritó ella, encolerizada-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo ganas de besarte?

Malfoy la miró enojado y confundido.

¿Una broma? ¿Una estúpida broma?

¿Y él la había besado por una broma?

-Quiero mi escoba de nuevo –fue lo único que pudo decir, con voz temblorosa.

-Ya te lo dije –respondió ella, con un tono que indicaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia nuevamente-. Deberás trabajar conmigo en Defensa y Pociones.

-Este fin de semana tengo entrenamiento –se defendió el, apoyándose contra la pared, tembloroso.

-Entonces, mañana a las 4 en la biblioteca. Esa redacción de Higgils no se hará sola.

Y la chica lo empujó para abrirse paso a la puerta.

¡Demonios! Esa estúpida sangre sucia lo había engatusado para que la besara. ¡A él! ¡A un Malfoy! ¡A un sangre limpia! Escupió en el piso con rabia, y se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica. Aún temblaba, y se sentía asustado.

Salió de la habitación con los puños fuertemente apretados. Y mientras avanzaba, intentaba eliminar ese estúpido pensamiento que intentaba colársele en el cerebro.

¿Qué le había gustado el beso? ¿A él? ¿Qué él había tenido esas ganas de besarla por segunda vez? ¿Qué él tenía ganas de besarla de nuevo?

¡Claro que no!

Dio una patada a una armadura, y siguió su camino rumbo a su sala común.

* * *

><p><em>Chán chán chán chaaaaaaaaaaaán! Creo que me he pasado con esto D: he dejado entre ver que Malfoy quizá sienta algo por Hermione, aunque él sólo se siente confundido. Pero bueno, ya han visto la plática tan intensa que han tenido esos dos, y todo por culpa de una escoba! xD!<em>

_Como siempre (que triste es mi vida) les pido perdon por no haber podido realizar up ayer, y como siempre, procedo a echarle la culpa a la escuela. Espero y me la perdonen, porque siento que las dejé en suspenso. Pero ignoren mi vida ajetreada, y procedan a dejar review, saben que se los agradezco de todo corazón n.n_


	14. Sólo Académico

**Capítulo 14**

**-Sólo Académico**

A Malfoy no le había quedado de otra, más que presentarse el viernes a las cuatro en la biblioteca. Aunque en realidad, cuando se descubrió a si mismo sentado en aquella alejada mesa en aquel olvidado rincón, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ni por qué había llegado ahí. Hermione había estado tan segura de que no acudiría a la biblioteca, que la redacción del Higgil estaba ya casi terminada, por lo que Malfoy no había tenido mucho que hacer, excepto moverse nerviosamente en la silla, evitando hablar con la Gryffindor. Lo cual era un alivio, ya que ninguno podía ver al otro directamente a la cara. El recuerdo de aquel último beso seguía demasiado fresco en sus mentes, como para poder actuar con naturalidad. Y sobre todo, con odio.

Porque deberían de odiarse después de lo sucedido, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacían? Era cierto que sentían repulsión el uno por el otro, pero ahora, cuando se topaban en algún pasillo, o en el Gran Comedor, fingían no verse, y seguían caminando o prestando atención a lo que estaban haciendo, mientras se limitaban a apretar los dientes y los puños.

Como Malfoy había cumplido con su promesa de ir a la biblioteca, a Hermione no le quedó de otra más que ir el sábado en la mañana, a entregarle su Nimbus 2007 a las orillas del estadio de Quidditch. Caminó nerviosamente hasta llegar a la orilla del campo, apretando fuertemente la escoba entre sus manos, y contra su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba velozmente. ¿Asustada? Claro. No tenía miedo de Malfoy, pero sí de todo el equipo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó el Slytherin al verla caminar con toda la naturalidad que podía proyectar, por el campo. Malfoy se acercó velozmente, como si tratara de evitar que los otros miembros del equipo la vieran.

-Pensé que la querías –respondió ella fríamente, mientras lo miraba aventar lejos una de las viejas escobas del colegio.

-¡Sí, pero no quería que todo el equipo me viera contigo! –trató de gritar en voz baja, extendiendo los brazos.

Acababa de decir eso, cuando unos cuantos abucheos se escucharon a lo lejos.

-¿Una sangre sucia, Malfoy? –gritó Dirke, uno de los golpeadores, mientras detenía la escoba en el aire, mirando a los dos chicos.

-¿Así que sólo bastó un besito para que te decidieras a ser un traidor? –esa había sido McKitte, la única chica del equipo, quien al igual que Dirke, se había detenido en el aire, y observaba con aire divertido pero asqueado a Malfoy y a Granger.

-A esto era a lo que me refería –susurró con rabia Malfoy, mientras le arrancaba la escoba de las manos-. Muchas gracias –añadió con tono mordaz.

-Ah, seguramente estarás esperándolo… -le dijo Hermione en tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos. Sentía como si el valor le acababa de llegar, ya que no se sentía dispuesta a ser ridiculizada por los Slytherins, o por ser la burla de Malfoy.

-¿Qué…?

-Es decir, el primer beso fue involuntario, el segundo lo diste tú –empezó a contar con los dedos-, sé qué esperas que ahora yo tome la iniciativa, pero estás muy equivocado, Malfoy. Me das asco.

-¿Y entonces a que vienes, asquerosa sangre sucia?

-Pensé que los Slytherins tenían honor. Al menos nosotros los Gryffindors si lo tenemos espetó ella, apretando los labios -. Vengo a regresarte tu escoba, como prometí.

-Solo te he ayudado con Pociones la tarde anterior. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a seguir haciendo?

-Es por eso que espero que los Slytherins tengan honor.

Hermione dio media vuelta, lista para irse, pero la voz de Malfoy, suave como un susurro, la hizo detenerse.

-Espera –le había dicho en un tono tan bajo, que solo ella lo escuchó-. Sé que prometí ayudarte con las tareas en equipo. Pero… Sólo no quiero que los Slytherins o los Gryffindors piensen que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea? –preguntó Hermione, sin volverse.

-No nos reuniremos en la biblioteca el próximo lunes. Volverá a ser en la habitación junto al tapiz de Agston. A las seis.

Hermione no respondió, y se limitó a alejarse. Malfoy no estaba seguro de que hubiera aceptado, pero los gritos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin retumbaban en sus oídos, por lo que se apuró a subir a su escoba, y dar una fuerte patada en el piso.

-¿Ha salido todo bien? –preguntó Luna con su característico tono soñador.

La Ravenclaw se encontraba esperando a Hermione, fuera del campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida al verla.

-Te he visto pasar a toda velocidad con la escoba en mano –respondió la rubia, mirando a Hermione con sus ojos abiertos como platos-. ¿Te ha dado las gracias al menos?

-¿Qué sí…? Oh, claro que lo ha hecho…

Y se alejó rumbo al castillo, con Luna pegada a sus talones.

El lunes siguiente, a las seis en punto, Malfoy ya se encontraba esperando a Granger, sentado nerviosamente en una de las mesas de aquel salón de clases olvidado. Hermione se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tan solo un par de minutos después, con la mochila colgada al hombro, el entrecejo fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Cierra la puerta –dijo Malfoy firmemente. Hermione no necesitó que se lo dijera. Ella tampoco quería que la vieran con él.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, la chica se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó delante de él, no para verlo de frente, si no para poner distancia. De su mochila, que había aventado al piso, sacó su pluma, su tintero, un rollo de pergamino, y el libro de "Defendiendo lo Inexorable" y lo puso todo sobre la mesa. Mientras respiraba profundamente, Malfoy se limitó a estirarse, como si estuviera relajándose.

-Antes de hacer nada, quiero que hablemos –dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Y de qué se supone que quieres hablar? –respondió Hermione, ignorándolo. Algo le decía que Malfoy intentaba dárselas de interesante, por lo que prefirió abrir su libro en la página 33. Pero Malfoy puso su mano sobre él, impidiéndole dar vuelta a las hojas. Hermione alzó la vista, molesta.

-Entiendo lo que los profesores intentan hacer –dijo él, sin retirar su mano, mirando fijamente al libro, como si fuera muy interesante-. Un inteligente acercamiento ente Slytherins y Gryffindors. Pero que ellos quieran intentarlo, no significa que funcione.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya novedad –dijo ella sarcástica, y entonces él alzó la vista, con lo que ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Que tenga que pasarme las tardes contigo haciendo tareas, estúpidas investigaciones y elaborando redacciones, no significa que seamos amigos.

-Créeme que eso ya lo tenía muy claro, ¿algo más?

-Sí, que no volverá a ocurrir ningún otro tipo de contacto entre tú y yo. Esto sólo es académico.

-Lástima –dijo Hermione, jalando su libro y librándolo de la mano de Malfoy-. Besas muy bien.

-¿Eso es otra broma, Granger? –espetó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie de repente. La silla se volcó al instante.

-Te lo dejaré a tu imaginación –le respondió ella, sosteniéndole la mirada, apretando su libro contra su pecho-. ¿Es lo que querías escuchar, no? Que todas las chicas de la escuela te alaben por ser el todo poderoso Malfoy. Pero a mí no me asustas. Y puedes estar seguro de que tampoco me gustas.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido. Entonces, ella le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo, y bajó la mirada para contemplar su libro. Lo puso de nueva cuenta en la mesa, y le dio vuelta a la hoja.

Pero en ese momento, Malfoy la sujetó fuertemente de la cara, y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Mientras la pobre chica se sobresaltaba por el acto, no se le pasó el hecho de que Malfoy había cerrado los ojos nuevamente. Con repulsión, colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, y lo alejó de sí misma.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Malfoy al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que acababa de pasar, y procedió a alejarse a toda prisa-. ¡Mierda! –repitió, mientras escupía en el piso, y caminaba rápidamente, en círculos.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy –se apuró a decirle Hermione, levantándose ella también, y limpiándose la boca-. ¿Dónde quedó todo eso de "ningún contacto entre tú y yo, esto solo es académico"?

Malfoy la miró, visiblemente enojado. Apretó los puños fuertemente, pero bajó los brazos, derrotado.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –le espetó, mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador. Hermione se irguió, indignada-. Tú y tú estúpida inteligencia empollona.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera perder el control, y estuviera por propinarle una buena cachetada.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿no es así? –continuó él, agitando las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas-. Dime, ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo lo tenías planeando?

-¿De qué hablas? –gritó ella. Estaba encolerizada, pero no más que él.

-¡¿Cuándo jodidos me diste un Filtro Amoroso?

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. El coraje que hasta hacía unos segundos borboteaba en su interior, se había ido de paseo, y en su lugar, solo quedaba una sensación de burla. Entonces no pudo contenerse más, se echo a reír. Malfoy la miró, colérico.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa –dijo ella apretándose el estómago.

Con la mirada desorbitada, y temblando de pies a cabeza, Malfoy tomó sus cosas, y escupió nuevamente, esta vez a los pies de la chica. Hermione seguía riendo mientras lo veía abrir la puerta gritando "Alohomora" con todas sus fuerzas, y sin que ella se propusiera detenerlo, el Slytherin se alejó sin volverse atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p><em>Oh rayos! Lo he vuelto a hacer! Malfoy ha vuelto a besar a Hermione, pero el muy tontito prefiere echarle la culpa a la pobre chica. Un filtro amoroso? xD Debo reconocer que hasta yo me reí cuando lo escribí, porque recordé a Hermione en Half-Blood Prince, viendo filtros de amor en la tienda de Fred y George xD<em>

_Debo decir que yo pienso que Hermione nunca y por ningún motivo haría un filtro de amor para nadie! Y a pesar del miedo y confusión que siente Malfoy ahorita, no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene el ego muy inflado al creer que Hermione es quien lo desea xD_

_Gracias por leerme, y por los reviews. Se les quiere! Y les mando un abrazo y un beso =)_


	15. La carta

**Capítulo 15**

**-La carta**

Sí, era cierto que al principio se había reído con ganas. Inclusive mientras se serenaba, guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, y se apuraba a regresar sola a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con mucho cuidado de que no la atrapara Filch, Hermione seguía pensando que era algo gracioso.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Ginny, quien se encontraba poniéndose la pijama para acostarse a dormir.

-Tuve que quedarme un poco más de rato en la biblioteca –mintió Hermione, mientras se apuraba a esconder la mochila, como si algo en ella pudiera delatarla-. He estado teniendo un poco de problemas con la redacción de Karstoy.

-Todo está en los libros de la sección prohibida –respondió Ginny, y se subió a la cama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Parece ser que Rozailer está muy bien informado.

-¿Rozailer? ¿Pero él no…?

-Es mi compañero de equipo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! –Hermione le dio la espalda a Ginny, mientras buscaba su pijama en el baúl-. No sé porqué se me había olvidado.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Malfoy? –la pijama se le resbaló de los dedos.

-¿Con Malfoy? –preguntó la castaña, con voz temblorosa.

-Claro, él es tu pareja de equipo, ¿no?

-Ah, sí, sí. Pues, nos va bien…

-Neville dijo que pasó por la biblioteca, pero que te vio sola. Que él no estaba por ningún lado.

-Seguramente fue cuando se levantó a buscar un libro –se apuró a sacar el pijama, y se lo puso a toda prisa.

-¿Segura? No quiero que le hagas todo el trabajo, Hermione. No sería correcto. Rozailer y yo podremos odiarnos, pero esto es académico y…

-Estoy segura –Hermione se estremeció al oír la palabra "académico", con lo que se subió rápidamente a la cama-. Estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches Ginny –se despidió, y se apuró a cerrar su dosel.

-Buenas noches… -respondió la pelirroja, extrañada por tan fría despedida.

Sí, en primer lugar, le había resultado indiferente que Malfoy hubiera dicho que no le interesaba terminar séptimo, posteriormente le había resultado cómico que después insistiera en que el único tacto que tendrían sería académico, cuando se suponía que a él no le interesaba el colegio. Y finalmente, se había muerto de la risa al escuchar que él creía que ella le había puesto filtro amoroso en el jugo de calabaza.

Pero al encontrarse acostada en su cama, mirando el techo, el asunto había dejado de ser divertido. Y hasta cierto punto, le resultaba inquietante.

Esa noche, no pudo dormir. En su cabeza seguía viendo una y otra vez lo sucedido en aquella vieja aula en desuso.

¿Un Filtro Amoroso?

En la vida a Hermione Granger se le habría ocurrido elaborar uno.

Pero, si no había sido ella, alguien más debía de haber sido. Y si así fuera, ¿quién querría burlarse de Draco Malfoy de ese modo?

Hubiera pensado en Harry o Ron, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en Hogwarts. Y en todo caso, no sería alguien que Hermione tuviera como amigo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué arrastrarla a ella también en ese juego tan peligroso? ¿Qué pasaría si Malfoy estuviera bajo los efectos de dicha poción, y ella terminara enamorándose de verdad? No, ella no podía enamorarse de Malfoy…

Pero, ¿en verdad alguien le había echado un filtro al Slytherin? ¿Y si todo eran imaginaciones suyas? No, no podía ser. A él no le podía gustar ella. Simplemente no.

No era algo lógico. ¿Cómo podría un Slytherin enamorarse de una Gryffindor? ¿Cómo podía un sangre limpia enamorarse de una hija de muggles? Si la historia del filtro amoroso resultara ser una mentira, una excusa, Draco Malfoy acababa, de cierto modo, de exponer sus sentimientos por ella.

Y ella por culpa de él, podría cometer el error de exponer los suyos de igual manera.

¡Por Merlín, no!

A ella no le gustaba él.

A Hermione Granger nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia o concepto, le gustaría Draco Malfoy.

Pero besaba tan bien…

¡No! ¡Jamás! Se dijo a sí misma mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama, intentando dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, ella fue la primera en levantarse. En su mente, solo estaba presente la idea de que tenía que hablar con él y hacerle ver su estupidez. "No estás enamorado de mí, sólo eres un idiota que tiene hormonas" se decía en su cabeza. Y luego, se decía a sí misma "no, tú tampoco estás enamorada de él. Solo eres una niña tonta aún dolida por el abandono de Ron".

Sí, eso era. Ella estaba segura de que creía que le gustaba Malfoy, por la culpa del cabeza hueca de Ron Weasley. Estaba tan necesitada de afecto y de caricias, que aquellos insípidos besos del idiota de Draco Malfoy le habían sentando bien.

Pero no era amor. No, no podía ser.

Y qué el creyera que estaba enamorado de ella. Bueno, ese era su problema.

La chica se apuró a vestirse y bajó a la Sala Común. Pudo ver en el tablón de anuncios la fecha de la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Se detuvo solamente a tomar un viejo trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero, y salió por el hueco del retrato.

Caminó por todo el castillo, hasta llegar a la lechucería. Limpió con la varita un escalón que estaba lleno de cacas de lechuza, y se sentó en él. Mojó la pluma en la tinta, y comenzó a escribir, apoyada en sus rodillas. No tardó mucho en escribirla, ya que era una carta muy corta. Se apuró a ponerse de pie, y escogió una bonita lechuza marrón, la cual se apuró a bajar y extender la pata. Cuando Hermione hubo amarrado el pergamino, la lechuza ululó felizmente, y se alejó volando por la ventana.

Como cada mañana, Malfoy había subido al Gran Comedor acompañado de Zack Rozailer y de Nigel Pragett. Los tres caminaron de manera altiva hasta la mesa de Slytherin, y se sentaron en un extremo. Rozailer se apuró a preguntarle sobre cómo iba con la tarea de Pociones, pero Malfoy se rehusó a contestar. Mantenía la boca firmemente cerrada, de un modo que parecía que estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas el vomitar, con lo que Rozailer decidió ignorarlo, y se dispuso a platicar con Pragett.

Acababan de servirse un par de tostadas, cuando el correo llegó.

No supo qué fue lo que impulsó a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Pudo ver en ese momento a Lunática Lovegood llegar con su típico aire perdido. A Longobottom caminar torpemente detrás de ella, mientras que Granger y Weasley ya se encontraban sentadas a la mesa. Las dos chicas le daban la espalda, gesto que él agradeció. No tenía ganas de cruzar miradas con ellas.

Una bandada de lechuzas descendieron en ese momento sobre las cuatro grandes mesas. Mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza, pudo ver como una hermosa lechuza blanca le dejaba una carta a Weasley, y esta salía corriendo del Gran Comedor con el pergamino en mano.

Una lechuza marrón se detuvo delante de él, tirando el azucarero. Malfoy no la vio hasta que ésta le picoteó un dedo, fuertemente. Llevándoselo a la boca, para chupar la sangre, se apresuró a tomar la carta, la cual no tenía remitente, con la otra mano. En ella, solo estaba escrita una nota: No la abras en la mesa.

-¿Y si quiero? –pensó con altanería. No iba a permitir que una carta le diera órdenes. Sobre todo una carta que no tuviera remitente.

Miró a Zack y a Nigel, por precaución, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba la más mínima atención. No habría problema si se decidía a abrirla ahí, en ese preciso momento, ¿no? Pero entonces, miró de nuevo esas palabras escritas en el pergamino, y recordó haber visto en algún otro lado esa letra pequeña y apretujada…

Se le encogió el estómago, y temió que alguien de su mesa hubiera visto la carta. Miró a ambos lados, nervioso, y se la escondió, lo más disimulada y rápidamente que pudo, en un bolsillo de la túnica.

-Ya regreso –dijo a nadie en particular, mientras se ponía velozmente de pie-. Tengo que ir, al baño…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Rozailer, mientras veía el rostro de su amigo, y temió que en verdad fuera a vomitar.

-¿Malfoy? –dijo Pragett, al ver cómo el chico de cabello rubio platinado se abrazaba el estómago.

Pero Malfoy no escuchó a sus dos amigos, y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Hermione lo vio pasar a toda velocidad junto a su mesa, y también pudo ver como empujó a dos niños de primero de Ravenclaw, para poder salir rápidamente del lugar.

Decidió no darle importancia, y siguió platicando con Luna y Neville.

Malfoy patinó en el recibidor, dio la vuelta para enfilar en el pasillo, subió hasta el segundo piso, y abrió la puerta de los baños de los chicos, estruendosamente. Comprobó que el lugar estuviera vacío, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de una patada. Entró al primer cubículo que vio, y cerró la puerta con fuerza. En ese momento, pudo darse cuenta de cuánto estaba temblando. Sacó la carta de su bolsillo, y la contempló.

Era la letra de Hermione Granger.

¿Para qué jodidos le había escrito esa sangre sucia?

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, abrió la carta.

_Eres un estúpido al creer que soy tan indigna como para ponerte un Filtro Amoroso y aprovecharme así de ti. Y si fuera cierto que estás bajo el hechizo de una poción, pregúntate a ti mismo quién querría hacerte tal daño._

_No tengo ningún otro interés en ti, más el de hacerte trabajar y poder aprobar mis materias._

_Sácate esas ideas ridículas de la cabeza, por que no pienso tolerar el que me dejes todo el trabajo a mí sola. Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro._

_El próximo fin de semana, hay una salida a Hogsmeade, y aunque sé que no quieres que nadie nos vea juntos, vas a venir a verme, en el mero borde de la Casa de los Gritos, a medio día. Tenemos que hablar sobre esa estupidez del Filtro._

_-HG_

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! Por primera vez (creo) muestro no solo a Draco, sino a Hermione confundida de igual modo. Ahora por culpa del "filtro de amor" la chica cree que le gusta Malfoy, pero ella está dispuesta a meterse en la cabeza la idea de que es mentira. Pobrecita =)<em>

_Al final, como buena Gryffindor, se ha armado de valor, y ha decidido enfrentar a Malfoy. Me parece que abordarlo primero con una carta resultaría más efectivo que simplemente atraparlo en algún pasillo, ya que conociéndolos, Malfoy no querría escuchar nada y Hermione terminaría golpéandolo, o algo así xD_

_Así que de este modo quedan las cosas =) Ahora solo queda esperar a ver si Malfoy irá a Hogsmeade. =X_

_Un abrazo, y como siempre, gracias por leerme, y sus lindos reviews n.n_


	16. La Casa de los Gritos

**Capítulo 16**

**-La Casa de los Gritos**

Sí, claro. Hogsmeade. ¿A caso no había tenido suficiente con lo sucedido en el estadio de Quidditch? Y ahora quería que se vieran junto a la cerca que encerraba a la Casa de los Gritos. Esa sangre sucia estaba loca. Rematadamente loca.

Pero si ella estaba loca, el debía estar trastornado. Si no, ¿qué otro motivo lo había llevado a acercarse a aquella vieja casucha? ¿Qué clase de magia oscura lo había obligado a bajar la ladera?

Ahí se encontraba ahora, a unos pasos de Granger, quien se encontraba de espaldas, con una mano en la cerca, y contemplando el viejo edificio.

Se acercó lentamente, y carraspeó para que ella se enterara de su presencia. Hermione se apuró a girar sobre sí misma, y ahora, los dos se contemplaban con una expresión de desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó él, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el suelo.

-Preguntarte… -empezó ella con voz temblorosa. Se retorcía las manos-. Preguntarte qué es lo que sientes cuando me ves.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –alzó el la mirada.

-Solo quiero comprobar si en verdad te has tomado un filtro amoroso.

-Eso deberías de respondérmelo tú.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no lo he hecho! –se defendió ella, dando una fuerte patada en el piso y apretando los puños-. Responde a la pregunta.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas que sienta? –espetó el-. Te odio y odio todo de ti. Tu maldito cabello enredado, tus dientes de conejo, tu maldita manera de brincar en clase, esa estúpida inteligencia tuya…

Malfoy estaba por seguir, pero Hermione empezó a reírse.

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota! –le dijo mientras intentaba adoptar una expresión seria-. Si te hubieras tomado un filtro amoroso, en estos momentos estarías besando el suelo por el que piso, y si se me ocurriera patearte el trasero, dirías que las lágrimas que derramas son de felicidad.

-¡Yo nunca podría…!

-Pues esos serían exactamente los efectos de un filtro amoroso. Si me sigues odiando significa que solo eres un tonto muchachito trastornado que se acaba de enterar que tiene hormonas.

-Sí serás una sangre sucia…

Malfoy acababa de dar un par de pasos y se colocó delante de ella, a un palmo de distancia. Había sacado las manos de sus bolsillos, y ahora se encontraba sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros. Le hacía daño, pero Hermione se aseguró de no emitir ningún quejido. No dejaría que él supiera que la lastimaba.

-¿Quieres besarme de nuevo? –preguntó ella, en un susurro, y con una sonrisa, en cierto modo, provocativa en los labios.

-Nunca besaría a una sangre sucia –respondió el de igual manera en susurros.

-Vaya, pues que yo recuerde, ya van tres veces…

Malfoy la soltó de repente, y se miró las palmas de las manos, como si se hubiera quemado. Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras se apuraba a caminar en dirección a la ladera por la que Malfoy había llegado.

-Espero y no vuelvas a besarme nunca –dijo ella, mientras se apuraba a alejarse de ahí-. Pero puedes estar seguro, de que si no te apareces en aquella aula olvidada el lunes a las cuatro, me presentaré frente a toda la mesa de Slytherin y entonces te besaré yo.

-¡Eres una…!

Pero Hermione ya se había ido. Malfoy se quedó ahí, de pie solo. Mirando el punto en el que la chica había desaparecido. En verdad estaba loca, y lo acababa de confirmar. Pero mientras pateaba la tierra, en su mente seguía rondando lo que acababa de decirle aquella sangre sucia, y que exactamente, era lo mismo que él había leído esa mañana en la biblioteca, acerca de filtros amorosos.

Si en verdad lo hubieran embrujado, en esos momentos estaría besando el suelo que ella había pisado al marcharse. Quizá ni la hubiera dejado partir. Pero sentía, dentro de sí, que preferiría pasar la mínima cantidad de tiempo con ella. No deseaba verla, mucho menos hablarle.

Pero entonces, si no se había tomado un filtro amoroso, ¿por qué le había gustado el contacto con los labios de Granger? ¿Por qué había sucumbido a volver a besarla aquella última vez, sin motivos aparentes? ¿Y por qué hacía apenas unos minutos había tenido la necesidad de sujetarla fuertemente para que no pudiera escapar mientras él la besaba de nuevo?

¡Por Merlín, no! Él era un sangre limpia, un Malfoy. Ella era una simple hija de muggles. A él simplemente no podía gustarle ella.

Pero había sentido un cosquilleo cuando escuchó decirle que ella lo besaría a él. Ella a él.

¡Demonios, no, no y no! Tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Volvió a patear la tierra, y metiendo los puños en sus bolsillos, se apuró a alejarse de aquél lugar.

* * *

><p>Harry vio a Ginny correr hacia él, por toda la avenida principal de Hogsmeade. La pelirroja tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y su largo y hermoso cabello volaba con el viento. Harry la miró embelesado, y apenas la tuvo a su alcance, la abrazó fuerte y tiernamente, y la besó en los labios. Habían sido ya tres largas semanas en las que no habían podido verse. Sintió la agitada respiración de la chica contra su pecho, y se rehusó a soltarla.<p>

-¿Y Hermione? –fue lo primero que el chico pudo preguntar cuando pudo desviar los castaños ojos de su novia, de sus ojos verdes.

-No tenemos la menor idea –respondió su novia-. Llegamos todos juntos del colegio, pero cuando salimos de Honeydukes la perdimos de vista.

Neville y Luna llegaron en ese momento. Al no haber salido corriendo a recibir a Harry, se habían quedado un poco rezagados, pero ahora se encontraban ya ahí, con las bolsas llenas de Meigas Fritas s y muchas ranas de chocolate.

-¿Alguno de ustedes dijo algo? –preguntó Harry viendo a los dos chicos detenerse cerca de ellos-. Si por error le dijeron algo sobre Ron…

-Nadie le dijo que está aquí –se apresuró a decir Neville, mientras le sostenía a Luna las bombas de chicloso que la chica le ponía en las manos-. Quizá se haya enterado por otro lado…

-¡Pero si los únicos que sabían éramos nosotros! –replicó Ginny.

-Posiblemente alguna de tus cartas se ha perdido. A veces los dribblers roban pergamino por gusto –dijo Luna, mientras Neville dejaba caer las bombas de chicloso en el bolso de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Dribblers? –preguntó el Gryffindor.

-No tenemos tiempo para dribblers –interrumpió Harry, con tono cansado y preocupado-. Lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarla.

-¡Harry! –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Los cuatro chicos se apuraron a voltear.

Hermione venía corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía y se dejó caer en los brazos de Harry, abrazando a su mejor amigo con toda la fuerza que tenía, y al mismo tiempo usándolo como apoyo, ya que evidentemente se había quedado sin aire.

-¡Hermione! –contestó él, respondiendo de igual manera al abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó mientras se separaba de su mejor amigo, y apretaba el pecho, debido al dolor que le producía la falta de aire.

-No íbamos a ir a ningún lado sin ti –le dijo Ginny, mientras Harry la tomaba de la mano.

-Perfecto, ahora que estamos todos juntos, podemos ir a Zonko –dijo Luna con su típico aire soñador.

-Pero nosotros… -Neville se cayó al sentir el pisotón que le propinó Ginny.

Harry y Ginny empezaron a caminar por la calle principal. Luna le dio la mano a Hermione, y la jaló, para que avanzara también. Neville las seguía un poco más atrás.

-¿A qué vamos a Zonko? –preguntó Hermione-. Pensé que era ahí donde habían ido en lo que yo fui a Cabeza de Puerco.

-Si nosotros no fuimos a Zonko, ¿a dónde fuiste tú? –fue la respuesta de Luna.

Hermione se quedó callada. Así como sabía que sus amigos mentían al decir que habían ido a Zonko, Luna le había atrapado en la mentira. Pero si se negaba a contestar, no tendría que probar nada.

El semblante serio y callado de Hermione provocó una pequeña risita en Luna. Y los cinco chicos siguieron andando.

Pero cuando llegaron al local, el letrero sobre la puerta no decía "Zonko". En cambio, ahora sobre la puerta, había un enorme letrero de colores chillantes que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Sortilegios Weasley".

Luna soltó a Hermione de la mano, y extendiendo ambos brazos, dijo "¡Tarán!"

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Neville y Harry la jalaron de las muñecas, y la hicieron entrar.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de alumnos de Hogwarts. Se abrieron paso como pudieron, entre los chicos que querían salir, y los empujaban hacia atrás. Lograron llegar a un amplio exhibidor, donde un escaparate mostraba miles de pastillas vomitivas y turrones sangra narices.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó Ginny en el oído de Harry.

-¡Harry! –se escuchó el grito de una voz masculina. Los cinco chicos miraron hacia arriba. En el segundo piso, frente a un estante lleno de trucos muggles, Ron los saludaba con una sonrisa radiante.

Hermione sintió que el estómago se le encogía.

Ron acababa de dejar una caja de barajas marcadas en un estante, y ahora, caminaba hacia sus amigos. Abrazó a Harry de un modo que indicaba que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, aunque Hermione hubiera podido jurar que acaban de verse hacía apenas un par de horas. Lo mismo hizo con Ginny y Luna, y estrechó firmemente la mano de Neville... Y la dejó a ella para el final.

El ex-Gryffindor se plantó frente a ella; se movía de manera nerviosa, y parecía que no sabía dónde esconder las manos, ya que las movía mucho. Entonces, sin decir nada, extendió una mano hacia Hermione, saludándola cordialmente.

La chica se extrañó por tan frío recibimiento. Después de todo, ¿eran amigos, no? Qué más daba que se hubieran besado, una sola vez, hacía más de 2 meses. Hermione extendió su mano y le respondió el saludo a Ron.

Y sin aviso alguno, el pelirrojo la jaló hacia así, envolviéndola en un abrazo, fuerte y estrecho. Hermione se sorprendió de tal modo, que su mente se bloqueó, y le fue imposible responder al gesto. Y entonces, sintió el aliento de Ron contra su oído, mientras el chico le susurraba:

-Te extrañé mucho, Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah! Que cosas =P Esta vez me tardé en hacer el up, porque este capi no me convencía del todo =X Pero ya está =D<em>

_¿Quieren una buena explicación de porqué se vieron en Hogsmeade, en la casa de los gritos, en vez de donde siempre? Pues, ¡no la tengo! xD! Supongo que me apetecía un cambio de escenario, y a Ginny ya le tocaba ver a Harry, pobrecita =)_

_Por otro lado, necesitaba escribir esta pequeña intervención de Ron, lo sé, me gusta echarle leña al fuego; Hermione de por sí ya está confundida por el asunto de Malfoy y yo voy y le traigo al pelirrojo D:!_

_Veamos, ¿qué hacen Ron y Harry en Hogsmeade? Bueno, como ya dije, Harry fue a visitar a Ginny. Y Ron, pues Sortilegios Weasley acaba de abrir una nueva sucursal =P Podrán imaginarse quién es el manager de este local jiji... El plan de reunir a Hermione y Ron fue idea de Harry (más detalles en el siguiente capi), pero les puedo asegurar que no fue con mala intención, es decir, lo que Harry vio antes de que su amiga se fuera a Hogwarts, fue que Hermione estaba dolida por culpa de Ron, y él sólo quiere arreglar las cosas. No lo culpen por interrumpir el Dramione =P_

_¡Vaya! Hoy sí que me he aventado una explicación xD! Así que le paro aquí, me despido ya. Como siempre, gracias por leerme, y sus reviews. Sigan bellas =)_


	17. A la orilla del Lago

**Capítulo 17**

**-A la orilla del lago**

Los seis chicos habían salido de Sortilegios Weasley, para ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, a Las Tres Escobas. Mientras caminaban por la calle principal, Hermione pudo observar una cabellera plateada, que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos. Mirando disimuladamente, para que nadie se percatara de ello, observó el perfil de Malfoy, quien se notaba enojado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

La voz de Ron, preguntándole qué pensaba ordenar al llegar al pub, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y dando un respingo, dejó de observar al Slytherin alejarse rumbo al castillo, y volvió a mirar al frente.

Habían llegado a Las Tres Escobas. Harry abrió la puerta para que pasaran todos, y pocos segundos después, los seis chicos se encontraban ya dentro del abarrotado local. Pero apenas se sentaron Hermione y Ron, Harry se apuró a decir que él y Ginny preferían ir al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, y Neville dijo que necesitaba ir a la oficina de correos a mandarle una carta a su abuela, llevándose a Luna consigo.

Y ahora, un silencio incómodo acompañaba a Hermione y a Ron, mientras la chica tomaba silenciosos sorbos de su cerveza de mantequilla y Ron intentaba acercar su silla al lado de su amiga, sin resultar demasiado obvio.

Pero la discreción quedó olvidada cuando, sin pensárselo más, Ron extendió sus manos, y apretó la de Hermione entre ellas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la castaña mientras dejaba el tarro de cerveza en la mesa.

-Yo, pues… Nada –dijo Ron, pero sin dar muestras de querer soltarla-. Sólo me preguntaba cómo te va en la escuela… En Hogwarts…

Hermione se apuró a retirar su mano, y sujetar con ambas el tarro.

-Me va bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Es sólo que hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti…

-Deberías de preguntarle a Harry –respondió ella, fingiendo no darle importancia-. Me escribe cartas tres veces a la semana.

-¿Y se las respondes todas?

-No tengo demasiada gente con quién cartearme…

-Si te escribes con Harry y Vicky…

-Ya te he dicho que es Víktor, no Vicky, y yo sabré con quién me escribo, gracias por preguntar.

-De acuerdo, yo solo…

-¿Sabes? Será mejor que regrese al castillo –Hermione colocó el tarro vacío con fuerza en la mesa-. Acabo de recordar que tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

-Hermione, yo –Ron la sujetó de las muñecas, impidiendo que pudiera ponerse en pie. En cambio, él si se levantó completamente.

La chica tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. El pelirrojo agachó la mirada, para centrarse en los ojos castaños de Hermione.

Cerró los ojos. Se inclinó sobre ella. Ella no quería, pero sus ojos se cerraron de igual modo. Sentía que algo estaba mal, como si estuviera fallando a la confianza de otra persona… Infiel…

¿Qué era lo que pensaba? ¿Qué después de haberla besado, y luego retractarse diciendo que eran sólo amigos, ella iba a seguir esperándolo?

Ronald Weasley era un completo idiota.

Le había plantado una buena cachetada, y sin detenerse ante el ruido de la mesa tambalearse y el tarro de cerveza de mantequilla chocar y volverse añicos al caer al suelo, salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde iba. En su mente solo había espacio a la idea de que el idiota de Ron Weasley acababa de besarla. Según sus palabras, ellos eran amigos, ¿no? Entonces que no viniera a querer hacerse el dolido diciendo que la extrañaba y que había cometido un error.<p>

Y besaba horrible.

¿Pero con quién lo estaba comparando? ¿Con los besos de Víktor Krum, o los de Draco Malfoy?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido. Estaba demasiado confundida, eso era todo. Se planteó seriamente volver sobre sus pasos, y regresar a Hogsmeade. ¿Pero de qué le serviría eso?

Entonces sintió que se tropezaba con algo, y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Ahí estaba, tropezando con la espalda de un Slytherin de cabello rubio platinado.

¡Madre! Se gritó mentalmente.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, Granger –le espetó el chico. Malfoy se había dado media vuelta lentamente, y ahora la miraba de pies a cabeza, con odio.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por hablarme así –dijo ella, con los ojos húmedos y los puños fuertemente apretados, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Estás… ¿Estás llorando? –preguntó él, lentamente.

-Quítate de en medio –Hermione lo empujó para que la dejara pasar, pero Malfoy la había sujetado del antebrazo.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –no podía creer que en verdad acabara de preguntar eso.

-No es de tu incumbencia –e intentó soltarse nuevamente, sin éxito alguno.

-Claro que lo es –se apresuró a contestar él-. Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a hacerte llorar.

Hermione lo miró. Aunque apenas y podía verlo, ya que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y súbitamente, sin que el chico pudiera detenerla, ahora la Gryffindor se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras lloraba sin parar.

-¿Gran… Granger? –dijo Malfoy en un susurro, sin saber qué hacer. Y entonces sintió como sus brazos colgaban torpemente a ambos lados.

No supo exactamente en qué momento la había abrazado. Y peor aún, ahora le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura y compasión.

Fueron unos minutos incómodos para el chico, hasta que Granger se limpió la cara con la manga de su túnica, y entonces, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de dónde estaba, se separó rápidamente de los brazos de Malfoy.

-No, es, de tu, incumbencia –repitió ella entre sollozos, y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Necesitaba saber. No entendía por qué, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que la había hecho llorar así. Perder el control de ese modo, y abrazarlo a él. Precisamente a él.

* * *

><p>Aquel lunes, Malfoy no podía dejar de caminar por toda aquella aula vieja. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de patear el mobiliario, pero algo dentro de sí mismo se lo impedía.<p>

Había llegado a su acostumbrada aula en desuso, una media hora antes de lo acordado. Y ya eran las cuatro y media. Y ella no se aparecía.

Se negaba a aceptar que le hubiera dado plantón. Ella, quien había sido lo más estricta con respecto al tema de "no dejarla botada con las tareas". Y era ella la que no se dignaba a asistir.

No pudo contenerse, y le dio un puntapié a una silla, la cual rodó por el piso, haciendo mucho ruido. Tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, hecho un basilisco.

No tenía ni idea de dónde buscar. Pero estaba seguro de que si recorría el castillo de pies a cabeza, la encontraría.

Y sin saber porqué, decidió ir primeramente a los terrenos del colegio. No le costó mucho trabajo dar con ella.

Allí se encontraba la Gryffindor, subida en una piedra plana, en las orillas del lago. Se le notaba una expresión triste y cansada en el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y los brazos extendidos, como si se limitara a disfrutar de la fresca brisa. Malfoy se acercó lentamente, y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

Sin poderse contener más, gritó:

-¡Hey, Granger! –con lo que Hermione trató de dar media vuelta sobre sí misma.

Pero la piedra estaba resbalosa, y sin poder evitarlo, cayó en el lago.

-¡Eres un idiota! –fue lo primero que le pudo gritar cuando sacó la cabeza del agua.

Malfoy contuvo una risita, mientras dejaba caer la mochila en el suelo, y se acercaba a ella. Se metió al lago hasta las rodillas, y le extendió la mano, silenciosamente. Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-O puedes levantarte su sola y volver a tropezar –bromeó el chico. Hermione le dirigió otra mirada asesina, y tomó su mano, a regañadientes.

Malfoy la ayudó a levantarse y salir del lago. Y ahora los dos se encontraban sentados a la orilla, mirando las ondas que ellos mismos habían formado, y que ahora desaparecían lenta y silenciosamente, igual que el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Hermione, exprimiendo su cabello, que escurría sobre el pasto.

-¿Y tú por qué no has ido? –contraatacó él, mirando a su pantalón, sin preocuparse por secarlo.

-¿Qué…?

-Te estuve esperando en la vieja aula. No llegaste y me pregunté dónde estarías.

-Lo, lo olvidé –se defendió ella, visiblemente apenada.

-¿Llorando de nuevo?

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Y lo fue de la Weasley esa, de la Lunática y del gordito de Longbottom?

-¡No llames así a mis amigos! –gritó mientras miraba su perfil.

-¿A ellos sí se los contaste? –preguntó él sin inmutarse. Hermione se sintió indefensa.

-Pues no, no se los conté. Es personal.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Malfoy volteó la cara, y clavó su mirada en la de Hermione. Ambos se miraron un par de minutos, sin decir nada, y parpadeando lo menos posible.

Finalmente, Hermione tragó saliva, y posó su mirada de vuelta en el lago.

-Ron –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿La comadreja? –se burló Malfoy-. Por qué no me sorprende.

-Te dije que no era asunto tuyo –dijo con el tono más fuerte que pudo conseguir.

Se miraron de nuevo. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Apenas y parpadeaban. Apenas y respiraban.

Y Hermione no supo por qué, pero aquel deseo loco, idiota e inverosímil se había apoderado de ella.

Se inclinó rápidamente sobre él. Enredó sus manos en su cabello plateado. Con los ojos cerrados, los sentidos despiertos y el corazón a mil por hora.

Hermione Granger había besado a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Pero qué…? –fue lo primero que pudo decir Malfoy al separarse.

Hermione se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, incapaz de creer que había hecho lo que acababa de hacer.

Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a marcharse. Malfoy la sujetó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Supongo que ya me tocaba a mí –y se soltó de la mano de Malfoy.

Mientras Hermione corría hacia el castillo, el Slytherin se encontraba tocándose despistadamente los labios, y Luna sonreía apoyada en un árbol algo alejado y escondido.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que muchas esperaban que Draco viera a Hermione y a Ron solos, y se armara una escenita de celos, pero creo que en esos momentos, el pobre Slytherin estaba lidiando consigo mismo por los pensamientos que rondan por su cabeza, y escribí en el capi anterior. Por el momento, he puesto una conversación algo "perturbadora" entre Hermione y Ron, y ya han visto lo que ha pasado D:!<em>

_Y bueno, después se ha topado con Malfoy, y ha sucumbido a un momento de debilidad, y ha llorado. Pobrecita u.u Pero justamente ese momento ha hecho que Draco se quede pensando, parece ser que en verdad se preocupa por ella :3_

_Y pues, lo del lago simplemente me ha encantado! xD! Pobre Hermione, está toda mojada =P Parece ser que finalmente les he hecho caso, chicas xD El agua le ha dado valor (o loquera) y ha besado a Malfoy OMG =O! Y aunque ha salido corriendo, no puede negar que le ha gustado. Y a él también =P_


	18. La Aula en desuso

**Capítulo 18**

**-La aula en desuso**

Había estado tan ocupada toda la semana escondiéndose de Draco Malfoy, que la tarea había alcanzado un monto considerable. Así que ahora, en lugar de fingirse enferma para que Ginny no le diera la lata, y pudiera quedarse metida bajo las cobijas toda la tarde, Hermione se encontraba refugiada en la biblioteca, en aquel alejado rincón, donde su cuerpo era completamente tapado por todos los libros que le hacían compañía. Acababa de leer la carta que Harry le había mandado aquella mañana, preguntándole porqué se había marchado tan abruptamente de Hogsmeade sin despedirse, y sin contarle nada respecto a Ron. Se sintió incómoda al leer ese nombre, por lo que la carta se encontraba ahora arrugada en uno de sus bolsillos. Ya la respondería más tarde, por lo que tomó su pluma y centró su atención en sus rollos de pergamino que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la mesa.

Se encontraba tan ocupada escribiendo y pasando las hojas aquí y allá de la docena de libros que le hacían silenciosa compañía, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien, a un par de pasos de su mesa, la veía fijamente. No levantó la vista hasta que ese alguien le habló.

-Pensé que era tarea en equipo –dijo Ginny, mientras se terminaba de acercar a la mesa, y abrasaba su pequeño libro con más fuerza, al ver todos aquellos que se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de su amiga.

-Es tarea de Herbología –respondió Hermione, como si eso explicara el porqué se encontraba sola, mientras volvía a prestar atención a sus notas.

-No te he visto con Malfoy en toda la semana. Y no me engañas, has estado haciendo las tareas de Defensa y Pociones tu sola. ¿Cómo podría él entrar al dormitorio a decirte los maravillosos efectos secundarios de la Poción del Matalobos?

-No necesito que él me ayude –se defendió Hermione, pero Ginny la cortó.

-Pensé que era tarea en equipo. Y pensé que te habías negado a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Si no te está ayudando, Hermione, creo que deberías acusarlo…

-No hace falta Weasley –dijo una voz y las dos chicas se apuraron a mirar quién hablaba.

Malfoy se encontraba de pie, junto a la mesa, con la mochila al hombro y una expresión desafiante.

Ginny lo miró de la misma manera, y se apuró a alejarse de la mesa. Malfoy se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba disponible de tantos libros, justo enfrente de Granger.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirme, Hermione –se despidió Ginny, y salió de la biblioteca apretando su libro con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Hermione cuando Ginny se hubo ido, negándose a mirar al Slytherin, y volviendo a pasar hojas aquí y allá, mientras la pluma seguía rasgando el pergamino.

-Preguntarte porqué huyes de mi –respondió Malfoy, en un susurro.

-No estoy…

-Claro que sí. Dijiste que sólo estarías conmigo por asuntos académicos…

-Ese fuiste tú –Hermione presionó con demasiada fuerza al poner el punto en una i, que perforó el pergamino.

-Y tú también, no olvides que fuiste la primera en proponerlo. Antes de que yo metiera la pata y ahora los dos estuviéramos metidos en este embrollo –carraspeó, intentando ignorar lo que acababa de decir-. Te estuve esperando toda la semana, en aquella aula vieja.

-Estaba ocupada haciendo las tareas que…

-Que se supone que tenemos que hacer en equipo –Malfoy se apuró a interrumpirla, alzando un poco el tono de voz. Pero volvió a serenarse-. Mira, no me interesa que los dos estemos confundidos en este momento, pero preferiría realizar esas estúpidas tareas para no tener que repetir séptimo por tercera vez.

Hermione finalmente alzó la vista de los libros, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sólo estoy confundido –se apuró a aclarar el chico-. Y tú también. Seguramente es por lo que hizo ese estúpido de Weasley.

Hermione lo miró, asustada. Le tembló el labio inferior.

-No me importa lo que haya sido –continuó él negando con la cabeza-, siempre y cuando me prometas que no te irás. Que no me dejarás solo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Malfoy no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, y Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Y la chica se ruborizó.

-Aclaremos algo –dijo ella moviéndose nerviosamente en su silla, tratando de no pensar en sus mejillas, ahora rosadas-. Yo no te gusto.

-No –respondió Malfoy, seriamente-. Y yo no te gusto a ti.

-Tampoco.

-Perfecto. Con eso es suficiente.

Y Malfoy tomó el libro de Pociones más cercano, y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban de nueva cuenta en su acostumbrada aula, escondida a mitad del tercer piso, y habían pasado cerca de diez minutos sin hablarse. Se habían saludado apenas con un movimiento de cabeza, y cuando necesitaban decirse algo, simplemente señalaban algún texto de alguno de los libros que tenían sobre la mesa. ambos sentían que respiraban con dificultad, como si tuvieran ganas de salir corriendo del lugar; y sin embargo, ahí seguían, sentados lado a lado, continuando tachando líneas y corrigiendo oraciones, para terminar aquella monótona redacción de Defensa.<p>

durante un par de ocasiones, sus manos se rozaron al cambiar una página, o al señalar algún párrafo que les fuera útil; pero se apresuraban a quitarse, fingiendo que no habían sentido nada, con el corazón amenazándoles con salirseles del pecho, gritándose así mismos en la cabeza, que aquello que sentían no era amor.

Pero, si no se gustaban, ¿por qué estaban ahora pegados por los labios? Había sido imposible saber quién de los dos se había lanzado encima del otro primero. El movimiento de Hermione para enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Malfoy había tirado al piso un par de libros, y el tintero se había roto al caer. Y la veloz mano de Malfoy al tomar a Hermione suave pero firmemente del cuello había mandado a volar la redacción de Defensa sobre hechizos para transformaciones físicas.

fueron un par de minutos en los que el mundo entero se detuvo. Y pese a que seguían sin hablar, podían sentir que se comunicaban muchísimas más cosas de las que nunca se habían dicho. Aquellas ligeras mordidas y suaves roces con los dedos por la piel, hacían que se olvidaran del mundo, y desearan no saber nada más sobre nada, nunca más.

Entonces, como si la magia se hubiera esfumado, y fueran conscientes de dónde estaban, quienes eran, y qué habían hecho, se separaron, lentamente. Mirándose los labios, sin poder creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Entonces, asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, Hermione se apartó rápidamente, con la respiración agitada. Al ponerse en pie, volteó la silla en la que se encontraba sentada hacía solo un par de segundos.

-No puedo hacer esto –dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras se toqueteaba los labios.

-Vamos, no soy tan malo besando –bromeó Malfoy. Hermione se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No es eso. Es… es Ron.

-¿Tenemos que hablar esa maldita comadreja en estos momentos? –dijo Malfoy enojado, apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Él era el motivo por el cual lloré la otra vez… -susurró ella.

-Eso ya lo sabía –contestó él con voz firme y molesta, reclinándose en la silla, con aire visiblemente molesto.

-Y lloré porqué él me besó.

-¿Entonces lo hizo a la fuerza? –Malfoy también se levantó rápidamente, su silla también cayó al piso-. ¿Ese cabrón se atrevió a hacerte daño?

Malfoy se apuró a sujetarla de los brazos.

-No fue a la fuerza. Pensé, que él y yo éramos algo…

-Y al no funcionar, viniste a besuquearte conmigo. ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! –y la soltó como si el contacto con su túnica le quemara.

-¡Entre tú y yo no había nada en ese entonces! –se apuró a gritar ella de regreso. Intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero él se soltó. Asombrada por el repentino cambio en la actitud del Slytherin, se apuró a defenderse-. No había nada en ese entonces, y tampoco lo hay ahora.

Malfoy dio una patada a la mesa, volteándola, y terminando de tirar los libros. Caminó hacia la puerta, y estaba por abrirla, cuando la voz de Hermione lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-Me besaste en esta misma aula. Todo por una estúpida broma. Y me besaste nuevamente, y ni tú ni yo pudimos explicar por qué. Y posiblemente lo niegue después, pero… me, me agradó. Y desde ese momento desee que se repitiera. Y entonces llegó él. Ese idiota de Ronald Weasley –la voz de Hermione temblaba. Malfoy hubiera podido jurar que hablaba por entre sus dedos, tapándose el miedo, ya que su voz sonaba amortiguada-. Y me besó –continuó ella, con la voz chillante-. Me derretí un segundo en sus labios. Pero entonces te recordé, y comprendí, que ni los besos de él, o de nadie más, me harían sentir mejor que los tuyos.

Draco se volvió sobre sí mismo. Hermione estaba llorando, pero aún así, se remangó la túnica y le mostró al Slytherin aquellas palabras cicatrizadas en su brazo.

"Sangre sucia."

Malfoy retrocedió. Un torrente de recuerdos inundó en ese momento su mente. Aquella tarde, en la Mansión Malfoy... Tembló de miedo, pero no más que Hermione.

-Tapa eso –le dijo el Slytherin, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-No –fue la firme respuesta de ella, y se acercó un poco a él, con el brazo aún extendido-. No sabes lo mucho que me duele estar enamorada de un inepto como tú. ¡De alguien que si hubiera podido, me hubiera hecho esto! –y le acercó el brazo al rostro.

-¡Te he dicho que tapes eso!

-¿Esto es un juego para ti, verdad? –gritó ella, escandalizada. Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior-. Llegaste a mí, fingiendo que estabas confundido, y que yo había introducido un ridículo filtro de amor en tu comida. ¿Y para qué? ¿Es que acaso en verdad disfrutas viendo como caigo en esta broma, creyendo que sientes algo por mí?

-Eso ya había quedado claro –respondió él. Seguía caminando hacia atrás, intentando alejarse del brazo extendido de Hermione, quien se iba acercando más y más. Pero en ese momento, su espalda chocó contra la pared, y no pudo moverse más.

-Claro que había quedado claro –continuó ella, con las primeras lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro-. Pero claro que también formaba parte de tu brillante plan el enamorarme y después simplemente botarme. ¡Eres un desgraciado!

En ese momento, Hermione sacó su varita, y apuntó con ella hacia el rostro de Malfoy. El chico estaba tan sorprendido, que no había podido reaccionar para sacar la suya también.

-Granger, escucha…

-¡No menciones mi nombre! ¿Querías burlarte de mí? ¡Lo has conseguido! No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme nunca más. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme. ¡Soy una tonta! Una tonta por creer que tú podrías llegar a quererme a mí.

Sin despegar la vista de la cara de Malfoy, Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la túnica, y aún con la varita en alto, la agitó para que su mochila se acercara a ella, y pudiera tomarla.

Entonces, volvió a apuntar su varita a la cara de Malfoy, pero el chico ya había sacado la suya. A Hermione no se le pasó el hecho de que el chico se sujetaba el antebrazo, en el sitio donde ella sabía que él ocultaba la marca tenebrosa.

Pero la varita de Hermione se desvió de Malfoy, y apuntó a la puerta.

-¡Alohomora! –gritó mientras sollozaba, y sin detenerse ante el grito de Malfoy que le pedía que regresara, la Gryffindor salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Awww, los he hecho pelearse =( Justo cuando las cosas iban bien (digo, ya se besan sin tapujos) sale el tema de Ron Weasley, y todo se desmorona. Creo que Malfoy sabe muy en el fondo que está celoso de él, pero obviamente, ni a sí mismo se lo confiesa. Y Hermione ahora cree que todo forma parte de un juego, y que Malfoy solo ha fingido que la quiere.<em>

_Y el asunto de "sangre sucia" y "mortífago" ha vuelto a salir a colación. Pero (como siempre repito) los dos tienen demasiados prejuicios que no pueden simplemente pasar de largo todo lo que han pasado anteriormente. Esperemos y se reconcilien pronto =)_

_Un abrazo a todas (o todos, una nunca sabe xD) y muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Con respecto a que me preguntaron si esto iba a ser un longfic, bueno, el esbozo general de la trama lo he calculado alrededor de unos 30 capis, pero esto puede llegar a variar. De todos modos, ya vamos más de la mitad n.n_

_Gracias por leerme! Un beso =)_


	19. La puerta que no se abrió

**Capítulo 19**

**-La puerta que no se abrió**

Se quedó así, de pie, sin apenas moverse, y sólo recordando el respirar. La mirada dolida de ella, las lágrimas de la chica, y ver a Hermione alejarse corriendo del lugar, eran lo único que llenaban su mente. Se sintió idiota. Era un cobarde por haberla hecho llorar. ¿Pero acaso no había sido ella la que había sacado el tema de Weasley? ¿A caso era culpa suya el ponerse agresivo al saber que aquel idiota había jugado con ella, y la había lastimado?

Suspiró. Él no estaba libre de toda la culpa. Ella había llorado con él, ¿no era así? Y él había sido tan idiota como para seguir culpándola y llamándola sangre sucia de nuevo.

Se dio media vuelta, y se acercó a la mesa volcada. Recogió todas las cosas con lentitud, en completo silencio. Le pasó la varita a la redacción, para limpiarla de toda la tinta que se había derramado encima. Guardó varios libros en su mochila, y cuando estuvo completamente llena, los que faltaban los llevó en el brazo.

Salió del aula en completo silencio. Lo que acababa de ocurrir se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, y las palabras de Hermione aún retumbaban en su cabeza.

Ella acababa de confesar que le gustaba él. Quizá a regañadientes y de mala gana, pero había admitido que tenía sentimientos hacia él. Y él, todo idiota, se había quedado callado.

Pero es que él no tenía aquel valor estúpido que caracterizaba a un Gryffindor. Él nunca hubiera podido admitir que él también tenía sentimientos por ella, aunque le quemaban por dentro y amenazaban por desbordársele cada vez que la besaba.

Y volvió a sentirse cobarde, poca cosa. Inclusive durante un segundo, en su mente pasó la idea de que quizá, Weasley fuera mejor para ella. Vaya, cualquiera era mejor para ella que él.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos, apenas y se daba cuenta de por dónde iba; bajó a las mazmorras ignorando a los otros Slytherins que se dirigían allí también, y llegó al tapiz que ocultaba su sala común. Pronunció la contraseña, y entró con paso rápido. Sin detenerse a mirar a nadie, se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde aventó la mochila y los libros al piso, y se dejó caer en la cama.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué no hubiera dado para decir que ella también le gustaba!

Pero le habían lavado la cabeza durante toda su vida, y muy en el fondo, mientras la besaba, podía sentir que obraba mal. Ella era una sangre sucia. Ella no era digna de él. Era un error enamorarse, ése era el primer punto. ¿A caso no le habían enseñado en casa que el amor era sólo una tontería, un juego de niños? ¿A caso no los Malfoy llevaban ya generaciones casándose sólo por beneficio mutuo? En segundo lugar, se encontraban los prejuicios que cruzaban por su mente todo el tiempo, obra y gracia de su familia, de su estatus. Claro, una cosa llevaba a la otra. Y aún así, él la deseaba tanto…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero en lugar de lograr controlar sus emociones y pensamientos, en su cabeza sólo flotaba el nombre de Hermione, y su persona… No pudo dormir esa noche. Y sin embargo, después de un par de horas fingiéndose dormido para Zack y Nigel, su cabeza llegó a la conclusión de que, igual que ella la semana pasada, él no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Quizá un poco de valor idiota tipo Gryffindor no le viniera tan mal…

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana no fue diferente de todas las demás. Llegó al Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, y mientras era seguido por Zack y Nigel y los tres Slytherins cruzaban las puertas, desvió (como siempre) su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, y la escaneó, buscado aquella melena castaña, rodeada de la rubia y la pelirroja. No tardó en encontrarla. Se acomodó la mochila al hombro, y sujetó los libros que llevaba en el brazo con más fuerza.<p>

Y ante las miradas sorprendidas de Rozailer y Pragett, enderezó sus pasos que se dirigían a la mesa de las serpientes, y se encaminó hacia la de los leones. Sus dos guardaespaldas lo siguieron, desconfiados y sin tener la menor idea de qué se proponía.

Malfoy se detuvo al estar cerca de Granger. Rozailer y Pragett se detuvieron detrás.

-Te dejaste esto ayer –le dijo mientras le dejaba caer los libros en el regazo. Ginny bajó su cuchara, Neville dejó de mordisquear la pierna de pollo, Luna olvidó tomar de su vaso con jugo de calabaza; y ahora ellos tres veían como Draco Malfoy, acompañado por sus dos enormes amigotes, dejaba caer cinco o seis libros en un asiento vacío, junto a Hermione.

La castaña no le contestó, y se limitó a seguir untando con mermelada su tostada, ignorando las miradas de sus tres amigos, y la presencia de los tres Slytherins.

-Espero y terminemos de una buena vez ese estúpido reporte para Slughorn –continuó Malfoy, hablando con desprecio, e ignorando el hecho de que ella lo hubiera ignorado primero-. Ya resumí el capítulo quince, puedes revisarlo si quieres.

Malfoy miró a Ginny a los ojos; la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada severa, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego, posó su mirada en Neville, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera un comentario. De nuevo silencio. No se dignó a mirar a Luna. Se acomodó la túnica, y los tres Slytherins se alejaron.

Hermione fingió no haber visto nada, y aunque a Ginny le hubiera encantado seguir con el tema de lo que acababa de pasar, la fría indiferencia de su amiga con respecto a Malfoy, la habían dejado callada. Neville y Luna no le daban tanta importancia, o más bien era Luna la que no se lo daba, y Neville decidió quedarse callado, para no importunar a la rubia.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ya –dijo Hermione, levantándose de la mesa. Neville se apuró a tomar un último sorbo de jugo de calabaza, y se puso en pie también.

-Hermione, espera yo… -pero la castaña interrumpió a la pelirroja.

-Ya hablaremos esta tarde en la sala común. Luna, te lo regreso al rato –le dijo a la rubia, mientras tomaba a Neville de la muñeca, y lo jalaba fuera del Gran Comedor.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Malfoy? –Neville se animó a preguntar en voz baja, mientras caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, rumbo al Invernadero 7.

-Claro que no –se apuró a mentir ella, sin detenerse-. Es sólo que le he puesto una reprimenda por no haberme estado ayudando con las tareas en equipo –Neville emitió un débil "Ah", y Hermione continuó-. Le he aplicado la ley del hielo, y le he dicho que no la levantaré hasta que termine con el resumen del capítulo ocho y…

-¿No es el que te acaba de entregar?

-Bueno, tengo que ver si es cierto que lo ha hecho, para empezar…

Llegaron al Invernadero en ese momento, con lo que la conversación se vio interrumpida. Neville se apuró a ir por los sacos de estiércol de dragón, mientras Hermione se entretenía, guardando el libro de Pociones en la mochila. Pero apenas Neville se hubo retirado, la chica se apuró a abrir el libro de Pociones del Mediterráneo en el capítulo quince.

Y se enojó y desilusionó por partes iguales al ver que no había ningún maldito resumen. Cerró el libro con fuerza, y un pequeño pedazo de papel salió volando. Extrañada por ello, Hermione lo atrapó en el aire. Asegurándose que nadie la veía, especialmente Neville, le dio la espalda al resto del grupo, y leyó el pergamino rápidamente.

_Mañana a las ocho en la vieja aula. Tengo algo importante de qué hablarte. Y también tengo el resumen._

_-DM_

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, con lo que se guardó con rapidez el papel, y se volvió.

-¿Ha elaborado el resumen? –preguntó Neville tranquilamente.

-No, pues no –respondió ella, aliviada de que no hubiera notado el recado-. Típico de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Todo ese día, y el día siguiente, le dio vueltas en la cabeza aquella nota. Se mordía el labio cada que lo recordaba, porque pensar en el papel, implicaba pensar en Malfoy, y aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Inclusive soportarlo durante dos horas en Transformaciones aquel miércoles, era demasiado para ella, siendo que era una clase en la que no se dirigían la palabra para nada, y se sentaban en extremos opuestos del salón.<p>

Aquella noche, mientras se encontraba sentada en su butaca favorita, junto al fuego, en su sala común, Hermione no podía concentrarse. "A las ocho" decía el papel. Su reloj marcaba las siete. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer en la tentación de atreverse a ir, en el último momento.

No terminaba de comprender aquellas preguntas que tenía de tarea para Encantamientos, y se prometió a sí misma no levantarse de aquella butaca hasta no terminar con aquel trabajo.

Y sin embargo, salió de la sala común a las siete y media, diciendo que se le había olvidado un reporte de Herbología en la biblioteca. Neville se apuró a decir que él la acompañaba, y que en el camino podría ayudarle con ciertos conceptos que no terminaba de entender. Pero Hermione se negó rotundamente ante tal insistencia, diciendo que no se tardaría nada, que era mejor así.

Y ahora, mientras caminaba sola por los poco iluminados pasillos, se abrazaba a sí misma. No sabía si era debido al miedo, o al frío, dado que Octubre acababa de comenzar, y ligeras corrientes de aire entraban por los grandes ventanales.

El silencio casi absoluto del castillo hizo que se le erizara la piel. Sentía como si la estuvieran siguiendo, pero al llegar a aquel pasillo, no vio a nadie, y sintió un extraño cosquilleo al percatarse de que no había sido descubierta por Filch o la Señora Norris.

Y sí, ahí se encontraba de nuevo, de pie frente a aquella enmohecida puerta de aquella vieja aula, con el corazón encogido, pero al mismo tiempo, palpitando a mil por hora. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte, y pudo sentirlo frío. No se animó a girarlo. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Un terrible y aterrador pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si Malfoy sólo la había atraído a aquel lugar para burlarse de ella? Si aquello era verdad, no podría soportarlo. Acababa, de cierto modo, de confesarle su amor a Draco Malfoy la tarde anterior, y ahora estaba a punto de meterse a la boca del lobo, acudiendo a aquella vieja aula, posiblemente para ser ridiculizada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No volvería a admitir ante nadie, ni ante sí misma, que le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Fue en ese momento en que se decidió a que no iba a abrir esa puerta. No la iba a abrir nunca. Al menos no esa noche.

Se dio media vuelta, y mientras respiraba profundamente, caminó de vuelta a su sala común; puños fuertemente apretados, ojos llorosos.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy había llegado a aquella vieja aula en desuso a las siete en punto. Se encontraba nervioso. No podía creer que hubiera reunido el valor suficiente de darle esa pequeña nota a la sangre sucia Granger. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía sentarse, así que se encontraba caminando por toda la habitación, con las manos atrás. En una mano, apretando con fuerza, sujetaba el resumen que debía entregarle a Granger. Y en la otra…<p>

La pequeña rosa negra se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos. Durante unos instantes, Malfoy la contempló embelesado, y apurándose a negarlo, miró a su reloj de muñeca. Las ocho en punto. Granger no tardaría en aparecer. Seguía sin poder creer que estaba por decirle a Hermione Granger que le gustaba. Volvió a bajar la mano, y la rosa se volvió a balancear mientras caminaba.

Iba a decirle a Hermione Granger que le gustaba.

Pero así como llegaron las ocho, dieron las ocho diez. Y posteriormente las ocho veinte. Las ocho y media. Y cuando Malfoy volvió a revisar su reloj, ya eran las nueve en punto.

Se sintió idiota. Miró con asco a la rosa que se balanceaba solitaria en su mano y la aventó al suelo. La pisoteó con odio. Arrugó el resumen de Pociones con todas sus fuerzas, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Entonces le dio una buena patada a la mesa, y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Salió corriendo rumbo a su sala común, y a su dormitorio, sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p><em>Y es así como finalmente Malfoy estaba por reconocer ante Hermione que el también tiene sentimientos por ella, y es así como ella lo deja plantado =( Creo que Hermione está siendo demasiado insegura consigo misma (ya le tocaba, no?) y sigue creyendo que Malfoy solo quiere burlarse de ella. Si lo hubiera visto! He dejado al pobrecito demasiado triste (y conociendo a Malfoy, enojado ha de estar también), y pues la situación no se ha arreglado. Al contrario, creo que por los carácteres explosivos de los dos, la cosa se ha complicado un poco más, si es que esto podía ser posible =X<em>

_Sé que dije que los fines de semana tengo más oportunidad de hacer ups, pero este fin de semana llegó con una cascada de tarea, por lo que tuve que ausentarme, mil disculpas, espero y me entiendan u.u_

_Por el momento, les agradezco como siempre que me lean, y que me dejen tan lindos reviews! Se les quiere, un abrazo! =)_


	20. Aula de Transformaciones

**Capítulo 20**

**-Aula de Transformaciones**

Al día siguiente, Hermione pudo sentir, durante esas dos horas en Transformaciones, que Malfoy no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no volteó a verlo ni una sola vez. Se sentía culpable por haberlo plantado así en aquella aula vieja, pero temía más por su orgullo, y mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y apenas y podía hablar con Ginny, se decía a sí misma que había hecho lo correcto, porque no estaba dispuesta a presentarse a sufrir una humillación de parte de él. Aquello era algo que no podía ni plantearse.

Mientras la profesora Merrythought hablaba sin parar sobre los complicados hechizos que debían realizarse para poder convertirse en animagos, la Gryffindor no podía dejar de mirar al frente, aunque no la escuchaba. Sentía los ojos llorosos, porque inclusive le costaba trabajo parpadear. Las dos horas pasaron con una lentitud torturadora.

Cuando la profesora Merrythought finalmente se transformó a sí misma en un águila real, y volvió a su forma humana siendo aplaudida por sus alumnos, les dijo que tenían que elaborar un reporte sobre los animagos, y finalizó la clase diciendo que ya podían recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Hermione salió corriendo del salón, apenas diciéndole a Ginny que se sentía con ganas de vomitar e iba al baño. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, por lo que mientras se entretenía guardando las cosas de su amiga en su mochila, no notó como Malfoy salía corriendo de igual modo del salón.

Ella sabía que el Slytherin la seguía. Era como si pudiera sentir su pesada respiración en su nuca. Se abrió paso entre varios alumnos de tercero y quinto, que habían salido de varias aulas adyacentes. Se sentía atrapada entre todo ese mar de alumnos. Sentía que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, a cada paso que daba.

Pero no había ni llegado al final del corredor, cuando sintió como una mano le apretaba el antebrazo. Miró alarmada a la persona que la había sujetado con extrema fuerza, y que le hacía daño, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada, Malfoy la sujetó aún con más fuerza, e hizo que entrara por la puerta que tenían más cerca. Sin detenerse a escuchar sus protestas y quejas, cerró la puerta con seguro, y volteó a verla, con la varita en mano, y el odio brillando en sus ojos.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que poco le faltaba al chico para explotar y empezar a gritar, por lo que se apuró a sacar la varita y apuntó hacia la puerta, para lanzar un Mufliatto. Malfoy, que ignoraba el efecto de aquel hechizo, se limitó a apuntar su varita a la cara de la chica, la cual le temblaba en la mano. Hermione tampoco bajó la suya. Pero en ese momento, Malfoy emitió un gruñido, y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –fue lo primero que pudo espetar, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos-. Te digo que a las ocho, y las ocho vienen y se van.

Hermione titubeó, y la mano con la que sujetaba la varita se relajó, bajándola un poco.

-No tenía ganas de sufrir una humillación pública –respondió ella, aún con desconfianza.

-¿Pública? ¡Si sólo éramos tú y yo! –el chico se escandalizó aún más.

-Bueno, pues ya somos tu y yo otra vez, Malfoy. Habla de una buena vez.

Hermione agachó la mirada para guardar su varita en la túnica. Rápidamente, Malfoy sacó un pergamino arrugado del bolsillo del pantalón, y se lo aventó a la cara. El papel golpeó a la chica en la mejilla, y cayó al suelo antes de que la Gryffindor pudiera reaccionar.

-La tarea de Pociones –dijo él, mirando el pergamino solitario en el piso, a los pies de Hermione.

-Pensé que era una broma –susurró ella, visiblemente sorprendida, con lo que se agachó lentamente, para levantarlo. Mientras recogía el pergamino se percató de que le temblaban las manos, pero cerró sus dedos alrededor de él, con firmeza. Se incorporó, extendió el papel, y pudo ver el resumen de Pociones del cual Malfoy había hablado en su pequeña nota, hacía dos días. Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que estaba muy bien elaborado.

-Tampoco era una broma de lo que quería hablarte anoche –dijo él, mientras se sentaba en una silla del rincón, evitando mirarla.

-Entonces dilo, antes de que me arrepienta de querer escucharlo –respondió con voz firme, mientras doblaba con delicadeza el pergamino, y se lo guardaba con ternura en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

-No estoy inspirado –fue la simple respuesta del Slytherin. Hermione se quedó sorprendida ante tal respuesta, pero prontamente recuperó su aire seguro. Su pecho se infló con coraje, y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeando las palmas de las manos en la mesa y acercando su rostro al del chico. Tenía el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, y los labios firmemente apretados. Pero ante todo, Malfoy no pareció asombrarse, y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, y recargar el respaldo de la silla en la pared.

-¿Pretendes que te ruegue para que me cuentes lo que pasa por tu pequeño cerebrito? –Hermione acababa de enojarse nuevamente. Esa era otra cosa que odiaba de Malfoy: la facilidad que tenía para hacerle cambiar de ánimo, para bien o para mal. Con la rabia borboteando en su interior, la chica continuó-. ¿O es que acaso te regodeas con el hecho de hacerme desesperar antes de burlarte de mí nuevamente? Sea cual sea la tontería con la que planeabas volver a desestabilizarme, puedes estar seguro de que no me interesa. No pienso rogarte para escuchar aquella tontería que planeabas decirme.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Hermione soltó un bufido. Estaba por retirarse, cuando Malfoy la sujetó de los brazos y sin previo aviso, juntó sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose en un anhelado beso.

Si por ella hubiera sido, se hubiera separado inmediatamente. Y le hubiera metido una buena cachetada. Pero parecía que la razón la hubiera abandonado. No podía ni abrir los ojos. El contacto con sus labios era tan tierno y suave, pero a la vez salvaje, que no podía pensar en nada más. Sentía como la lengua del Slytherin recorría toda su boca. Como le daba ligeras mordidas en los labios. Sentía sus manos ahora recorriendo su cara, acariciando sus mejillas, perdiéndose entre su cabello. Se sentía tan en las nubes, que le parecía imposible el poder bajar de ahí. Y sin embargo, pensó en la caída, y supo que sería dolorosa…

No supo de donde tomo la fuerza para separarse, pero así lo hizo.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, como si esperara encontrarse a alguien más ahí, y no a Hermione Granger. Los dos respiraban agitados.

Hermione intentó separarse, correr hasta el otro lado de la habitación, posiblemente en salir corriendo del aula y del castillo; pero Malfoy la tenía sujetada ahora por la cintura, y la atraía hacia sí mismo, para que la chica no pudiera escapar.

Malfoy pegó su frente con la de ella, fijando su mirada en sus labios rojos.

-Eso era lo que quería decirte anoche –dijo él en un tierno susurro. Ahora que estaba seguro de que Hermione no intentaría huir, soltó la cintura de la chica, y procedió a acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Ella se apuró a retirar la mano del chico, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que apenas y la rozó. Malfoy emitió una leve sonrisa; a sus ojos, el gesto de Hermione había significado una tierna caricia.

La chica estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo volver a intentar a retirar la mano del Slytherin, con lo que decidió mejor abrazarlo del cuello, y preguntar nerviosamente:

-¿Qué…?

Malfoy la abrazó de la cintura con una mano, y la otra la enredó en su enmarañada melena.

-Que me gustas Granger. Me gustas, Hermione.

Y la jaló para volver a perderse en su boca.

Merlín, era la primera vez que él pronunciaba su nombre.

-Debo irme –susurró mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el separarse de Malfoy-. Debo regresar con mis amigos, o se preguntarán dónde me he metido toda la tarde.

-Los míos preguntarán lo mismo por mí, y no me importa –respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios, y besando a Hermione en el cuello.

-Malfoy… -susurró ella, intentando resistirse-. Por favor…

Malfoy se retiró lentamente.

-No irás a decirme que no te gusta –dijo en tono serio.

Ella adoptó una expresión de enojo, y lo golpeó ligeramente en la mejilla. Malfoy se limitó a reírse. Ella se cruzó de brazos, y se negó a volverlo a abrazar.

-No tiene gracia –le dijo mientras evitaba mirarlo. Pero él no se dio por vencido, y mientras tomaba sus manos suavemente entre las suyas, preguntó:

-¿Volveremos a vernos mañana? –Hermione clavó sus castaños ojos en los azules de él. Malfoy sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, mientras se perdía en los ojos de la Gryffindor, y contenía las ganas de volver a besarla locamente.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por favor? –acababa de adoptar un tono de voz lastimero, y sus ojos transmitían la sensación de que la castaña se encontraba mirando a un perrito abandonado. Se limitó a suspirar.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello –fue su respuesta.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir nada más, Hermione le dio un dulce beso de despedida en la frente, con lo que se apresuró a soltarse de los brazos del Slytherin, y salió del aula.

No acababa de cerrar la puerta, cuando una voz la sorprendió a sus espaldas.

-Ah, así que aquí estás –se volvió velozmente, asustada, y con el corazón desbocado.

-Lu… ¿Luna? –preguntó mitad espantada, mitad confundida. ¿La habría visto? ¿Habría podido ver a Malfoy dentro de la habitación? ¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedaría el Slytherin ahí, antes de decidirse a salir y exponerse?

Hermione estaba tan asustada que se había quedado pegada de espaldas a la puerta, sujetando firmemente el picaporte, aterrada ante la sola idea de que en cualquier segundo, éste girara, indicándole que Malfoy estaba planeando salir. Sin detenerse a pensar las cosas, sujetó a Luna del brazo, y la hizo empezar a caminar, para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó aún con la voz temblorosa mientras terminaban de recorrer el pasillo, y se controlaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar volverse a ver aquella puerta.

-Ginny llegó sola al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida –fue la respuesta de la rubia, mientras avanzaban-. Me ha dicho que has salido volando de Transformaciones. Dijo que te encontrabas mal, que tenías ganas de vomitar.

-No es nada serio –se apuró a corregir Hermione.

-Bueno, eso no podemos saberlo. Los booglers comúnmente entran en tu nariz y te provocan un fuerte catarro, pero a veces algunos entran por la boca, y hacen que te sientas tan mal que te dan unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar. Es por eso que me decidí a buscarte, para prevenirte. Tengo una gurdiraíz que seguramente te ayudará a librarte de ellos.

-¿Luna, pero qué…?

-Ginny dijo –continuó la Ravenclaw, sin inmutarse, mientras las dos chicas enfilaban por otro pasillo. La persona de Draco Malfoy era ya sólo un recuerdo lejano en la mente de Hermione-, que sería mejor que te buscáramos. Dijo que te buscó en los baños de este piso, pero que no te encontrabas en ningún cubículo; pero ya ves, yo me he decidido a mirar de nuevo por aquí. Dice que podrías estar en problemas, pero yo te veo muy bien, por lo que ahora creo que mi gurdiraíz no te serviría de mucho, pero nunca está de más prevenir. Y además, Ginevra se equivoca, la que tiene problemas no eres tú, soy yo. Es por eso que accedí a buscarte.

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Luna también se detuvo, tenía la mirada gacha, y las mejillas rosadas.

-¿Luna, te encuentras bien?

-No sé qué hacer en situaciones como ésta –dijo la rubia en un susurro-. El ha sido siempre tan amable y sincero. Y yo, no me siento dispuesta…

-¿Luna…?

-Nevile me ha dicho que le gusto –dijo con palabras atropelladas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente-. Me ha preguntado que si quiero ser su novia.

Hermione estaba tan contenta, que no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que abrazarla.

* * *

><p><em>¡Vaya que varias cosas pasaron de golpe aquí! Primero que nada, Hermione ha intentado salir corriendo de las garras de Malfoy, pero el Slytherin la ha atrapado y ¡finalmente le ha confesado que le gusta! X3! Y parece ser que finalmente las cosas están bien y muy tranquilas entre ellos dos, tanto que han prometido verse al día siguiente n.n<em>

_Y bueno, he sacado a la oportuna de Luna de nuevo =D! Y resulta que Neville se le ha declarado OMG! No encontré modo de colocar este dato en el capi, pero la idea de finalmente declarársele a Luna, se la dio Ginny a Neville, porque creo que por sí solo nunca hubiera tenido el valor jiji._

_Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, ¡espero y les haya gustado! Les mando un abrazo y un beso, y como siempre, gracias por leerme, y por los reviews. Se les quiere n.n_


	21. Banquete de Halloween

**Capítulo 21**

**-Banquete de Halloween**

Habían ocurrido otras dos salidas a Hogsmeade en el mes de octubre. Si bien, la primera vez Hermione y Malfoy habían decidido pasar un par de minutos a solas, junto a la cerca que impedía el paso a la Casa de los Gritos, en esta segunda ocasión, no se habían dirigido para nada la palabra. Todo había ocurrido por una conversación que habían mantenido la tarde anterior.

-Harry dice que celebraremos una pequeña cena de Halloween en Las Tres Escobas –le dijo ella en un susurro, mientras trabajaban en la biblioteca. Malfoy se quedó callado, comprobándole a Hermione que se encontraba molesto por aquello. La chica continuó, algo preocupada-. Sabes que me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo en el lugar de siempre, pero Harry me ha hecho prometer que estaré en Las Tres Escobas, y yo…

-No importa –dijo Malfoy rápidamente, para que la Gryffindor se callase. Tomó con firmeza su libro de Pociones del Mediterráneo de la mesa, y lo guardó con brusquedad en su mochila-. ¿Podremos vernos después de Hogsmeade, al menos?

-El Banquete de Halloween empieza a las 7…

-Podemos vernos cuando termine –se apuró a agregar-. A las nueve en el Lago Negro. Ya sabes exactamente en qué parte…

Y se levantó de la mesa. Hermione no tuvo tiempo a responder ante aquella cita que acababa de concretarse, ya que Malfoy se apuró a salir de la biblioteca, sin mirar atrás.

Y ahora, Hermione se encontraba caminando junto a Ginny, rumbo a Hogsmeade. Luna y Neville los seguían, tomados de la mano. La pelirroja y la castaña intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y reprimieron una risita.

-Pensé que jamás se lo preguntaría –susurró Ginny.

-Lo que me preocupaba a mí, es que ella no aceptara –respondió Hermione.

-¡Ginny! –se escuchó entonces el grito de Harry, con lo que la pelirroja salió corriendo a perderse en los brazos de su novio.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Ron estaba más que invitado a la pequeña cena que tendrían, pero aún así, verlo de pie junto a Harry, hizo que se preocupara un poco. Intentó no darle importancia, y se acercó lentamente, a saludar a sus mejores amigos.

Un par de minutos después, los seis chicos se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas, platicando animadamente, mientras comían y bebían. Hermione hubiera deseado no encontrarse sentada junto a Ron (quien no perdía oportunidad para sacarle plática), pero por el otro lado, se encontraba agradecida de que le hubiera tocado en el borde de la mesa, con lo que podía levantarse cada dos por tres, con la excusa de ir al baño, o por más cerveza de mantequilla.

Fue justo en ese momento, en que Ron se apuró a tomarla de la mano, y acercarse a ella, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, embobado. Se acercó peligrosamente, entrecerró los ojos, preparando los labios…

Hermione se sintió con ganas de salir corriendo, con lo que se apuró a ponerse en pie, diciendo que iría por más servilletas, y se alejó a toda velocidad, caminando hasta el otro lado del local, cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. Claro, alguien aparte de Ron. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del abarrotado local, y pudo ver a tres Slytherins, que acababan de llegar. Malfoy tenía la mirada desorbitada, a causa del odio, y su mirada se dirigía de Hermione a Ron y de ron a Hermione, como si se tratara de un juego de tenis. En cambio, Zack y Nigel parecían no haber notado nada, y estaban decidiendo dónde sentarse.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos arriba –Hermione logró escuchar hablar a Zack-. ¿Vamos, Malfoy? –pero Malfoy parecía no tener oídos para nada.

La Gryffindor pudo ver como en ese momento, perforaba con la mirada a Ron. Vio sus puños cerrarse, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Se estaba poniendo rojo del coraje. Entonces, el Slytherin se alejó de sus amigos, y se acercó, casi corriendo, a la mesa donde hasta hacía un par de segundos, ella se encontraba sentada.

Sujetó a Ron por el cuello del suéter, levantando el otro puño, listo para hundírselo en la cara. Ron adoptó una expresión de miedo, pero parecía que lo había tomado tan por sorpresa, que se veía incapaz de recordar cómo defenderse. Harry se apuró a separarse de Ginny, y ponerse en pie. Puso la varita en ristre, preparado para atacar a Malfoy. Neville hizo lo mismo. Entonces, protegida en el rincón alejado donde se encontraba, Hermione sacó su varita, y apuntó a la espalda de Malfoy.

-¡Obliviate! –susurró.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida. Entonces, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de dónde estaba y qué hacía, soltó lentamente a Ron, y de igual modo, bajó su puño.

-¿Malfoy? –Zack y Nigel acababan de llegar-. Vamos, tenemos una mesa apartada arriba…

No les costó mucho trabajo separar a Malfoy de aquella mesa, y prontamente los tres Slytherins se marcharon, sin que ninguno tuviera la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Del mismo modo estaban Harry, Ron y los demás, quienes se sentaron nerviosamente. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

* * *

><p>El banquete de Halloween de ese año estaba muy animado. Habían decido cenar esa vez en la mesa de Gryffindor; Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a Ginny, mientras Neville y Luna se encontraban delante de ellas. La castaña y la pelirroja podían ver como los dos tortolos se dirigían miradas melosas, y algo dentro de ella le decía que seguramente estarían tomados de la mano, por debajo de la mesa. Hermione se sirvió un poco más de puré de papa, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la conversación que tenía con sus amigos, pero es que sentía la mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella, y esto la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que el Slytherin llevaba viéndola toda la velada, desde que había entrado por la puerta al Gran Comedor, pero Hermione no se atrevía a mirar más allá del rostro de sus amigos y enfocar su vista en la mesa de las serpientes.<p>

Cuando el banquete hubo terminado, y hubieron llegado al recibidor, Ginny se separó del grupo, diciendo que antes de acostarse iría a mandarle una carta a Harry. Hermione se separó de sus amigos también, diciendo que le apetecía dar un paseo por los jardines. Neville se apuró a replicar, diciendo que era muy peligroso que estuviera sola de noche fuera del castillo, pero Luna le cortó el royo diciendo que cuando uno tenía ganas de pescar plimpys de agua dulce, era mejor hacerlo solo.

Neville no se atrevió a replicar ante el comentario de su novia, cosa que Hermione aprovechó, y sin darles tiempo de decir nada más, y salió corriendo por el recibidor, mientras se perdía en la casi total oscuridad de los terrenos.

* * *

><p>Malfoy la esperaba sentado bajo el árbol que habían acordado la tarde anterior. El chico tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco, mientras su mirada se perdía en el lago. Extrañamente su mochila se encontraba junto a él. Hermione se acercó lenta y silenciosamente, y sin pensárselo mucho, se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.<p>

-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo él, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura. La atrajo hacia sí, y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios. La chica respondió cerrando los ojos y besándolo de igual manera.

-Tenía que escaparme –respondió ella, dejándose querer-. He dicho que venía a dar una vuelta rápida por los jardines, así que no creas que disponemos de mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hoy en Hogsmeade? –preguntó súbitamente, mientras se ponía serio-. Te vi con el tal Weasley.

La Gryffindor suspiró, contenta de que no pareciera recordar nada de lo ocurrido en el local.

-No fue nada –dijo Hermione, tratando de alejar el incidente de su mente-. Parece ser que nuevamente cree que entre nosotros puede pasar algo.

-Intentó volver a besarte –no era una pregunta. Hermione se movió nerviosamente.

-Sí –fue la simple respuesta de ella-. Pero puedes estar seguro de que yo no se lo he permitido.

-Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con esa comadreja –susurró Malfoy, apretando fuertemente los dientes. Se tranquilizó al sentir las suaves manos de Hermione, rodeando las suyas.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. He hablado con él antes de volver al castillo. Le dije que no estoy interesada en tener novio en estos momentos.

-Claro, porque tú y yo no somos novios.

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro –replicó ella, mientras fruncía el entrecejo y soltaba las manos del chico-. Y no creo que quieras que le cuente a Ron que prefiero besarme contigo y no con él.

-Admito que no me gustaría que se lo contaras a nadie, pero reconozco que me encantaría restregárselo por toda la cara al imbécil de Weasley.

-¡No le digas así! –se escandalizó ella. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron un par de minutos callados, ambos con el entrecejo fruncido. Malfoy volvió a posar su vista en el lago, mientras que Hermione lo hacía en la mochila del chico, cuya misteriosa presencia la intrigaba.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí? –preguntó entre dientes. Le repateaba ser la que le dirigiera la palabra primero, cuando se suponía que los dos estaban haciendo berrinche.

-¿Ya no vamos a hablar sobre la comadreja? –preguntó Malfoy, volviendo a posar su mirada en el rostro tenuemente iluminado de Hermione.

-¿Podemos dejar ese tema por la paz? –dijo con tono cansino-. Ya tuve suficiente con aguantarlo toda la tarde, como para aguantarte a ti hablando de él, toda la noche.

-No pensé que fuéramos a dormir aquí…

-¡Ya sabes de lo que hablo! –le dijo, mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro. Malfoy se limitó a reírse. Le encantaba verla enojada.

-De todos modos, no es por eso por lo que te hice venir aquí –continuó, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera sacado el tema de Ron a colación. Mientras hablaba, el Slytherin se apresuró a tomar y abrir su mochila.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo mientras rebuscaba en ella. Hermione captó la indirecta, y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea que nos tomáramos nuestra primera foto juntos. Anda, ya puedes abrirlos.

La Gryffindor se quitó las manos de la cara, y al abrir los ojos, pudo ver en las manos de Malfoy una pequeña cámara mágica. Sintió que se ruborizaba. Aquella sería la primera foto que se tomaría con él. Se puso nerviosa.

Y sin embargo, Hermione volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Malfoy la abrazó con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba la cámara frente a sus rostros. La chica le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, él sonrió sinceramente, como nunca, y el flash se disparó.

Como la cámara era automática, la fotografía no tardó en salir. La cámara la escupió, y la fotografía flotó en el aire, descendiendo lentamente. Hermione la tomó, y se apuró a sacar su varita, del bolsillo interior de su túnica. Haciendo unos complicados movimientos con ella, y diciendo palabras extrañas que más bien sonaban como una cancioncilla, logró crear una copia. Se la extendió a Malfoy, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas, y ahora, cada uno sujetaba una fotografía entre sus manos.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Hermione en un susurro-. Yo también te quiero, Draco.

Draco sonrió, la abrazó fuertemente, y dejó que su razón se fuera a volar, mientras se dedicaba a besarla intensamente.

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

Y en sus labios, con su dulce voz, sonaba muy bien.

* * *

><p><em>Vengo corriendo a dejar la up de hoy, mañana tengo examen y se supone que estoy estudiando D:!<em>

_Por el momento, tengo el cerebro lleno de teoría, así que no creo poder dejar un buen comentario final xD!_

_Veamos, he adelantado un poco el tiempo, estamos a finales de octubre, feliz Halloween (?), pero les puedo asegurar que durante este tiempo las cosas entre Draco y Hermione han ido de maravilla. Con respecto a lo que pasó en Las Tres Escobas, les tomé la palabra, y decidí mostrar a un Draco celoso de Ron. Ya vieron como casi lo golpea, pero Hermione ha actuado prontamente y le ha hecho un encantamiento desmemorizante, con lo que el Slytherin ya no sabe que paso =O!_

_Acabo de leer un review en el que me pedían que no pusiera a un Draco "ñoño", pero este gesto sobre la fotografía y la cita en el lago ya la tenía planeada, por lo que me es imposible cambiarla. De todos modos, han podido ver como es su relación, y como aún a veces se molestan, espero poder demostrar eso en próximos capítulos, porque conociendo a Hermione y a Draco, aunque sean parejita, siguen teniendo una relación amor-odio (?) Además, como extra, les confieso que el asunto de las fotografías es importante, pero sólo es diré =)_

_Gracias por leerme, y por dejar review. Y deseenme suerte en el examen .!_


	22. Vacaciones de invierno

**Capítulo 2****2**

**-Vacaciones de Invierno**

Durante todo el mes de Noviembre, pasaron sus ratos libres en su alejado y silencioso rincón en la biblioteca, donde Draco no perdía oportunidad de acariciar su rodilla, mientras ella se ruborizaba y le pedía a medios susurros que parara. Pero después de un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados y las risitas de Draco, Hermione terminaba sucumbiendo a las caricias, y le daba unos pequeños besos en el cuello, en los labios, y hasta en el lóbulo de la oreja, sólo para después volver a pedirle que se estuviera en paz, y volviera a concentrarse en sus apuntes. Draco retiraba su mano algo molesto, y se recluía en alguno de los libros.

Comúnmente se veían en aquella aula vieja, donde lo que menos importaba era la tarea. Comúnmente el primero en llegar al lugar era él. Cuando Hermione entraba al aula, se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta mágicamente, para evitar ser descubiertos, y posteriormente, cruzaba corriendo a toda velocidad la habitación, para dejarse caer en sus brazos, donde ambos se sujetaban con firmeza, para posteriormente perderse entre los besos y las caricias. A Draco le encantaba besarla en el cuello, mientras sentía que se excitaba al escucharla gemir levemente; a ella la gustaba enredar sus dedos en su rubio y platinado cabello, mientras lo mordía suavemente en los labios, y en el lóbulo de sus orejas. Escucharlo contenerse de gemir, la provocaba, y lo peor es que él lo sabía.

De vez en cuando caminaban (comúnmente por las noches) a la orilla del lago negro. Solían dejar sus huellas en la blanca nieve, y Hermione se apuraba a borrarlas, asustada de que alguien las viera y supieran que se escapaban a deshoras de la vigilancia de Filch. A Draco, esto le provocaba mucha risa, pues no dejaba de repetirle que era una estirada y se preocupaba demasiado. Esto hacía que Hermione frunciera el entrecejo, y terminara por enojarse completamente cuando el Slytherin, ignorándola por completo, se ponía a corretear por todos los jardines, dejando sus huellas a propósito.

Supongo que no está demás el decir que se peleaban a cada rato. Ella no dejaba de golpearlo por cada cosa que él hacía y que a ella no le parecía; y él no dejaba de gritarle, puesto que le desesperaba su actitud de extrema precaución. Inclusive hubo un par de veces en las que se habían amenazado con las varitas en alto. Y hubo un momento memorable en que Malfoy se había atrevido a jalarla de la mano en pleno recibidor, y se había encerrado con ella en un apretado armario de escobas, en el cual había intentado besarla fogosamente, y ante los besos y caricias que Hermione se había negado a seguir, la chica le había lanzado un par de hechizos que habían obligado a Draco a pasar el resto del día en la enfermería, con la cara llena de dolorosas ampollas.

Draco era un insensible y grosero, por lo que Hermione se dedicaba a quitarle puntos a su casa todo el tiempo. Hubo una vez en que el chico se había atrevido a mandarle una caja de bombones en pleno Gran Comedor, en el correo matinal, y que la chica había tenido que guardar rápidamente para que ni Ginny, Luna o Neville pudieran preguntar quién los mandaba. Había pasado todo el día esperando el poder encontrarse sola en su habitación, para saborear los bombones, hasta que llegó aquel momento en la noche, y al abrir la caja, comprobó, con gran decepción, que la caja ponía una nota que decía "Gracias por los bombones, cuando compre más te diré si estaban buenos".

Ella se había vengado, un par de días después, mandándole a Crookshanks con un pequeño paquete de envoltura dorada, que cuando el chico abrió, escondido en un cubículo de los baños de los chicos, comprobó, para su desgracia, que estaba lleno de escarbatos, que se apuraron a mordisquear los dedos de Draco, en busca de anillos, y que no perdieron la oportunidad de meterse entre su ropa, provocándole un horrible cosquilleo.

Sobra el decir que se dirigían miradas asesinas, en las clases, en los pasillos; no importaba si estaban rodeados de un mar de gente, o si estaban a solas. Se decían de palabrotas e inmediatamente después se daban la espalda. Se alejaban sin resolver sus problemas. Hablaban mal del otro a cada rato. Y aún así, cuando uno de los dos no podía soportar el estar lejos del otro, y se dignaban a mandarse una carta, para poder concretar una nueva cita, se comían con los ojos y se besaban como si no fueran a tener otra oportunidad. Se acariciaban el rostro con ternura, se abrazaban fuerte y dulcemente, y enredaban con locura sus dedos en los cabellos del otro. Sus labios se perdían en los del otro, en el cuello, en las orejas, en el pecho…

Era la relación más inestable y volátil en la cual ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que estaría. Y el ciclo se repetía siempre, sin ninguna variación.

Esa tarde, se encontraban sentados en su acostumbrada mesa, en la biblioteca. Hermione le había mencionado la tarde anterior, que Ginny había ido a buscarla toda la semana a dicho lugar y no los había encontrado. Claro, los dos chicos habían pasado toda la semana encerrados en su solitaria aula, perdiéndose entre besos y caricias, ignorando la cascada de deberes que tenían pendientes. Era por eso que esa tarde, habían decidió dejarse ver juntos, y Hermione pudo notar a Ginny, dando un rápido vistazo en toda la biblioteca, y que su pelirroja amiga se retiraba al ver que efectivamente tanto el Slytherin como la Gryffindor se encontraban trabajando juntos.

-No es que fuera a quedarme en Hogwarts estas vacaciones –dijo ella, mientras desviaba la mirada de Ginny, quien se alejaba con paso veloz, y se concentraba de nueva cuenta en el trabajo de Encantamientos de Draco-. Mis padres quieren pasar Navidad en Australia.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, evitando el mirarla, y se apresuró a arrebatarle su cuaderno.

-No te pedí que corrigieras mi tarea –dijo visiblemente enojado-. Ya sabía que no te quedarías tú sola en este lugar; pensé que sabías que esto no fue decisión mía, mis padres…

-Yo entiendo –lo cortó ella, mientras sacaba ahora un libro de Herbología y se perdía detrás de él. Draco se apuró a poner su mano sobre él, y bajarlo para poder verla directamente a los ojos. Pero Hermione rehuyó de su mirada.

-Mira –continuó él, con un tono de voz cansado. Habían tenido esa conversación toda la semana-, sé que esperabas que ambos nos quedáramos en el castillo mientras todos los demás se iban y…

-No, la verdad es que no tienes idea de lo que yo esperaba –finalmente lo miró, aunque con severidad-. No es que yo quisiera por fin besuquearte fuera de esta aula, o escondidos en el lago cuando ya anochece…

-Así que es eso… -Draco emitió una leve risita.

Hermione bufó, y se apuró a retirar el libro de la opresión de la mano del chico.

-Tengo perfectamente claro que no saldrá nada bueno si alguien se llegase a enterar de lo nuestro –le susurró mientras apretaba los dientes-. Pero me siento encerrada, y una mentirosa. No puedo sincerarme con mis amigos, ya que ellos no entenderían. Se me hace cada vez más difícil fingir excusas para poder escaparme y venir a verte…

-¿Y tú como crees que me siento yo? –interrumpió él-. No sabes la vergüenza que pasaría si alguien de mi casa se llegase a enterar de lo nuestro. O si mis padres tuvieran la más mínima idea…

-Claro, vergüenza –Hermione contuvo una risita, desviando su mirada a la ventana que tenía a su izquierda, pese a que no podía ver nada, ya que afuera todo estaba ya oscuro-. Quizá yo también esté avergonzada de ti. Sobre todo porque me besuqueo con alguien que ni siquiera es mi novio.

-Eso ya había quedado claro.

-Olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

Hermione metió el libro de Herbología como pudo dentro de la mochila, y se levantó de la mesa. La biblioteca estaba ya casi vacía, y había una luz muy tenue, solo proveniente de las velas que reposaban en los candelabros.

-Espero al menos poder despedirme de ti mañana –la chica le dirigió una mirada asesina, y se alejó pisando fuerte.

Draco se limitó a estirarse. Sabía que había sido grosero, pero así era como las cosas eran. Y ambos lo sabían muy bien. El motivo de todas las discusiones era el hecho de que no podían cambiar lo que eran, y lo que tenían.

Por más que los dos quisieran pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts, ya habían hecho planes con sus padres, y aunque él quisiera pasar vacaciones con ella, o viceversa, eran ideas que no podían ni siquiera plantearse. ¿Invitar a Granger a su casa? ¿A una sangre sucia? ¿O acaso él iría a la casa de unos muggles? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres con tan solo proponerlo?

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana, mientras Neville, Luna y Ginny terminaban de acomodar sus baúles en el portaequipajes, Hermione no dejaba de buscar por todo el andén a Draco; pero había visto solamente a Zack y Nigel, con lo que estaba completamente segura de que Draco la estaba evitando, nuevamente. Suspiró, y entró detrás de sus amigos al tren, quienes ya se encontraban buscando un compartimiento vacío.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, esperando ver a Draco subir, pero cuando a las once en punto, el tren salió de la estación de Hogsmeade, rumbo a Londres, supo que él ya se encontraba arriba desde hacía mucho rato. No pudo evitar pasar todo el viaje enojada y con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

Ya había anochecido cuando el tren llegó a Kings Cross. Los cuatro chicos se apuraron a bajar sus cosas. La abuela de Neville ya lo esperaba en el andén, con lo que el chico se despidió de sus amigas (besó a Luna escondido en un rincón, puesto que no quería que su abuela lo viera), y cruzó la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez empujando su carrito y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Luna y su padre fueron los siguientes en despedirse, y mientras se alejaban, la chica le platicaba que había visto plimpys en el Lago Negro.

Hermione y Ginny seguían esperando en el andén. Entonces, Hermione sintió la mirada de alguien, fría como el hielo, clavándose en su espalda. Se apuró a dar media vuelta.

Draco acababa de bajar del tren. Sus dos amigos, Nigel y Zack, se alejaban en ese momento, juntos. Parecía que ambos planeaban pasar las vacaciones juntos en casa de uno de los dos, mientras que Draco caminaba, con paso lento y no tan convencido, hacia su madre y su padre. El Slytherin pasó por delante de ella y Ginny, y durante una fracción de segundo, pudo sentir la mirada de Lucius Malfoy clavada en ella. Hermione se apuró a mirar en otra dirección.

-Mira, ahí viene Harry –dijo Ginny alegremente.

-Buenas noches –dijo Harry abrazando a las dos chicas, y besando a Ginny tiernamente en los labios.

-Buenas noches –contestaron las dos, y Hermione se apuró a agregar-. Harry, ¿has visto a mis padres?

-Bueno, no van a venir por ti en unas cuantas semanas, eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Qué? –la respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, puesto que seguía sintiendo aquella mirada fría que se posaba no solo en ella, sino también en Harry.

-Los he convencido de que pases las vacaciones en casa de Ginny.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros a la madriguera? –se apresuró a preguntar la pelirroja, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero…

-Vamos, no te hagas del rogar. Tu papá nos espera a fuera, Ginny –continuó diciendo Harry, mientras tomaba el carrito de su novia y lo empujaba hacia la salida.

Hermione se quedó de pie, sola, a medio andén. Resignada, estaba por empezar a empujar su carrito también, cuando una voz se escuchó.

-¡Harry! Demonios, pensé que te me habías perdido… Oh, hola.

Era Ron. El chico carraspeó sonoramente, y se apuró a tomar el carrito de Hermione.

-Deja, yo… Yo lo llevo.

La chica se quedó callada.

Ginny y Harry ya habían cruzado la barrera. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía ahí, de pie a la mitad del andén, el cual poco a poco se había ido vaciando. No supo qué la hizo voltear, pero Hermione miró nuevamente a aquél rincón del andén. Malfoy se encontraba entre sus padres, mirándola de manera fría, con una expresión de odio y frustración en el rostro. Bueno, quizá al que miraba con rencor y ganas de golpear hasta dejarlo inconsciente, era a Ron, puesto que el pelirrojo acababa de acercarse a ella, y la había sujetado de las manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, mientras intentaba hacerla avanzar. Hermione palideció. Si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento, Lucius Malfoy había hecho caminar a Draco para salir del andén, hubiera estado segura de que el Slytherin no hubiera perdido ni un segundo en sacar la varita, y amenazar con ella al pelirrojo.

Con la respiración agitada, miró a Ron, directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntar él, mientras se apuraba a tomar sus manos con más fuerza. Hermione se apuró a retirarlas.

-Claro, claro que me encuentro bien.

La chica sintió un nudo en el pecho. ¡Claro que no se encontraba bien! Ron, un poco más preocupado, volvió a tomar el carrito de la castaña, y procedió a empujarlo, para salir del andén. Hermione vio como los Malfoy atravesaban en aquel momento la barrera. Podía sentir la mirada de Ron, clavada en ella, pero en su mente, sólo cabía la mirada de decepción que Draco le había dirigido antes de partir.

Sin poder hacer ni un gesto con la cabeza, para decirle al Slytherin que lo extrañaría, o que lo prefería antes que a Ron, apretó los puños contra su pecho, y se apuró a seguir al pelirrojo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Estoy inspirada y por eso ustedes tienen up diaria! Woho! xD! Finalmente ha llegado la navidad a Hogwarts, ahora van a estar leyendo muuuucho acerca de paisajes nevados (si, esto es un spoiler xD) Como pueden ver, las cosas no han cambiado mucho (?) ya que de cierto modo se han peleado de nuevo =S. Hermione y Draco están llevando una relación que es secreto para todo el mundo, por lo que no pueden decir ni hacer nada que los delate delante de todo el mundo. Y pues, ya han visto el pequeño gesto que ha tenido Ron con Hermione, y como Draco se ha puesto furioso D:! Aunque como estaban sus padres no ha podido hacer nada... Y ahora Hermione pasará las vacaciones de invierno en casa de Ginny, soportando a Ron 247..._

_Y como dato extra, les aviso que estamos llegando a la recta final de este fanfic =D! Como dije antes, calculo 30 capítulos (quizá agregue 1 o 2), pero vamos llegando poco a poco. Por el momento, espero que les haya gustado lo que llevamos hasta ahora n.n Saludos =D_


	23. Conversación

**Capítulo 23**

**-Conversación**

Ginny le había preguntado que si quería ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Hermione había dicho que no estaba de humor, que tenía mucho frío y parecía que la gripa que tenía (fingida) estaba empeorando. Así que la pelirroja salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y Hermione se quedó sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, envuelta en una cálida manta, mientras su mirada se perdía en el paisaje nevado que brillaba al otro lado de la ventana.

Era la víspera de Navidad, y la madriguera había amanecido con una ligera capa de nieve, que se había derretido poco antes del medio día. Sin embargo, en el aire aún flotaba el frío, y Hermione prefería quedarse sentada en aquel alfeizar, mirando el paisaje que discurría a lo lejos, mientras se abrazaba las piernas y se calentaba así misma.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, pudo ver salir a Ginny, George y Charlie de la casa, y alejarse en dirección al pueblo. La chica sonrió para sí misma. Percy, Bill y Ron se encontraban abajo, en la cocina, ayudando a la señora Weasley a terminar de preparar la decoración para la cena de esa noche. Estaba por ocurrir una importante reunión, puesto que toda la familia se encontraba reunida.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Algo extrañada de que alguien la hubiera decidido visitar (tomando en cuenta de que el resto de la casa creía que estaba enferma), Hermione dijo un leve "adelante" y un par de segundos después la puerta se abrió, con lo que Harry entró a la habitación, llevando consigo un par de tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Pensé que irías con Ginny al pueblo –dijo la chica, mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta, con cuidado de no derramar el líquido caliente, y se acercaba a ella.

-Le dije que me apetecía quedarme a hacerte compañía –fue su respuesta, mientras le ponía una taza con chocolate caliente en las manos. Luego, se sentó junto a su amiga, en una silla cercana. Harry miró por la ventana, observando como Ginny se alejaba junto a sus hermanos.

-Gracias –susurró Hermione, mientras sujetaba firmemente la taza, y le daba un sorbo.

Entonces, se produjo un pequeño silencio, un poco incómodo. Hermione sabía que había ocasiones en las que no tenía que decir nada con Harry, puesto que las cosas marchaban bien. Sin embargo, aquella no era ese tipo de situación. Si bien el ambiente no estaba tenso, tampoco estaba completamente relajado.

-Hermione… -fue su nombre con el que el chico decidió romper aquel silencio- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó sin andarse con rodeos. Hermione se apuró a mirar por la ventana, quizá fingiendo que no lo había escuchado, pero dándole la oportunidad de seguir preguntando-. Ginny dice que te has estado portando, rara, todo este trimestre. Y bueno, las cartas que te escribo, me las respondes, muy vagamente…

Harry se apuró a mirar por la ventana, como si quisiera ignorar lo que él mismo acababa de decir. Entonces Hermione volvió su vista hacia su amigo, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho encogido.

-No, la verdad es que no estoy bien –dijo sin inmutarse, haciendo que Harry se volviera a verla rápidamente. Mientras abría los ojos, la chica se movió de manera incómoda, sujetando con fuerza su taza de chocolate caliente-. La verdad, no he querido decirle ni a Ginny, a Luna o a Neville, porque no sé cómo lo tomarían…

Se formo de nueva cuenta aquel silencio. Hermione sabía que Harry esperaba que ella siguiera explicando, pero no sabía cómo y no se sentía con fuerzas de poder hacerlo. Harry, por su parte, estaba demasiado nervioso como para preguntar de qué se trataba, pero al ver como Hermione clavaba su vista en la taza, llenó con aire sus pulmones, y procedió a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se puso rígido y adoptó una expresión muy seria, y sin saber porqué, aquél nombre acudió a sus labios-. ¿Se trata de Draco Malfoy, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Hermione miró a Harry, con una mirada que denotaba temor. Al chico no le pasó de largo, y supo inmediatamente que había algo que Hermione se negaba a confesar.

-Ginny dijo que tenías que pasar mucho tiempo con él este pasado trimestre –empezó tanteando poco a poco el terreno resbaloso que sabía que estaba por pisar-. Por cuestiones de trabajos en equipo…

-Pues, sí. Algo así hay –y para evitar decir nada más, tomó otro sorbo de su taza de chocolate.

-Hay algo más, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó rápidamente, pues no pensaba perder esa oportunidad-. ¿Te ha estado molestando y no me lo has contado?–Se quedaron un par de segundos así, con la mirada fija en el otro, y entonces, Hermione apoyó su taza de chocolate caliente en un pequeño espacio, a los pies del alfeizar, y se removió en su cobija.

Se encontraba sentada en un cojín, así que lo levantó un poco. De debajo de él, sacó lentamente unas cuantas fotografías, y se las dio a Harry, con mano temblorosa.

El chico colocó su taza en el piso, de manera nerviosa, y tomó las fotografías de igual modo.

-Hermione, esto… ¿Qué es esto?

Harry tenía entre las manos la fotografía que Hermione y Draco se habían tomado aquella fría noche de Halloween, donde ella lo besaba a él en la mejilla, y el chico sonreía. Tenía también una que se habían tomado en un nevado paisaje, con la Casa de los Gritos detrás de ellos, donde los dos se besaban tiernamente en los labios y reían. Otra fotografía, los mostraba en lo que parecía ser una vieja aula, donde Draco besaba la frente de su amiga, de manera que Harry hubiera preferido no encontrar tierna.

-Hermione, ¿qué es esto? –Harry preguntó de nuevo, moviendo las fotografías en el aire.

La chica contuvo la respiración, pero finalmente se animó a hablar.

-Son las fotografías que Draco y yo nos hemos tomado juntos… -respondió ella nerviosa. Harry se apuró a preguntar.

-¿Estás saliendo con él?

-Sí.

-¿Es tu novio?

-No.

-¿Cuántas veces aparte de estas te has besado con él?

-No sabría decirte…

-¿Te besas con él y no es tu novio?

-También me besaba con Víctor y con Ron una vez y…

-Pero esto es diferente, Hermione. ¡Demonios! –no supo que fue lo que lo hizo ponerse en pie rápidamente. Aún tenía las fotografías en la mano, y las zarandeaba locamente.

-Harry… -susurró su amiga. Al chico no le pasó por alto el hecho de que la castaña tenía los ojos llorosos-. Perdón-le dijo verdaderamente arrepentida-. No esperaba que te lo tomaras así, pero… Es que ya no podía guardarlo más en secreto, y me pareció que tú serías la persona más sensata…

-Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy…

-Pero Draco nunca…

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? –le interrumpió su amigo. A Hermione le tembló el labio inferior, y decidió resolver ese problema, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Habló con la voz amortiguada.

-Desde Halloween, pero…

-Hermione, sé que no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, pero… -Harry trató de controlar su tono de voz. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Los abrió inmediatamente-. Creo que tú, tanto como yo, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, o cualquier otro, sabe que Malfoy es malvado.

-Harry, yo no lo veo de ese modo…

-Hermione –Harry volvió a interrumpir a su amiga-. ¿Qué diferencia existe entre Malfoy y Ron, como para que lo prefieras a él?

-El me quiere…

-Y también Ron.

-Pero Ron es un idiota.

-Y Malfoy también. Tú y yo conocemos a Ron desde hace siete años. Ha sido nuestro amigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Y conocemos a Draco desde hace siete años también. Y en todo este tiempo, solo nos ha molestado y fastidiado hasta el cansancio. ¡Te ha llamado… eso que tú sabes, por Merlín, Hermione!

La chica ya tenía varias lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Se abrazaba las piernas aún más fuertemente, mientras Harry caminaba en círculos por la habitación, intentando serenarse. Entonces el chico se acercó a ella, se hincó, y se apoyó en las rodillas de su amiga, para poder hablarle cerca del rostro, en un susurro expectante.

-El es malvado, Hermione. Toda su familia lo es. Posiblemente contigo se comporte diferente, pero… Pero todos sabemos las ideas que maneja su familia, las ideas que maneja él. ¿Es que acaso ha dejado de llamarte de aquella manera?

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza, un par de lágrimas cayeron en las manos de Harry, apoyadas aún en sus rodillas.

-Sabes que Ron nunca te llamaría algo así. Ron también te quiere. Ron…

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Ron? –preguntó ella con la voz temblorosamente aguda.

Harry la miró, estupefacto.

-¿Por favor? –insistió ella.

-Hermione –le dijo su amigo en un último susurro-. Lloraste y sufriste mucho cuando te besaste con Ron, y luego él decidió que tú y él no serían nada. Luego, te besaste, y seguramente también sufres con Malfoy, y me acabas de decir que no son novios. Entonces, no me respondas a mí, pero respóndete a ti misma, ¿quién es mejor persona de los dos?

La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos. No tenía palabras para lo que Harry acababa de decirle.

-Sabes que Ron se ha estado esforzando desde hace meses para revertir el error de decirte que eran solo amigos. Ron te quiere, él te ama. Y considérame un cabeza dura, pero no creeré una sola palabra de Malfoy, puesto que no creo que él sepa amar.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? –le preguntó ella, en un visible ataque de rabia. Parecía que no se iba a rendir, al menos no sin pelear.

Harry se levantó, lentamente, mirando de nueva cuenta a la ventana. Como si le costara mucho trabajo, volvió a mirar a su amiga a los ojos, y le respondió:

-¿Y a caso estás tú segura de que él te quiere?

-Me lo ha dicho –continuó ella-. Y no solo una vez, sino varias. ¿A caso crees que es una complicada artimaña para hacerme sufrir? ¿Lo crees caer tan bajo?

-Lo creo capaz de muchas cosas. No puedo negar que lo odio, Hermione, y hasta hace un par de minutos, pensé que tú también lo hacías.

-Aún lo hago –le dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños-. Pero mis sentimientos de amor son aún más fuertes.

El chico suspiró.

-Sólo espero que en verdad estés tomando la decisión correcta. No puedo negar que tengo mis diferencias con Malfoy, y mis preferencias hacia Ron; pero esto se trata de una decisión que sólo tú puedes plantearte y sólo tú puedes tomar. Y sabes, cómo tu mejor amigo que soy, que espero y hagas lo que quizá no te parezca lo correcto en estos momentos, pero sí, aquello que te haga feliz.

Harry le dio un tierno abrazo. Hermione se estremeció. Entonces, el chico le puso suavemente las fotografías en sus manos, y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y le dio levemente la vuelta. Miró a Hermione una vez más.

-Sólo piénsalo –le dijo antes de abrir la puerta. Hermione lo miró, con una expresión triste y preocupada. Sin embargo, la chica asintió firmemente con la cabeza, y Harry salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Se había quedado petrificado, frente a la puerta. Había subido a toda velocidad a decirle a Hermione que si lo acompañaba a recoger flores de noche buena, para colocarlas en la mesa para la cena de aquella noche. Y sin embargo, había escuchado los gritos de Harry, y algo dentro de sí mismo le había dicho que, si bien no era correcto, lo mejor que podía hacer era detenerse y escuchar.<p>

Y ahora, Ron Weasley se encontraba petrificado tras la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, donde Harry y Hermione mantenían una acalorada conversación; y en el cual, el tema principal era Draco Malfoy.

Sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo. ¿Hermione, enamorada de Malfoy? Le parecía imposible. Ella lo amaba a él, ¿no era así? ¿No había sido ella la que se había lanzado a sus brazos, y besado intensamente, hacía ya varios meses? Y en todo caso, ¿Malfoy, enamorado de Hermione? En ese punto, estaba completamente de acuerdo con Harry, Malfoy no sabía amar, dudaba que inclusive supiera querer, puesto que a sus ojos, el Slytherin no conocía tales tipos de sentimientos.

Se quedó allí, escuchando atentamente la conversación y al mismo tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que lo que escuchó, fueron los pasos de Harry acercándose a la puerta, y se apuró a salir corriendo, escaleras arriba, para no ser descubierto.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad a su habitación, donde procedió a encerrarse. Se dejó caer en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Se encontraba completamente perdido, no podía asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. ¿Era acaso que todo su arrepentimiento e intentos de recuperar a Hermione habían sido en vano?

A la cena de aquella noche, no bajaron ni Hermione ni Ron. Cuando Harry fue al cuarto del chico a buscarlo, lo encontró acostado en su cama. El pelirrojo se apuró a mentir, y decir que se encontraba tan cansado, que había subido a descansar, y por error se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny entró a su habitación, buscando a Hermione, lo único que pudo encontrar fue una manta perfectamente doblada en el alfeizar de la ventana, la falta de un baúl con las iniciales HG, y la ausencia de una amiga castaña, en el desolado lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo criaturitas =)! He regresado con la agenda super apretada, pero con tanta inspiración que aquí me tienen de nuevo n.n Hermione y Draco no han logrado despedirse en el andén, esto de tener una relación oculta es complicado =X Y Harry ha habló con los padres de Hermione, por lo que la chica ha pasado las vacaciones en casa de Ron D:! Aunque ya vieron la discusión que Hermione y Harry han tenido =( Hermione defiende a Draco, aunque hemos visto que Harry ha logrado dejarla callada... y Harry... Bueno, es que el tiene inclusive más prejuicios que Hermione, por lo que automáticamente se ha puesto en contra de Draco, y apoya al 100% a Ron. Y hablando de Ron... <em>_Alguien más se ha enterado de esta relación secreta ya no tan secreta. ¿A dónde he hecho que Hermione huya? D:!_

_Gracias por los bonitos reviews que me han dejado n.n Y aunque me ha costado un poco de trabajo el mantenerme despierta y teclear semi inconciente, he podido responderles a todas. Mil gracias por el apoyo!_


	24. Narcissa Malfoy

**Capítulo 24**

**-Narcissa Malfoy**

La cena en el amplio y elegante comedor de la Mansión Malfoy, había transcurrido casi en total silencio. El constante tintinear solo era producido por los cubiertos al tocar los platos, o por las copas, al ser levantadas y vueltas a poner en la mesa. Draco no miraba a ninguno de sus padres, aunque sabía que las miradas de ambos estaban clavadas en él. Y sin embargo, sabía que a pesar de que no hiciera contacto visual, las preguntas no tardarían en llegar. Y en efecto, no había apenas tomado un trago de su copa de vino, cuando la voz de su madre se escuchó:

-¿Cómo te ha ido en este primer trimestre? –fue lo primero que se atrevió a preguntar, algo nerviosa.

-Bien –respondió él, sin atreverse a despegar la mirada del tenedor, entreteniéndose cortando un trozo de filete.

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante? –siguió su madre, mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… –Draco fingió un tono de voz animado, y levantó la vista del plato, para fijarla en la atónita mirada de su madre-. En el primer trimestre nos han puesto a trabajar en equipos en todas las materias, en todos los proyectos. En todas las clases –concluyó con tono triunfal.

-Que bien –dijo su padre, hablando por primera vez, y con el tono de voz más animado que se había escuchado en toda esa conversación-. ¿Y qué nuevos amigos de tu casa has hecho?

-No trabajamos en equipos con personas de nuestra misma casa –respondió su hijo, mirándolo de reojo; el valor le había flaqueado un poco. Sabía imponérsele a su madre, pero su padre, era algo completamente distinto. Continuó, con un tono de voz que denotaba que intentaba ser precavido, y no decir nada demás, que lo expusiera-. Los profesores intentan hacernos ver y entender la unidad de las casas, por lo que he tenido que trabajar con un Ravenclaw, y una Gryffindor.

Lucius miró a Narcissa, alarmado. Pero su esposa le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir que él estaba siendo exagerado, y volvió a mirar a su hijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro mucho –dijo Narcissa, pero Lucius la interrumpió.

-¿Con quién de Gryffindor te ha tocado trabajar?

Draco lo miró fijamente a los ojos, antes de atreverse a responder. Sabía lo que se desataría si se atrevía a mencionar ese nombre en la casa. Y sin embargo, lo hizo.

-Con Hermione Granger.

-¡Esa sangre sucia!

-¡Lucius! –gritó Narcissa, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

-¡Pero es una sangre sucia! –respondió él, golpeando de igual manera la mesa, y súbitamente, se puso en pie-. ¡Una corriente muchachita hija de muggles! ¡Una escoria en nuestra estirpe de magia! ¡Te prohíbo que te juntes con ella, Draco!

-¡No puedes hacerlo, son órdenes de la escuela! –replicó Narcissa, levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Al carajo la escuela! –y Lucius la apuntó, con un dedo acusador-. ¡Esta clase de cosas no pasarían en Drumstrang!

Narcissa estaba por volver a replicar, cuando el ruido de la porcelana rota le cortó la voz. Draco acababa de aventar su tenedor, y su cuchillo a la mesa, y había dejado caer su plato y su copa al suelo. El chico se levantó, tenía una mirada de profundo odio y desprecio hacia sus padres; y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerlo, salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Narcissa se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Había visto muchísimas más cosas que su marido en aquella reacción de su hijo, y esperaba, quizá no de todo corazón, el estar equivocada.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? –dijo ella, retorciéndose las manos, por culpa de los nervios.

-Draco sabe perfectamente que no debe trabar amistad con aquellos sangre sucia.

-¡No es una amistad, es un trabajo escolar!

-No tendría que tener ninguno de esos dos tratos con aquella escoria si se tratara de Drumstrang.

-¿No estarás pensando transferirlo, justo ahora?

-Claro que no lo haré –se defendió él, alejándose rumbo al salón. Para Lucius Malfoy, la conversación estaba terminada, pero para Narcissa, acababa de comenzar.

Lo siguió con paso presuroso, y se plantó delante de él, mientras su marido se sentaba en su sillón con orejas favorito, frente a la chimenea.

-Creo que tanto tú como yo, sabemos que el momento ha llegado –dijo él en un tono de voz cansado.

Lucius miró a Narcissa directamente a los ojos. Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente en qué encajaba aquello en esa conversación.

-¿Es que a caso ya tienes a la elegida? –preguntó, nerviosamente. Lucius asintió lentamente, con la cabeza.

-Desde hace un par de meses la tengo contemplada. Ella es una buena muchacha…

Claro, Narcissa sabía exactamente a qué se refería con el término "buena muchacha". Ella era rica, provenía de una familia de sangre limpia y, en vista de cómo estaba la situación, había muy pocas probabilidades de que estuviera involucrada con mortífagos o cosas semejantes. Suspiró, aún algo preocupada.

-¿De quién hablamos?

-Astoria Greengrass –respondió lentamente-. Vendrá a cenar mañana.

-Mañana es Navidad…

-Lo sé, sus padres vendrán también.

-Estás tomando esto demasiado en serio.

-Es algo serio.

-¿Y en qué encaja la Gryffindor en todo esto?

-No quiero que Draco cometa el error de enamorarse de una de su tipo.

-¿No había quedado claro que simplemente se trata de trabajos escolares?

-Con esos sangre sucia, siempre es mejor esperar lo peor –replicó él, levantándose abruptamente-. No obtendrá ni un knut de nosotros, no a costa de nuestro hijo.

-Hablas como si tu hijo acabara de declarar expresamente que la ama. No creo que él pueda llegar a tener sentimientos por ella –y por algún extraño motivo, Narcissa escondió sus manos detrás de ella.

Lucius la miró directamente a los ojos. En su mirada, había una expresión de desprecio, e incredulidad. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta, y salió velozmente de la estancia, dando la conversación ahora sí por terminada.

* * *

><p>Se escuchó un ligero "toc, toc" en la puerta. Draco no respondió, y se limitó a seguir mirando en techo, acostado en su cama. Sabía que era ella, siempre era ella; pero en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de gritarle siguiera que se marchase. Volvieron a tocar, y el volvió a ignorarla. Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió, y por ella, entró su madre. El chico, que la vio entrar, se apuró a volverse sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda.<p>

Narcissa cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó lentamente hasta la cama de su hijo. Sin decir nada, se sentó a sus pies, y miró a su espalda, fijamente.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó ella débilmente-. Estuviste callado durante toda la cena. Hasta que salió ese tema a relucir…

-No ha pasado nada –respondió él, mientras trataba de sacar a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama, evitando mirar a su madre.

-Claro que pasa algo –dijo Narcissa, mientras tomaba una mano de su hijo, con lo que Draco finalmente volteó a verla. Aquel gesto era algo que su madre nunca se había atrevido a hacer-. Es por una chica, ¿o me equivoco?

El chico miró su mano, y la manera tierna y comprensible en que su madre la acariciaba. Nunca había hablado con su madre, de la manera en que estaría por hacerlo. Con ninguno de sus dos padres, en realidad. Miró a su madre nuevamente a los ojos. Y asintió.

-Algo me dice que esta chica en cuestión, no es de Slytherin.

-No –dijo él con la voz temblorosa-. Es de Gryffindor.

-¿Es una sangre limpia?

-¿A caso eso es importante?

-Para tu padre sí lo es.

-Para mí no.

-Para mí… tampoco –Narcissa abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. Draco la abrazó de igual modo. ¿Cómo le diría que su padre le había encontrado ya una mujer? ¿Cómo le explicaría que mañana, a esa misma hora, estarían alzando sus copas celebrando la nueva boda que estaría por celebrarse?

-¿Y se puede saber de quién hablamos? –preguntó, temerosa de conocer ya la respuesta.

Draco se quedó callado. No sabía si se atrevería a responder, o si sería mejor callar. Pero el saber que su madre, en cierto modo, estaba siendo comprensiva, lo animó a hablar.

-Se trata de Hermione Granger –dijo en voz baja y lentamente.

-¿La hija de muggles? –susurró lentamente. La respuesta no le interesaba, pero deseaba que su hijo entendiera el impacto de aquello.

-Sí –respondió él, sin tener la menor idea del efecto que sus respuestas podrían tener.

-¿La amiga de Harry Potter?

-Sí.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –fue la nerviosa respuesta de Narcissa, y besó a su hijo en la frente. Draco se quedó anonadado, incapaz de creer que su madre estuviera apoyándolo, en un tema tan delicado y complicado-. No pudiste haber elegido a nadie mejor para fijarte. Pero dime, ¿ella lo sabe?

-Sí, claro que lo sabe.

-¿Y qué siente ella por ti?

-Ella, dice que también me quiere.

-¿Eso significa que ya son novios?

-Yo… Nosotros… Nosotros no…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Draco no sabía cómo decirle a su madre que no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Se sentía incómodo hablando con ella sobre aquellos temas. Y sin embargo, cuando ella formuló la siguiente pregunta, él no pudo evitar el responder.

-¿No se lo has preguntado?

Narcissa sintió como Draco la tomaba de las manos. El chico miró hacia abajo, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No soy un Gryffindor –respondió finalmente, como si eso zanjara la cuestión-. No tengo el valor para preguntarle.

-Si esa muchacha gusta de ti, no deberías de temer a su respuesta.

-¿Pero qué haré con papá? –Malfoy en verdad sonaba asustado. Tomó las manos de su madre con mayor fuerza. Narcissa sintió que no podía decirle la verdad. No en esos momentos. Era plenamente consciente de que el chico se enteraría pronto de que se trataba de un amor imposible, pero por el momento, no podía hacer menos que apoyar a su hijo en aquella decisión.

-Draco, tu padre podrá ser un cabezota, pero él entiende, casi tanto como yo, que es tú decisión de quién te enamores –mintió velozmente, mientras sentía cómo el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, y le dolía intensamente-. Y si Hermione –hizo una pausa, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar el nombre-, te quiere también, y tú y ella son felices juntos, tu padre y yo tendremos que aceptarlo.

Confiaba sinceramente que aquello ocurriera de verdad. Narcissa sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo, y Lucius también, aunque lo expresaba de una forma muy diferente. Aunque ese bienestar no ocurriera en el nombre "Draco", sino en el apellido "Malfoy". Tomó las manos de su hijo con mayor fuerza, y se inclinó hacia él, para hablarle en el oído.

-Sin embargo, no confíes en que lo acepte muy pronto. Tenemos que movernos rápido.

-¿Mamá, qué…?

-No hables, rápido, tenemos que hacer tu equipaje.

-Mamá…

Narcissa se levantó rápidamente, y abrió los cajones donde su hijo guardaba su ropa. Tomó un poco de todo, y se apuró a llegar al armario, a sacar unas cuantas túnicas, mientras Draco abría su baúl de una patada, y se apuraba a meter su escoba y unos cuantos libros de texto que había sacado.

Narcissa vació toda la ropa dentro del baúl, y su hijo se apuró a cerrarlo.

-Mamá, ¿qué se supone que…?

Pero Narcissa agitó la varita para elevar el baúl del suelo, y salió de la habitación de Draco, con el chico pegado a sus talones.

Bajaron en completo silencio hasta el recibidor de la mansión, donde Narcissa abrió la puerta, tratando de moverse en completo silencio; detrás de ella, sentía que Draco apenas y respiraba. Salieron al jardín principal, y caminaron hasta la verja que encerraba la propiedad. Narcissa abrió el enorme portón, e indicó a Draco que saliera. Dejó su baúl junto a él, y lo abrazó, fuertemente.

-¿Mamá, qué está pasando?

-Draco –dijo ella atropelladamente, pues quería despedirse rápidamente antes de que los atraparan, y al mismo tiempo quería que su hijo entendiera la gravedad del asunto-. Tu padre ha organizado una cena mañana. Vendrá una importante familia en el cual tu padre espera cerrar un negocio importante. No me preguntes de qué se trata, puesto que te aseguro que tarde o temprano te enterarás. Sólo asegúrate de que sea muy tarde…

Lo soltó del abrazo, tenía los ojos llorosos, y pudo ver como Draco temblaba. El chico no entendía nada, pero la seria mirada de su madre y su lastimero tono de voz, habían bastado para transmitirle su mido. Narcissa le dio un beso en la frente como despedida, y volvió a entrar en la propiedad. Cerró la verja dejando a su hijo afuera.

-Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Le dijo tiernamente, con lo que Draco le susurró un "te quiero mamá", y se desapareció.

* * *

><p><em>Ya vieron como están las cosas en la casa de los Malfoy. Narcissa en verdad se está esforzando por apoyar a Draco, sobre todo porque considera que tener una relación con Hermione, ayudará a su hijo a ser mejor persona, y enmendará su camino. Lucius es otra cosa = Ese hombre aún sigue cegado por la pureza de sangre y el asunto del dinero. Ya vieron como planea hacer negocio consiguiendo un matrimonio arreglado para Draco. Pero al final de cuentas, Narcissa ha salido al rescate (?) y Draco a huido también D:!_

_Espero y les haya gustado este capi, he batallado un poco para poder transmitir los pensamientos e ideas de los padres de Draco, espero no haber fallado. Un saludo a todas, y como siempre, gracias por leerme =)_


	25. Habitación 11

**Capítulo 25**

**-Habitación 11**

Después de que la señora Weasley lo hubiera regañado por atreverse a faltar a tan importante cena de Navidad, la noche anterior, Ron se encontraba ahora empacando sus cosas, para volver a la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, puesto que se la había acabado el descanso del trabajo. Había sido poco después de medio día, cuando finalmente el pelirrojo se desapareció en el jardín de la madriguera para llegar a Hogsmeade.

Mientras caminaba por la calle principal del pueblo, su mente seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. La noche anterior, había sentido la necesidad de entrar abruptamente en la habitación de su hermana, tomar a Hermione por los hombros, zangolotearla para que entendiera que él en verdad la amaba, y besarla, para que el asunto quedara claro. Y sin embargo, en su mente, la idea de que Draco Malfoy era un mejor partido que él, se sobreponía a todo. Seguía sin poder entender qué era lo que Hermione veía en él. Seguía sin poder comprender por qué Draco Malfoy era mejor persona que él.

Mientras Ron caminaba con paso lento rumbo a su local, en otra parte del pueblo, en el segundo piso de la pequeña posada de la villa, dentro de la habitación número 11, Draco Malfoy observaba por su ventana, como el pelirrojo se alejaba por la calle principal.

No se le había podido ocurrir ningún otro lugar para huir de su casa; si por él hubiera sido, se hubiera aparecido en los límites del colegio, y hubiera exigido que lo dejaran pasar al castillo, pero no se atrevía a entrar sino estaba seguro de que Hermione estaría ahí. Se sentía alejado de toda la sociedad, como si estuviera contaminado con algo. En su mente, si no se encontraba con Hermione, no podía enfrentarse al mundo. Era por eso que llevaba dos días completamente encerrado en aquella habitación.

A veces simplemente acostado en la cama, mirando al techo, pensando en qué castigo estaría ideando su padre en esos momentos. Otras veces, su mirada se perdía delante del espejo, mientras él mismo registraba su rostro, y se encontraba señales de culpabilidad, por haber sido tan débil frente a Hermione, y lamentándose el no haber sido francos desde el principio, cosa que quizá, hubiera hecho aquella relación más fácil de llevar. En otras ocasiones, como aquella, su mirada se perdía en la ventana, observando a los peatones, lamentándose el no poder ser como ellos. Reían y platicaban, mientras no se preocupaban por nada. Tenían la vida regalada, él, sin embargo, debía de darle la espalda a su familia, para conservar aquél amor de una chica que "ni era su novia", o dejar aquél intento de relación, para conservar aquel legado familiar que llevaba generaciones y generaciones sin cambiar.

Se sentía como un marginado. Cualquier otra persona que conocía era libre de amar a quien quisiera. Para él, el amor era un castigo.

Entonces, su mente dejó de divagar, y su mirada captó algo curioso. Una chica delgada, no muy alta, de largo cabello castaño, caminaba solitaria por la calle principal. Sentía como que la conocía; aquella alborotada melena le producía un aire familiar. Pero no podía ser, Hermione se encontraba de vacaciones con sus padres, en Australia. Ella no podía ser Hermione Granger.

En ese momento, empezó a nevar. Los copos blancos se pegaban silenciosamente en la ventana. Abajo, en la calle, la gente regresaba a sus casas, buscando el refugiarse delante de una caliente chimenea. La castaña seguía caminando, ahora un poco más lento debido a los copos que golpeaban su rostro, y se abrazaba a sí misma, debido al frío. Entonces, la castaña se dio media vuelta, para cubrirse de una fría ráfaga de aire que amenazaba con golpearla en el rostro. Y Malfoy pudo verla con claridad. No había duda alguna. Se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Le tomó un par de segundos el poder asimilarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, se apuró a alejarse de la ventana. Utilizó un encantamiento convocador para sacar su abrigo del baúl, y salió de la habitación, y de la posada, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la calle, la encontró vacía. Se le aceleró el corazón. El frío aumentaba, la nieve arreciaba, y debido a la neblina, apenas y podía ver. Sin embargo, siguió andando, en la dirección a la que había visto a Hermione alejarse. Gritó su nombre un par de veces, pero nadie le respondió.

Después de un par de fríos y silenciosos minutos, llegó al límite del pueblo. Entonces, le llegó la extraña idea de que seguramente la Gryffindor había ido a la Casa de los Gritos. Prosiguió su camino, con paso veloz.

Cuando llegó, pudo verla sentada bajo un árbol nevado. La chica se encontraba abrazándose las piernas, y temblando de frío.

-¡Idiota! –le dijo mientras corría entre la nieve, en dirección hacia ella. Hermione alzó la vista, asustada-. ¡Idiota! –le repitió al llegar a su lado, y arrodillarse junto a ella.

-¡Draco! –dijo Hermione, tiritando por el frío-.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Parece ser que salvándote la vida –respondió él, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo ponía encima-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Está haciendo un frío mortal!

-Me… Me apetecía…

Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar. Sentía tanto frío en el rostro y en las manos, que la conciencia le había fallado, y se había desmayado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una cálida habitación, acostada en una mullida cama, que alguien había acercado a la chimenea. Se sentó, preguntándose dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Miró alrededor, y pudo ver a un chico de rubio cabello que se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, junto a la cama. Draco miraba por la ventana, pero al escuchar que Hermione se movía entre las cobijas, volvió su vista hacia la castaña, y se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó mientras tomaba suavemente sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa-. ¡Qué imprudencia la tuya! –la regaño-. ¿Ya me dirás que hacías allí?

-Huí de casa –fue su simple respuesta-. Huí de casa y no supe a qué otro lugar ir… Yo sólo… Sólo deseaba verte… -añadió en un susurro.

Draco se apuró a abrazarla. El saber que ella lo extrañaba, tanto como él a ella, era suficiente para él. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, la sujetó suavemente del rostro, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. La chica le respondió de igual modo. Había extrañado tanto el roce de sus dedos contra su piel, el suave movimiento de sus labios, compenetrándose el uno con el otro, que sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, mirándose los labios, mirándose el cuerpo.

Draco empezó por enredar sus dedos en su largo cabello castaño. Hermione le acarició el pecho, el cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus besos. Entonces, cerraron los ojos, y se limitaron simplemente a explotarse con sus otros sentidos. Él estaba embriagado de su perfume, suave aunque penetrante, exquisito, y excitante. Ella disfrutaba del sabor de su cuello, recorriéndolo con leves mordidas, pequeños besos.

Entonces, al tiempo que volvían a besarse en los labios, Draco se inclinó sobre ella, y Hermione se volvió a recostar en la cama. Ahora los dedos de la chica no se contentaban sólo con tocar el pecho de Draco, por debajo de la camisa, sino que ansiaba más, por lo que empezó a desabotonarla. Draco sintió como los dedos de Hermione recorrían todos los botones, y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Entonces, el Slytherin empezó a recorrer tiernamente las piernas de la chica, y se dispuso a bajarle las gruesas medias de lana. Mientras el chico acariciaba sus pantorrillas y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, Hermione intentaba contener los gemidos, mientras que ella procedía a acariciar el rostro y pecho del chico.

Entonces, Draco subió un poco más las manos, llegando hasta sus caderas. A Hermione se le erizó la piel, sabía lo que estaba por pasar, y aunque sabía que podía evitarlo, ella misma sabía que no quería. Se dejaría tocar, y tocaría también, dejándose querer y queriendo del mismo modo, y al mismo tiempo a Draco.

Se sentó nuevamente, quitándose el suéter velozmente, y besando de manera desenfrenada a Draco. El chico se apuró a quitarse los zapatos, y los calcetines, así como el pantalón, salieron volando. Draco deslizó la falda de Hermione fuera de su cuerpo, y ésta cayó al piso, junto al suéter y las medias. Prontamente le hizo compañía su blusa. Ahora, los dos se encontraban en ropa interior, tocándose ciertas partes de su cuerpo que de otro modo no hubieran producido el mismo efecto erizante en la piel.

Draco empezó besando el cuello de Hermione, y poco a poco fue bajando hasta los pechos; con una agilidad que Hermione no le conocía, le desabrochó el sostén con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su mejilla.

Hermione gimió. Aquello era más de lo que podía controlar, y sin embargo, quería más.

Tanto los bóxers de Draco como las pantaletas de Hermione, terminaron de caer al piso. El Slytherin volvió a acostarse arriba de Hermione, y procedió a recorrerle toda la piel con suaves y cálidos besos. Empezó besando su frente, uno pequeño en la nariz, varias mordidas en los labios; bajó al cuello, mezclando los besos con mordidas y lengüetazos, y prosiguió con sus pechos. Mientras besaba uno, acariciaba el otro, pero después de un par de segundos los dejó por la paz, dejando a Hermione al borde de la excitación. Entonces, los besos recorrieron todo su vientre, hasta llegar a su zona prohibida. Se detuvo ahí, y besó durante un momento sus piernas. Hermione se rió. Draco también.

-Ven acá… -susurró ella, extendiendo los brazos, para abrazarlo. Draco así lo hizo, y Hermione lo hizo acostarse en la cama. Entonces, la Gryffindor se sentó arriba de él, y repitió el procedimiento. Besó su frente, lamió y besó sus orejas, duró un rato entretenida en su cuello, no le pasaron desapercibidos sus hombros y sus brazos, y prosiguió con el pecho del Slytherin. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Draco, y esto la excitaba aún más.

Entonces, haciendo un brusco movimiento, Draco volvió a recostarla, y se colocó encima de ella. Los dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro; la de ella era tímida, la de él, seductora.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó él. Hermione se limitó a tragar saliva, y contener la respiración. Temiendo que hubiera hecho algo mal, el chico prontamente agregó-: Si no quieres, no tenemos que hacer nada, yo…

Pero Hermione se levantó un poco; un lento y cálido cosquilleo recorrió los labios de los dos. Las lenguas se entrelazaron durante un momento, y se separaron lenta y silenciosamente. Con una sonrisa en los labios, la chica le susurró:

-Claro que estoy lista.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella, una de sus manos se entrelazó en la de ella, ambos esperando. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y los dos se sonrieron silenciosamente. Draco se terminó de recostar sobre ella, terminando de acomodarse, y Hermione, abriendo lentamente las piernas, le dio aquel acceso directo, esperando a que él la tomara.

El Slytherin no tardó en responder a éste gesto, y entró en ella, lentamente para no lastimarla. La Gryffindor cerró los ojos, y gimió en un susurro, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

El vaivén que producían se asemejaba a un vals, tranquilo, exacto. Draco se inclinó sobre Hermione, y volvió a besarla, esta vez en la comisura de la boca. Ella se aferró a su cuello, y lo besó debajo de la oreja. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, y sonaban calurosas. Hermione no podía dejar de gemir, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello del chico. Draco se aferraba a la cama, respirando el cálido perfume de la chica, que lo excitaba aún más. Entonces, un poco apenada, Hermione despegó los labios, y aún pegada a la oreja de Draco, le susurró:

-Me voy a venir –sintió que las mejillas se le pintaban de un rojo intenso. Se alejó un poco, para poder ver el rostro del chico. Entonces, su mirada se topó con la de Draco, el cual le susurró, apenas moviendo los labios:

-Yo también.

De un suave movimiento, Draco procedió a uno más veloz. Hermione intentaba contener los gemidos, pero finalmente sucumbía y gritaba a media voz. Draco emitió un par de gemidos en el cuello de la chica, erizando su piel.

Un par de minutos después, ambos habían terminado, en perfecta sincronía. Draco intentó acostarse junto a Hermione, en la cama, pero la castaña se lo impidió.

-Quédate arriba de mí –susurró-. Quiero seguir en contacto con tu piel. El chico no replicó, y se recostó sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

La respiración de ambos sonaba cansada, pero feliz. Las sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros. Hermione besó su frente, y Draco besó su mano. Draco se apartó un poco de Hermione, y finalmente se recostó al lado de la chica. Se dedicó a recorrer su tersa piel con la punta de los dedos. La Gryffindor sentía cosquilleos, y la piel erizada. En ese momento, los dos se sentaron. Hermione se colocó detrás de Draco, y se dedicó a besarle los hombros y la espalda. El Slytherin la tomó de las manos, haciendo que lo abrazara tiernamente.

-Feliz año nuevo –susurró Hermione en el oído del Slytherin.

Draco la jaló, para recostarla frente a él, y le dio un romántico beso en los labios, moviéndolos rítmicamente, utilizando su lengua para recorrer toda su boca, mordiendo sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello…

Ahora que ella estaba nuevamente recostada, ahora que estaban volviendo a besarse, el Slytherin volvió a recostarse sobre ella, y de la misma manera, Hermione le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que estaba lista.

La chimenea crepitaba con un hermoso tono rojizo. Sus cálidas llamas eran la única fuente de luz en toda la habitación. Al otro lado de la ventana, la nieve seguía cayendo lentamente, en pequeños remolinos; el frío se pegaba en la ventana, dejándola empañada. El vaivén de los cuerpos de ambos chicos volvió a hacerse presente; sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh por Rowling! ¡Perdónenme por profanar sus castas mentes de este modo! He intentado no ser muy explícita, pero al mismo tiempo, me he esforzado por lograr un buen ambiente y explicar lo que está pasado; porque quieran o no, es un momento muy importante. ¡Pero eso no quita que los he pervertido! ¿Qué más puedo decir sobre este capítulo? Todo está allá arriba. Y nuevamente pido perdón por ser una morbosa y no poner una alerta al inicio, pero eso hubiera arruinado completamente el capi. Espero y les haya gustado, y no me consideren una pervertida D:!<em>


	26. Calle Principal

**Capítulo 26**

**-Calle principal**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco fue el primero en levantarse. Se encontraba envuelto completamente entre las gruesas y cálidas cobijas, con la figura de Hermione acostada junto a él. Al levantarse de la cama, pudo ver a la madera de la chimenea ya totalmente consumida; y al mirar por la ventana, vislumbró la calle principal de la villa, la cual se encontraba cubierta por unos 30 centímetros de nieve. Aunque el clima seguía algo frío, el cielo ya estaba completamente despejado.

Miró de nueva cuenta a la cama. Hermione seguía profundamente dormida. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, Draco se apuró a recoger sus cosas, aventar unas cuantas al baúl, y sacar otras, y meterse al baño, a tomar un baño. Fueron apenas unos cinco minutos de total relajación, metido en la tina con agua caliente, hasta aquel momento en que escuchó que tocaban en la puerta del baño.

Dijo adelante, sin preocuparse por quien sería. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, la única persona que entró fue Hermione. El chico la miró de pies a cabeza, completamente embelesado. La Gryffindor llevaba apenas una camisa de él sobre el cuerpo, mostrando completamente sus esbeltas piernas; y como la camisa no estaba completamente abotonada, podía ver un poco de sus firmes pechos.

Le indicó con señas que se acercara, y la castaña se apuró a quitarse la camisa, y meterse en la tina también.

Y pasaron alrededor de media hora jugando con la exquisita espuma de aquel cálido baño.

Cuando hubieron salido, y se hubieron secado completamente, Draco se apuró a vestirse, y salir a toda velocidad de la habitación, rumbo a la número 27, que era donde Hermione se había hospedado. Regresó un par de minutos después, con el baúl de la chica levitando delante de él, y lo colocó con sumo cuidado debajo de la ventana. Hermione se apresuró a buscar algo de ropa limpia para poder vestirse.

Fue alrededor de medio día cuando finalmente decidieron dejar de besarse tan pasionalmente, y se levantaron de la cama. Los dos tenían mucha hambre, y Draco propuso que salieran a comer.

-He escuchado que la comida de la posada es muy buena –dijo Hermione, mientras se ponía los zapatos, pero Draco se apuró a negar con la cabeza, mientras trataba de acomodarse la corbata, frente al espejo. Hermione no podía evitar verlo de reojo, porque la sola idea de saber que Draco se encontraba usando un elegante traje de vestir, completamente negro, la excitaba.

-Tenía pensado que sería mejor salir a comer a algún otro lado –respondió él, sin darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba en la Gryffindor.

-¿Estás hablando de una cita? –preguntó ella, perpleja. Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? –fue su respuesta-. No hay alumnos de Hogwarts en estos momentos merodeando por el pueblo. Sólo se encuentran los aldeanos, y para ellos, somos unos completos desconocidos.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente. Había terminado de ponerse los zapatos, y se había levantado de la silla. Ahora, caminaba en dirección a Draco, y con un gesto tierno, le quitó las manos de la corbata. Se dispuso a hacer el nudo ella-. Confío en ti –le susurró en el oído.

Draco le dio un rápido beso en la punta de los labios, y ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por las aún nevadas calles de Hogsmeade. Había una fría brisa, y avanzaban lo más juntos que podían, para darse calor mutuamente. Iban tomados de la mano, mientras conversaban tranquilamente, decidiendo a dónde irían a comer.<p>

-Creo que hay un bonito restaurante en la siguiente calle –dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-. Dicen que su comida es muy buena, y el servicio excelente.

Hermione le dio la razón, y estaban por enfilar a la calle que el Slytherin había dicho, cuando la castaña se detuvo en seco. Draco, al sentir que Hermione ya no avanzaba, se detuvo también.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mientras veía el asustado rostro de la Gryffindor, y apretaba lentamente su mano-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Es… -dijo ella, apuntando delante de ella. Draco se apuró a mirar-. Es Ron.

Y era cierto. El pelirrojo caminaba solitario por la calle de enfrente. Parecía ser que aún no los había visto.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó ella alarmada, con la voz chillona, pero tratando de susurrar-. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, no puedo dejar que me vea. ¿Qué hago?

Sin perder un segundo, Draco la sujetó del brazo, y la empujó detrás de unas enormes cajas de madera, que esperaban entrar por la puerta trasera de Honeydukes.

-No te muevas y no hagas ningún ruido –le dijo el Slytherin en un susurro-. Pase lo que pase, no salgas de ahí.

En ese momento, Draco volvió a mirar al frente, y su asustada mirada se encontró directamente con la fría de Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia del Slytherin, pero apenas lo tuvo claro, no perdió ni un segundo en cruzar la calle a toda velocidad, y se detuvo delante de Malfoy, quien se limitó a meter sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de seguir caminando. Ron se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde tan aprisa, huroncito? –le dijo en tono cruel. Malfoy siguió ignorándolo, pero no le paso por alto el hecho de que el pelirrojo tenía los puños firmemente cerrados. Le crujieron los nudillos-. ¿Te he preguntado que a dónde tan aprisa?

Draco intentó alejarse en dirección contraria, pero nuevamente, Ron le cerró el paso, y con la misma velocidad que había bloqueado la salida del rubio, el pelirrojo se apuró a tomarlo del abrigo, con el otro puño en alto, listo para estamparlo en el rostro del Slytherin.

Draco, sin embargo, seguía actuando calmadamente.

-Vaya, parece ser que esta vez las cosas marchan a mi favor –le susurró Ron, mientras saboreaba la idea de que estaba por golpearlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó sinceramente Draco-. ¿Es que acaso alguna vez yo te he tenido así como estamos ahora?

Ron no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Eres un imbécil –le dijo con la voz cargada de odio-. Y esta es mi venganza.

Le hundió el puño en la mejilla derecha. Draco perdió el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo, llenándose de nieve, la cual prontamente se tiñó de rojo, puesto que el golpe había provocado que le sangrara la nariz. Hermione se apresuró a taparse la boca con las manos, para evitar el gritar. Entonces, Ron se hincó junto al Slytherin, quien intentaba ponerse de pie, pero siendo más rápido, hundió su puño en el estómago del rubio.

Draco volvió a caer; se abrazaba el estómago, en posición fetal. Ron simplemente se rió, se puso en pie, y le dio una patada en la espalda. Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo, pero tenía miedo de ser descubierta, sacó la varita, apuntando lo más firmemente que podía contra el pelirrojo, dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

Ron se apresuró a sacar la varita también, sin darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga lo apuntaba silenciosamente por la espalda. Sujetando su preciado palito de madera, apuntó directamente al rostro del rubio. Draco, quien no podía dejar de abrazarse el estómago, y tenía la mitad de la cara llena de sangre, no tuvo oportunidad de sacar la suya. Apenas y podía emitir leves quejidos, puesto que los golpes del pelirrojo lo habían dejado sin aire. Ron se alejó un poco del pobre Slytherin, aún apuntando su varita contra él. Hermione, escondida entre las cajas, lloraba silenciosamente, incapaz de poder hacer nada, puesto que sabía que no podía atacar a Ron. A su amigo…

-¡Sectumsempra! –Ron rasgó el aire con la varita. Varios cortes profundos empezaron a surgir por toda la piel de Draco, uno detrás del otro, y todos sangrando copiosamente.

Antes de que el Slytherin pudiera empezar a quejarse por el terrible dolor, el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia el final de la calle.

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! –le gritó triunfalmente. Entonces, el pelirrojo se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, y se alejó de la vista del Slytherin, perdiéndose en la nieve que empezaba a caer nuevamente.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio, a excepción de los lamentos de Draco. Hermione salió rápidamente de su escondite, asustada por la enorme cantidad de sangre que salía del cuerpo del Slytherin, y que teñía de un terrible color rojo toda la nieve del rededor.

Sin perder un solo segundo, tomó a Draco de la mano, y se desapareció al instante, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando llegaran a San Mungo.

* * *

><p>Los alumnos que habían salido de Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con sus familias, llegaron al castillo cuando ya había anochecido, una fría mañana de Enero. Mientras subían a los carruajes tirados por thestrals, sólo podían pensar en el banquete que los esperaba en el Gran Comedor, y en sus camas calientitas que los aguardaban al final de la cena.<p>

Ginny fue la primera en entrar, casi corriendo, y se sintió muy aliviada al comprobar que en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione ya se encontraba sentada. Se acercó corriendo hacia su amiga, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dónde te metiste? –le susurró atropelladamente-. Huiste de la casa y no supimos nada de ti durante dos semanas completas…

-No pasó nada –respondió Hermione, con la mirada enrojecida, las manos temblando y unas visibles ganas de llorar.

-¡Claro que ha pasado algo! –contra atacó Ginny-. ¡Sólo mírate! Hermione, exijo que en este momento me digas que ha pasado. No has respondido a nuestras lechuzas y…

Pero en ese momento Neville y Luna se sentaron frente a ellas, en la mesa de Gryffindor, con lo que Ginny prefirió no seguir hablando. Hermione, en cambio, la volteó a ver a los ojos, con las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse, y le dijo en voz firme:

-Lo que pasa es que odio a tu hermano, ¿estás contenta?

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. Del mismo modo pasó con Neville y Luna, aunque no entendían completamente qué era lo que pasaba. Sabiendo que se trataba de una discusión entre la pelirroja y la castaña, el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw decidieron fingir que no habían visto ni oído nada.

Ginny, visiblemente incómoda por el reciente comentario de Hermione, decidió fingir que no había escuchado nada tampoco. Se estiró sobre la mesa para coger un poco de puré de papas; pero no había siquiera tocado el tazón, cuando Hermione agregó:

-Puedes decirle a Ronald Weasley que no me interesa. No tengo planeado ser su novia; ni ahora, ni nunca. Y por si Harry no te lo ha contado, estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Y él de mí. ¡Y si eso a tu hermano no le parece, no es motivo para que se convierta en un asesino!

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, aventó su tenedor contra su plato, y volcó su copa de jugo de calabaza. Sus tres amigos se quedaron en completo silencio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando como la castaña salía corriendo del Gran Comedor, sin volverse atrás.

-¿Es que acaso he escuchado bien? –Neville fue el primero en atreverse a hablar, aunque nerviosamente-. ¿A Hermione le gusta Malfoy?

-¿Y dice que él le corresponde? –Ginny bufó-. No sé que suceda con Hermione, pero creo que está siendo víctima de un hechizo por culpa de aquel idiota hurón.

Neville estaba por decir algo igualmente hiriente, pero Luna le interrumpió, con su actual tono tranquilo y sereno.

-En todo caso de que ambos estén enamorados, eso no le da permiso a Ronald de ir matando gente en el camino…

-¿Es que acaso crees que sea cierto que Ron lo haya matado? –preguntó Neville, con el miedo reflejado en la voz. Ginny, sin embargo, habló con odio.

-Claro que no, mi hermano no sería capaz. Hermione lo ha inventado, seguramente. Dudo mucho que siquiera lo haya herido.

Pero no se atrevió a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, donde un rápido vistazo hubiera bastado para comprobar que el chico no se encontraba allí.

* * *

><p>Y a la mañana siguiente, tampoco vieron a la alta figura de Draco Malfoy, liderando a Rozailer y a Pragett.<p>

-¿Crees que esté muerto? –preguntó Neville, asustado. Ginny lo mandó callar.

-Seguramente se las ha de estar dando de importante.

Pero no lo vieron el resto del día, y tampoco hubo el más mínimo rastro de Draco Malfoy durante el resto de la semana.

El domingo, Neville ya estaba completamente asustado, y Ginny completamente enojada. Hermione seguía sin dirigirles la palabra. Sentía un profundo desprecio hacia Ginny después de una pelea encolerizada en la sala común, en la que Ginny defendió a Ron con los ojos cerrados, mientras que la castaña lloraba porque su amiga no podía entender sus sentimientos hacia el Slytherin.

También sentía enojo hacia Neville, puesto que el chico había intentado hablar con ella durante las clases de Herbología, diciendo que Draco Malfoy era una persona que no le convenía, y que haría mejor en tragarse el orgullo de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, y se decidiera a hacer las paces con Ron.

Luna, sin embargo, había preferido mantenerse al margen. Saludaba a Hermione con un tono de voz completamente natural, y Hermione le respondía en un tono neutral.

Aquel miércoles, extremadamente frío, Hermione y Luna se encontraban sentadas en el borde del lago, desayunando unas cuantas tostadas, mirando como el calamar gigante pescaba los trozos que ellas de vez en cuando aventaban.

-¿Aquí es donde tú y Malfoy se reunían por las noches, no es así? Parece ser que una manada de plimpys vive por aquí cerca, supongo que eso aumentaba el ambiente ensoñador–la pregunta de Luna había surgido tranquilamente, pese al extraño comentario final. Hermione se quedó callada, no por la mención de los plimpys, sino porque era la primera vez que la rubia sacaba el tema de Draco a colación. Finalmente, respondió con un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, y preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Los vi un par de veces. No creas que era con la mala intención de espiarlos –se apuró a aclarar, aventando un nuevo trozo de tostada al calamar gigante-. Supongo que durante esas ocasiones, me tocaba estar en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento incorrecto.

Hermione se movió nerviosamente en su lugar. Finalmente, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Y tú me apoyas?

-Uno siempre debe de hacerle caso al corazón –fue la respuesta de la Ravenclaw-. Si lo quieres, y el te quiere a ti, ni yo ni nadie más tiene voz o voto en aquello que ustedes quieran construir.

-Pero todos los demás me han dado la espalda…

-Harry y Ginny solo quieren lo mejor para ti –continuó la pelirroja-. Y es imposible hablarle con la razón a un corazón profundamente enamorado. Ron te ama, eso todo mundo lo sabe, pero mientras Malfoy siga siendo tu preferido, no podrás evitar el que ambos se odien intensamente.

La conversación quedó suspendida. Luna se puso rápidamente de pie, diciendo que llegaría tarde a su clase de adivinación, y se alejó caminando con brinquitos. Hermione, en cambio, se quedó ahí sola, mirando como el calamar gigante se llevaba a las profundidades del lago el último trozo de tostada, y algo resignada por todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, se apuró a dirigirse a su clase de dos horas de Pociones, donde sabía que no encontraría ni rastro de Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, mil perdones por no hacer up ayer, pero se me fue la luz tooodo el día xD! Así que tuve que escribir mi inspiración en hojas de papel, y transcribir después, cosa que me llevó algo de tiempo, porque la tarea no perdona que sea fin de semana X_X<em>

_Segundo, mil perdones por no poner "Control Parental" al inicio del capítulo anterior, y por no poner a medio capítulo "Draco se puso el condón" ajajaja. Obviamente se me olvidó ponerlo en mi review al final del capi, pero pues ya lo pongo aquí. Practiquen sexo seguro!_

_Tercero, bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir de Ron? ¿De Draco? ¿Creen que Ron lo haya matado? Soy una dramática, siento que esto parece una telenovela xD. Estoy segura de que todas odian a Ron en estos momentos, pero... Bueno, el ama a Hermione, y como dice Luna, cuando uno se enamora de verdad, se ciega completamente. Creo que Ron debería de relajarse un poco, y más que nada madurar. Así que no lo odien tanto, plis =)_

_Y ya como último punto, creo que no está demás que diga que toda relación de amistad entre Hermione y Ginny (y para el caso, Neville también) ha terminado! Parece ser que Hermione lo ha tomado definitivo, y podría decir de cierto modo que hasta ha decidido suspender su amistad con Harry, y obvio con Ron, aunque no se los haya dicho o escrito por carta, pero con la indiferencia tiene más que suficiente._

_Gracias por leerme! Ya vamos en 26 capítulos, no creí que me aguantarían tanto D:! Así que espero y les guste este capi, y comenten, porque ya casi llegamos al final! =)_


	27. Hogwarts

**Capítulo 27**

**-Hogwarts**

Los fines de semana, era común que los alumnos de Hogwarts se levantaran tarde, y bajaran a desayunar poco antes de medio día. Aquel sábado, Ginny, Neville y Luna habían llegado juntos al Gran Comedor, alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny no pudo evitar notar un pequeño grupo de serpientes, que conversaban con las cabezas muy juntas, en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Habrá pasado algo? –preguntó Luna, observando también a aquel grupo.

Su pregunta quedó respondida cuando varios Slytherins se despidieron del corro, y quedaron tan solo cinco personas. Dos chicas de quinto, Zack Rozailer, Nigel Pragett, y para sorpresa de los tres amigos, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Hermione lo ha visto ya? –preguntó Neville, visiblemente nervioso.

La mirada de Draco prontamente se posó en Ginny, sin embargo, la pelirroja siguió andando hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Malfoy. Sus dos amigos la siguieron sin decir nada.

-Supongo que no –respondió finalmente la pelirroja, tomando un par de tostadas-, puesto que cuando salí del dormitorio, ella seguía allí.

En ese momento, las voces del grupo de Slytherins que rodeaban a Malfoy, se escucharon con claridad, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó una de las chicas.

-Escuchamos que estabas en San Mungo, ¿fue muy grave? –continuó la otra.

-Sólo fui víctima de un altercado –respondió lentamente Malfoy. Su voz sonada adolorida, como si le costara trabajo el siquiera respirar-. Es curioso –agregó, mirando a la cabeza de Ginny-. Es la segunda vez que soy víctima de este hechizo, y es la segunda vez que no ha podido matarme.

-Lo haces sonar como si hubieras sobrevivido a un Avada… -pero Malfoy interrumpió a Rozailer con un intento de risa, que parecía que le lastimaba el pecho.

-No soy tan presuntuoso como para decir que sobreviví a dos intentos de muerte sin dolor. Al contrario, se trata de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Potter la debe conocer muy bien, tanto que se la ha enseñado a Weasley…

Ginny se volvió rápidamente, mirando con una expresión de odio a Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Contuvo un bufido. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ron había realizado el sectumsempra con Malfoy? Seguramente todo era palabrería del Slytherin, como siempre.

En ese momento, la mirada de Malfoy se desvió hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. Ginny lo imitó. Ahí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba Hermione.

La chica miraba directamente a la mesa de Slytherin, y tenía una sincera sonrisa, feliz de poder volver a ver a Draco, aunque la expresión general de su rostro se mostraba algo triste. Consciente de que delante de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en esos momentos en el Gran Comedor, no podía salir corriendo a abrazar a Draco, algo resignada, Hermione respiró profundamente, y fue a sentarse a la mesa de su casa, en un extremo completamente alejado de Ginny y los demás.

Un par de minutos después, Draco se despidió con vagas excusas de Zack y Nigel, diciendo que necesitaba ir a descansar un poco a la sala común. El chico salió del Gran Comedor con paso lento, y cansado, mientras Hermione lo veía de reojo, sin poder probar bocado. La chica esperó un par de minutos, y después salió de igual modo del Gran Comedor, mientras Ginny, Neville y Luna la miraban alejarse con paso veloz.

* * *

><p>Llegó a la orilla del Lago, con la respiración agitada por correr hasta allí. Se detuvo en seco, mirando alrededor. Había un par de Hufflepuffs que estaban sentados bajo un árbol cercano, y dos chicas de Ravenclaw venían del lago, en dirección al castillo, temblando de frío. El lugar estaba casi desierto, por lo que fue más fácil para Hermione distinguir la delgada figura de Draco, de pie cerca del lago, observando sus oscuras y congeladas aguas. La chica se acercó a él, con la respiración entre cortada. Se oprimió el pecho con ambas manos, y se detuvo a un par de metros.<p>

-¿Podremos hablar ahora sí? –Draco no la miró, estaba tan perdido observando el lago, que la castaña dudó que la hubiera escuchado.

Estaba por volver a preguntar, cuando el Slytherin habló.

-Siento mucho haberte negado el derecho de verme –fue su respuesta, aún sin mirarla.

-Regresé al día siguiente. Pregunté por tu habitación, pregunté si estabas estable, y nadie pudo decirme nada. Me pidieron que me fuera, que tú lo habías pedido así. Dime que no es cierto.

El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando lentamente.

-Dime que no es cierto…

-Yo lo pedí.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Alguien en San Mungo habló –dijo sin mirarla. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si le doliera lo que estaba diciendo-. De nada sirve mentirnos, Hermione. En ninguna parte podremos ser un par de desconocidos. Toda la comunidad mágica sabe quién eres tú. Saben quién soy yo. Alguien en San Mungo habló, y dijo que llegamos juntos aquella mañana. Mi familia… Mi familia se enteró.

La voz de Draco sonaba quebrada, y aunque se veía que le costaba trabajo respirar, el chico continuó hablando.

-Nunca me comentaste porqué llegaste a Hogsmeade en las vacaciones. No me interesó, para ser sincero. Simplemente me hacía feliz el saber que estabas ahí, que yo no estaba solo. En ese momento a mí tampoco me importó que yo hubiera huido de mi casa.

-Draco, ¿qué…?

-Pensé que mi madre me defendería. Ella fue la que me ayudó a huir. Pero mi padre ha ganado nuevamente.

Entonces, Draco abrió los ojos. Miró directamente a Hermione a la cara. A la chica le temblaban las manos, y a él le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Estoy comprometido –dijo al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Es un matrimonio por conveniencia. Mi padre ha realizado un trato estupendo con una chica sangre limpia, con dinero… Ella es exactamente lo que mi familia necesita.

-¿Y la necesitas tu a ella? ¿La necesitas más que a mí?

-Hermione…

-¿Fue por eso que te negaste a recibirme? –la chica sonaba asustada. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás-. ¿Es que acaso planeas dejar lo nuestro en el olvido, y seguir con tu vida, sin importarte lo que yo opine?

-¿Es que acaso yo he sido bueno contigo? –replicó él. Se veía molesto, derrotado, débil-. ¿Es que acaso yo he demostrado ser mejor partido que Weasley? ¿Es que acaso yo te hago más feliz que tus amigos?

-¡Pues sí! –gritó ella, y dio una patada en el piso-. ¡Has sido bueno conmigo porque has demostrado que me amas, eres mejor que Ron porque tú no has intentado matar a nadie, y me haces más feliz porque ya no tengo a nadie que me apoye, así que tú eres lo único que me queda!

Draco se encogió de hombros, y volvió a mirar al lago.

-¿Y era bueno contigo antes de que me fijara en ti? ¿Era bueno mientras te llamaba sangre sucia? ¿Estoy siendo bueno ahora? ¿O es que acaso olvidas que era yo quien debía matar a Dumbledore? ¿Has olvidado que también intenté matarte a ti, a Potter, a Weasley en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Y porqué ya no tienes amigos? ¿No será acaso porque todos ellos están en contra de que tengas algo que ver conmigo, por mínimo que sea? ¿No será porque están preocupados por ti, convencidos de que te haré daño, no si es que lo he hecho ya?

Hermione se quedó callada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con querer salir de sus ojos, pero se empeñaba en reprimirlas, mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Creo que lo nuestro es simplemente un amor de colegiales. Algo parecido a un amor de verano…

-¡No hables así de nosotros! –se enojó ella. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas-. Somos más que eso. Si tú estás dispuesto a tragarte tu orgullo, tu estatus de sangre limpia, yo puedo olvidar que eres un mortífago, que somos completamente diferentes y que ya no tengo nada que perder. Sabes que podemos hacerlo. ¿Y por qué no huir? ¿Podría tu padre encontrarnos? ¿Y en verdad me importaría tener amigos que no me aceptan tal como soy? ¿Qué no aceptan a la persona que amo?

-Tú no lo entiendes –se defendió el. Se volvió a ver a la castaña directamente a los ojos. Draco también parecía a punto de llorar-. Desde que entre a tu vida, de esta manera, te he estado haciendo daño. ¡Es como si te estuviera manipulando a mi voluntad! Estás perdiendo demasiadas cosas por involucrarte conmigo. Tú eres la chica perfecta, bella, inteligente, tranquila, buena… Yo soy simplemente una piedra en tu camino, la escoria que te estorba, aquél que te derrumba…

-¡No hables así de ti! –Hermione corrió le plantó una cachetada a Draco en la mejilla. El chico se tambaleó, pero no dio ninguna muestra de que le hubiera dolido el golpe. Desvió su mirada, al piso, mientras sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta. Y, continuó hablando, aunque con voz quebrada.

-Sabes que es cierto –le dijo en un susurro enojado-. Soy demasiado cobarde para admitir en público que te amo. Soy demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente a mi padre, y negarme a este matrimonio arreglado. Soy demasiado cobarde para huir contigo. Soy demasiado…

-Eres lo que eres –dijo ella aún con la mano levantada, preparada para darle otra cachetada-, y te amo por ello. Pensé que tú también me amabas.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario –se defendió él, aún sin levantar la mirada del piso-. Claro que te amo, pero el nuestro aún no es un amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder superar cualquier adversidad.

-Draco…

-Esto sigue siendo un amor de colegiales. Necesitamos tiempo, necesitas volver a ser Hermione Granger antes de poder ser algo mío. Antes de que podamos tener formalmente una relación. Ni siquiera deberíamos de ser amigos ahora. Tienes que recuperar lo que eres, todo lo que perdiste por culpa mía. Y yo también tengo que recuperar un poco de mi vida. Madurar. Demostrarme que en verdad te amo…

-Dime que no es cierto… -susurró ella, bajando la mano lentamente. Draco se limitó a quedarse callado, y se encogió de hombros-. ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿En verdad lo quieres? ¿Prefieres terminar con esto por el simple hecho de que tu padre es un manipulador? ¿Por el simple gusto de no hacerle frente? ¿O es que acaso en verdad te interesa lo que digan mis amigos? Pensé que estabas por encima de todas esas cosas. Veo que me he equivocado contigo…

Si no fuera por el horrible dolor que sentía en el pecho, por su corazón destrozado y sus horribles y aún profundas heridas que recorrían toda su piel, Draco hubiera jalado con fuerza a Hermione del brazo, y la hubiera sujetado fuertemente de la cintura, para que no escapara mientras la besaba. Sin embargo, se quedó de pie, observándola, con la mirada enojada y decepcionada, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo te amo, y tú me amas a mí. Decir adiós será algo demasiado difícil, pero confío en que tú lo llevarás mejor que yo. Hermione… si dos personas verdaderamente se aman, volverán a reunirse, algún día, en algún lugar. Si en verdad me amas, me tendrás siempre en tu corazón. Y si yo en verdad te amo, puedes tener por seguro que algún día volveré a ti.

Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sentía unas enormes ganas de volver a golpearlo, pero sabía que el herirlo no cambiaría nada. Al menos, ella no podría herirlo del modo en que él la estaba lastimando a ella, en ese momento, y para siempre. Al menos hasta que madurara y se diera cuenta de que podían huir juntos. ¿Pero ella aguantaría? ¿Sería capaz de esperarlo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella lo amaba!

Siguió alejándose de él. Estaba pensando demasiado, en cosas sin sentido. Él ya había tomado su decisión, y Hermione sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiarla. Y sin embargo, la simple idea de alejarse rumbo al castillo, era demasiado para ella. Si por ella hubiera sido, se habría abrazado de él fuertemente, lo habría besado hasta el cansancio. Pero sabía que no importara cuantas veces insistiera, nada cambiaría.

Sería mejor volver al castillo.

Draco vio como la Gryffindor se alejaba lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. De las pestañas de la castaña prendían un par de lágrimas. Le hubiera gustado limpiárselas, decirle que todo estaría bien. Que no era un adiós. Que volverían a estar juntos, pero que deberían dejar pasar un poco el tiempo. Abrazarla, para poder recordar su cálido aroma. Besarla, para no olvidar el sabor de su piel. Pero era demasiado débil, no podía, no se atrevía.

Para poder amar a alguien más, primero debía aceptarse a sí mismo, y en ese momento, la persona por la que sentía más asco, era su propia persona. Draco suspiró profundamente.

-Te amo, Hermione. Nunca lo olvides.

Le susurró a la castaña, pero Hermione adoptó una expresión demasiado seria, y se dio la media vuelta.

-No necesito tu lástima.

Y la chica se alejó rumbo al castillo, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer. Draco se quedó de pie, junto al lago, completamente solo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, y pensando lo peor de sí mismo, puesto que finalmente comprendía que era un completo idiota, y Hermione no era digna de él.

- Justo como Potter había dicho.

Se susurró.

* * *

><p><em>Que triste! Draco ha regresado de San Mungo, y Ginny sigue creyendo que todo sobre el ataque es simplemente una gran mentira! Por el otro lado, Draco y Hermione finalmente han podido volver a hablar, aunque parece ser que Draco ya no se encuentra tan convencido con respecto a ellos. Mientras estaba en San Mungo ha recibido la visita de sus padres, y finalmente se ha enterado que está comprometido con Astoria Greengrass. Draco finalmente se ha mostrado como la persona débil y cobarde que es. Prefiere dejar a Hermione antes de enfrentarse a las desiciones de su padre, aunque asegura de que volverá a ella algún día. Y Hermione, bueno, obviamente está destrozada, pero creo que es una chica muy fuerte y por eso se ha molestado ante lo que Draco le ha dicho. Veamos que pasa con estos dos cabezas huecas OxO!<em>


	28. Sección Prohibida

**Capítulo 28**

**-Sección Prohibida**

No podía. En verdad, no podía hacerlo. Había pasado todo el fin de semana escondida entre sus sábanas, recibiendo miradas hostiles de parte de Ginny, y miradas nerviosas de Neville en las escasas ocasiones que salió a la sala común. Y ahora, después de ignorar al mundo durante dos días, ahora debía regresar al usual barullo de la escuela. Y lo peor, es que en ese momento debía entrar por la puerta del salón de Defensa, donde la esperaba la horrible tortura de pasar dos horas encerrada en aquella aula con Ginny Weasley, y Draco Malfoy.

Apenas entró al entrar al salón, Ginny le dio la espalda, y se alejó a sentarse con Eleonor Quirke. Draco, por su parte, no la miró ni una sola vez. Hermione no tuvo de otra más que suspirar, y sentarse al final de la clase.

-Ahora que empezamos el segundo trimestre –aquel fue el saludo del profesor Karstoy-, tengo el agrado de comunicarles que hemos terminado con los proyectos en equipo. Slytherins y Gryffindors, nuevamente dependerán únicamente de su inteligencia e ingenio para poder aprobar este trimestre. Y debo advertirles que ahora que sus mentes están vacías y sus estómagos llenos de pavo, los esperan varios meses de arduo trabajo. ¡Éxtasis! Eso es lo que nos espera al final de éste no tan largo túnel…

Pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba. Su mirada se había posado rápidamente en Draco. ¿Ya no trabajarían en equipos? ¿Ya no tendría la oportunidad de verse a solas con él, en alguna olvidada aula, en algún rincón de la biblioteca?

Hermione no fue la única que miró al rubio, Ginny se encontraba observándolo también. Pero en el rostro de la pelirroja se distinguía una expresión de triunfo. Draco miró a la pelirroja. Le dirigió una rápida mirada de desprecio, y volvió a posar su mirada en el profesor Karstoy. No se dignó a mirar a Hermione.

El miércoles, Slughorn les repitió la noticia que Karstoy había dado en su clase. Ahora las pociones que debían de realizar los alumnos eran aun más complicadas, y debían de elaborarlas en solitario. Se pasó el resto de las dos horas, dando un sermón sobre el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estudiar para los Éxtasis, mientras no dejaba de repetirles que el resultado de sus exámenes era algo demasiado importante, puesto que definiría sus opciones finales para poder obtener un trabajo en la comunidad mágica.

Hermione, al igual que en clase de Defensa, lo ignoró completamente, y se pasó las dos horas mirando sus pulgares, negándose a mirar a Draco, mientras que el Slytherin evitaba el mirarla igualmente. En su cabeza, se sentía tan culpable por ser tan débil, que temía sobre la seguridad de la Gryffindor si él perdía los estribos y decidía mandarlo todo por la borda.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de igual manera. Hermione trataba de convencerse a sí misma que estaría bien, que todo pasaría. Aunque seguía sintiendo que amaba a Draco con todo el corazón, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por ello.

"Fui feliz antes de tener esta idiota relación con él" se decía, "podré ser feliz nuevamente."

Pero cada noche, apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada, sentía como la soledad y la tristeza la invadían de nuevo, y como las lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer su rostro.

Trataba siempre de no mirarlo en clase, aunque al final no podía evitarlo. Draco también la miraba, aunque de manera despistada, para que la castaña no se enterara. Cuando se topaban en los pasillos, fingía que no la veía, aunque siempre se quedaba al final del corredor, para poder mirarla de lejos, suspirando por no poder abrazarla de nuevo, besarla como antes, ni siquiera podía atreverse a dirigirle la palabra, por temor a perder los estribos, y volver a caer en sus brazos…

Esa mañana, mientras desayunaba en el Gran Comedor, apenas acompañada por Luna, una blanca lechuza llegó empujando el tarro de mermelada, y le puso una carta sobre el plato.

Al ver el nombre del remitente, le pidió a Luna que la abriera.

-Harry dice que está preocupado por ti –dijo Luna, sujetando el pergamino como si se tratara de una araña venenosa-. Está triste porque no le has respondido sus últimas cartas. Sabe que has cortado toda comunicación con Ron, aunque no lo entiende. Y vaya… También habla de Draco Malfoy…

Hermione le arrebató el pergamino de las manos, y leyó a toda velocidad. Conforme avanzaba la carta, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más. Con sorpresa, con temor. Terminó de leer la carta, y su mirada se posó rápidamente en la mesa de Slytherin, donde buscó a Draco desesperadamente. El chico se encontraba tan tranquilo desayunando entre Nigel y Zack, que Hermione no pudo evitar preocuparse, aunque al mismo tiempo se molestó: ¿Cómo era posible que Harry lo hubiera manipulado así?

Si bien, se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a buscar a Draco Malfoy para hablar sobre nada, porque entre ellos ya no existía ningún tipo de contacto (porque el Slytherin lo había dispuesto así), Hermione era consciente de que necesitaba saber aquello a lo que Harry apenas hacía mención en su carta.

Su oportunidad ocurrió una semana después, un frío sábado de febrero, en la biblioteca.

Tenían tarea de Pociones. Una extensa investigación sobre la elaboración del Veritaserum. Hermione había pasado toda la semana buscando en todos los libros de pociones a los que le había podido echar mano. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, puesto que la información que poseía, no servía para satisfacer a su curiosidad, y era tan vaga que apenas y había podido llenar un pergamino de quince centímetros.

Había llegado esa mañana a la biblioteca, poco después de desayunar acompañada por Luna. Ahora, mientras la Ravenclaw se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro sobre Adivinación, Hermione estaba buscando más libros en la sección de Pociones, convencida de que ya no encontraría nada que le funcionase.

Algo nerviosa, esperando que la señora Pince no la descubriera, se acercó lentamente a la soga que dividía el resto de la biblioteca, de la sección prohibida.

Suspiró. No tenía el valor de pedirle a Slughorn una firma para poder entrar a revisar aquellos libros. Inclusive no podía el plantearse el pedirle la firma a Flitwick, por lo que algo decepcionada de sí misma, procedió a alejarse del lugar.

No había terminado de dar media vuelta, cuando chocó contra alguien. Se apuró a separarse, disculpándose por ser tan poco cuidadosa, cuando pudo ver a la persona con la que había chocado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y le tembló el labio inferior.

-Lo siento –dijo Draco, algo nervioso, apurándose a esconder sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

-No, no importa –replicó ella, y algo nerviosa, se apuró a preguntar-. ¿Vienes a hacer la redacción de Pociones?

El chico respondió con un simple sí.

-¿Pensabas revisar la sección prohibida? –preguntó él. Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza-. Pues deberías. Estoy seguro de que allí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas.

Hermione se quedó callada, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Draco se quedó en silencio también; su boca adoptó una expresión nerviosa. Estaba por marcharse, cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

-¿Ves? –le dijo muy nerviosamente, retorciéndose las manos-. Podemos tener una conversación normal. Actuamos como adultos. No somos unos simples colegiales…

Draco sonrió a medias. Esta vez fue él el que dio media vuelta. Hermione lo detuvo de nuevo, consciente de que esa era su única oportunidad. Habló atropelladamente.

-Harry me ha dicho que ha ido a visitarte a San Mungo.

Draco se detuvo en seco. ¿Potter había contando a Hermione aquello? ¿Habría comentado el contenido de tan tensa entrevista?

Se volvió para mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

-No ha querido contarme sobre qué han hablado, pero algo me dice que es importante…

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué estás pasando la tarde del sábado conmigo? No es que me queje, pero tienes novia, y creo que sería mejor que invirtieras tu tiempo con ella en vez de conmigo…<p>

Ginny y Neville caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, solitaria como todas las tardes del fin de semana. Neville se limitó a encogerse de hombros, contestó:

-Dijo que pasaría toda la tarde con Hermione, dice que necesita nuestro apoyo…

-Los problemas que tenga son porque se los ha buscado –determinó la pelirroja.

Neville intentó replicar, pero la fría mirada de la Gryffindor le frenó todo comentario.

Habían llegado a la biblioteca. Ginny y Neville se dirigieron a la sección de Animales Fantásticos, buscando algo que los ayudara con su tarea sobre las Sirenas. Ginny buscaba algún título que le sirviera, mientras que Neville tomaba algún libro que le llamara la atención, y lo examinaba, antes de volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Ya viste eso? –susurró Neville, dejando Crianza de Dragones para Placer y Provecho en su lugar, y apuntó hacia el final del pasillo, con la cabeza. Ginny se apuró a voltear.

Allí donde Neville había señalado, se encontraban Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, conversando en susurros.

-Quédate aquí –susurró Ginny, y dejando un libro que había tomado, en su estante, caminó lentamente hacia donde Hermione y Draco se encontraban. Tuvo la suerte de que ninguno de los dos la viera, y se apuró a ocultarse detrás de un librero, que impedía que ellos la vieran, pero que a ella le daba una visibilidad completa de sus rostros, y le permitía escuchar todo.

-¿Vas a contármelo tú? –preguntó Hermione, en un susurro que Ginny pudo escuchar a la perfección-. Harry se ha negado en rotundo a decirme nada sobre aquella inesperada visita, pero tengo mis sospechas. Algo me dice que el nombre de Ron Weasley, asesino, figura en el tema.

-Si él se ha negado a decir nada, yo no puedo romper aquel voto de silencio –replicó Draco, volviendo a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos-. Y creí que sabías que Potter se niega rotundamente a creer que su lame botas es un asesino.

-¿Aunque él mismo te haya visitado en San Mungo? ¿Aunque él mismo haya visto todos tus cortes y heridas? Solo tiene que preguntar a Ron para saber que es verdad. Draco…

-Soy Malfoy para ti.

-Y yo soy Hermione para ti, así que déjate de juegos. Harry sabía sobre lo nuestro, yo misma se lo conté en vacaciones.

-Pensé que habías ido con tus padres a Australia.

-Hubo un cambio de planes. Terminé pasando el invierno en casa de los Weasley… ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! –el susurro se había vuelto aún más bajo, y apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras miraba a Draco directamente a los ojos. Él le regresó la penetrante mirada-. Mientras estaba ahí, hablé con Harry. Le conté toda la verdad, le mostré nuestras fotografías juntos. Obviamente Harry está lleno de prejuicios, como tú y yo antes de Halloween. Creo que inclusive los prejuicios de Harry son peores que los nuestros.

-¿Y el caso es…?

-El caso es que se perfectamente que Harry ha ido a hablar contigo, debido a lo que yo le he contado. ¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Te ha prohibido que te veas conmigo? ¿Es por eso que finges que ya no me quieres, que todo terminó?

Draco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de imponer distancia. Miró a Hermione a los ojos, casi sin parpadear.

-El no ha tenido que…

-Quiero que me digas la verdad –interrumpió ella, furiosa.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

-Está bien –cedió al fin-. Pero no te lo diré aquí, no ahora. Tiene que ser en privado…

-El próximo domingo, a la orilla del Lago Negro –le susurró ella-. A las nueve.

La chica le dirigió una última mirada, aún un poco enojada. Se alejó con paso rápido del lugar.

Llegó prácticamente corriendo a su mesa.

-¡Luna! –le dijo en un susurro, para que la señora Pince no las mandara callar-. ¡Creo que finalmente podré saber que fue lo que pasó entre Draco y Harry, en San Mungo!

-¿Es que acaso se le ha llenado la cabeza de Tortosoplos? –preguntó la rubia, mientras cerraba con cuidado su libro.

-No, no –Hermione se sentó delante de su amiga. Tomó las manos de Luna, con gentileza-. Estoy segura de que le ha dicho algo a Draco, y por eso el ha intentado distanciarse de mí. Hemos prometido vernos la próxima semana en la noche, en el Lago Negro.

-Ten cuidado –dijo la Ravenclaw, mientras le sonreía con felicidad-, a veces los nargles gustan de salir a revolotear en el agua helada…

Luna estaba por agregar algo más, cuando su mirada se desvió del rostro de Hermione, a un par de Gryffindors que pasaron junto a su mesa, y salían de la biblioteca. Se apuró a desviar la mirada, para que la castaña no se diera cuenta de que Ginny y Neville salían de la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>-Pensé que haríamos la tarea de…<p>

-No tenemos tiempo para eso –Ginny interrumpió a Neville, haciendo que el chico se callara.

-¿Es que acaso escuchaste algo importante? Ya sabes, Hermione y Mal…

-Si Neville, claro que escuché algo importante. Interesante, diría yo.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la lechucería. Tengo que enviar una carta a Harry.

-¿Una carta para qué? –preguntó el chico, mientras seguía a Ginny a toda velocidad, por todo el castillo.

-Hermione y Malfoy van a verse la próxima semana, en la noche, en el Lago Negro.

-Pero, ¿es que acaso eso nos importa a nosotros?

-Claro que nos importa. Harry ha visitado a Malfoy mientras estaba en San Mungo, y al parecer han tenido una conversación interesante. Es por eso que necesito enviarle una carta a Harry. Él tampoco cree que Ron haya sido el que ha lastimado a Malfoy. Pienso descubrirle el pastel a ese asqueroso hurón.

Llegaron en ese momento a la lechucería. De su mochila, que llevaba colgada al hombro, Ginny se apuró a sacar un trozo viejo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero. Limpiando un escalón, se sentó, y empezó a escribir. Neville sentía la necesidad de hacer preguntas, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que mejor se quedara callado.

Un par de minutos después, Ginny terminó su carta; se acercó a una pequeña lechuza castaña, a la cual le amarró un pergamino en la pata, y la mandó volando por la ventana. Luego, la pelirroja se volvió hacia Neville.

-Espero que la respuesta llegue pronto –le dijo, mientras volvía a colgarse la mochila al hombro, y salían de la lechucería.

-¿Qué has escrito?

-A diferencia de Hermione, estoy completamente segura de que Harry ha llegado a un acuerdo con Malfoy, para que la dejara en paz. No creo que Harry se atreviera a amenazarlo. No dudo que Malfoy haya asegurado que Ron ha sido el que lo envió a San Mungo, pero al parecer, Harry le ha descubierto el pastel, y es por eso que no ha salido ningún tipo de noticia contra Ron. Seguramente Harry ha encontrado un modo de poder callarlo, y hacer que terminara con Hermione. Eso es lo que espero que Harry responda pronto.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada, ¡siento mucho el retraso de la actualización! He estado horriblemente ocupada y no he tenido nada de tiempo u.u Pero ya volví =) Las cosas entre Draco y Hermione estaban 100% terminadas. No se hablaban en clase, ni se miraban. Su espontáneo encuentro en la biblioteca los ha puesto a prueba a los dos, pero han tenido que actuar con madurez y ya ven, como dice Hermione, pueden llevar una conversación como dos personas perfectamente normales (aunque en sus cabezas hayan brincado sobre el otro para besarse descontroladamente xD).<em>

_Y lo más importante del capi, ¡Harry! ¿Qué habrá ido a hacer a San Mungo? ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá dicho o hecho con Malfoy mientras el pobre Slytherin no se podía ni mover en su cama del hospital? Estoy segura de que la versión que Draco va a contarle a Hermione, será algo diferente de la que Ginny leerá. Esperemos y las cosas se arreglen un poco en aquella cita en el Lago Negro, aunque ahora que Ginny sabe... _


	29. Lago Negro

**Capítulo 29**

**-Lago Negro**

Hermione no había notado nada, pero Luna, claro que sí. Aquella mirada decidida en el rostro de la pelirroja no le había pasado desapercibida a la rubia. Sabía que Ginny estaba planeando algo, claro que lo sabía. ¿Es que acaso había escuchado la conversación de Hermione con ella? ¿O habría espiado la conversación de Hermione y Malfoy?

De lo que sí estaba segura, es que no solo Hermione, Malfoy y ella eran conscientes de la cita que habría de llevarse a cabo, al día siguiente, en la orilla del Lago Negro. Luna estaba completamente segura de que Ginny lo sabía también. Si Neville era consciente de ello, de eso no estaba tan segura. Pero con el simple hecho de que la pelirroja supiera lo que iba a pasar, era suficiente para que se pusiera inquieta.

El viernes en la mañana, Luna había sido la primera en bajar a desayunar a Gran Comedor. Se sentó en una orilla de la mesa de Ravenclaw, y tan solo un par de minutos después, llegó Neville y se sentó junto a ella. Se movió en su asiento, un poco incómoda, pero no dijo nada, temerosa del tema sobre la cita en el Lago Negro. Habían pasado mínimo unos cinco minutos, desayunando en total silencio, cuando Ginny llegó y les hizo compañía. Hermione, que llegaba en ese mismo momento al Gran Comedor, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, ignorándolos por completo.

Poco después hizo su aparición Malfoy. Luna pudo notar como el rostro de Neville se ponía serio de repente, y captó la mirada de Ginny, que seguía de reojo al Slytherin a través de todo el Gran Comedor, hasta que se sentó a la mesa de Slytherin, entre Rozailer y Pragett.

Fingiendo que no había pasado nada, Ginny se apuró a platicar con Neville sobre aquella tarea de las Sirenas que debían de terminar aquella misma tarde, cuando en ese momento, el correo llegó.

Una hermosa lechuza blanca se distinguía entre la común mancha café que eran todas las demás. La lechuza color nieve bajó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y dejó caer la carta que llevaba delante de Ginny. La pelirroja se levantó inmediatamente, diciendo que se había olvidado de algo en su habitación, sujetando con fuerza el pergamino, y Neville se puso en pie del mismo modo, diciendo que la acompañaría.

No dieron ni tiempo a Luna de decir nada, cuando salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-La ha mandado –dijo Ginny, mientras se apuraba a abrir el sobre. La carta de Harry era algo corta para lo que Ginny esperaba.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Siento mucho no poder darte respuestas satisfactorias. Durante la hora completa que pasé en San Mungo hablando con Malfoy, nunca cambió su versión de los hechos; me dejó en claro durante toda la conversación que el causante de su estado no era otro menos que Ron. Aunque tengo mis sospechas de que sea verdad; me he topado con sus padres, quienes salían de su habitación cuando yo acudí a verlo. Pude escuchar que ellos no desean que se sepa nada sobre este ataque, pero no creo que lo hagan por defensa de tu hermano. Aún así, como ya te he dicho, Malfoy sigue repitiendo el mismo cuento._

_Por el otro lado, la conversación mayormente giró en torno a Hermione. Le he pedido de la manera más atenta que por favor, la dejara en paz. Hermione es demasiado buena para él, y por cierto comentario que me ha dicho, referente a sus padres, es una idea que ya tenía planeada. Al principio intentó negarse, pero finalmente pude convencerlo. Debo decir que no fue muy difícil._

_Espero y esto haya servido a tu curiosidad._

_Con amor, Harry._

Ginny miró a Neville al terminar de leer la carta. El chico la miró de igual modo. Entonces, Ginny dobló el pergamino y se lo guardó en la túnica, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Y es así como sabemos que Malfoy ha mentido totalmente. Quiero ver la cara de Hermione cuando lea esto…

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba lo más rápido que podía, rumbo al Lago Negro. Estaba ya completamente oscuro, y la única luz provenía de la punta de su varita. El grueso abrigo en el cual venía envuelta no era suficiente para cubrirla del frío. Estaba helando. El lago tenía una gruesa capa de hielo en su superficie, y el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de una capa de nieve que la hacía hundirse poco arriba de los tobillos. No le preocupaba dejar sus huellas en la blanca nieve, porque algo le decía que muy pronto empezaría a nevar, por lo que se perderían sin dejar ningún rastro.<p>

Cuando llegó a la orilla del lago, pudo ver la alta, delgada y pálida figura de Draco, de pie en un silencioso claro, mirando la congelada superficie del lago. El sonido de los pasos de Hermione, sobre la nieve, hizo que el chico volteara rápidamente, a ver quién había llegado.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó el chico, prontamente.

Mientras Draco encendía una luz en la punta de su varita, Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo ella, tiritando por el frío, pero encendiendo de igual manera la punta de su varita-. ¿Ahora sí puedes explicarme qué fue lo que pasó con Harry, en San Mungo?

-Oh, no es necesario, Hermione, te lo podemos explicar nosotros.

Hermione se dio media vuelta rápidamente, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras con la mirada buscaba a la persona que había hablado.

Dos luces surgieron un poco más adelante, como un par de lejanos faroles. Pero pronto, aquellos puntos empezaron a crecer, y pudieron ver a las personas que sujetaban las varitas. Eran Ginny y Neville. Ella se veía completamente segura, y mostraba una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Neville, sin embargo, se veía asustado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Asquerosa traidora a la sangre –le espetó Malfoy, mirando a Ginny a la cara, iluminado tétricamente por la luz de su varita.

-Bueno, Hermione quería respuestas, y debo decir que yo se las he conseguido.

-No necesito que me expliques nada –dijo la castaña prontamente, apuntando a Ginny con su varita.

-Vas a escucharme hasta el final –respondió ella, apuntando de igual modo a Hermione.

Draco apuntó a Ginny con su varita, y Neville lo apuntó a él. El mínimo movimiento de parte de alguno de ellos, provocaría una reacción de hechizos y maleficios en cadena. Parecía que en el lugar nadie respiraba.

Hasta que Ginny habló nuevamente.

-Me sorprende que Malfoy se haya negado a contarte que Harry lo visitó en San Mungo.

-No te metas en esto, Weasley –le digo Malfoy con un tono de voz áspero. Ginny lo ignoró.

-Parece ser que yo tenía razón –inició la pelirroja su perorata-, y Malfoy y tú han mentido con respecto a porqué el huroncito llegó a San Mungo. ¿Planean seguir con el cuento de que mi hermano lo ha intentado matar?

-¡No es un cuento! –chilló Hermione, sujetando la varita con más fuerza-. Ron nos descubrió cuando estábamos en Hogsmeade, apuntó su varita contra Draco; ¡lo hirió de gravedad!

-¿Entonces, Malfoy, puedes explicar porqué tú y tu familia no han levantado cargos contra Ron? ¿Por qué, si se les presenta una maravillosa oportunidad de mandarlo a Azkaban y dejarnos pobres, por qué tu asquerosa familia no ha actuado?

Draco se mordió el labio, Hermione lo miró de reojo.

-No la escuches –le susurró.

-No tengo ningún interés en dejar a tu familia más pobre de lo que ya es, claro, si es que eso es posible –respondió Draco con sonora-. Tampoco es mi problema que tú y tu noviecito Potter estén tan cegados que no puedan creer que tienen un maniático depresivo en la familia. Pero responderé a tu pregunta, para no tener que volver a escuchar este estúpido tema. Mi familia se ha negado, es cierto. En realidad, mis padres fueron los que me prohibieron realizar ningún tipo de acusación contra el troll que tienes por hermano. A diferencia de tu familia de ratas de alcantarilla, mi familia no se encuentra muy bien situada en estos momentos. ¿Quién creería que un exmortífago había sido atacado por el héroe de guerra, Ron Weasley? La comunidad mágica es verdaderamente ciega cuando se trata de cualquier cosa que rompe lo ordinario.

-No me interesa saber cuáles son tus vagas excusas –dijo Ginny, y de la punta de su varita salieron unas cuantas chispas rojas-. He hablado con Ron, ¡lo ha negado todo! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¡Porque según tu brillante hermano, Draco debió haber muerto en ese callejón! Él creía que Draco se encontraba solo en esos momentos, nunca supo que yo me encontraba allí. Y después de usar el sectumsempra contra él, le dijo que le estaba bien empleado. Aunque Harry le hubiera dicho que se encontraba estable en San Mungo, el que lo relacionaran con un intento de asesinato no le convenía.

Hermione estaba más que furiosa. Le desesperaba como Ginny era tan cerrada, y se negaba a ver que su hermano había estado a punto de matar a alguien. Sobre todo cuando ese alguien era Draco Malfoy.

Pero en ese momento, se vio a sí misma en esa situación. Si todo aquello hubiera pasado hacía varios meses… ¿A caso ella también hubiera tomado la posición de la pelirroja y se hubiera negado en rotundo a creer que Ron habría podido matar a Draco?

Alejó con prontitud aquellas ideas de su cabeza, y volvió a apuntar a Ginny con determinación.

-Muy bonito –dijo la pelirroja-. Parece ser que han trazado una mentira muy convincente. Pero aún tengo otra duda… Dime, Malfoy, ¿a caso puedes explicarme por qué has aceptado el dejar a Hermione, cuando se supone que ella lo es todo para ti? ¿Es que acaso finalmente te has dado cuenta de que no la amas? Más bien dicho, de que no sabes amar en absoluto…

Esta vez fue de la varita de Draco de la que salieron chispas rojas. Miraba a Ginny con una expresión de completo odio, pero la pelirroja no se sintió intimidada en ningún momento. Se negó a responder, pese a que sentía la mirada de Hermione clavada en sí mismo.

Ginny se apresuró a atacar nuevamente.

-Vaya, ¿es que acaso no le has contado el por qué de dicha separación?

-Los problemas que existan entre Draco y yo, son solo nuestros –se apuró a intervenir Hermione, al ver como la mirada del Slytherin se mostraba ahora dubitativa.

-¡No me hagas reír! Harry me lo ha contado todo. Al parecer, los despreciables señores Malfoy se han enterado de que han estado saliendo…

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, con una expresión de susto.

-¿Es eso cierto? –le preguntó en un susurro. El Slytherin no contestó.

-Parece ser que los padres de tu pequeño huroncito le han prohibido tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo, Hermione. Y Malfoy, tan obediente que es, ha decidido abandonar este amor que decía quera tan sincero, solo para poder seguir con su legado familiar. ¿Vale más el apellido Malfoy, no es así?

-Draco…

-Ya te dije que para ti soy Malfoy –Draco se volvió rápidamente. Ahora su varita no apuntaba a Ginny, sino que se encontraba en contra de Hermione.

Ginny sujetó su varita con más fuerza, en contra de Malfoy, y Neville hizo lo mismo.

La Gryffindor se quedó en blanco; le era imposible asimilar que la persona a la que más amaba, y a la cual estaba defendiendo en contra de sus amigos la estuviera amenazando con la varita en alto. Sin embargo, se negó a defenderse, y siguió apuntando a Ginny con firmeza.

-Harry ha hablado con Malfoy sobre el tema también –terminó de explicar Ginny-, aunque sobra decir que no fue nada necesario. Malfoy ya tenía la idea de dejarte…

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Draco apuntando su varita contra Ginny, de repente. Pero su voz no fue la única que gritó en aquel momento.

-¡Protego! –gritó Ginny, con lo que el hechizo de Draco rebotó contra él mismo. Su varita salió volando de su mano, y cayó entre la nieve, en un punto donde no podía alcanzarla.

-¡Desmaius!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Neville. Pero como Ginny seguía protegida por su encantamiento escudo, el hechizo de Hermione se rebotó contra ella, con lo que la chica cayó en la nieve. Se golpeó la cabeza al caer contra una piedra, con lo que se desmayó al instante. Neville, por su parte, había apuntado en contra de Malfoy. Y había dado en el blanco.

Pero Draco no se limitó a caer en la nieve, como Hermione. El hechizo de Neville había sido tan potente, que el Slytherin había salido volando, y había caído sobre la superficie congelada del Lago Negro. Se había pegado tal golpe en la cabeza contra el hielo, que se había desmayado de igual manera.

Y eso no era todo; el golpe que había producido al caer contra la delgada capa de agua congelada, hizo que esta empezara a cuartearse. Enormes grietas empezaron a surgir por toda la superficie del lago. Producían un horrible ruido, tétrico e imparable. Se movían rápidamente, y pequeñas superficies de hielo empezaron a flotar por las ahora descubiertas aguas del lago.

-¿Qué has hecho? –le dijo Ginny a Neville en un susurro apremiante.

El chico no supo qué contestar. Estaba petrificado, mientras veía como Malfoy seguía sin reaccionar, y el pequeño pedazo de hielo donde se encontraba tumbado, se alejaba de los demás trozos que hasta hacía poco lo rodeaban.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí –y Ginny se apuró a jalarlo del brazo, y ambos Gryffindors se alejaron corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Lo había visto todo. Se encontraba tan nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, que había visto todo el enfrentamiento, escondida entre los árboles. Había visto a Hermione caer, y a Draco volar por los aires. Se había quedado petrificada un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Ginny y Neville salieran corriendo del lugar. Fue entonces como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, y salió corriendo a ayudarlos.<p>

No vio a Ginny ni a Neville al llegar al lugar. Era como si la pesada atmósfera los hubiera borrado por completo del mapa. Se inclinó junto a Hermione, para comprobar si aún respiraba. La castaña lo hacía con dificultad, puesto que el frío se le pegaba a la garganta. Entonces, miró al lago, buscando el cuerpo de Draco, puesto que poco a poco se había ido alejando de la orilla, y se internaba más y más en las negras aguas.

-¿Malfoy? –gritó preocupada, pero ninguna voz le respondió. Confiaba en que simplemente estuviera desmayado- ¡Malfoy! –volvió a gritar.

Fue durante una milésima de segundo, que su vista pudo enfocar al inerte cuerpo de Draco, sobre una diminuta capa de hielo, y después, como si el calamar gigante lo hubiera tomado, la figura del alto y delgado Slytherin se hundió completamente en las heladas aguas.

Luna sacó la varita a toda velocidad. No lo dejaría morir así.

* * *

><p><em>¡Que cosas tan más complicadas escribo! D:! Hermione y Draco han acudido a su cita nocturna junto al lago. Pero Ginny y Neville se han colado, y han intentado poner a Hermione en contra de Draco... Aunque al final él fue el que se puso en contra de ella =S. Ginny sólo quiere demostrarle a Hermione que se equivoca con respecto a Draco, que no es tan buena persona como ella lo cree, y quiere demostrarle que en realidad el Slytherin es un cobarde. Aunque sus métodos no son algo que apoyo, y su causa tampoco. Y con respecto a que Harry ha "pedido de la manera más atenta" es puro cuento, yo no creo nada. Simplemente se ha aprovechado de la debilidad de Malfoy y de los problemas que está atravesando en contra de su familia, para decirle cosas hirientes a Draco y que deje en paz a Hermione (cosa que según Potter es lo mejor para su amiga).<em>

_¡Y se han batido en duelo! Bueno, casi, porque con un par de hechizos todo quedó en la nada. Hermione está desmayada en la nieve, y Draco se ha hundido en las heladas aguas del Lago Negro. Obviamente, Ginny y Neville hubieran ayudado a Hermione, pero en situaciones como esta, lo que uno menos hace es pensar lógicamente. Es por eso que han huido. Por suerte Luna estaba ahí también, confío en que ella los salve =)_


	30. Enfermería

**Capítulo 30**

**-Enfermería**

Se sentía completamente perdida. Se incorporó, y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Pudo sentir un vendaje alrededor de su frente. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en una iluminada habitación, que prontamente reconoció como la Enfermería. Sentada como se encontraba ahora, en una mullida cama con blancas sábanas, miró a su alrededor. Draco Malfoy la contemplaba con la mirada perdida, desde una cama cercana. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, aquella sensación de peligro estaba latente. Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón siendo oprimido en su pecho, preguntó débilmente:

-¿Draco te encuentras bien?

Nuevamente aquel silencio sepulcral. Fue en ese momento en que comprendió que había cruzado nuevamente aquella línea invisible. Aquel punto en el que sólo Malfoy se entendía a sí mismo.

El chico, que se encontraba sentado en su cama, apoyando la espalda en varias almohadas, emitió un leve bufido. Sin dignarse a mirarla, y cruzándose de brazos, le respondió:

-Esto era exactamente lo que me temía. Pudiste haber muerto anoche, a manos de tus propios amigos, y sólo te interesa saber si _yo _me encuentro bien. Por defenderme ciega y tontamente; por ponerte de mi lado. Estuviste a punto de morir porque ninguno de los dos quiere entender que es imposible para nosotros estar juntos. Porque el mundo no nos quiere así.

-Draco, no hables así –susurró ella débilmente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que soy Malfoy para ti? –Draco se limitó a mirar por la ventana que se encontraba junto a su cama.

-Hasta que te dignes a decirme qué es lo que está pasando. Simplemente te apareces un día en la escuela y dices que lo nuestro terminó, sin importarte mi opinión al respecto.

-Porque tu opinión no tiene validez –Draco la mandó callar con su seco comentario-. Tu opinión se limita a olvidar tu propio juicio, y se preocupa simplemente por mi bienestar.

-¡Estoy preocupada por ti!

-¿Y si yo no quiero que lo estés?

-No puedes obligarme…

-¿Tan segura estás de ello? Creí que ya te había dejado…

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con el entrecejo fruncido. Furiosos. Sin parpadear. Casi conteniendo la respiración. Hermione fue la que rompió el contacto visual, y mientras miraba sus blancas sábanas, preguntó:

-Habla de una vez, Malfoy. Sé que tus padres tienen que ver en esto. Sé que Harry también. Habla de una vez y deja de aparentar que todo esto es decisión tuya. Te conozco mejor que a nadie, mejor que a mí misma; eres un cobarde. Vamos, di de una vez el porqué de todo esto.

-No eres tan tonta cuando te lo propones, Granger.

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente al oír como Malfoy la volvía a llamar por su apellido. Le dolía, pero no diría nada. Volvió a abrir los ojos, resignada, pero sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-¿Es que acaso esperas que hable sobre lo que pasó en San Mungo? –comenzó él, sin interrumpirse-. Mis padres me visitaron para regañarme. Todo mundo se enteró de que fuiste tú quien me llevó allí; mi padre estaba furioso. No le interesaba que fueras tú quien me hubiera salvado la vida, sino las circunstancias en las que estábamos metidos si habías sido tú quien se encontraba conmigo en esos momentos y habías sido mi salvadora. Tuve que explicar el tema de Ron Weasley, como me atacó, y tú me salvaste. Pero mi padre vio suficiente, o al menos lo sospechó, como para prohibirme ningún tipo de contacto contigo. "El orgullo de los Malfoy está en peligro", dijo. Me dijo que desde aquél día me encontraría bajo extrema vigilancia. Me dijeron que no levantaríamos cargos contra Weasley, primero que nada porque no podríamos probar que aquello era cierto. Segundo, porque significaría tener que recurrir a tu ayuda, y finalmente, porque ¿quién creería que un héroe de guerra como la comadreja podría caer tan bajo como para matar al hijo de un mortífago que ya no pinta nada?

Hermione escuchó todo aquello sin decir palabra, simplemente mirando como sus puños arrugaban las sábanas de su cama. Draco se quedó callado un par de segundos, antes de volver a mirar el perfil de Hermione, y seguir con su relato.

-Estoy atado por el apellido de mi familia, Granger. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Llevo en mis hombros la carga de un legado de más de cincuenta generaciones, todos de sangre limpia, todos de gente importante. Y por más que quisiera, no puedo simplemente desprenderme de ello. Mi padre mismo me mataría si tan solo me atreviera a planteárselo.

La Gryffindor se mordió el labio, mientras escuchaba como Malfoy hablaba arrastrando las palabras, su voz sonaba cansada, y quebradiza. Se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

-Salieron de la habitación sin decirme nada más, pero al abrir la puerta, se toparon con Potter –Mientras miraba por la ventana, Draco continuó-. Fue un momento tenso. Potter pidió hablar conmigo, y mis padres se limitaron a salir. Al principio no entendía que hacía allí. Le pedí que se fuera, que no tenía ganas de recibir visitas… se sentó con toda la calma del mundo. Entonces, el me dijo "lo sé todo". No entendí a que se refería, hasta que mencionó tu nombre…

-Yo le dije… que te amaba –susurró Hermione, mientras le temblaba el labio inferior-. Le dije que era feliz a tu lado. El me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo…

-Sí, eso me dijo a mí también. Me llamó imbécil, egoísta. Que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era la felicidad. "¿No te importa lo que le pase a Hermione, siempre y cuando tú ganes, no?". ¿En verdad estaba siendo yo un egoísta? Me dijo que estaba destruyendo tu vida, y que tú estabas siendo arrastrada por mí. Que te estabas distanciando de tus amigos, todo por una tontería. Dijo que tú querías tener una relación con Weasley, antes de involucrarte conmigo. Que lo amabas, que habías llorado por él. Que él te había decepcionado, pero que ahora, Weasley quería recuperarte, porque él te amaba de verdad. ¿Es que a caso yo no te amaba de verdad? Y en todo caso, ¿era yo mejor persona que Weasley?

-Harry está completamente en contra de lo nuestro –dijo finalmente la Gryffindor, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada y ver a Malfoy directamente a los ojos-. Harry, Ron, Ginny, tus padres… Todos están en contra. Pero a mí no me importa. Lo decidí hace mucho tiempo, y quiero que lo entiendas. No me importa si mis amigos me dan la espalda, mientras estés a mi lado puedo lidiar contra el mundo. Dejará de importarme ser Hermione Granger, ser hija de muggles; y eso es algo que debería dejarte de importar a ti también. Yo podría ayudarte a hacerle frente a tus padres. Huir de ser necesario…

-¿Huir? –Malfoy bufó y desvió su mirada, de nueva cuenta a la ventana-. No creo que tengamos un lugar al cual huir, todos mis movimientos están siendo vigilados. Además, ya te lo había dicho antes, no puedo permitirme seguirte haciendo esto. Estás demasiado consumida por mí. No puedes pensar con la cabeza, puesto que solo te interesa lo que pase conmigo. A mí no me importa, Granger. No me interesa lo que sea de tu vida, mientras pueda arreglar yo la mía; hacerle frente a mi padre, alejarme de todo esto… Será entonces cuando finalmente pueda estar contigo.

-¿Las cosas son así de fáciles para ti? –se apuró a atacar ella, golpeando sus puños contra el colchón-. ¿Crees que simplemente puedo regresar con mis "amigos" y pedir perdón? ¿Aceptar que ellos me convienen más que tú? ¿Aceptar que no podrás hacerle frente a tu familia, porque ni siquiera quieres hacerlo?

-Te lo dije hace tiempo. No puedo permitirme arruinar mi vida de esta manera, y mucho menos puedo arruinar la tuya. ¿Es qué acaso no entiendes que esto ya no es simplemente un secreto entre tú y yo? Hay demasiadas personas involucradas, mi familia, tus amigos; todos en nuestra contra, dispuestos a detenernos. A ponernos un alto. Y si lo nuestro sale a la luz, toda la comunidad mágica estará involucrada de igual manera. Necesitamos darle tiempo, que las cosas se estabilicen. Yo tengo que lidiar con el honor de mi familia, con el legado que descansa sobre mis hombros. Necesito volver a limpiar el apellido Malfoy, puesto que no puedo simplemente desprenderme de él. Mientras tanto, tú necesitas volver con tus amigos, algo de apoyo. No quiero que estés sola por mi culpa. No debí ponerte en contra de ellos, sobre todo porque no me di cuenta de que lo hacía.

Draco se quedó callado. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

-Granger –volvió a mirar el perfil de la castaña-. ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo, si te obligara a alejarte de tus seres queridos? ¿Qué clase de enfermizo amor tendríamos tú y yo si nos negamos a aceptar que existe el mundo, y debemos vivir en su realidad? Esto no es un cuento de hadas, el amor no es suficiente. No se trata simplemente de amarnos y dejar todo atrás.

Hermione clavó su mirada en él, y durante un par de segundos, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Estaba asustada. Muchísimo más de lo que su rostro podía expresar.

-No estamos hechos el uno para el otro –dijo él, con un nudo en la garganta, y se apuró a rehuir de su mirada-. Tú no me soportas, yo tampoco. Lo único que hacemos es pelearnos. Para lo único que sirvo es para decirte cuando eres una maldita estirada y te comportas como una insufrible sabelotodo. Para lo único que tú sirves es para decirme que me calle y que soy un imbécil cerrado. Te he estado haciendo daño todo este tiempo. He manipulado tu mente, y te he hecho creer que conmigo podrías ser feliz. Te he puesto en contra de tus amigos, te he apartado del mundo. No puedo seguir haciéndote daño. Y no puedes negar que lo hago. Nos peleamos, es lo único que sabemos hacer, ¡lo hacemos todo el tiempo, maldición! No dejas de decirme que soy un insensible cabrón, y yo no dejo de repetirte que eres una maldita mojigata. ¿Es así como verdaderamente esto funciona? ¿Soy mejor persona que Weasley? Yo, que te he estado maltratando sin que te des cuenta, a él, que ha intentado recuperarte siendo amable y defendiéndote de mí. Él sabía que yo te lastimaba, incluso antes de que tú o yo nos diéramos cuenta. Sobre todo porque tú aún no eres consciente de ello; no quieres serlo. Y no puedo seguir cargando esto en mi conciencia. ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz a tu lado, si te estoy arrebatando toda tu vida? Todo se resume en esto.

Draco se arremangó la túnica, y le mostró a Hermione aquella horrible serpiente que le abrazaba tenuemente el brazo, y que hacía mucho tiempo que solo él había visto.

Aquella marca tenebrosa que se negaba a desaparecer por completo. A Hermione le tembló el labio, pero respirando profundamente, la chica se arremangó igualmente la manga de la túnica, y le mostró a Malfoy su horrible y enorme cicatriz. _Sangre sucia._ Las palabras brillaban al reflejarse la luz en ella. El Slytherin se estremeció, pero no desvió su mirada.

-Tú eres una sangre sucia –dijo Draco mirando aquella cicatriz-. Yo soy un mortífago. Ambos sabemos que eso nunca va a cambiar. ¿Crees, verdaderamente que podrás aceptarme tal como soy? Siendo sincero, yo mismo dudo que algún día llegue a estar completamente a gusto siendo consciente de todo lo que ha pasado… De lo que tú eres, y significas para alguien como yo. Los dos tenemos estos prejuicios que no se olvidarán de la noche a la mañana. Un mortífago y una sangre sucia –Draco bufó, y finalmente sus ojos pudieron apartarse de la cicatriz de Hermione-. Somos personas completamente diferentes. Mientras las cosas en la comunidad mágica sigan así de tensas, mientras las cosas en mi familia sigan así de cerradas, tú y yo no tenemos una sola oportunidad de ser nosotros.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la señora Pomfrey, quien entró en esos momentos con paso veloz. Ambos chicos se apuraron a tapar sus brazos.

-¡Señor Malfoy, hágame el favor de recostarse propiamente dicho! –lo reprendió al verlo sentado en su cama, mientras dejaba la bandeja que cargaba en la mesilla de noche, y se ponía a acomodar todas las almohadas del chico, y obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente. Sin hacer caso a sus quejidos, se dio media vuelta, y se inclinó sobre Hermione. Se apuró a retirarle el vendaje a la chica, quien se dejó a todo sin replicar. Dando un rápido chequeo, la enfermera asintió con satisfacción-. Eso ha sido todo. El golpe no fue muy grave, por lo que no tiene nada más de que preocuparse. Esto ya está –dijo mientras con un toque de la varita hacía desaparecer las vendas-, usted ya puede irse. No, usted no señor Malfoy –le dijo a Draco al notar como el chico se movía nerviosamente, creyendo que intentaba ponerse de pie. Se acercó a su cama y nuevamente lo acomodó, mientras tomaba rápidamente su temperatura y decía que se encontraba helado y necesitaba descanso. Sin detenerse a nada más, tomó la bandeja donde llevaba el jarabe de Hermione, y salió de la enfermería.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

-Pudimos haber sido felices juntos, Draco –susurró la Gryffindor, mientras se apresuraba limpiarse un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por todo su rostro, y se levantaba lentamente de la cama-. Pudimos haber conquistado el mundo, anteponernos a todas aquellas personas que se negaban a aceptar que entre tú y yo había pasado algo verdadero. Pudimos haberles demostrado que estaban equivocados, y que el amor siempre gana… Pero eres un cobarde. Tienes miedo de arriesgarte y descubrir que conmigo pudiste haber sido feliz. Eres un cobarde que ha decidido tomar la salida fácil, y no enfrentarte a tus miedos, a tus prejuicios, a tu padre… ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que no se ama ni a sí mismo?

-Las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas si ninguno de los dos se hubiera enamorado de verdad –dijo Draco en voz baja, a la espalda de Hermione, puesto que la Gryffindor se negaba a mirarlo-. Las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas si esto se hubiera quedado simplemente como algo "académico". Yo no tendría que enfrentarme a mi padre, tú no tendrías que enfrentarte a tus amigos. Y ahora los dos estamos solos.

-No intentes ocultar tu cobardía con falsas palabras. Si me amaras de verdad, no me permitirías que me apartara de tu lado…

-¿Y quién dijo que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Quién dijo que esto me hace feliz? No me interesa que mi corazón termine de romperse y mi alma de corromperse, simplemente me importa el hecho de que tú estés segura. Quiero protegerte de mis padres, de tus amigos. Solo quiero que vuelvas a tener la vida perfecta que tenías antes de que yo me metiera en tu camino. Que te inyectara este corrosivo veneno de serpiente. Solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque tú no puedas verlo…

-Mi opinión respecto a este tema ya está dada –interrumpió ella finalmente, apretando firmemente los puños, y hablándole por encima de su hombro-. No puedes prohibirme que te ame, puesto que te odio más; y prometo esperarte, aunque esta espera no valga la pena. Y aunque no te parezca, me pondré en contra de cualquier persona que esté en contra de ti, puesto que te conozco verdaderamente. Y esto incluye a mis antiguos amigos, puesto que contrario a todo lo que quieras para mí, me es imposible tener una amistad con personas que no me aceptan tal y como soy, o que no respeten mis decisiones. Te esperaré, Draco, pero no prometo que sea para siempre; por lo que espero y no lo hagas demasiado tarde. Bueno, ya has escuchado –dijo la Gryffindor con la voz temblorosa, dio un par de lentos pasos, alejándose en dirección a la puerta-. La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que puedo marcharme…

Y salió corriendo de la enfermería, sin mirar atrás.

Draco estaba aturdido. Dudaba mucho que Hermione hubiera entendido el porqué de sus decisiones. Él solo quería defenderla, protegerla de sus padres, de los constantes ataques que recibiría, por verse involucrada con él. ¿No habían sido suficientes todas esas pruebas de odio de Potter y los Weasley? Se sentía como un gusano al saberse el culpable del fin de la amistad de Hermione y aquel par de idiotas que la seguían a todos lados. Ellos también se preocupaban por ella, aunque fueran unos imbéciles cerrados de mente que no pudieran comprender que ellos dos se amaban.

-Pero son sus amigos –se repitió en un susurro-. Y más vale una amistad a un romance sin causa ni final feliz.

Después de todo, ella era una chica fuerte, y que si era cierto que había olvidado a Weasley para enredarse con él, podría hacer lo mismo en ese momento.

Pero, ¿sería cierto que Hermione lo hubiera aceptado, por lo que era? ¿Por todo lo que había hecho? ¿Era tan fácil para ella simplemente dejar todo atrás? ¡Aquel estúpido valor de Gryffindor! Se dijo enojado. Tan tonta como para separarse de sus amigos. Tan tonta como para permitirse sufrir a causa de él. Sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar. Sentía los ojos llorosos, por la impotencia.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Levantó sus almohadas lentamente, y debajo de ellas, sacó unas cuantas fotografías. Tenía entre sus manos aquella tierna fotografía que se habían tomado la noche de Halloween; la primera juntos. También la hermosa foto que parecía de postal, donde caían copos de nieve a su alrededor, y se besaban con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, frente a la casa de los gritos. Y esa fotografía donde la chica lo besaba fugazmente, en su ya olvidada aula en desuso.

Y además, tenía una pequeña instantánea de una Hermione dormida…

Aquel momento volvió fugazmente a su memoria. Aquella mañana que habían despertado juntos en la habitación 11 de la posada en Hogsmeade, Draco no había podido resistir a la tentación de tomar su cámara de su baúl, y tomarle una fotografía a la hermosa mujer que había dormido a su lado.

Contempló la instantánea un par de minutos más, mirando embelesado la belleza de Hermione, mientras la chica en la fotografía se movía un poco, aún dormida.

Tan silenciosamente perfecta que parecía irreal…

La Señora Pomfrey entró en ese momento. El chico se apuró a esconder las fotografías debajo de la almohada, y volvió a recibir una reprimenda por no estar acostado reposando. Ignorando lo que la enfermera le decía, se apuró a obedecer sin rechistar, puesto que no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, su mente seguía en un lugar muy lejano. La señora Pomfrey le dio de beber una botellita que contenía poción para dormir, la cual el chico bebió sin siquiera replicar. Mientras la señora Pomfrey salía de la enfermería y entraba a su despacho, el chico sentía como el sueño lo iba venciendo poco a poco. Sentía los párpados muy pesados, así como el cuerpo y la cabeza…

Sus pensamientos volvieron a aterrizar en Hermione Granger. El la amaba. En verdad lo hacía. Pero de nada servía amarla si al final de cuentas la contaminaría. Sería mejor que se mantuviera alejado de ella. No quería ocasionarle más daño. Lo que menos quería era alejarla del mundo. No quería separarla de Potter y Weasley, cosa que le costaba reconocer, puesto que sabía lo mucho que ella los necesitaba. Pensó de nueva cuenta en las pasadas vacaciones de invierno. Habían pasado casi todo el mes, sin mandarse ni siquiera una carta. Quizá ella hubiera llorado muchísimas noches hasta quedarse dormida, y todo por su culpa.

Cerró los ojos. Vio el rostro de Hermione llorando frente a él, hasta quedarse dormida, como en la fotografía. Y ahora, ella sonreía en sueños. Alejándose. ¿Sería lo mejor, a caso, el dejarla ir? Que pregunta, claro que era lo mejor. Para ella, para él, para todos.

Y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Este ha sido el único capítulo en donde verdaderamente me he atorado. Lo he reescrito como unas ocho veces, porque simplemente no me convencía.<em>

_Veamos, primero que nada, por si lo dudaban, sí, Luna fue la que sacó a Draco del lago, y lo llevó a él y a Hermione a la enfermería. Me hubiera gustado hablar sobre Ginny y Neville, pero no tenía cómo meterlos a la trama, y la conversación entre Draco y Hermione, siento que me ha quedado algo larga, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerla más corta, sin dejar en claro ciertos puntos._

_Esta conversación entre Draco y Hermione es crucial. Si bien hace dos o 3 capítulos Hermione tenía aún la esperanza de que todo se tratase de una broma y ella y Malfoy pudieran estar de nuevo juntos, ahora aquella idea se ha ido para siempre. Hermione está convencida de que Draco es un cobarde (y vaya que lo es), por lo que está demasiado dolida con él. Y a pesar de todo, está segura de que lo seguirá amando, aunque no está tan segura de que aquel amor que tenían fuera verdadero, así que no puede prometer esperarlo eternamente. En este punto Hermione sabe que lo ama y que lo defenderá contra todo, pero que su corazón está ya demasiado dolido por lo que también prefiere de cierto modo alejarse. Es decir, amar desde lejos, aunque duela, pero es más seguro._

_Draco, por su parte, cree que ha actuado de la mejor manera. Él solo quiere lo mejor para Hermione, y está seguro de que sólo lo conseguirá apartándola de su lado. Se ve a sí mismo como el culpable de todas las cosas malas que le han ocurrido a Hermione, y simplemente quiere alejarse de ella para que su vida vuelva a ser normal y pacífica. Aunque Draco odia con todo su ser a Harry, Ron y Ginny, está completamente seguro de que ellos son mejores personas que él, por lo que Hermione pertenece a sus amigos, y no a su lado. Draco quiere tener la seguridad de que algún día podrá estar nuevamente al lado de Hermione, pero en estos momentos se siente tan perdido, que lo duda mucho, por eso actúa tan cortante y cruel, para que Hermione no se haga ilusiones y los dos se terminen lastimando más de lo que ya están._

_Con respecto al fic en general, tenía la trama planeada para ser 30 capítulos, pero como pueden ver, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. He estado escribiendo unos cuantos borradores a mano, y puedo decir que aún faltan unos 3 o 4 capítulos más. Espero y aún aguanten la cuerda floja, porque prometo que será algo cardíaco (?)._

_Finalmente, muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, no creí que causara tanto revuelo Ginny y Neville, espero poder hacerlos cambiar de opinión respecto a ellos (?) puesto que aquí todo mundo actúa según cree que es lo correcto (o en su defecto no piensan, como Ron). Pero eso viene más adelante. Un abrazo, y muchos besos =)_


	31. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 31**

**-Hogsmeade**

Ocurrió aquella misma mañana que Hermione había abandonado la Enfermería. Tenía los puños firmemente apretados, se mordía el labio inferior con rabia, y aguantaba con fuerza aquellas enfermizas ganas de llorar. Caminaba por los pasillos con pasos secos, y le quitó diez puntos a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw por platicar demasiado alto.

Siguió caminando por la escuela, resoplando con coraje. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Según su reloj indicaba que faltaban quince minutos para que iniciara la primera clase, y ella tuviera que asistir al aula de Defensa.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta del Gran Comedor, buscándola con la mirada. No tardó en encontrarla: aquella melena pelirroja era inconfundible.

Ginny caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, caminando entre las largas mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor acompañada por Neville; estaban ambos demasiado absortos en el libro que la Gryffindor leía en voz alta, que no se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione los esperaba junto a las puertas. Fue por eso que la cachetada con la que la castaña recibió a la menor de los Weasley, la tomó completamente por sorpresa. El libro se le resbaló de las manos, y cayó en el piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. Ginny tropezó y logró apoyar la espalda en la pared, mientras que con una mano, se limitó a sujetarse la mejilla, enrojecida por el golpe. Su expresión era de total sorpresa.

-Ginny! –gritó Neville, tratando de acercarse a ver si su amiga se encontraba bien, pero Hermione sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente a su cara. Longbottom se detuvo al instante.

-¿Ya estarás contenta? –Le espetó Hermione a Ginny, aún con la varita en alto. Varios novatos se alejaron corriendo del lugar-. ¿Era esto lo que querías, no es así?

-Hermione, ¿qué…?

-No me llames por mi nombre –le dijo Hermione en un rencoroso susurro-. Tú y yo ya no somos amigas, Weasley. Y lo mismo puedes decirle a tu hermano y a tu novio. Tú estás incluido en la lista, Longbottom –le dirigió una rápida mirada a Neville, quien se agazapó contra la pared, asustado. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja-. Si ni tú ni ellos pueden entender mis sentimientos, ni mi manera de pensar respecto a Draco, entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablarnos. Nuestra amistad termina definitivamente aquí, y dudo mucho que tus disculpas surtan algún efecto en mí ahora. Me tiene sin cuidado que creas mis palabras, que te dignes a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Ronald haya estado a punto de matar a Draco. No me interesa si tú o nadie más lo cree. Yo lo sé, y eso es suficiente para mí. No tengo que probarte nada más. Me pregunto si Ronald o Potter se negarán a pensar lo mismo de ti, si es que se me ocurriera comentar lo que ha pasado la noche anterior. ¿Y si Draco o yo hubiéramos muerto?

Fue en este punto en que Ginny palideció, mientras que Neville resbaló un poco. Miraron alrededor del recibidor, pero el lugar ya se encontraba vacío. Hermione siguió atacando.

-Claro que te tiene sin cuidado –resopló, volteando los ojos-. Pero puedes dormir tranquila, no me interesa ocasionar un escándalo por esto. Solo mantente alejada de mi vida. Y lo mismo va para todos los demás.

Volvió a mirar a Neville, mientras se guardaba la varita en la túnica. Le dirigió al Gryffindor una expresión de odio y decepción. Contempló a Ginny de pies a cabeza, con asco, y se alejó rumbo a su clase de Defensa.

Aquella clase a la cual la pelirroja nunca llegó. Ginny se alejó corriendo de Neville, y ahora, encontraba demasiado ocupada llorando sobre una carta que se encontraba escribiendo en la lechucería, para Harry.

-Creo que estábamos equivocados –le escribía con tinta algo emborronada, debido a sus lágrimas-. Creo que hemos cometido un grave error. Tenemos que hablar con Ron, necesitamos que nos diga la verdad.

Aún con las manos temblorosas, ató la carta a la pata de una lechuza marrón, y la observó alejarse por el cielo nublado, mientras intentaba contener aquella nueva ola de lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse por su rostro.

* * *

><p>El viernes fue cuando había llegado aquel día del año en el que las niñas saltaban como conejitos, suspiraban cada dos por tres, y ponían la mirada de borrego a medio morir. En otras palabras, había llegado San Valentín.<p>

Para la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, aquel era el día para echar mano a los filtros amorosos proporcionados por Sortilegios Weasley; o si en verdad se consideraban muy bellas y tenían la suficiente confianza, un poco de perfume y una sonrisa provocativa bastarían.

Claro, todas las chicas de Hogwarts excepto las de quinto y las de séptimo. Ellas no tenían tiempo para esas tonterías; ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas quemándose las pestañas sentadas frente a un montón de libros hasta las dos de la mañana, estudiando para sus TIMOS y sus ÉXTASIS.

Ginny acostumbraba quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sentada en la sala común, repasando con Neville todo aquello que fuera necesario repasar. Se negaba a pasar tiempo en su dormitorio, que era donde Hermione se recluía para estudiar, sentada en su cama o en el alfeizar de la ventana, con un libro en las piernas y apenas parpadeando.

Ginny regresaba al dormitorio alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y mientras se ponía el pijama, entraba a su cama y corría sus cortinas a toda velocidad para pasar el mínimo tiempo frente a la dura y cruel mirada de la castaña, Hermione seguía estudiando sin parar.

No es que fuera necesario tanto libro y estudio, pero estar sentada las horas con la mirada perdida en libros y más libros repasando todo aquello que pudiera, era algo que la ayudaba a mantener a Draco Malfoy alejado de sus pensamientos. O aquellas ideas asesinas donde le gritaba a Potter y a los Weasley un par de verdades, seguidas por varias maldiciones.

Y vaya que lo necesitaba.

La mañana del 14 de Febrero, que cayó un viernes, había sido cuando el caos se había desatado. Las chicas estaban ya pescando cita para el día siguiente, cuando podrían ir todo el día a Hogsmeade; y parecía ser que no solo el salón de Té de Madame Pudipié estaría lleno, sino todos aquellos bares de los cuales las chicas (y alguno que otro chico valiente) habían podido echar mano.

Peeves había adoptado la mala costumbre de ir por las cabezas de las chicas, aventando confeti que explotaba al más mínimo roce, y a los chicos les aventaba bombones rellenos con una extraña y olorosa pasta pegajosa, mientras no dejaba de cantar cancioncillas cursis y melosas que de vez en cuando ponían en evidencia varios nombres.

Había sido horrible para Hermione encontrarse en su clase de dos horas de Pociones, puesto que Peeves se había colado en la mazmorra (aplaudido por Slughorn quien se encontraba de maravilloso humor) y había saltado sobre Draco Malfoy, aventándole chicles masticados por él mismo y cantando "Draco te amo, eres un primor, te lleno de besos y me das todo tu amor" a pleno pulmón.

Draco se había puesto rojo como tomate, y su mirada se había posado a toda velocidad en Hermione. La chica le regresó la fría mirada, y no dejó que aquello la interrumpiera de seguir cortando ramitas de Valeriana.

Poco después de que Peeves saliera de la mazmorra, tirando pedorretas, Slughorn les dijo que ya podían recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Draco no había perdido ni un segundo. Había metido todo a la mochila rápidamente, y se apuró a tomar a Hermione del brazo, y arrastrarla fuera del aula.

Entró con ella a un apretado armario de escobas, y mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban, le espetó:

-¿Es que acaso crees que ha sido muy gracioso hacerme pasar tal vergüenza?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –se defendió ella, tratando de no mirarlo y salir de aquel apretado lugar, pues tenía miedo de cometer la imprudente locura de besarlo, o cachetearlo.

-¡Sobre la estúpida cantaleta de ese poltergeist, maldita sea!

-¡No he sido yo! –gritó alarmada, y se liberó de la mano de Draco, que aún le oprimía el brazo.

-¿Y quién más pudo ser?

-¡No tengo la menor idea! Seguramente alguna de tus tantas admiradoras –le dijo con sarcasmo. Se miraron con odio, sumergidos en un incómodo silencio.

Draco bufó y desvió su mirada de la castaña, momento que Hermione aprovechó para abrir la puerta del armario, y salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no había dado ni una docena de pasos, cuando una voz la hizo detenerse.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Luna desde el final del pasillo, y se acercó corriendo a su amiga-. Qué bueno que te encuentro –le dijo cuando hubo llegado a su lado.

-Oh, hola Luna, ¿qué pasa? –respondió ella distraída.

-Bueno, hace días que no bajas al Gran Comedor a desayunar, y llevo desde el martes buscándote para darte esto…

Luna le puso una carta en las manos a Hermione. La castaña miró a la rubia de manera confundida, puesto que no entendía quien se había atrevido a escribirle a ella. Pero la duda no le duró mucho tiempo, puesto que conocía aquella irregular caligrafía que había escrito su nombre en el pergamino.

Se negó a abrirla, siquiera a tocarla, y se la rechazó a Luna con un simple gesto.

-Leela tú –le dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con Luna pegada a sus talones-. Riámonos acerca de la nueva excusa patética que pone para librarse de sus acciones…

Luna se limitó a desdoblar el pergamino, limpiarse sonoramente la garganta, y se dispuso a leer:

_Hermione,_

_Entiendo que en estos momentos no quieras hablar conmigo, pero creo verdaderamente que necesitamos vernos para poder aclarar las cosas. Me he enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Malfoy, y quisiera hablar contigo sobre ciertas cosas que han pasado últimamente. Entiendo que estés ocupada con los ÉXTASIS, pero en verdad esto es importante. Te espero el sábado a medio día en Las Tres Escobas; en caso contrario, no dudes que sea capaz de ir a Hogwarts y buscarte pasillo por pasillo, aula por aula._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry_

Se detuvo en seco, y se dio la media vuelta. Miró a Luna a los ojos, quien se había detenido de igual manera. La rubia parecía ser que se no se había percatado de la seriedad del asunto, puesto que se puso a criticar la firma de Harry "obviamente irregular por culpa de los tortosoplos que debía tener revoloteando en la cabeza en esos momentos". Hermione ignoró aquel comentario fuera de lugar, y le arrebató la carta de las manos. Después de darle ella misma una rápida leída, dobló la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-¿Irás tu a Hogsmeade? –preguntó la castaña, algo nerviosa.

-Neville quiere que vaya con él al Salón de Madame Pudipié pero no creo que sea un buen lugar. Dicen que el muérdago de allí está lleno de nargles. Así que puedes estar segura de que te acompañaré a Las Tres Escobas. No pienso dejarte sola en esto.

Hermione se quedó anonadada, y no pudo responder a ello; sin embargo, con aquella simple sonrisa, se lo agradeció completamente.

No había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Luna lo que había pasado desde que la salvara a ella y a Draco del incidente junto al lago. La verdad, era que no quería hablar de ello, pues representaba sacar el tema de Malfoy a colación nuevamente, y Hermione sentía que ya había dicho aquel nombre demasiadas veces en su vida. Le agradeció a Luna de todo corazón el que la salvara de aquel embrollo, y al pedirle que no dijera nada en contra de Ginny y Neville, si bien tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, Luna no puso ninguna objeción, y el asunto fue rápidamente silenciado.

* * *

><p>El sábado, poco después de las diez de la mañana, el montón de estudiantes que esperaban el permiso de Filch para poder salir del castillo e ir a Hogsmeade, cuchicheaba en el recibidor en pleno. Hermione acompañaba a Luna, mientras la Ravenclaw miraba a los otros alumnos distraídamente, esperando avanzar en la fila. Hermione fingía que miraba también, pero cuando su mirada se había topado con la alta figura de Draco Malfoy, de pie entre sus dos enormes guardaespaldas, decidió no mirar a ningún otro lado que no fueran sus manos, aunque no podía ahora quitar esa expresión de enojo de su rostro.<p>

No se dio cuenta de que en ese momento, Draco, Zack y Nigel salían del castillo. El Slytherin se había detenido un par de segundos para verla, con una expresión derrotada, perdida; pero se serenó rápidamente, y antes de que Zack o Nigel pudieran notar algo, siguió caminando para salir del castillo.

Una hora después, Luna y Hermione caminaban lentamente hacia Hogsmeade. Las dos chicas estaban completamente calladas, y no cruzaron palabra hasta que llegaron a la calle principal del pueblo.

-¿Lista para ir a Las Tres Escobas? –preguntó Luna como si comentara el clima que hacía.

Hermione asintió lentamente. Aunque no estaba del todo segura de porqué se había atrevido a ir allí en primer lugar. ¿De qué quería hablar Harry? Ella ya sabía todo sobre aquella entrevista que había tenido con Draco en San Mungo. Si pensaba contar su lado de la historia, era algo que a ella no le interesaba, puesto que no importara qué le contara o como lo hiciera, el hecho era de que por su culpa, Draco la había abandonado, y lo odiaba por ello.

Luna fue la que abrió la puerta, y ambas chicas entraron al abarrotado lugar.

-Mira, está ahí… -apuntó al Ravenclaw a una mesa del rincón.

En efecto, ahí estaba Harry, aunque no estaba solo. A su lado, se encontraba Ginny, con quien se besaba pasionalmente, y del otro lado de la mesa, apretando los puños fuertemente y fingiendo que no los veía comerse a besos, se encontraba Ron, bebiendo whisky de fuego como si no hubiera mañana. Junto al pelirrojo, se encontraba un nervioso Neville, que no dejaba de restregarse las manos.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y cerró los puños con fuerza, pues en ese justo momento, Ron bajó su copa lentamente, sorprendido por verla ahí. Harry se separó de Ginny, y miró a la puerta también. En su expresión, se dibujaba una nerviosa sonrisa. Ginny, en cambio, desvió la mirada rápidamente, y se limitó a mirar al piso. Neville miró a Hermione y después a Luna, pero no dijo ni media palabra. Se le notaba asustado.

Luna le dio un leve empujón a Hermione para que avanzara, y ambas chicas cruzaron el abarrotado lugar, abriéndose paso entre el montón de gente que se encontraba en el bar en esos momentos, hasta quedar de pie frente a la mesa donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –le dijo Harry, indicándole la silla que se encontraba al lado de Neville, para que se sentara.

Hermione lo ignoró, y le dijo con voz firme:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harry se quedó sorprendido, y visiblemente algo incómodo. No esperaba que las hostilidades iniciaran tan rápido.

-Solo… solo pensé que podríamos hablar…

-Creo que todo lo que tenía que decir ya se lo he dicho a Ginevra –y miró a Ginny de reojo, quien escondió sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior-. No creo que haya cosa que ella no te cuente. Solo tienes que preguntar.

-En realidad, quiero hablar contigo… A solas –se apuró a mirar a Luna y a Neville.

La Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros, y se dio la media vuelta. Neville, por su parte, se apuró a levantarse de la mesa, casi tirando su silla, y se acercó a su novia rápidamente, para alejarse junto con ella.

Parecía ser que en la expresión "a solas" no estaba incluido Ron, puesto que el pelirrojo no se movió, ni tampoco Ginny, quien se limitó a seguir mirando sus rodillas. Ron no dejaba de mirar a Hermione de reojo, pero la chica no le hizo caso. Se había cruzado de brazos, y se limitaba a mirar a Harry. Expectante.

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos en un lugar más privado… -dijo el chico ante el incómodo silencio.

Harry se levantó de la mesa, e indicó a sus amigos que lo siguieran, Ginny se pegó a su espalda, con miedo. Fue en ese momento en que Hermione y Ron se miraron. Ella, con asco; él, con odio.

Caminaron hasta el segundo piso del local, donde Harry tenía reservado un pequeño privado. Abrió la puerta, y dejó que Hermione y Ginny entraran primero. Harry lo hizo después. Ron cerró la puerta.

-Habla pues –dijo Hermione, visiblemente enojada, apoyándose contra el mini bar-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres y por qué tiene que estar él presente?

Apuntó a Ron con un dedo acusador. El pelirrojo se limitó a agachar la mirada (entrecejo fruncido), apoyándose en la pared. Dio un trago más a su copa de whisky de fuego. Harry, en cambio, se limitó a sentarse en un sillón y a mirar a su amiga a la cara.

-Ron nos ha contado la verdad –dijo Harry lentamente, mientras Ginny se apuraba a esconderse detrás del sillón.

-Lo reconozco –dijo el pelirrojo por toda respuesta, y le dio otro trago a su copa de whisky de fuego, la cual quedó vacía en esos momentos-. Y no me arrepiento. Sí, ataqué a Malfoy en un callejón de Hogsmeade; sí, utilicé el Sectumsempra en su contra; y sí, lo volvería a hacer, si esto significa que puedo salvarte de arruinar tu vida por estar involucrada con semejante imbécil.

-El único imbécil aquí eres tú, Weasley –respondió Hermione cruzándose firmemente de brazos.

-Sentimos mucho no haber creído a tu palabra, o a la de Malfoy –interrumpió Harry en ese momento, puesto que Ron estaba por replicar.

-No queríamos desconfiar de ti –dijo Ginny en un leve susurro, asustada ante la mirada que Hermione le dirigió, como si la castaña estuviera a punto de golpearla nuevamente n cualquier momento, pero continuó hablando-, pero desconfiábamos de la palabra de Malfoy. Todo mundo sabe que odia a Ron, a Harry, a ti… Pensamos que simplemente te estaba utilizando. Solo queríamos protegerte…

-Y muy protegida estaba al desmayarme junto al Lago Negro.

-¡Si no hubieras ido a reunirte con aquel maldito hurón no hubieras estado en peligro! –gritó Ron gritando de repente-. ¡Dime! –miró a Hermione a la cara, con una expresión de odio y dolor reprimido, dando un par de pasos hacia ella-. ¿Desde cuándo estabas enamorada de Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo he estado perdiendo mi tiempo contigo? ¡Maldición Hermione, es un mortífago! ¡¿A caso es mejor persona que yo?

Ron aventó su copa de whisky contra el suelo, la cual se hizo añicos al instante. La chica, sin embargo, no reaccionó asustada o asombrada, y le respondió con la voz más calmada que pudo.

-¿Discúlpame? Creo recordar que fuiste tú el primero que decidió cerrar todo esto que podría haber pasado entre tú y yo. Yo fui la que perdió su tiempo contigo, esperando que aquel beso entre tú y yo significara algo. No ha sido mi culpa que se presentara una mejor persona que tú, y que me amara de verdad.

-¡Escúchate, Hermione! –gritó Ron de nuevo, esta vez siendo él el que usara un dedo acusador-. ¿Draco, amar? ¡El no conoce esta clase de sentimientos, él es un maldito asesino que…!

-¡Ron! –gritó Harry en ese momento, interrumpiendo a su amigo-. ¿En verdad es importante que Hermione nos diga cuando fue que empezó con todo esto?

-¡No tienes que fingir que verdaderamente te importa, Potter! –se defendió ella, ahora mirando a Harry-. Finges que te pones de mi lado porque sabes que ya no hay nada entre Draco y yo. Finges que finalmente estás de acuerdo conmigo porque es más fácil tomar el papel del hermano mayor sobreprotector, a aceptar que entre él y yo pudiera haber existido algo de verdad. Algo que quizá tu y Ginny nunca tendrán o llegarán a entender si quiera.

-¡Es un Malfoy, Hermione, por Merlín! –Harry estaba a punto de perder los estribos también-. Ginny, Ron y yo solo intentamos protegerte de todo el daño que él ha intentado hacerte, solo queríamos protegerte…

-¡El no me ha hecho daño! ¡En cambio, ustedes dos si! –Harry intentó acercarse a su amiga, pero Hermione sacó la varita y lo apuntó velozmente. Ron se apuró a imitarla, y apuntó en contra de su amiga. Ginny reaccionó a toda velocidad, y apuntó a su hermano. Harry, asustado, sacó su varita también, pero apuntó a la pelirroja.

Un movimiento en falso y se desataría un caos.

-Hermione, por favor… -empezó Harry, pero Ron le interrumpió.

-¿Yo, dañarte? ¡Si todo lo que he intentado es demostrarte que te amo y que lo eres todo para mí!

-¿Y lo mejor para mí era que mataras a la persona que más amo en este mundo?

-¡No está muerto, Hermione! –intervino Harry.

-¡Físicamente no, pero por tu culpa, por dentro sí que lo está! ¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste en San Mungo, no es así? ¿Qué es escoria y no tiene derecho a verme? ¿Qué no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo?

-Hermione, yo…

-¡Debió haber muerto! –gritó Ron. De la punta de su varita saltaron chispas rojas-. Debió haber muerto en la calle, ¡es lo que se merece!

-¡Tu eres el que debería estar muerto! –gritó Hermione, y apuntó ahora con la varita a Ron. Harry se apuró a apuntarla a ella, mientras que Ginny seguía apuntando a su hermano-. ¿Es que acaso no vas a entender que eres nada comparado con él? ¡Yo amo a Draco, y si no te parece, si no te gusta, a mi no me importa! ¡No puedo ser amiga de personas como ustedes si van a pensar así de mi y de mi felicidad!

Hermione apuntó a la puerta del privado, y con un rápido movimiento de varita, la abrió. La puerta se golpeó contra la pared, produciendo un estruendoso ruido.

-¡Desmaius! –gritó para golpear a sus amigos, pero el segundo que les había tomado a ambos chicos defenderse, y a la pelirroja desviarlo, había bastado para que ella saliera de la habitación a toda velocidad. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, y chocó contra una parejita de Hufflepuff, en su carrera por salir del lugar.

-¡Hermione, regresa! –gritó Harry, quien había bajado también.

La chica no respondió, y se abrió paso entre un grupo de Ravenclaws. Harry intentó seguirla, pero no pudo apartar a la gente, y terminó volteando una mesa.

Mientras Hermione abría la puerta del local, y salía corriendo a la calle, un grupo de Slytherins que acababan de llegar al pub, y se quitaban las capas, la miraron, sorprendidos al ser empujados en su carrera por salir de ahí.

-¡Draco! ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Rozailer, pero el Slytherin no le hizo caso, y aventando su capa al piso, el rubio salió corriendo del lugar, persiguiendo a Hermione.

No se dio cuenta de que no solo Nigel y Zack lo habían visto. Harry, Ron y Ginny también lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo, criaturitas! Esta semana he estado haciendo horrores de kilos de tarea, por lo que he tenido que dedicarme a escribir entre clase y clase (o inclusive en algunas de ellas xD). Es por eso que he tardado un poco más de lo normal en subirlo, además de que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! En realidad, pensaba dividirlo en dos partes, para poder enfocarme un poco en Luna y su reacción respecto a lo sucedido en los últimos capis, pero decidí mejor dejarlo como algo X y seguir con la trama. En general, lo que ha pasado con Luna es que se siente triste por como pasaron las cosas en el Lago, después de todo ella lo vio todo y tuvo que llevar a Hermione y Draco a la enfermería. Me inclino a pensar en que, si bien Luna sabe que lo que Ginny y Neville hicieron estuvo mal, ella no se considera alguien para juzgar sus acciones, por lo que de cierto modo, sigue siendo amiga de ellos dos. Con respecto a Draco, sabemos que Luna nunca opinó (no habló para bien o para mal), por lo que la desición de Hermione de dar el tema por zanjado es algo que tampoco le incumbe mucho.<em>

_Ahora vayamos con Hermione y Draco. Lo de Peeves fue una simple broma, quería un poco de tensión entre ellos, para que se notara que aunque Hermione lo ha defendido delante de Ginny (y esto de cierto modo le ha abierto los ojos) sigue enojada con él y no piensa perdonarle ninguna. Pensemos en aquella admiradora de Draco como un personaje random._

_Con respecto a lo de la carta de Harry y Hogsmeade, me inclino a pensar que en la carta de Ginny le pedía que por favor le sacara a Ron la verdad acerca de lo sucedido en invierno. Ya vemos que Ron ha soltado finalmente la sopa, y no se arrepiente, al contrario, está orgulloso, porque a pesar del duro golpe que fue para él el saber que Hermione amaba a otro y no a él, sigue aferrado a que lo está haciendo por el bien de la castaña. Me inclino a pensar que Ginny está arrepentida de lo que ha pasado, y Harry va para allá, aunque aún le cueste un poco de trabajo (hombres!)._

_Pero a fin de cuentas, todo ha terminado (como siempre, vaya novedad) en discusión. Hermione ha salido corriendo de Las Tres Escobas, y (que raro) Draco ha salido detrás de ella. Veamos si Harry, Ron y Ginny logran alcanzarlos._

_Y eso es todo por hoy xD! Espero y les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por los últimos reviews, me emociona conocer sus reacciones al leer el final =O! Nos leemos =)_


	32. Olvidar

**Capítulo 32**

**-Olvidar**

No tenía ni idea de a dónde había huido Hermione, de modo que Draco se detuvo un momento, en medio de la calle, con la respiración agitada y el corazón amenazándole con salirse de su pecho. Pero un par de segundos después, aquella idea fugaz y extraña le vino a la cabeza, y volvió a salir corriendo, mientras torcía en la primera calle, a su derecha.

Llegó en ese momento a la posada de la villa. Cuando miró al segundo piso del lugar, pudo ver aquella ventana, y cómo estaba la luz encendida. Sintió como esta vez se quedaba sin aire, y el corazón se le encogía. Una sombra se dibujó en la cortina, y esa misma sombra cayó al piso, en cámara lenta, como si se hubiera desmayado…

Entró a la posada abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Sin detenerse ante la mirada atónita de la chica que se encontraba tras el mostrador de la recepción, subió corriendo las escaleras, y se detuvo delante de la habitación numerada como la 11. Aún con la respiración agitada, levantó la mano, listo para tocar. Pero en vez de ello, se apuró a abrir la puerta.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó mientras terminaba de entrar, y mirando alrededor. No le costó trabajo dar con ella, la castaña se encontraba tirada en el piso, a los pies de la cama. Se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza, y lloraba incontrolablemente. Draco se apuró a hincarse frente a ella, tratando de sujetarla suavemente por los hombros, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-¡Sueltame! –dijo con los ojos firmemente cerrados y el rostro escondido entre su enmarañado cabello, intentando liberarse del contacto de aquella fría mano.

-Hermione, soy yo… -susurró Draco levemente, cerca de su oído, intentando tomar una de sus manos.

-¿Draco? –preguntó la chica en un susurro, puesto que había reconocido vagamente su voz.

Aún sollozaba, e intentaba mirarlo por entre su enredado cabello. Draco se apuró a retirarlo de su rostro, con gentileza.

-Draco… -repitió ella, y se apuró a aventarse a sus brazos. El impulso lo hizo tambalearse un poco, pero resistió en el lugar. La Gryffindor lo abrazó fuertemente, y Draco, sorprendido por el gesto, le respondió el abrazo, tiernamente. La chica siguió sollozando con el rostro escondido en el pecho del Slytherin.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? –preguntó él, nervioso. La chica negó lentamente, sin dejar de llorar, y aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Malfoy.

El chico intentó separarse un poco, y repitió su pregunta. Aún sollozando y con la cara escondida, Hermione hizo lo posible para responder.

-Harry, Ron y Ginny…

Draco sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Sintió su corazón detenerse, y como se le oprimía el pecho. Sintió también que le temblaban las manos, pero tenía finalmente la suficiente fuerza como para retirar a Hermione de sí mismo. A pesar de que le temblaban las piernas de igual modo, intentó ponerse en pie.

La chica, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, se sentó y alzó el rostro, para poder mirar al Slytherin a la cara, pero el chico rehuyó de su mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó él mientras se mordía el labio, y cerraba con fuerza sus puños, haciéndose daño en las palmas de sus manos.

-Hemos, discutido –respondió ella, con la respiración agitada y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas más. Hipeaba a causa del llanto.

-¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

-¡No es tu culpa, nunca lo ha sido! –gritó ella sollozando nuevamente, pero Draco no la miró-. ¿Qué más podía hacer, si ellos no te aceptan? ¿Es que acaso tengo que aceptar lo que me digan, aunque no me parezca? ¿Aunque eso sea mentirle a mi corazón?

-¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Draco alarmado por su respuesta, y finalmente mirándola a los ojos. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: Hermione no dejaba de llorar, y el ver sus lágrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro le lastimaban el corazón-. ¿Qué has hecho, Hermione? -repitió en un lastimero susurro, como si esperara que ella respondiera algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

-Nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme –fue la respuesta de la Gryffindor, mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de sus manos, y trataba de detener la nueva oleada de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Draco se apuró a hincarse nuevamente, y quitar sus manos de su rostro, obligándola a verlo.

-Hermione, por favor, tu no…

-No los he lastimado –respondió ella finalmente, sollozando de nuevo-, aunque me hubiera gustado –Malfoy tuvo miedo al escuchar aquel tono de odio y desprecio en su voz, y sus manos temblaron por un instante-. ¿Por qué ellos se esfuerzan en herirme? ¿Por qué no puedo lastimarlos yo a ellos?

-Porque tú no eres así –le respondió el Slytherin, apurándose a soltar las manos de la chica, pero Hermione tomó las de él con prontitud.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de ello? –un tono anhelante se distinguía ahora en su voz.

-Porque… Porque confío en que sé más cosas de ti, que ellos dos juntos –respondió cerrando los ojos, esperando que ella desmintiera aquello. Él no tenía ningún derecho de decir que la conocía, al menos no más que sus mejores amigos. Pero Hermione se quedó callada, por lo que el Slytherin continuó-. Porque te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú misma.

La chica siguió en completo silencio, mirando al pálido rostro de Malfoy. Intentó abrazarlo nuevamente, pero Draco volvió a retirarse. Se alejó de ella, y se apoyó contra la pared, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si sintiera un gran dolor dentro de sí mismo.

-Draco… -susurró Hermione, asustada.

¿Por qué no quería tocarla? Había pasado varias semanas ansiando el contacto con su piel, esperando poder volver a verse reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, escuchar su voz nuevamente susurrar en su oído…

Todo aquello acababa de pasar, mientras se encontraba adormecida por todas aquellas emociones que la inundaban; mientras lloraba y peleaba una lucha interna. Y así como él la había tocado, así como se había tomado un par de segundos para contemplar sus ojos castaños, así como había susurrado su nombre en su oído… Todo se había esfumado, y ahora, el Slytherin se encontraba apoyado contra aquella pared, evitando mirarla, evitando tocarla, evitando hablarle.

Hermione sintió un horrible peso dentro de sí misma. Se sentía poca cosa, innecesaria. ¿Era por eso que Draco la había dejado, no era así? El chico seguramente se había dado cuenta de que ella no era suficiente para él; que no valía la pena.

No pudo evitarlo y volvió a llorar; y lloró aún con más ganas al ver como Draco se daba media vuelta, y miraba a la pared, para no verla, para no escucharla. Las uñas del Slytherin se clavaron aún con más fuerza en las palmas de sus manos, provocando que éstas empezaran a sangrar, dejando un par de gotas embarradas en la pared.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo finalmente el chico, con voz temblorosa. Hermione, quien ahora se abrazaba las piernas, intentó serenarse, pero le era imposible dejar de llorar, por lo que aún temblaba completamente.

-Tú no tienes porqué disculparte por nada –le dijo finalmente, mientras intentaba secarse los ojos, los cuáles no dejaban de derramar lágrimas-. Debería de ser yo la que te pidiera perdón…

-Tú no entiendes… -dijo el rubio en un susurro que la chica no escuchó; y Hermione siguió hablando.

-Nunca debí haber dicho nada a Harry, a Ginny o a Ron, no al menos hasta que supiera que estaban preparados. Pero es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que quizá nunca lo estén… Es difícil decirle adiós a tus mejores amigos. No solo a ellos, a George, a Luna, a Neville, a todos los demás que nunca entenderían.

-Hermione… -nuevamente el susurro fue muy débil.

-Pero creo que es mejor así. ¿De qué sirve tener una relación escondida contigo? Yo te amo, y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Si ellos, ni nadie lo entiende, no es mi problema. Yo solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, inclusive si eso me aparta del mundo. No necesito ser Hermione Granger si soy toda tuya…

-¡Claro que lo necesitas! –gritó finalmente el chico, volviéndose rápidamente, y mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos. La mirada de la chica denotaba miedo, la de él, coraje.

Draco tenía los ojos llorosos, la mirada encolerizada. La sangre de sus palmas se había extendido por todos sus dedos, y ahora salpicaba un poco el piso de madera del lugar. Miró a Hermione, horriblemente enojado. Enojado con ella, enojado consigo mismo.

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! –el gritó nuevamente, apuntándola con un dedo acusador. La chica se encogió del miedo, y trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás, para simplemente toparse contra la cama.

-Draco…

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nunca lo harás! –continuó gritando él-. Yo no valgo la pena por todo lo que estás haciendo. Tienes que renunciar a ello. ¡Renunciar a mí! ¿A caso valgo más que todos tus amigos? ¿Aquellos como la Weasley, Longbottom y Lovegood que han estado en las buenas y en las malas contigo? ¿Vale más mi intento de apoyo que aquel sincero que te han dado durante años Potter y Weasley? ¿Vale más mi cariño destructivo y lleno de prejuicios que el amor sincero y eterno de aquella rata que es Weasley? ¿Vale más mi intento de amistad, siendo que he decidido cortar todo lazo sin ninguna explicación, ante la amistad que tienes con el grandísimo imbécil de San Potter, que ha estado contigo sin importar qué? ¿Qué sigue contigo a pesar del daño que te estoy haciendo en estos momentos?

-¡Pues claro que sí!

-¡No, claro que no!

Draco temblaba de la impotencia. ¿Era acaso que Hermione no se daba cuenta? ¿Era que en verdad estaba tan enamorada que no se daba cuenta de que aquello nunca iba a funcionar? ¿Era acaso que no se percataba de que lo estaba perdiendo todo, por seguir a ciegas a un amor que nunca iba a resultar?

Si había dejado de llorar para dar su pequeño discurso, las palabras de Draco la habían hecho llorar nuevamente. Hermione se había apurado a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, por lo que ahora, sus sollozos sonaban amortiguados.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. No soportaba ser el causante de aquel dolor. Ni siquiera prometerle amor eterno, con palabras o con acciones, mejorarían la situación. Si la chica ya se encontraba hecha pedazos por haber perdido a sus amigos, ¿cómo esperaba librar una guerra contra los Malfoy? ¿Contra toda la comunidad mágica que se lanzarían sobre ellos como hombres lobo hambrientos? Era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a afrontar. No tenía manera de ganar ni con apoyo o sin él. Y obviamente no permitiría que ella llevara a cabo esa guerra por sí misma.

-No te he olvidado… -dijo ella entre sollozos, y moviéndose a tientas, sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón unas cuantas fotografías arrugadas.

Éstas cayeron en el suelo de la habitación. No hubo falta de que Draco las mirara detenidamente. Sabía perfectamente cuáles eran.

Allí estaban ellos dos, besándose tiernamente, con una reluciente sonrisa en los labios, en aquella olvidada aula a la cual habían dejado de asistir, hacía mucho tiempo. Allí se encontraban ellos, abrazados en una noche estrellada, reclinados contra un árbol, con la enigmática y brillante superficie del lago negro detrás de ellos, mientras la chica besaba su mejilla. Allí podían verse los dos, abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, fingiendo que bailaban un poco, mientras la Casa de los Gritos se encontraba guardando su secreto, detrás de ellos.

No pudo mirar a aquellas fotos, no era necesario. Se las sabía de memoria. Todos y cada uno de los detalles que poseían, de los secretos que encerraban.

Volvió a sentir aquel nudo en la garganta. Le volvieron a temblar las piernas. Sus llorosos ojos amenazaban con dejar correr un par de lágrimas. Un par de gotas de sangre cayeron de sus manos y mancharon esta vez la vieja alfombra.

Mientras Hermione seguía ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, Draco sacó la varita. Le temblaba la mano, tenía miedo. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Nunca había realizado con anterioridad aquél hechizo. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal? ¿Tendría siquiera el valor de llevarlo a cabo?

Pero es que no había ninguna otra solución. ¿De qué otra forma podría Hermione volver a ser feliz? Y es que la felicidad de la Gryffindor era lo único que a él le importaba.

Volvió a mirar a la castaña. La chica seguía sollozando. Sus dedos apretaban sus rodillas con fuerza, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, aún con la cabeza escondida.

Sujetó la varita con más fuerza, apuntándola directamente a la cabeza de Hermione. La sangre recorrió la varita hasta la punta. Se había aprendido la teoría de aquel hechizo, por orden de ella misma, pero aún así, no confiaba completamente en su capacidad para hacer aquello. Sobre todo cuando una parte de sí mismo se negaba a hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos, para serenarse. Le tomó sólo un par de segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba ya completamente seguro de que era lo correcto.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que en verdad lo olvidaras, solo necesitamos que yo sea el que lo recuerde, y tenga siempre presente. Te amo, Hermione –le dijo en un susurro que la castaña escuchó con claridad, y la hicieron levantar la cara, mirarlo a los ojos.

Sujetó la varita con todas sus fuerzas, forzando a su brazo a dejar de temblar. En sus ojos no había ni sombra de duda. Estaba decidido; dolido y no tan seguro de que fuera lo correcto, pero decidido al fin.

-_¡Obliviate!_

La mirada de Hermione se volvió opaca, distante. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, golpeando el piso de la habitación. Su boca se abrió un poco. Su expresión en general denotaba un poco de sorpresa distante, vacía.

Draco se mantuvo firme, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y la varita seguía realizando aquel lento y doloroso proceso.

Entonces, miró aquellas fotografías que se encontraban aún en el piso. Y pudo ver como poco a poco su figura se iba borrando de ellas. Se desvanecía, lenta y paulatinamente, hasta desaparecer por completo.

En aquella olvidada aula, ahora solo se encontraba Hermione, sentada en un viejo escritorio, sonriendo alegremente, saludando….

Frente a la Casa de los Gritos, era la castaña la que daba vueltas por todo el lugar, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, dejando sus huellas en la blanca nieve…

Era la Gryffindor la que se encontraba sentada bajo aquel frondoso árbol, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras el lago negro no dejaba de brillar, reflejando las estrellas en su superficie…

Bajó la varita lentamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba temblando. Miró el rostro de Hermione por última vez. La chica aún tenía la mirada perdida.

Se inclinó sobre ella, y le dio un último beso en su mejilla, y sin detenerse a decir o hacer nada más, salió de la habitación, a toda velocidad.

Caminó a paso veloz hasta llegar a la calle principal del pueblo. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, aún sangrantes, como si hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable, y estuvieran manchadas de ello. Miró nerviosamente a ambos lados de la calle; a la izquierda, podía ver el pub de Las Tres Escobas, donde vio de reojo al par de Weasleys y a Potter… Seguramente buscando a Granger.

Apurándose para no ser visto, empezó a caminar hacia la derecha, rumbo a la carretera que lo llevaría a Hogwarts.

Pero Harry lo había visto perfectamente. Le dio un codazo a Ron, y le señaló al rubio, que se alejaba de ellos con paso veloz. Ambos chicos se apuraron a seguirlo. Ginny los siguió con rápidamente.

Apenas había salido Malfoy del pueblo, cuando escuchó un grito detrás de él.

-_¡Desmaius!_ –gritó Harry, provocando que el Slytherin perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera por completo en el piso.

Ron fue el primero en llegar. Había corrido a toda velocidad; se hincó en el piso, y se apuró a darle la vuelta al Slytherin, para poder verlo de frente. Lo sujetó del saco, esperando una excusa, por mínima que fuera, para poder estampar su puño en su rostro, cuando sintió la mano de Harry alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Ginny, quien llegó poco después de Harry. Tenía la varita en alto, apuntando al rostro de Malfoy, esperando simplemente que el rubio Slytherin le diera una razón para atacarlo.

Si se había atrevido a lastimar una vez más a Hermione…

-Basta –dijo Malfoy, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres-. Ya ha terminado. ¿Es que acaso quieren más? Seguirse regodeando con su triunfo…

-¿A qué te refieres con que ha terminado? –preguntó Harry, mientras ahora él apuntaba de igual modo su varita contra el rostro del Slytherin. Malfoy ignoró aquel gesto, y se limitó a suspirar.

-Todo ha terminado entre Hermione y yo –respondió sin dignarse a mirar a nadie a la cara, decidiendo que el camino era más interesante-. No tienen nada más que temer, o por qué preocuparse.

-Dijiste eso desde que hablamos en San Mungo –replicó Harry, y acercó un poco más su varita, contra el rostro del rubio, a unos escasos centímetros de hacer contacto con su cuello-. ¿Por qué habría de creerte ahora?

Draco se quedó callado, cerró los ojos, agotado. No le pasó desapercibido a nadie que respiraba de manera entrecortada, agitada. Cuando abrió los ojos, podía verse que los tenía húmedos, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. El Slytherin habló lentamente, como si le produjera un profundo dolor cada una de las palabras que decía.

-Le he borrado la memoria –aquel lastimero susurro bastó para que Harry y Ginny bajaran sus varitas, anonadados-. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Nada… -fue en ese momento en que la mano de Ron se aflojó, y dejó de sujetar con tanta fuerza a Malfoy, hasta que lo soltó completamente-. Pueden ir a comprobarlo si quieren.

Ahora finalmente libre de la opresión de la mano de Weasley contra su cuello, Malfoy pudo respirar un poco mejor. Sentado como se encontraba, en el borde del camino, levantó su mano, la cual tenía sangre en toda la palma, y trató de limpiarse el sudor que sentía que corría por su rostro, con el dorso de la mano, simplemente dejando una mancha rojiza grande y tétrica. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta; Ron, en cambio, sintió asco.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ella? –preguntó Ron, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-En la posada del pueblo –el Slytherin cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Habló esta vez con la voz quebrada-. Habitación once. Más vale que tengan una buena excusa para poder explicarle que hace allí…

Y antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada, Ron salió corriendo rumbo al pueblo. Ginny estuvo por correr detrás de él, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, algo dentro de sí misma la detuvo. Harry, en cambio, miró a Malfoy un par de segundos más.

-Gracias –le dijo lentamente, antes de dar media vuelta, y acercarse a Ginny. Entonces ambos se alejaron corriendo.

Malfoy los ignoró mientras se perdían en la distancia, dando vuelta en aquella esquina, y apenas se supo solo, ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos, y se puso a llorar.

* * *

><p><em>¡No me odien! Sé que esta es la cosa más triste y dramática que he escrito hasta el momento. ¿Por qué? Seguramente esa pregunta está haciendo explosión en sus cabezas en estos momentos. Creo que no tengo muchas cosas que explicar con respecto a esto. El capítulo habla por sí mismo. Ron no parece muy feliz por la noticia, aunque obviamente lo está. En su mente, en esos momentos, sólo lo inundaba la duda de saber si Hermione se encontraba bien. Ginny y Harry están preocupados, aunque parece ser que Harry también está consternado por Malfoy.<em>

_Ni Hermione ni ustedes se esperaban esto, ¡lo se! Yo también lloraré, no se preocupen._

_Y Draco, ¿qué puedo decir de él? Está tirado en algún punto olvidado de la carretera, llorando el haber perdido a la única mujer que ha amado en su vida. Pero era lo correcto, ¿no? Al menos ahora ella ya no sufrirá por su culpa._

_Espero sus reviews, y espero que estos no sean tan crueles ni preguntando mi dirección para buscarme y golpearme D: (XD)._

_Y las (los~) espero en el próximo capítulo. Porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba =)_


	33. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 3****3**

**-Recuerdos**

Entró al edificio atropelladamente, tropezándose con el entablado del piso, y sujetándose a la mesa de la recepción. Sin detenerse a mirar a la chica que se encontraba detrás de aquel mostrador, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al segundo piso. La puerta con el número 11 pegado en ella, fue abierta lentamente. Con el corazón horriblemente agitado, Ron entró cautelosamente a la habitación. Tenía miedo, y sus temblorosas manos no lo dejaban mentir.

-¿Hermione? –fue lo único que pudo susurrar mientras soltaba lentamente la puerta.

Igual que a Malfoy, no le fue difícil encontrarla. La chica seguía sentada a los pies de la cama, con la mirada algo perdida. Fue una reacción muy lenta la que ocurrió cuando escuchó su nombre, como si no estuviera completamente segura de llamarse así. Miró al pelirrojo, algo perpleja, también como si le fuera difícil recordar aquel rostro. Sin embargo, algo despacio, levantó una mano, y la extendió hacia él, dándole a entender que quería que la tomara.

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon nuevos pasos por el pasillo. Harry y Ginny se detuvieron atropelladamente en el marco de la puerta. La pelirroja contuvo un grito, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Harry, en cambio, entró a la habitación y se hincó delante de su amiga, tocando su hombro con delicadeza.

-¿Hermione, te encuentras bien? –la castaña sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si intentara apartar unas cuantas moscas invisibles, librando su mente de pensamientos innecesarios, y volvió a mirar a Harry. Asintió, aún en silencio.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Ron le tocó con firmeza el hombro, con lo que ambos chicos se miraron firmemente.

-Me haré cargo yo –le dijo el pelirrojo, aún sujetando la mano de Hermione, dándole a entender que quería que lo dejaran solo con ella.

Harry vaciló un poco, pero cuando finalmente se puso de pie, lo hizo con firmeza. Del mismo modo caminó hacia Ginny, quien extendió su mano para que la tomara. Harry así lo hizo. Se volvió rápidamente para replicar, pero el ligero apretón de manos de parte de su novia se lo impidió. Ambos miraron a Ron. El pelirrojo ya se encontraba sentado junto a Hermione, tomando esta vez ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas, y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Ron… -susurró ella, con la voz quebrada, y empezó a sollozar.

Algo incómodos, Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Ron se apuró a envolver a Hermione en un cálido abrazo.

-Ya está todo bien -le susurró tiernamente, mientras la castaña seguía sollozando, y el pelirrojo le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza-. Ya todo ha terminado. Estás a salvo...

Ella no dejaba de temblar debido al llanto que aún la inundaba. Él no podía dejar de temblar debido al miedo. Dudaba sinceramente que aquello estuviera sucediendo. ¿Había sido una prueba? ¿Todo aquello que había pasado entre Hermione y Malfoy era para poner a prueba el amor que sentía por la castaña?

¡Pues había triunfado! La amaba demasiado que a pesar de saber que la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aquella castaña delicada que en esos momentos temblaba entre sus brazos, se había enamorado de alguien más; él seguía allí, sujetándola fuertemente, limpiando sus lágrimas, porque la amaba demasiado y simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

Eso era, Malfoy era simplemente un error que se había cruzado en el camino de Hermione. Una prueba que Ron tenía que superar. Un inconveniente del cual había salido bien librado. Escuchó a Hermione sollozar una vez más. Susurró su nombre nuevamente, abrazándolo y arrugando su camisa.

-Estoy aquí -le susurró para que la Gryffindor se calmara un poco-. Ya todo está bien, prometo que no me iré. Prometo no volver a fallarte...

* * *

><p>Se habían quedado mirando aquel enigmático número 11 que colgaba de la puerta de la habitación de la cual acababan de salir. Sin atreverse a mirarse, y aún en completo silencio, Harry y Ginny se dieron la media vuelta, saliendo de la posada casi sin respirar. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos, como si nunca más puedieran decir una palabra, y con el frío acariciando sus rostros, empezaron a caminar en dirección a Hogwarts.<p>

-¿Crees que Malfoy ha realizado mal el encantamiento? –Ginny fue la primera en atreverse a hablar, aunque se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Un nuevo apretón de manos de Harry la hizo calmarse. Se miraron mientras seguían caminando.

-Confío en que Malfoy sea muy capaz. Sin embargo, siento que esta no ha sido la mejor solución…

-¿El hacer que Hermione lo olvidara todo? Después de todo ha hecho lo que nosotros queríamos, ¿no? La ha dejado. Pero tienes razón, siento que esto no ha sido lo correcto…

Caminaron un poco más, en completo silencio. Sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, nuevamente fue Ginny la que volvió a hablar.

-Quiera o no, Malfoy le ha proporcionado una nueva oportunidad a Ron –le tembló la voz al decir el nombre de su hermano, y se mordió el labio antes de continuar hablando-. Y parece ser que esta vez no planea dejarla pasar.

-No hay modo de deshacer un encantamiento desmemorizante –respondió Harry, como si Ginny lo hubiera insinuado, y miró hacia atrás, como si esperara que Ron o Hermione se encontraran siguiéndolos. Volvió a mirar al frente, nervioso-. La única manera de conseguir que "recuerde" es dañando su memoria para siempre. Y sólo serviría para que nosotros supiéramos que había pasado exactamente. Hermione quedaría como un recipiente vacío.

-Hermione no tiene solución… -susurró Ginny, con un nudo en la garganta.

Se detuvo súbitamente. Harry, al sentir que no caminaba, se detuvo también. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no quería –susurró conteniendo las lágrimas-. Yo solo quería protegerla, ¡tú lo sabes bien! Yo solo quería salvarla de Malfoy. Pero no… No así…

Harry se apresuró a abrazarla. Él también sintió un nudo en la garganta al hablar.

-Lo sé. Yo también quería protegerla. Yo también pensé que Malfoy solo quería utilizarla, quería tenerla en un lugar seguro… Debí haberme dado cuenta de que tenía que dejarla cometer sus propios errores. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, Ginny; ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Se separaron de aquel abrazo. Entonces, Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha. A un par de metros de donde se encontraban ellos, se alzaban las verjas del castillo. Mientras las miraba, se limpió las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro, con rapidez. Con la voz algo temblorosa, tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó con aprehensión.

-Las cosas siempre tienen solución, ¿verdad? Lo que hemos hecho tendrá perdón algún día, ¿cierto? Quizá… Quizá después de todo nosotros teníamos razón y Malfoy y Hermione no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. O tal vez ocurra algo sobrenatural y encuentren el modo de volver. ¿Si Hermione pudo enamorarse una vez, quien dijo que no puede volver a ocurrir?

La mirada de Harry se veía cansada, derrotada. Con el dolor en la voz, le respondió en un susurro:

-Esta vez Ron no lo permitirá.

Harry le dio un último beso a su novia en los labios. Un último abrazo. Una última mirada. Después, sin decir nada más, Ginny se alejó de él, y se dirigió al castillo sin volverse. No quería que la viera llorar nuevamente. Sobre todo porque se merecía el sentirse de ese modo. Tan culpable.

* * *

><p>Fue Ginny la que explicó la situación a Neville y Luna, aquella tarde en un solitario y algo oscuro pasillo del castillo.<p>

-No me mires así, Luna. Por favor –le susurró la pelirroja, puesto que la Ravenclaw tenía en su rostro una expresión de total decepción. Neville se apuró a rodearle los hombros con su brazo.

-Pensé que Hermione y Malfoy se amaban de verdad.

Neville contuvo la respiración, mirando a Ginny con aprehensión.

-Yo… Yo también lo sospechaba. Quizá demasiado tarde, pero… Pero si Malfoy ha hecho esto, ha sido por algo. Es por eso que debemos respetar su decisión, y por el bien de Hermione, y su cabeza, será mejor que no digamos nada que pueda alterarla. Durante estos últimos meses, entre ella y Malfoy no ha pasado nada. ¿Entendido?

Neville asintió enérgicamente. Para él, significaba que el incidente junto al lago nunca había ocurrido. A sus ojos, significaba que se encontraba libre de una culpa. Aunque Malfoy lo recordara, mientras Hermione no supiera nada de lo acontecido, su corazón, sin aquella horrible culpa, se sentía más ligero.

Luna, en cambio, se limitó a mirar al piso, y susurrar un leve "sí". Para ella, significaba que todas sus ideas sobre el amor se encontraban equivocadas, y que el amar profunda y sinceramente no significaba nada y no provocaba ningún cambio en el mundo. El amor verdadero no existía; aunque su corazón se resquebrajaba con aquella novedad, la idea se le metía poco a poco en el cerebro. Y le parecía imposible que Malfoy se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente…

* * *

><p>A pesar de estar advertidos de la nueva situación de Hermione y Malfoy, aún los tomó por sorpresa que la castaña les hiciera compañía el lunes en la mañana. Hermione se sentó de la manera más natural junto a Ginny, mientras la pelirroja, Neville y Luna desayunaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Era como volver en el tiempo, a aquellos días de Septiembre en los que la castaña no tenía ninguna preocupación. Algo nerviosos, los tres chicos intentaron seguir conversando con naturalidad, aunque no podían evitar el mirar de vez en cuando a la castaña de reojo, como si esperaran la súbita aparición de una mortal enfermedad, reflejada en su rostro.<p>

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir fingiendo aquella atmósfera de "no pasa nada" en aquel justo momento en que las miradas de los tres chicos se desviaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, mientras Draco Malfoy hacía su gran entrada al lugar.

El Slytherin iba acompañado por Rozailer y Pragett, y no les hizo el mínimo caso. Caminó por todo el Gran Comedor con la cabeza alta, y se sentó con total elegancia hacia la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin, con un guardaespaldas a cada lado. Luna fue la que carraspeó, para que Ginny y Neville desviaran su mirada de la mesa de las serpientes. Hermione fue la única que no notó nada, pues se encontraba muy ocupada untando con mermelada su tostada. Y aunque su mirada se hubiera detenido en la alta figura de Draco Malfoy, no le hubiera dado la más mínima importancia.

Fue más o menos unos quince minutos después cuando Ginny y Hermione se levantaron de la mesa de Ravenclaw, despidiéndose de sus amigos, puesto que tenían que acudir a su clase doble de Defensa. Amabas chicas caminaron hacia las grandes puertas, mientras conversaban animadamente. Al menos Hermione, puesto que Ginny aún se mostraba algo nerviosa, y la mitad de su cabeza la inundaba la idea de no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy y Rozailer también se habían levantado, y del mismo modo, caminaban hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Las dos Gryffindors y los dos Slytherins llegaron a las puertas al mismo tiempo. Rozailer se adelantó, para no cederles el paso a ambas chicas. Malfoy intentó seguirlo de igual modo, pero no fue tan veloz. Sin querer, tropezó con Hermione, empujándola contra la pared.

Ginny y Malfoy se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, ambos con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, Malfoy –fue el comentario de Hermione, mientras se sobaba el hombro, que era donde se había golpeado. El tono de su voz fue horriblemente seco.

Malfoy puso en su rostro una expresión de total desprecio, alzándose cuan alto era, y le respondió con arrogancia:

-No tengo porqué pedir disculpas a una sangre sucia como tú.

Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Pues para desgracia tuya, aparte de ser una asquerosa hija de muggles, también soy Premio Anual. Así que son diez puntos menos para Slytherin, y la próxima vez que digas esa palabrota –se tocó el antebrazo de manera inconsciente-, serán veinte. Ahora, aléjate de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y empiece a pensar que he sido demasiado blanda contigo.

El Slytherin miró por última vez a Ginny, y se dio media vuelta a toda velocidad. Se alejó con paso veloz, seguido por Rozailer, mientras la pelirroja retiraba sus manos de su rostro rápidamente, para que Hermione no notara nada extraño. La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga, como si esperara que Ginny la felicitara, y siguió caminando con total tranquilidad. La pelirroja intentó caminar a su lado del mismo modo, tratando de ocultar sus manos, para que Hermione no pudiera ver que le temblaban.

_-Pensé que habías dicho que esto era "sólo académico" –le tembló el labio._

_-Todo esto es tu culpa por atraerme con trucos idiotas –se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que ardía en cólera._

_-¿Un filtro de amor? –soltó una carcajada._

Ocurrió un torrente de colores, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza. Se sujetó a la persona que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Hermione, estás bien? –Ginny apretó un poco la mano de su amiga.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz la cegó durante un par de segundos, durante los cuales, una pregunta inundó su cabeza: ¿Qué había sido aquello que había visto?

Apenas y había aparecido delante de ella su propio rostro; sin embargo, la persona con la que se suponía se encontraba hablando, había aparecido solo en sombras. Pero aquella voz le era tan familiar…

Aún un poco perturbada, se soltó de la mano de Ginny diciendo que no pasaba nada. Componiendo una alegre sonrisa, siguió caminando y entró al aula de Defensa, apretando con fuerza la correa de su mochila.

* * *

><p>-¡Esto lo sé! –se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando concentrarse.<p>

"Mencione los 7 ingredientes principales para la elaboración del Veritaserum".

Así decía la pregunta número 36 de su examen teórico de Pociones, a la cual había regresado después de haber contestado todo lo demás.

Apenas y había podido contestar 3 de los 7 ingredientes. Con los ojos aún fuertemente cerrados, intentó hacer memoria, pero sólo podía recordar aquellas sesiones de estudio que había llevado junto a Granger hacía ya tantos meses. En realidad, en su cabeza sólo podía recordar a Hermione; veía cómo la Gryffindor le sonreía alegremente, y le daba tiernos besos en la nariz, mejilla y barbilla.

Abrió los ojos, asustado. Se sacudió con fuerza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Intentó volver a concentrarse en la pregunta que seguía incompleta delante de él, pero inconscientemente, su mirada se desvió hacia Granger.

Hermione se encontraba sentada dos filas adelante, y dos columnas a la izquierda. Se encontraba completamente inclinada sobre su mesa, escribiendo a toda velocidad. Había respondido sin problemas la pregunta 36. En realidad, había podido responder sin problemas casi todas las preguntas del examen, y en aquel momento se encontraba contestando la número 67.

"En caso de agregar una mayor cantidad de la indicada de pelo de Unicornio a la poción del Matalobos, ¿qué medidas deben de tomarse para que los efectos de la poción no se vuelvan contraproducentes?"

Contuvo un gritito. Conocía la respuesta perfectamente. La había repasado esa mañana en el desayuno. Sujetó su pluma con fuerza y se preparó para escribir.

Pero apenas la pluma había rozado el pergamino, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de ser principios de Junio, sintió mucho frío. El Gran Comedor, y todas las mesitas que reemplazaban las cuatro grandes mesas de las casas, todas ellas orientadas hacia la profesora Merrythought, así como sus compañeros respondiendo sus ÉXTASIS, desaparecieron súbitamente.

_Ahora podía verse a sí misma en una oscura y helada noche, de pie frente al congelado Lago Negro. Sujetaba la varita con fuerza._

_-No te metas en esto –dijo aquella conocida voz, oculta en sombras._

_-¡No estoy mintiendo! –gritó ella con voz temblorosa._

_-¿Y aunque fuera verdad, quién lo creería?_

_-¿Es que acaso vale más tu apellido? –una nueva voz se había sumado a las anteriores. Su rostro era imposible de ver, pero aquella voz le era demasiado familiar._

_Había una chica, aparte de ella, en aquel momento._

_-Vas a tener que hablarme empleándolo aunque no te guste._

_-¡Desmaius!_

_-¿Qué has hecho?_

-¡Señorita Granger!

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Despierte, se encuentra bien?

-¿Y quién lo creería?

-¿Señorita Granger? Venga, póngase de pie, la llevaré a la enfermería.

Abrió los ojos en ese momento. Había resbalado de la silla y se encontraba tirada en el piso. La profesora Merrythought había salido corriendo y se había hincado a su lado. Ahora, la profesora de Transformaciones la sujetaba entre sus brazos, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Hermione se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?

-¿Qué? Este, yo… Sí. Sí profesora…

-Venga, la llevaré a la enfermería.

-No, no se preocupe.

-¡Ha sido el estrés de los exámenes! Cada año pasa lo mismo –uno de los examinadores del ministerio llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban las dos. Se inclinó sobre Hermione para examinarle el rostro-. Está usted demasiado pálida. Será mejor que haga caso a su profesora y…

-No, no se preocupe –repitió ella, sujetándose al borde de su mesilla, y volviéndose a sentar-. Estoy bien. Seguiré contestando el examen.

-Solo quedan diez minutos –informó el examinador-. Estoy seguro de que ya ha terminado de contestar, y…

-No, aún me falta un poco. Puedo hacerlo.

El examinador y la profesora Merrythought intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Encogiéndose de hombros, el examinador volvió a su puesto, al final del Gran Comedor, y la profesora Merrythought, mirando por última vez a Hermione, asintió resignada, y volvió al frente de todas las mesillas.

-Bueno, ya lo han escuchado –dijo en general-. Les quedan diez minutos.

Hermione soltó la pluma cuando la profesora Merrythought les informó que el tiempo se había acabado. Con un movimiento de su varita, todos los pergaminos de todas las mesillas salieron volando, y se posaron con suavidad entre los brazos de la profesora. El examinador se acercó a ella, tomando los pergaminos, mientras los chicos dejaban las plumas en las mesas, y salían del Gran Comedor.

Malfoy miró de reojo a Hermione, pero no se detuvo, y siguió caminando con paso rápido para reunirse con Rozailer.

Hermione, en cambio, salió caminando lentamente, con una mano en la cabeza, como si ésta le doliera. Cuando llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Ginny, Neville y Luna la esperaban sentados en los últimos peldaños de la enorme escalera de mármol, y se levantaron rápidamente, corriendo a toda velocidad para reunirse con su amiga.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –Ginny fue la primera en preguntar.

-Bien, sólo tuve dudas con la pregunta 16, pero creo que he puesto lo esencial. Y en la 24 creo que me faltó detallar un poco más los efectos del higgil, pero…

-¿Hermione, estás bien? –interrumpió Luna, examinando minuciosamente el rostro de la castaña-. Te ves muy pálida.

-¿Qué? –la pregunta la tomó completamente por sorpresa, pero se apuró a responder de la manera más tranquila que podía-. Sí, estoy bien. Es el estrés de los exámenes –y empezó a caminar hacia los jardines, seguida por sus amigos.

-Al menos esta tarde solo tienes que presentar el examen práctico de Pociones. ¡Y eres libre! –le dijo Neville alegremente.

-Serán tres horas pegada junto a un sofocante caldero –le respondió la castaña conteniendo una risita-. Aunque supongo que serán más amenas ahora que no tendré que pasarlas encerrada en una mazmorra.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hasta la orilla del Lago Negro. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y se reflejaba del mismo modo en las ahora claras aguas del lago. Neville se sentó en una piedra plana que se encontraba dentro del lago, cerca de la orilla, mientras que las chicas se sentaron debajo de un árbol, se quitaron los zapatos y las calcetas, y mojaron sus pies con la fresca agua.

-Ginny… -preguntó Hermione en una especie de ronco susurro-. ¿Alguna vez salimos en la noche a visitar a Hagrid?

Ginny dejó de mover sus pies en el agua. Miró primero a Luna, y después a Hermione. Tratando de que su respuesta sonara normal, dijo:

-Claro que no, nunca hemos salido de noche bajo ningún motivo –se apuró a mentir-. Sabes que está prohibido salir del Castillo cuando anochece.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –intervino Luna, tranquilamente. Ginny le dirigió una nerviosa mirada.

-Bueno, es que… A medio examen me pareció recordar algo… Aunque supongo que me quedé dormida. Debió haber sido sólo un sueño.

Y siguió remojando sus pies, ya no tan convencida de que la otra chica a la que había visto era Ginny, y preguntándose quién sería aquel misterioso chico; sin darse cuenta de las sorprendidas miradas de Ginny y Luna.

* * *

><p>El examen práctico de Pociones ocurrió sin ninguna novedad. Esa noche cenaron todos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor, y celebraron la victoria de Hufflepuff al ganar aquel año la Copa de las Casas.<p>

La noche ocurrió tranquila, pero animada. Cuando Hermione y Ginny subieron a su dormitorio, ambas chicas se apuraron a terminar de guardar sus cosas en sus baúles, y se quedaron dormidas apenas sus cabezas tocaron la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el dormitorio de Gryffindor se levantó temprano. Los que aún tenían cosas que guardar se apuraron a hacerlo. Neville tuvo que rescatar a Trevor del baúl de Eleonor Quirke, y a las diez de la mañana, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ya se encontraban en la estación de Hogsmeade, subiendo sus baúles y platicando animadamente.

Ginny, Neville, Luna y Hermione tuvieron un compartimiento para ellos solos.

El tren partió, como cada año, a las once en punto.

-Juguemos un poco de ajedrez mágico –dijo Neville cerca de medio día, a Hermione.

-Estoy muy cansada –fue la respuesta de la castaña-. De hecho, me gustaría dormir un poco.

-Yo jugaré por ella –dijo Ginny, y se sentó delante de Neville-. Pido ser las blancas.

Luna se sentó junto a Hermione, y le indicó con señas que podía recostar su cabeza en sus piernas. Hermione así lo hizo, y prontamente se quedó dormida.

_-¿A qué has venido? Te dije que no era asunto tuyo –fue lo único que pudo decir._

_Nuevamente podía verse a sí misma, mirando la espalda de esa sombra ya común, y al mismo tiempo desconocida._

_-¿Es culpa de la comadreja? –la alta figura se volvió, pero su rostro se encontraba en sombras, y sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Podía ver sus ojos. Un par de ojos azules. Bellos, enigmáticos. No podía dejar de verlos, de perder su conciencia en ellos. Se le aceleró el corazón._

_Una vocecita en su cabeza le susurró "bésalo". Su mente se negaba a hacerle caso. Pero ahora, se encontraba enredando sus dedos en su cabello sin color._

_Se apartaron rápidamente. Aquellos azules ojos le rehuyeron._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró la sombra._

_-Después de todo ya me tocaba a mí._

-¿Hermione? –susurró Luna, moviéndola un poco, para que despertara. La castaña así lo hizo, algo sobresaltada.

-¿Hemos llegado ya? –fue lo primero que pudo preguntar. Miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscuro allá afuera. Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Pero falta poco –le dijo, mientras la Gryffindor se sentaba y apoyaba la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana-. Hablabas en sueños –Luna habló en un susurro, para que Ginny ni Neville escucharan nada. Ambos chicos se encontraban ahora jugando snap explosivo.

-¿En sueños? –preguntó Hermione mirándola de reojo-. Sí, un poco –reconoció al fin-. Era sólo un extraño sueño, creo. Un mal sueño.

El tren se detuvo una hora después en Kings Cross. Cuando los cuatro chicos bajaron del vagón, cargando sus baúles y las jaulas de sus mascotas, se detuvieron a medio andén, esperando a que vinieran por ellos.

Cuando Xenophilus Lovegood hizo su aparición, Luna abrazó a sus amigos, diciéndoles que no se olvidaran de escribirle. Ellos prometieron que así sería. La abuela de Neville llegó cuando el director del Quisquilloso se despedía de su nieto, y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria. Los Lovegood se marcharon en ese momento, oportunidad que la abuela de Neville aprovechó para decir que los Lovegood eran una familia de raros y que le extrañaba que el Quisquilloso no hubiera cerrado ya.

Neville, ignorando los comentarios de su abuela, se despidió de Hermione y Ginny, dándole un abrazo a cada una.

Nuevamente, las dos Gryffindors se quedaron solas en el andén.

-Ahí están mis padres –dijo en ese momento Hermione, saludando con la mano a los dos dentistas de bata blanca que se encontraban en ese momento al otro lado del andén.

-Espero que vengas a la Madriguera a visitarnos algún día –le dijo Ginny, abrazándola tierna y fuertemente-. Y no olvides escribir.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti –le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios, y soltándose del abrazo-. Y no solo va para ti, Harry y Ron también están invitados.

-Cuenta con ello.

Los padres de Hermione llegaron junto a su hija en aquel momento. La castaña se despidió nuevamente de la pelirroja, y mientras su papá llevaba su baúl y su mamá cargaba el cesto de mimbre donde iba Crookshanks, Hermione caminaba detrás de ellos.

Entonces, su mirada se desvió a un lado del andén.

Los Malfoy se encontraban esperando a que su único hijo se despidiera de sus amigos. Draco se encontraba un poco apartado, terminando de despedirse de Zack. El alto y moreno chico le dirigió un simple saludo con la mano, y se alejó con sus padres hacia la barrera que los separaba de los andenes de los muggles. Draco estaba por regresar con sus padres, cuando su mirada se posó en Hermione.

La Gryffindor no supo por qué, pero desvió sus pasos, y se acercó al Slytherin. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él. Se miraron en silencio. Entonces, Hermione levantó su mano, y la puso delante de Draco, esperando que el chico la estrechara.

-Fue, un gusto conocerte –le dijo ella nerviosa, sin saber qué la había incitado a hacer aquello. Malfoy miró su mano extendida con la misma pregunta flotando en su cabeza-. Espero y las cosas vayan bien en tu vida.

Hermione estaba por bajar su mano, al ver que Draco no le correspondía el saludo, pero fue en el último momento en que el Slytherin se la estrechó.

-Un gusto tener que soportarte todos estos años, Granger –le dijo él en tono mordaz, pero burlón, arrancándole a Hermione una sonrisa de los labios-. También espero que todo vaya bien en lo que te espera en esta vida.

Se miraron a los ojos. Entonces, Hermione se percató de aquel enigmático color azul de los ojos del Slytherin, y se soltó rápidamente. Sin decir nada más, se alejó de regreso a donde la esperaban sus padres.

Aquel color azul, era tan parecido al que había soñado. Pero no podía ser Malfoy… Seguramente era una coincidencia.

Llegó con sus padres caminando lentamente. Miró de reojo a Granger, y como en ese momento cruzaba la barrera. Su padre se apuró a inclinarse sobre él, para hablarle en un susurro.

-Los Greengrass vendrán a cenar esta noche. Espero lo mejor de tus modales.

Draco asintió lentamente, y los tres Malfoys se apuraron a salir de aquél concurrido andén.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad, esta vez no sé ni por dónde empezar. Recapitulemos un poco: Draco ha utilizado un encantamiento desmemorizante en Hermione, de modo que la castaña ya no recuerda nada de lo que pasó entre ellos. Harry, Ron y Ginny se han enterado al momento (aunque Luna y Neville también se han enterado). Obviamente Ron ha corrido a ayudarla, mientras que Harry y Ginny están dudando seriamente de que aquello haya sido lo correcto. Draco, por su parte, está más que destrozado.<em>

_La idea en el comentario de Harry acerca de que los recuerdos que se han borrado de Hermione no pueden ya recuperarse, lo he tomado del 4to libro, cuando Voldemort confiesa haber deshecho un poderoso hechizo desmemorizante en Bertha Jorkins, a tal punto de que su memoria y su cuerpo estaban ya tan dañados que lo más sensato había sido terminar con su vida._

_Sin embargo, aquí es donde viene lo curioso del asunto. Extrañamente, Hermione recuerda vagamente algunos sucesos pasados que se supone su memoria había eliminado por completo. Esto se debe a que los recuerdos que tenía sobre Draco no solo estaban en su mente, sino también en su corazón, y éste no está decidido a olvidar todo tan fácilmente. Aunque recuerda cosas muy cortas y no puede ver el rostro del Slytherin, sabe que alguien falta ahí, y esto la intriga de verdad. Aunque trata de restarle importancia, puesto que no quiere preocupar a sus amigos._

_Finalmente, hemos llegado al último día que estos chicos pasan en Hogwarts. Los ÉXTASIS han llegado, y se han ido. Siguiendo aquel sentimiento que su corazón le puso en la cabeza, Hermione se ha despedido de Draco, como si fueran una especie de amigos lejanos. Creo que esto ha sido lo que a Draco más le ha dolido, puesto que el no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ocurre en la cabeza de la castaña._

_Y ya como un par de datos extras, tengo que decirles que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! Y para terminar, debo informarles que el siguiente capítulo ya es el último de este fic. No tengo planeado hacer ningún tipo de spoiler, pero me gustaría copiar textualmente un review que me ha encantado: "_creo q desde un principio lo habias advertido es un antes del epilogo, por lo tanto ron se queda con hermione_" Sé que suena doloroso e increíble, pero sí. Vayan de regreso a la descripción de este fic, y podrán ver que esta es una historia que se desarrolla ANTES del epílogo del séptimo y último libro._

_Aunque me gustaría añadir un comentario: si bien el epílogo estará de cierto modo presente en el siguiente y último capítulo, pueden estar seguras de que el Dramione no ha muerto. Espero y no las decepcione. Un abrazo =)_


	34. Epílogo18 Años Después

**Epílogo**

**18 años después**

Aquel año, el otoño se adelantó. El primer día de Septiembre trajo una mañana tersa y dorada como una manzana, y mientras la pequeña familia caminaba por el abarrotado andén, los gases de aquella locomotora escarlata, y el aliento de todas esas otras familias, brillaban como telarañas en la fría atmósfera.

En lo alto del carrito que el padre empujaba al caminar, se tambaleaba un gran cesto de mimbre, que ocultaba de la vista aquel hermoso gato negro.

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo, iba tomado del brazo de su madre, con una expresión indignada.

-Dentro de poco tú también irás –le dijo Hermione, sabiendo el motivo del enfado de su hijo menor.

-Aún faltan dos años –se quejó Hugo-. Y yo quiero ir ahora.

La familia llegó a uno de los últimos vagones, que se encontraba casi vacío. Ron se apuró a bajar el baúl de su hija mayor, Rose, y colocarlo dentro del portaequipajes. La chica lo siguió pisándole los talones, diciendo que volvería pronto, y sólo iría a cambiarse su ropa muggle por el uniforme del colegio.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ron al bajar del vagón. Hugo se arrojó a sus brazos, y el pelirrojo abrazó a su hijo, mientras miraba a su esposa, y la castaña miraba hacia el andén.

-No tardarán en llegar –le respondió ella-. No creo que Albus o James se los permitan.

Acababa de decir aquello, cuando un gritito se escuchó entre las piernas de la gente.

-¡Tía Hermione! –y una pequeña niña, de cabello pelirrojo se arrojó a los brazos de la castaña. Hermione le respondió el gesto con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

-Pensamos que no llegarían –dijo la castaña, mirando a los padres de la pequeña niña pelirroja.

Ginny y Harry acababan de aparecer de entre la gente. Los seguía Albus, su segundo hijo, que tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

En esos momentos, Rose regresó. La chica ya llevaba puesta su túnica de Hogwarts, y se apuró a sonreírle a su primo.

-¿Has podido estacionarte bien? –se apuró a preguntarle Ron a Harry, y sin detenerse a esperar una contestación, añadió-. Yo sí. Hermione no confiaba en que aprobara el examen de conducir de muggles, ¿verdad que no? Creía que tendría que confundir al examinador.

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió ella prontamente, mientras Harry y Ginny contenían una risita.

-La verdad es que sí lo confundí –le susurró Ron a Harry para que Hermione no se escuchara esa confesión de último minuto.

-¡Ahí estás! –dijo Ginny en ese momento.

James, el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny acababa de llegar. Ya no llevaba su carrito con su baúl y su lechuza blanca, pero su rostro llevaba una expresión de asco que se apuró a explicar.

-Teddy está allá atrás –dijo atropelladamente, apuntando detrás de él-. ¿Quieren saber qué estaba haciendo? ¡Besuqueándose con Victoire!

Ninguno de los adultos se sorprendió ante tal noticia.

-¿Es que acaso los has interrumpido? –le preguntó Ginny mirándolo severamente.

-¡Me dijo que me fuera! ¡Se estaba besando! ¡Con nuestra prima!

-Yo creo que deberían de casarse –susurró Lily en ese momento, y finalmente soltó a Hermione-. Así, sí que formaría parte de la familia.

-Claro, porque no viene a cenar cuatro veces por semana a la casa –dijo Harry en tono mordaz.

-Pues deberíamos de proponerle que viviera con nosotros –Albus habló con prontitud, pero Harry le respondió del mismo modo.

-Ni loco que estuviera. No tengo planeado demoler la casa aún.

Lily y Hugo contuvieron una risita.

-¿Preparado para la selección? –le dijo James a Albus mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona-. Quizá te pongan en Slytherin.

-¡No van a ponerme ahí! –se quejó su hermano menor.

-¡James! –lo reprendió su madre. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y se alejó perdiéndose en el abarrotado andén.

-¿Y si a ti te ponen en Slytherin? –le dijo Lily a Hugo en esos momentos.

-Claro que no –se apuró a contestarle a su prima-. Soy un Gryffindor, igual que mi padre. Y estoy seguro de que Rose estará en Ravenclaw, porque es casi tan lista como mamá.

-Pero tía Hermione no estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero podría ser…

-La verdad, es que no me molestaría –dijo Rose, sumándose a la conversación-. ¿Y tú, Lily?

-Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor, como papá. ¡La casa de los valientes! –añadió mientras se apuraba a abrazar a Harry.

Hugo se apuró a imitar el rugido de un león. Ron lo sujetó del hombro.

-No quiero que te sientas presionado –le dijo a su hijo mejor-, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.

-¡Ron! –gritó Hermione indignada-. No le digas eso a los niños.

Pero Ron ya no se encontraba prestándole atención. Su mirada se había posado a una distancia de más o menos cincuenta metros. Sus ojos se entornaron. Harry se apuró a mirar al mismo punto que su mejor amigo.

Lentamente, otra pequeña familia se acercaba al final del andén, buscando un vagón que se encontrara aún algo vacío.

Draco Malfoy, junto con su esposa y su hijo, se detuvieron delante de ellos.

-Buenos días, Malfoy –dijo Harry con un tono de voz particularmente seco. Draco le dirigió una silenciosa mirada.

-Buenos días, Potter –le respondió arrastrando las palabras.

-Hola –dijo en ese momento el hijo de Draco, animadamente, dirigiéndose a Rose, Hugo, Lily y Albus.

Su madre lo sujetó del hombro, haciéndolo retroceder y acercarse a ella.

Ron hizo lo mismo con Hugo y Rose.

Ignorando el gesto que acababa de pasar, Malfoy miró a Hermione a los ojos. La chica le sostuvo la mirada.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? –aquella misteriosa voz habló en un leve susurró, dentro de su oído._

_-Hemos discutido –respondió tratando de ver nuevamente aquellos hermosos ojos azules._

_-¿A caso ha sido por mi culpa?_

_-¡Nunca lo ha sido!_

_-¿Qué has hecho? –el tono de su voz sonaba apremiante._

_-Nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme._

_- ¿Los has lastimado? Son tus amigos… Tú no eres así._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? –le preguntó en un grito que la mostraba cual vulnerable era._

_-Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú misma. Y aún así, tú no lo entiendes._

_Lo siento mucho –dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Hermione… -el susurro se escuchaba más débil y distante-. No lo entiendes, nunca lo harás._

_-No te he olvidado._

_-¡Obliviate!_

_Sintió un ligero roce en su mejilla. Un beso._

_-No te he olvidado –dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza._

_-¡Obliviate! –el grito retumbó en sus oídos, en su corazón._

_-¡No te he olvidado! –gritó ella para hacerse oír._

_La sombra se alejaba, pero aquellos ojos azules aún podían verse en la distancia. Tan enigmáticos, tan solitarios._

_-Obliviate…_

_-Draco…_

-Draco…

-¿Hermione?

Ron acababa de sujetar a Hermione de la cintura, para que no cayera al suelo. Sostenía su mano con miedo, preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su mujer. Hermione, en cambio, abrió los ojos, algo extrañada.

Se incorporó, diciéndole a su esposo que se encontraba bien, y miró a todas las personas que en ese momento la miraban a ella.

Hugo, Rose, Albus y Lily tenían una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. No tenían ni la menor idea de a qué se debía el repentino desmayo que había sufrido su madre o su tía, respectivamente.

Scorpius, el hijo de Malfoy, tenía una expresión de confusión.

En cambio, los adultos, mostraban miradas asustadas. Harry se apuró a pararse junto a su mejor amiga. Ginny intentó limpiarle el sudor frío que le recorría la frente, con un pañuelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, si –dijo Hermione tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-. Estoy bien.

-Has llamado a Malfoy por su nombre –le susurró Harry en el oído, para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella igualmente en un susurro, confundida ante aquel comentario-. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado.

Apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en el andén. Sus pensamientos seguían vagando por aquella extraña escena que acaba de vislumbrar delante de sus ojos.

Una vieja habitación en alguna posada. Ella, sentada en el piso, y apoyada en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente. Una alta y delgada figura, de pie delante de ella, apuntándola con una varita.

Un par de hermosos y enigmáticos ojos azules.

Esta vez no le quedó duda alguna: eran los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

¿Pero aquello había sido solo un sueño? No recordaba que en verdad aquello le hubiera pasado alguna vez. Ella nunca había tenido tal contacto, tal acercamiento, con Draco Malfoy. Se odiaban, ¿no era así? Entonces, ¿por qué esa extraña escena le parecía tan real? ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de llamarla un "recuerdo"?

Pero algo dentro de su cabeza, de su corazón, le susurraba de manera apremiante que aquellas extrañas visiones que durante todos esos años había sufrido de manera esporádica, eran reales.

Todo era real. A pesar de que no pudiera verlo en su pasado, de que no pudiera recordarlo, de que simplemente viera pequeñas partes del enorme rompecabezas, aquellas sensaciones que inundaban su mente, erizaban su piel y le llenaban el alma, eran todas reales.

Sintió como si su mundo se hubiera sacudido. ¿Es que acaso ella estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy?

No tuvo necesidad de preguntárselo a sí misma de nuevo. Conocía la respuesta a la perfección. Como si durante todos esos años su cabeza hubiera esperado que ella formulara la pregunta.

-Sí –le susurró aquella vocecita de su cabeza. Su conciencia, quizá-. Tú lo amas. Y él te ama a ti.

¿Pero a caso eso era cierto? ¿Y si se había tratado de un amor no correspondido, que ella misma se hubiera obligado a olvidar?

Tenía tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas, pero estaba completamente segura que la única persona que podría respondérselas todas, era aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules que había conocido hacía tantos años. Aquel alto y delgado chico que ahora era un señor rico y poderoso. Tan diferente a lo que ella había conocido, o al menos su mente se lo hacía creer. El único que podía proporcionarle esas respuestas era Draco Malfoy; el único que podía disipar sus dudas, el único que no lo haría.

Volvió a mirar a Malfoy, pero tanto él como su esposa y su hijo, se encontraban ya alejándose.

-¿Hermione?

-He dicho que estoy bien, Ron –le respondió a su esposo con un tono de voz algo seco, y apurándose a alejar todas aquellas ideas que habían florecido e inundado su mente-. Ya casi son las once –esta vez se dirigió a Albus y a Rose-, será mejor que suban al tren.

Albus se alejó un poco, jalando la mano de Harry, pidiéndole con una mirada que hablaran en privado. Rose se acercó a su madre, y la abrazó tiernamente. Hermione abrazó a su hija de igual modo. Pero no pudo evitar mirar por encima de la pequeña niña pelirroja, al punto por el cual Malfoy y su familia se habían alejado para desaparecer entre la neblina que provocaba la locomotora escarlata.

Los Malfoy habían seguido caminando hasta llegar al final del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Scorpius empujaba su propio carrito, el cual llevaba su enorme baúl, y una jaula con un pequeño hurón blanco dentro de ella.

El solo ver aquél pequeño y alargado animal, a Draco hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero Scorpius se había empeñado en que se lo regalaran en su onceavo cumpleaños, y Astoria, para complacer a su único hijo, se había fingido sorda ante los comentarios de su marido, y se lo había comprado.

Scorpius subió, con ayuda de su padre, su baúl y la jaula al portaequipajes del último vagón, y ambos bajaron rápidamente. Astoria jaló a Scorpius hacia ella, y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Que tengas un buen año –le dijo en un susurro, mientras el niño la abrazaba igual.

-Te esperaremos de vuelta para las vacaciones de Navidad –le dijo Draco, revolviendo su cabello, Scorpius rio ante este gesto.

-Has que la casa de Salazar Slytherin se sienta orgullosa de ti –dijo Astoria, soltando a Scorpius del abrazo, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Tenían el mismo tono azul que los de su padre-. Y procura no intimar demasiado con los Gryffindors…

-Esas son cosas absurdas del pasado –dijo Draco secamente, lo cual hizo que su mujer se quedara callada, y jaló a Scorpius para que se acercara a él-. Puedes ser amigo de quien tú quieras, hijo. No me importa si son Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, o inclusive Gryffindors. Y puedes estar seguro de que tampoco me importa que Slytherin no sea tu casa.

-Draco… -la simple mirada severa de Draco bastó para que Astoria se callara el comentario que estaba por hacer.

-Seguiré orgulloso de ti a pesar del camino que decidas tomar.

Se escuchó el silbato del tren. Scorpius abrazó a su padre fugazmente, le dirigió a su madre una mirada sonriente, y se apuró a subir al vagón. Draco cerró la portezuela detrás del niño. El silbato sonó nuevamente.

-¡Prometan que me escribirán! –gritó Scorpius por la ventana. Astoria asintió enérgicamente.

-Prométenos tú lo mismo –respondió Draco.

El tren empezó a avanzar. Despacio, pero prontamente tomando velocidad; acelerando cada vez un poco más. Entonces, la locomotora escarlata viró siguiendo las vías, y el alegre rostro de Scorpius Malfoy se perdió en la distancia.

Astoria se acercó a su marido. Intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero Draco se apuró a meter sus puños en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, como todos los trajes que acostumbraba usar.

La neblina que la locomotora había producido en el andén, poco a poco se dispersaba.

Varias familias habían empezado a caminar hacia la barrera que dividía el andén de la zona muggle.

Entre aquél grupo de gente, pudo ver a Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, caminar con su pequeña y pelirroja hija, tomada de las manos de ambos padres.

Detrás de ellos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley seguían a su pelirrojo hijo menor.

No pudo evitar mirarla, mientras la castaña caminaba con paso lento. En ese momento, sintió como si el mundo se detuviera.

Qué no hubiera dado para poder salir corriendo, jalarla de la mano y besarla, allí mismo, en ese concurrido andén.

Qué no hubiera dado para correr e hincarse delante de ella, suplicando que lo perdonara por todo el daño y el mal que le había hecho.

Que no hubiera dado por confesarse idiota y arrepentido, aunque sabía que nada de eso bastaría para revertir todas las malas decisiones que había tomado.

Pero ella no recordaba nada. No importara lo que él hiciera, nada ayudaría a aliviar su dolor, su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

_-Me pregunto__ –se dijo a sí mismo, en su cabeza, mientras seguía mirándola alejarse-, ¿qué sentiría ella si supiera lo mucho que me duele el solo verla, y darme cuenta de que ella se ha olvidado de nosotros, de lo nuestro, para siempre? A pesar de que yo nunca lo olvidaré, nunca podré olvidarlo, porque no quiero hacerlo. Si tan solo pudiera saber lo mucho que me duele tener que mentirles a todas las personas que me rodean, todos los días; fingir que amo a esta mujer que camina a mi lado. Lo mucho que me duele sonreír y fingir que todo está bien; decir que he olvidado estos sentimientos que tengo por ella, que nada de esto existe ya. A pesar de que nunca podrán salir de mi corazón, nunca podrán ser enterrados, nunca podrán alejarse de mí. Si tan solo pudiera ella saber lo mucho que me duele el saber que nada de lo que un día tuvimos podrá volver a suceder. Que quería tenerla para siempre. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello… A ella y solo a ella, para mí; nosotros, por siempre, todos los días…_

-Draco… -la manera en que Astoria susurró su nombre lo hizo despertar lentamente de su ensimismamiento.

Miró a su esposa. Su mente se inundó de dolorosos y al mismo tiempo ridículos pensamientos del pasado. Le había resultado fácil el no negarse a los caprichos de su padre, cuando le dijo que tenía que casarse con esa mujer.

Podía ver un pequeño reflejo de Hermione en ella. Astoria tenía también el cabello castaño, del mismo color que sus ojos. Hasta podía decir que su estatura era parecida a la de Hermione, y su risa similar.

Pero a pesar de todos aquellos parecidos que había intentado extraer de aquella completa desconocida, para no sentirse tan solo y miserable, se seguía sintiendo completamente abandonado, y muerto por dentro.

Astoria nunca sería Hermione. Su cabello nunca sería tan alborotado, sus ojos no tendrían ese brillo como los de la antigua Gryffindor. Inclusive, a pesar de ser de estaturas iguales, el porte era completamente diferente. Astoria caminaba con altivez, Hermione con soltura. Y su risa… Astoria lo hacía de manera recatada, como si fuera malo reírse. Hermione, en cambio, lo hacía con una chispa que iluminaba su rostro.

Miró a Astoria una vez más. Su esposa extendió su mano, para que él la tomara.

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione, y vio como la castaña atravesaba en esos momentos la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, dirigiéndose al mundo muggle.

Fue entonces en que la verdad cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua helada.

Tomó la mano de Astoria, y ambos empezaron a caminar, por el ahora casi vacío andén.

No importaba que tanto amara a Hermione, ahora, gracias a sí mismo él era un completo desconocido para ella. Eran dos personas que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Dos extraños que no tenían nada que compartirse.

_-Cada cabeza es un mundo –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sentía como el corazón se le partía por mitad-. Ella tiene su propio mundo, yo el mío. Cada uno muy diferente, imposible de mezclar.__ Somos dos mundos diferentes –se repitió lentamente para nunca olvidarlo, mientras el dolor lo desgarraba por dentro-. Dos mundos imposibles de volverse a juntar. Dos mundos distantes…_

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em>¡Y así es cómo hemos llegado al final de este fic! No puedo negar que se me han salido un par de lágrimas al escribir esta despedida. Sobre todo aquellos pensamientos de Draco que, finalmente, le ponen nombre a esta historia. Debo agradecerles verdadera y profundamente que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerme, de comentarme, y de darme ánimos y apoyo. No saben cuánto significa esto para mí, y para mi primera historia! Les agradezco de todo corazón, como no tienen ni idea.<em>

_Volviendo a este último capítulo, debo decir que muchas de las líneas utilizadas en este final las he sacado palabra por palabra del epílogo de Deathly Hallows, claro, de la traducción que se maneja en México. La verdad, desconozco que tan diferentes sean las traducciones de los libros de Rowling en otros países donde se hable español, por lo que no me culpen si cuando tomen su libro las frases no sean para nada parecidas._

_Siento como si no tuviera mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, puesto que siento que la historia habla por sí misma. Igual que en epílogo original, Harry se casa con Ginny y tienen 3 hijos; Hermione con Ron y tienen 2; y Draco con Astoria y tienen 1. Si bien, para efectos de este fic, y lo que había pasado en capítulos anteriores (Hermione olvidando a Draco y después poco a poco recordándolo) apenas es mencionado como algo fugaz, en verdad, importa mucho. Hermione finalmente se ha dado cuenta que la persona de sus recuerdos no es otro mas que Malfoy, aunque aún no comprende porqué. Y Draco está profundamente arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, y de la forma en que ha "destrozado" o al menos cambiado totalmente la vida de ellos dos. ¡Ya era hora! ¿No? Sí lo se, algo tarde..._

_Creo que estoy preparada para los reviews donde me digan que el final no les ha agradado para nada y es demasiado depresivo; o la menos, reviews donde me digan que se han decepcionado del final, y que esperaban algo feliz. La verdad, admito que me dolería un poco, pero finalmente, es así como me imaginé esta historia desde el principio, desde que le puse nombre y empecé a escribir las primeras palabras, ya que todo fue construido alrededor de este final, por lo que no me arrepiento de nada._

_Sin embargo, debo confesar que me he enamorado tanto de mi propia historia, que el ponerle un triste final a la situación me ha dolido como no tienen idea. Planeo realizar una "segunda parte" de este fic (de hecho, tengo escrito ya un pequeño borrador), pero no podré sentarme a desarrollarlo completamente hasta que la escuela deje de asfixiarme y quererme ahogar debajo de tanta tarea y examen. ¡Pero prometo que seguiré escribiendo!_

_Por si se lo preguntaban, no, no planeo dejar a Hermione simplemente con esta idea y a Draco con esta pesadumbre._

_Pero eso, queridas, ya es otra historia, que espero poder contarles en un futuro. Espero verlas nuevamente, muy pronto =)_


End file.
